Committee of Writers: Rebirth  Introduction
by Lady of Insainity
Summary: Many warriors, old and new, battle for their worlds! Yet something is amiss...Rating changed due to harsh language in Chapter 15 and beyond. Next part of the tale shall come soon!
1. Prologue

**Committee of Writers: Rebirth**

_Prologue_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OC Maria. All characters are either property of Square Enix or my friends.**_

A/N: Wow, it's been a while huh guys? Been busy with other things in life like school, friends, family, and other such things. One big thing is I'm RPing, which is how this story came to be. This will be a long runner, though since I'm essentially giving you the same story (edited to avoid plot holes later; of course), I can get these out quite quickly until we get close to where we currently are.

I will probably separate these up into several different stories, not because they have time jumps, but we put each arc into a separate topic, and when they end each has about 400+ posts of varying length when they finish, thus unless I do each arc in one chapter, this will probably be about over 100 chapters at least, and I don't want to scare away any new people who find this.

Hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoy writing it!

**Spoilers from Final Fantasy's 1-XIII and spin offs made between that time will happen. You have been warned!**

**

* * *

**

Harmony and Discord.

These two opposing ideals are as eternal as the Universe itself.

Yet in this universe, the concept of opposing forces takes a more literal meaning.

Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony, fights an eternal battle with her counterpart, Chaos, the God of Discord. Throughout the infinite worlds, they call to their side their champions for the greatest of wars. To determine the fate of all worlds, should they be bathed in the infinite glow of harmonious light, or descend into the anarchy and chaos of discord?

Above it all, is there some watching power, deriving knowledge and wisdom from this eternal conflict? Such answers are not known, even to the gods.

For centuries, if not millennia, the Gods have been content to use vessels and to copy pieces of the worlds to form their battleground.

However, this cycle is different. Why? Who can say.

What is known is that the Gods have fused the worlds together, to form a new battlefield. Where once they were content to use vessels, now the very warriors themselves will fight for their chosen god.

Yet this is not the first time this has happened.

Many millions, or perhaps billions of years before the creation of many worlds, another war had pulled them together, and many more as well. The forces of Harmony triumphed, yet a mere two years later, another war ravaged the landscape, and Omega defeated the heroes, and had called forth a great being to fight. One that had been greatly overestimated by the universe, and had been called a god when he was just a creation.

The Fal'cie Pulse, accompanied by the powerless being known as Etro.

Though not a god, Pulse's powers were great, and felled the mighty Omega, and unbeknownst to all involved, had absorbed the being's destructive powers. He looked upon the warriors. Some mad that he had waited until many had died to appear, others just glad to be still alive with their loved ones.

Keeping up the ruse of a false god, Pulse tested each one's mind, and all had passed. Yet neither he nor Etro were convinced. The villains responsible were dead, yet these heroes had wasted many months doing menial things! It was at this point Pulse gave his verdict.

"_I shall test you once more. I shall create another world similar to this, and you all shall be reborn and once more fight a war. If you pass the trials, this world shall be returned and you shall live again in this world."_

The warriors agreed, and with the powers of Omega, he put the entire world into eternal slumber, and tricked The Maker into creating one world anew. The gods of the other worlds soon did the same, and soon events started to replay.

Zanarkand soon was destroyed, a man was implanted with a weapon, the great warlock Exdeath sealed by the Dawn warriors, the Sorceress Adel was sent to the depths of space, and the Fiends began to rise again.

Chaos and Cosmos were reborn again, from the knight and the wife. Cid of the Lufiane gained power to oversee the wars again, and Omega and Shinryu's battle waged on.

Soon the Emperor sat on the thrones of Heaven and Hell. The Cloud of Darkness returned to restore balance as she saw fit. Zemus' puppet faced him, only to be struck down by his hatred. Exdeath had once again been freed, and intended to unleash the Void on the world. Kefka had ascended to godhood, and wished nothing for destruction. Sephiroth waited as Meteor fell toward the Planet, so close to victory. Ultimecia was moments away from Time Compression. Kuja, ready to destroy the crystal so he would not die while the world lived. Yu Yevon, using an eternal cycle for revenge. Vayne, who worked with the Occura. And the Fal'Cie of Cocoon, who wished to call upon The Maker.

One by one their plans neared completion...

And one by one they were felled by their eternal rivals.

Firion, the Rebel who lost many friends. The Onion Knight Luneth, who was chosen by the crystals to protect everyone. Cecil, who found not only a lost lineage, but a brother as well. Bartz, the wanderer per his father's request. Terra, a meek half esper who became the sole thing that kept her friends from certain death. Cloud, who found his past false, yet pushed on to fell the foe that stole the lover of a friend. Squall, who found love in the least likely of places. Zidane, who found that he is still the same as always, no matter the fact that he was destined to destroy many. Tidus, who came into Spira as a selfish man, but died a lover, savior, and friend. Vaan, who wished nothing but to be a Sky Pirate to escape the poverty of his home, but soon was caught up in a conspiracy rivaled by one other...and Lightning, the woman who defied her fate, even when it would kill her to do so.

Cosmos and Chaos knew these were the ones they should summon for their war, and soon replicas of their worlds and themselves were created, battling failed versions of "themselves", and felling their villains once again. A vicious cycle that continued, the real beings fight their adversaries again, their replications doing the same, then both worlds reset.

But this time, the worlds themselves merged. Was it because Cocoon had yet to begin it's own cycle yet? Or was it something else? Only one being knows the answer...And several months passed with only a fraction of the world knowing of the merge, yet many of the people who know have met...and they wish to throw it into Chaos.

This is where you find yourself. A soldier of Cosmos, or a warrior of Chaos. You have chosen your side. But the journey is yours.

The question is, where will that journey take you? To glory? To ruin? To happiness, or to sorrow?

The answers lie in your hands, in your strength and your wisdom. This is your canvas.

Now, let the journey begin.

* * *

A/N: Woo! School tomorrow, but I don't care. Thanks to the great Sun Tzu, who was the person who made the first nine paragraphs, and the last four, which served as CoWR's introduction. Hope to get the first chapter up tomorrow. =3

I don't care if you don't R&R, but I'd prefer it if you at least gave some feedback!

See you all later!


	2. Chapter 1: Waning Peace

**Committee of Writers: Rebirth**

_Chapter 1: Waning Peace_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters besides Maria! They are either property of Square Enix, or a friend's. Fighting skills? They vary on who they actually belong to...a lot. Link may or may not be the LoZ Link. Except he's not, he just looks like it.**_

A/N: Kay, this is gonna get confusing since I'm switching from each "world" every several paragraphs, and going from the order of the posts. Subsequent chapters will be focusing on just one world at a time, but not just in one chapter, and not in game order (*grumbles* Stupid teleporting villains...).

So yeah...who's who!

**WhiteLycan:** Lycan, Rikku, Jecht, Rose,

**Goblim:** Lina, Dartheal, Garland (I), Illua, Thasha, the Four Fiends, Luso, Fang, Agrias, Darius,

**Mezeryn:** Poke

**Spitz:** Setzer, Caro, Mog, Algus, Kefka

**NinjablazerZero:** Ninja, Natsu, WoL, Firion, Seifer

**Me:** CoD, Ultimecia, Yuffie, Gau, Zidane, Hope, Katana, Cissnei, Maria

**Link:** Link, Vivi, Yuna, Tidus

**RamonArcaNoodle:** Ren,

**Reikakou:** Reia, Raiu, Tifa, Cloud,

**Sun Tzu:** Mateus, Kuja, Garland (IX), Lightning, Sun

**Alti:** Marche, Montblanc, Quina

**Metal Neil:** Nanaki,

* * *

**?**

Lycan rubs his white haired head, groaning.

"That big guy... he didn't kill me... That must mean..."

He's quick to notice his surroundings indicating his predicament.

"I'm a hostage."

The manikins dutifully stand guard in the cells of an unknown dungeon, leaving Lycan to wait and see what's in store for him.

Lycan rests against a stone wall, and tosses a pebble at one of the Manikins. That pebble just bounces off harmlessly, and the Manikins remains unmoving from it's guard position.

"Gah. The guards here are so damned boring..."

His name was simply "Lycan". He threw away his old name, along with his old everything else, and resorted to selling his sword arm to whoever paid the most. And now, all he had to show for it is a dingy, cold, and dark prison cell. Who knows when he'd next meet another living, breathing person? Chances are the next being he meets here would be anything BUT human.

Lycan then rests his head in his lap, frustrated that he let himself get apprehended. At least it was a chance to stay alive, rather than being outright slain though. Then again, the big guy didn't seem like the type to outright kill anyone.

At most, he only beat Lycan within inches of his life and threw him here.

**Spira**

Far elsewhere across the world, a blonde bikini clad machinist, and expert treasure hunter runs through the streets of Luca, searching for her missing friend, and making it a noisy mission at that. Of course, he would never openly brand her as a "friend", but she knew that he was just being stubborn about the whole "Mercenary" act that he constantly puts up.

"Lycan! LYCAN!" Rikku's sight shifts quickly about. "Gah. Where IS he?"

Rikku scurries about looking for him amongst Luca, a city that got pummeled by giant exploding meteors from above.

"Yeesh... such a mess!"

She looks at the broken architecture and debris everywhere.

"LYCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Despite the wreck that Luca had become at the blitz king's hands... astonishingly not a single person was killed. Many were injured to be sure... however, injuries heal, and death does not.

A pretty brown haired girl looks around at the ruins of Luca with sadness. "I can't believe it! Who would do such a thing?"

A sandy haired young man, who is standing near her, surveying the ruins with the same sadness, says "I dunno...but maybe whoever did this is still around. Aw, why'd they have to blow up the Blitzball stadium?"

"Well...at least no one was KILLED. Whoever it was must have a heart, if not a small one." Yuna shakes her head sadly. "Enough of this. We should be helping look for Lycan."

Tidus nods. "Right. Let's go." The two run off in search of their friend, even though he won't admit that they are friends.

0-0-0-0-0

A larger set man walks from Luca, which he had already thrown into chaos.

This is the same City Rikku searches for her friend while the place is in a state of disarray.

Walking elsewhere, the man heads for his next destination.

"They told me it was Bevelle, huh? Big city if I remember it right..."

A fierce eyed woman with vivid red hair, wielding a large two handed katana like blade appears from the shadows and walks up beside him.

"You're to report back to General Garland."

"Feh. THAT rust bucket? I'd rather trample Bevelle if that's alright."

"I'LL handle Bevelle. You have your order."

"Fine, fine! I'm going."

The red haired woman uses a blackened crystal to summon a rift portal, where her accomplice mutters, stepping through.

"Have fun in Bevelle... or WHATEVER it is you do for fun."

She simply watches him vanish in the swirling black mist, and leaves for Bevelle.

0-0-0-0-0

Far off elsewhere, the red haired woman stands at the top of a tower in Bevelle. "The Blood Rose" is the name given by those who fear her. And those who fear her are dumb not to. Make no mistake. This Rose knew she was dangerous, and used the fear of her as a weapon just as effectively as she used sharpened steel. Rose reflected on the fact that Luca did not have a single casualty, and grew suspicious of their ally, Jecht.

Rose swiftly extends her left arm out and unlatches the Daikatana from her back, taking it in two hands.

"On the signal..."

**Cornelia**

A brown haired maiden walks out of the tavern in Cornelia. Did I say maiden? That may give the wrong impression of her, she is a maiden, but she is not delicate in any way at all. Where she walked, people tended to part way, giving her the middle of the road to her home in the slums. At her side was a sword, unlike how she looked and acted, it was nice. The blade was pure white with a gold hilt; it was unnamed, though if she ever found out her mother's name, she will name the sword that. Until then, the sword was named Folly, as her folly was her pride in who she was to a ridiculous extent, more so than most people normally are. She was a willow, she bent to the wind, but never more than how much she wanted and she never harmed those who have not insulted or harmed her.

She walked in and greeted her father, Dartheal. "Oi pa, Ah'm back from th' tave'n."

Dartheal looked up from his finished manuscript and takes off his glasses. "You won't talk 'proper' even for me? Welcome home though."

The woman shrugged and sat in a chair on the other side of the desk. "Ah wont cus it's how Ah talk. And Ah wont change fer nuthin'."

Dartheal laughed and shook his head. "Ever like her, save the accent. I finished it, Lina, it is over."

Lina ja Dartheal looked at her father and grinned. For months, nay, years he worked on the book. "Well now, thas good."

0-0-0-0-0

A kid runs through the streets of Cornelia. At fourteen, can you blame him to want to have some free time? Free time is all too rare to children these days. "Hey Luso, wait up!" A girl calls out.

"Heh, no way! If I do that then you'll tag me!"

As he played with his new found friends, who can blame him for not caring for what lays beyond the walls? There is no warning bells tolling, no mobilization; he hasn't a worry in the world as of that moment.

0-0-0-0-0

A dusty young girl, aged at only 12, sighs.

"'Nother day, I guess. 'Nother day of hunger, and avoidance."

She sits down, and hugs her heavily clothed knees, for warmth purposes, though they're torn and ragged from age, and use.

_"Papa. Where'd you go?"_

Poke blinks away her tears, and looks up, to be greeted by the harbinger of terror, intimidation, and black eyes:

Bones.

Not wanting to scuffle like yesterday, (she cautiously eyes her pinky, coated with still-coagulated blood) she modestly reaches behind her, and, with trembling fingers, hands one of her stored pieces of bread, wrought with insects, and bacteria, to Bones.

To her, the food was a feast, sizing in around the same as Poke's fist. She could've used that for sustenance for days, maybe weeks.

Bones grins, and greedily snatches the bread from her hand, standing a full two feet above the small girl, yet only a year older.

"'Anks ag'n, Poke." He utters the last word with spite, and malice, delivering a swift kick to Poke's stomach, causing her to fall sideways, and gag in pain.

She coughs twice, bringing more tears to her eyes.

"B-B-"

"Quit talking, y'stupid sissy. Can't e'n take a kick to th'gut."

He laughs, and walks away.

Poke recedes from her facade of pain, and sits up.

_"Jeez... thank heaven he's so stupid."_

With wide eyes still wet from fake tears, she watches Bones recede behind a building.

At last, she stands up, thankful that the only thing caused by her encounter would be a bruised abdomen.

A young elf, dressed completely in green with a floppy sock hat, whistles cheerfully as he walks down the streets of Cornelia. It was a beautiful day, and he was sure nothing could go wrong. He had just completed his latest mission, and his bag sounded with the jingling of coins. He also headed toward the pub, looking to celebrate his success.

Poke blinks, and carefully inspects the pointy-eared lad clothed in green as he passes.

Once he disappears beyond a corner, she gets up, and runs after him.

_"Maybe he can refund that bread I lost. Gon' hafta play it safely, though... I don't want anymore bruises."_

Once caught up, she takes a full half-minute to catch her breath, and tugs on his shirt.

"Hey, mister."

Link felt a tug and spun around, seeing a small girl. "Hey there! Do you need something?" He said, smiling.

0-0-0-0-0

A man walks through the streets of Cornelia. People seem to greet him left and right. To the town, he was the problem solver, the go to guy. You needed something, he could help you. He was out patrolling all day. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But something about the day was special. His mind was over active. He kept thinking about so much. He began to converse with himself. Not out loud of course, but he'd do it if he were alone. He walks into the pub, and walks over to a table. And he waited.

Ninja greets people that pass near him, and asks for some food. He was hungry, and he couldn't hold out any longer. "Where is that idiot? He should've been here before me. He always is."

A barmaid looks at him. "You shouldn't talk about your brother like that."

"It's my way of showing affection. Plus he knows he's not really an idiot."

0-0-0-0-0

Elsewhere, near Castle Cornelia, a boy and a Man in armor walk towards the town.

"We shall meet Ninja at the pub?" The armored man asks.

"Yeah. He's probably already there."

"Hopefully, he didn't skip out of his patrols like yesterday."

"Don't jinx it..."

"Is that another form of "slang" from the other worlds you have visited?"

"Yeah. In that world, if you kept talking about something that you wanted or didn't want to happen, the opposite of what you wanted happened. But that was just superstition, not really true."

"I see."

The two men conversed. The boy had been a traveler of dimensions. People loved to hear his stories of the other worlds. Sometimes, others even tried to make real what he spoke of. It was entirely possible, but with the technology as it was, it would be a long time before anything succeeded. They continued on to the grand city, headed towards the pub. The Warrior had saved the world, and had guarded it ever since. Cornelia is where he and his comrades chose to base themselves, so they had decided to acquaint themselves with the king. Little does he know, that the enemy he made into an ally, once again threatens the kingdom as he did before.

0-0-0-0-0

Lina says good-bye to her father and she leaves to go the pub. As she walks to it, people once again part the seas, so to speak. Except one boy, no more than 14, who crashes into her, knocking the two of them to the ground. This was insulting, Lina of all people to get knocked down by a KID! She got up, and without preamble picked the kid up by his shirt.

Now the kid you see, is Luso, he breaks free of her grip and says, "I'm sorry! But I was just playing a game with those kids an... They are gone." Indeed, the other children fled at the sight of Lina. "Uhm... was anything damaged of yours?"

Lina sighed. "Fine, Ah wont beat yuh fer knockin' me down." She leans down and gets eye level with him. "But yer gonna hafta be my serv'nt fer the day, GOT IT!"

Luso nods, this would be a disaster, but it was something to do, right?

The two of them make their way into the pub. Which is when Lina saw Ninja sitting, she openly groaned. Luso looks at Ninja and asks, "Who is that?"

Lina doesn't answer, she grabs Luso and pushes him to the bar and puts him on a stool. She sits down and gets a mug of the local ale and tries to calm her nerves. Luso, whose feet did not reach the floor, rocked back and forth, wishing he had not run into the scary maiden.

As he finished up his food, Ninja looked up and saw Lina walk into the pub. He grinned. "Well look who's here. Trying to avoid me, eh?"

He walked towards her, and then he noticed the boy near her. "What's this? I didn't know you like little boys," he said as he walked over to the two. "What's your name kid? Don't worry, I don't bite." He looks towards Lina. "But her, that's a different story."

Lina grits her teeth at Ninja's statements. Luso looks between the two and says, "Hey! I am NOT little! And I am Luso Clemens, adventure supreme!" Lina continues trying to ignore the two, but she knows the futility of it.

Ninja looks at the boy and laughs. "Adventurer you say? I like this kid. The name's Ninja. I wonder how you're able to follow her around without her biting your head off. Hell, most people wouldn't even dare get near her. You are either lucky, or crazy. I hope it's the former."

Lina looks at Ninja and says "Et's cus he decided tuh bump intuh me so Ah 'ave him as my serv'nt fer th' day. Got uh pro'lem, Ninja?" With a venomous snarl.

He looks towards Lina and laughs. "Oh no, no, no, as long as you don't use him as a meat shield or make him do something dangerous, I don't care." He bends over and whispers in Luso's ear. "Make faces and pretend I'm telling you something and yell out stuff like eww and that's nasty and stuff of the sort. And act like I'm talking about her."

Natsu opens the door to the pub, and walks through and scans the room for Ninja.

The Warrior groans. "Oh no..."

"What's wrong?" Natsu asks.

He points towards Ninja. "They are both here."

Natsu finally notices Lina and sighs. "Let's just wait and see what happens next."

"Agreed."

The two sit down at a nearby table, hoping they weren't seen.

Luso gasps and goes "Oh man, that's disgusting! I didn't know that about her." He doesn't get why he was doing it, but the two seem like friends...

Lina gets out of her seat and grabs Ninja by his collar. "Ohkay, yer gonna apologize tuh me or else Ah am gonna kick yer ass right now."

Ninja begins to laugh. "What? I didn't say anything! Lu, tell her!" He calls out to Luso

Natsu gets up and begins to walk over. "I got this...You two, cut it out."

Luso realizes what he did and looks at his feet. "Sorry Lina..."

Lina tightens her grip on Ninja's clothing but let it go and let Ninja drop to the ground. "Fine, Ah'll stop so long as he does." She says as she pushes Ninja back.

Ninja gets back up and wipes himself off laughing "Well, it was fun while it lasted."

"Can't you ever keep from starting trouble when she's around?"

"What can I say? it's fun!"

"Yeah, getting beaten is real fun."

"Empty threats to me."

WoL interjects into the discussion. "Including the times she does do it?"

"Again, empty threats." Ninja looks over his shoulder as they walk on over to a table. "Later. Lina, Lu."

They sit down at a table together and begin to talk.

"How did the rounds go today?" WoL asks.

Ninja puts his head down and rubs the back of his head. "About that..."

"Told ya not to jinx it."

"What are we gonna do with you..."

"Stuff."

"As sarcastic as ever."

"Loosen up, man. Let's have fun for once!"

"You do everyday."

Lina sits down and downs another... several mugs of ale. Luso lays his arm on the table crossed and lays his head on his arms and says, "So what's the deal with that guy?"

Lina glares at the barman, who refills her mug again. "He's sum high-born bastard ohr sumtin', he just wont leev me a'one. And Ah've beat him and he jest wont stop."

Luso gets up and grins. "Then have I got a plan for you." He leans into her ear and whispers a plot. Lina's eyes widen in surprise, the kid was actually pretty damn smart.

"Heh... stick wif me kid, whill go plac's." Lina gets up to find Ninja, she leaves the pub entirely and begins getting ready for the plan...

0-0-0-0-0

Ninja walks towards Cornelia's gates. As much as he doesn't want to, he really doesn't want to get the Warrior mad. No one has ever seen him angry, so imagine what would happen if he were? He winces at the thought "My god, it'd be the end of all days... Well, time to start my rounds."

Lina sees Ninja and walks tentatively over to him. She taps his shoulder and says, "Hey, kin Ah speak tuh yuh en private? And if yuh mak' uh joke..." She hopes Luso's plan works, if not, it'll merely make things worse.

He turns around and looks at the woman, and contemplates whether he'll Go quietly, make jokes, or not go at all. _I'll be generous today and just see what happens next_. He thinks to himself "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

Lina looks around and drags Ninja behind a building. _Ohkay... time fer et..._ She takes a few deep breaths and turns around, tears falling freely from her face. "Wh-why do yuh... always mak' fun uv me? Norm'lly, Ah dun't keer, but fer you... th' words hurt when yuh say 'em..."

The man watches the confusing spectacle, running his left hand through his hair and scratching his head. _Damn... What the hell did I do? I wasn't serious about any of that stuff. Man I really screwed up. I thought she was the toughest chick around. Apparently she's just like any other girl._ He gives a heavy sigh. "Look, I'm sorry. I wasn't serious about any of that stuff. All of it was one big joke. It was fun. Jeez, I don't know what to say. Sorry. If it makes ya feel better, I'll stop."

_...Et werked? Luso, yuh smart kid yuh._ Lina looks at her feet, her hair making a thin veil of light brown blocking her face. She looks up, tears still flowing, "Tha... tha'd be... kind uv yuh... maybe yer not so bad..." She turns away and folder her arms as if she were hugging herself.

Ninja begins to think to himself yet again. _One last prank. I just can't resist. Ok, last one, promise._ "Would you like a hug?" He opens his arms, hoping Lina will do it.

Lina turns and looks at Ninja through the veil of hair, gears working in her head. "... Ohkay..." She says meekly as she walks to his arms, still hugging herself though.

When he hugs her, he slips onto her back a slip that says free hugs. _The way she is now, people won't be able to resist!_ He lets go and looks at her "Hey, keep your chin up. And don't be so mopey. Where's the scary badass I know?"

Lina twists about like a schoolgirl being talked to by the... jock... or whomever schoolgirls get all cutesy around. "She's right 'ere, Ninja. Ah'll stay the s'ary badass, jest fer you." She looks around and pecks him on his cheek, blushes, and walks away. _Hot dam', Ah'm good at tha' actin' thin'._

Ninja looks at Lina, confused at what she just did, and begins to walk towards the city gates again. He began to think about what just happened, confused.

_What in the world just happened? I don't know? Why are you asking me? Cause you should have some answers! Well I don't! Sue me! But seriously, what happened? It's pretty damn obvious, ya idiot. She cried, you cheered her up, she showed some affection. She obviously likes you or something. No, you see, that's why it all looks fake now, she was faking the whole scene! Jesus, you never want to accept anything, no matter what. Shut up. What if she was sincere, man? I don't know._

He continues to argue with himself as he walks towards the city walls.

Lina walks away, stil donning the, erm... what is it called? Eh, let's just say schoolgirl act. Once she reaches the streets, she dons her original attitude. As she walked down the street, she was tackled by twenty-some-odd kids. "Wut th' ****?" She screams.

"There's a note on your back, lady. See? Free hugs!" A child of eight says.

"God dam'it, Ninja! Ah'll kill yuh!" She screams as she struggles in vain against the children.

0-0-0-0-0

Marche holsters his judge sword to his back, and walks out of the inn, shielding his eyes against the bright sunlight. "Well, time to go find Montblanc." He sets off though the streets of Cornelia.

0-0-0-0-0

Montblanc stands on a box in a remote alley, talking with Nono. "Kupo, do you know why the worlds are like this?" Nono sighs. "No kupo. I just woke up today and asked Hurdy what happened. He just said "no idea kupo." He stands up. "I'll look for information kupo." He heads out of the alley. Montblanc exits the alley as well, looking for Marche. "I'm hungry kupo. Hope Marche has enough money, kupo."

0-0-0-0-0

A man in silver armor over-looks Cornelia. His armor neither reflects nor absorbs light, and his armor looks alien, foreign, as if it should not be there. His cape billows in the wind and his sword is in the ground, his hands placed upon the hilt. Behind him stands an army comprised of goblins, not your run-of-the-mill ones, the real kind. They are all shapes and sizes, tall to short and large to small, each with their own weapons of swords and knives and maces and spears.

They were his, and he did not fear them.

Four monsters approach him on his high perch. The first is a skeleton in purple robes and armor, he is a magus of terrible strength dead and chill to the bone, where he walks, the earth rots, Lich the Fiend of Earth. The second is Marilith, the Fiend of Fire, she radiates death and heat with her six arms and beautiful body, she is both beauty and death in one and she is the one who steals fire's warmth and light. The third is a regal octopus, Kraken the Fiend of Water, he corrupts the water and decays the animals, he too is a magus, though he relies of subterfuge and deceit rather than himself. The fourth is Tiamat the Fiend of Air, of The Four Fiends, she is most terrible and awesome, she stops the wind and chills bones, her five heads looks about the Fiends ad Garland and she scoffs.

They, too, were his. He did not fear them.

He is the destroyer of a country with hellfire, the slayer of Eidolons, the decimator of Omega, and the master of the Cycle.

You may have heard of him...

A blue haired woman stalks up next to the man and The Four Fiends. She is deadly in her own right, and an ego to match her beauty. She flicks her hair out of her face and looks between man and her associate. "Are you done staring? After all, if the story is to be told correctly, we must start out large."

The man does not answer her; he continues to calculate his strategy in his head.

The green haired woman stretches and sighs. "Hey Illua, lay off the guy, yeah?" Thasha Simal, wizard and Illua's associate. She adjusted her black duster and checked her revolver. "Besides, we have all day."

Illua looks at Thasha and sighs. "The protagonist should not hesitate, and I wil-"

"Be quiet, Illua." The man says with authority. Illua quiets down, if only because she is surprised he spoke up. The man does not turn, he steels himself for his assault, only priests and fools have no fear.

He fears to lose.

The man in armor picks his sword up and jumps off the small rise. Digging his sword into the ground as he walks, the goblins and The Four Fiends follow him in total silence despite the number.

Thasha folds her arms behind her head and begins walking to Cornelia. Illua sighs that she wasn't the one who signaled the attack, as silent as it is.

The man in armor stops, as does his host. "Hey, why'd we stop?" Thasha asked.

The man in armor simply said, "Now is not the time... but soon."

"Hey Bucket Head."

Jecht walks up to Garland's side, and surveys the same city expanse that Garland does.

"Luca's thrashed. Rose said she's gonna handle Bevelle... and uh... I heard ya needed somethin'?"

The brutal Blitzer rubs the back of his neck, does some shoulder muscle rotations and plants his great sword firmly into the dirt next to him.

"Lemme guess. You want me to crash this place as well, right?"

The man in armor laughs. "Think _you_ can keep up with me? You're just another prisoner of fate and all."

"Let me get one thing straight. I ain't no one's prisoner. There's only one reason I'm in this. And guess what? I ain't telling you a damn thing about it."

Jecht takes his sword out of the ground and turns away.

"Well, nice talking to ya buddy. This is gonna be a good fight at least."

With that, Jecht walks off to do something, drink something, fight something, or perhaps just lay down.

The Four Fiends look between the armored man and Jecht. He had practically insulted their master and he stood there! They trusted his judgment though, so they too remained silent.

Illua watched Jecht go away and chuckled to herself.

The man in armor drowned them out with him forming new ideas; Jecht had put a hole in his previous ones.

Before he does any punching, drinking, or napping, Jecht stops.

"One last thing. That new prisoner. The scrappy white haired guy. Ya sure he's gonna join us?"

This time it is Illua who speaks to Jecht, "If he does not join... we'll simply write him off, easy as that. After all... the story has just begun."

**Tycoon**

A blonde woman and a blonde man walk down the street in Tycoon, their destination not quite known. Don't mistake it, they are not related or together as a couple, they merely work together. And if that means he had to stand closer to her than a bodyguard ought to, so be it. She bested him, Darius, in a fair contest. His life was hers and he would see his debt paid one way or another.

She was the captain of the Lionguard, a respectable position. Sadly, that seemed not the case at the moment. Though that war ended, the soldiers in the castle seemed on edge, as if something was bothering them. Agrias Oaks stood eyeing the castle and its splendor and waited for something to happen, what though? She wasn't sure.

0-0-0-0-0

A blue armored magus stood before the city of Tycoon. This time, he would not simply send it to the Void. His machinations will one day lead the world to the Void, but the stage must be set, as they say. Behind him the beasts stirred from their slumber. Tatous and Gatlings and Big Horns and Bandersnatches began to move themselves in some semblance of army formations. Exdeath, the magus, would break the gate down and unleash the beasts upon the city and he would watch as the fools fought against them.

The beasts are merely apart of his connivance...

**Sasune**

As peaceful winds drift over Castle Sasune, a scantily clad woman awaited on the mountain side, beasts of many different races, shapes, sizes, and weapon choice behind her, lying in wait for the right moment to attack the quiet castle. The woman, however, did not care much for prisoners or even letting a single brick still exist after she was done with it, but would not, for she was only drawing what she wanted out of hiding...

0-0-0-0-0

A man in a red outfit carrying two blades walks towards the castle.

"...This has got to be the work of something powerful. I mean, god knows I never wandered the extent of the world, but a Floating Continent? That's not been around since the Light of Judgment..."

He walks the well established trail, amazed that the world has suddenly gotten so much bigger for him to explore.

"And it's not like I don't have plenty of time to explore it... Not like it's gonna get destroyed in the next few days..."

He reaches the castle and is instantly taken in, thrown to the ground and several lances are pointed at him.

"...Does my reputation precede me even here? This is ridiculous..."

A soldier studies him. "He's not one of them... looks human to me..."

"Well technically I'm... Yes, human. That is exactly what I am. Good job in recognizing that."

The soldiers then pick him up, and take him to the commanding officer of the garrison.

"You picked a real bad time to visit here."

"I'm starting to get that feeling."

"We're under attack by a group of monsters... and there's one amongst them of ferocious power."

"...Ferocious power? ...Might be worth a look in."

"You don't exactly have much of a choice, do you?"

"...No, I'm pretty sure I don't."

Sun is busily being drafted into the Sasune Military.

"Wander the world I said. Get out, see everything. Oh how I laughed. Then this. Damn it all."

For a moment, his eyes flash red, then return to their normal green color.

"...Bah, hope there's someone in that army that can keep up."

**Esthar**

A similar scene was at Esthar, this time with a woman in a revealing red dress waiting for the right time to strike. And her plan too was to draw something...or someone, out. She floated in place with her wings, which seemed to be more than just one of her ordinate decorations, crossing her beastly arms.

A Man with blond hair walks up beside the winged woman. His white coat made him stand out from the rest of the crowd. He lifts his oddly shaped sword and rests it on his shoulder. He prepares himself for what lies ahead. Maybe now it'll be his chance. His chance to prove that he's the better among his rival.

"So what do we do now? Wait?"

"Yes. The Emperor will give us the signal to start attacking."

**The Planet**

A hyperactive girl ran through Edge. Though not a permanent fixture there, she was well known as one of the heroes who helped save the world. And while this little fact was known around the world, so was the fact that she was a brat and a Materia thief. However today, Yuffie felt a little off, like something bad would happen...

She bumps into two people, and lands on her rear "Hey watc-eh? ...You must be newbies, heard ShinRa was recruiting some more." she was, of course, talking about the two's pressed back suits, showing that they were of the Turks. What she didn't know was that they were Turks much longer than she knew of, and in fact both were retired until one Mr. Rufus ShinRa decided that it was in his best interest that he should bring back one or two for some extra insurance. Many did not know that and just assumed they were new.

The black haired male of the two, knowing it probably would be best to keep that part of their past quiet for now, just nodded. The orange haired girl, however, helped Yuffie up and smiled "It's very nice to meet you."

Yuffie and the two Turks continue to talk for a little while, walking toward Seventh Heaven. When they reach there, the two decide to part ways with the ninja "Wait! I don't think I got your names!" Yuffie yells at the two, who were already leaving.

The woman smiles and turns back to Yuffie and says "I'm Cissnei, and this guy goes by Katana." she says as the two Turks leave Yuffie to talk with her good ol' friends.

0-0-0-0-0

As the self-proclaimed White Rose of Wutai, Yuffie, scampers all throughout Edge, a lass and a lad were seen sitting in their respective stools inside one of the most prominent bars on Midgar Edge ~ Seventh Heaven.

The lad has a dirty white hair, well hidden under his black baseball cap. A gray headphone capped his ears with its wires being veiled by his white jacket. Pitch-black jeans and a pair of black high cuts completed his youthful ensemble. He was seen by the bewildered regulars of the bar, enjoying a bowl of dessert ~ three scoops of vanilla, chocolate and strawberry flavored ice cream topped by red cherries, seemingly being squeezed by two huge bananas and slices of apples on each side.

On the other hand, beside the lad was a lass wearing a somewhat skimpy white dress with black prints. A black ribbon tied around her black and slightly curly hair. Her ears being adorned by a pair of ruby studded earrings while each of her arms have a gold and black onyx bangles. Black leggings and a pair of white sneakers completed her overall look.

A bowl of alfredo and a tall glass of chocolate milk shake made their way to the lass's table. "Here you go! Your orders are now served! Anything more you wanna add?" The owner of the bar, a woman gifted with such heavenly bosom, asked smiling.

"Itadakimasu!" The lass quickly ate her pasta like that of a hungry wolf.

"Hey... show some manners Reia..." The lad spoke softly as he scoop a teaspoonful of chocolate flavored ice cream. He then turned to bar owner and smiled back. "Excuse her. You see... it is her favorite dish. We were really lucky to find a bar serving these dishes. We do not have anything more to ask. Thank you."

Reia spoke as she ate. "The... pasta... here's... great… Raiu!" She finally manages to swallow the contents of her mouth. "Here! Have some! Say aaaaaaaaah!" Reia then scoop and twirled some pasta on her fork and positioned it right in front of Raiu's mouth.

"Would you cut that out Reia?" Raiu was infuriated as his sister giggled and gobbled the fork full of pasta.

"How cute! Well... enjoy your meal. The name's Tifa Lockhart, the owner of this bar." Tifa smiled then turned around and went away to serve the other patrons.

Half an hour has passed and the siblings already finished eating their meal. Raiu paid the tab and made their way to the exit. It was on that instant that the deliveryman of Strife Delivery Service entered the bar. The sibling and the blond man met halfway.

"It's been a while... how many years was it since you were poisoned by Mako? Cloud..." Reia deviously whispered talking to no one in particular as she bears a wide grin on her face and was looking on the floor.

Cloud stopped the moment he heard the word Mako and looked back only to see the door swaying back and forth. "Who...?" He turned around and quickly ran to the exit to look for the two, for him to be surprised to see only the common residents of Edge lurking on the alley. "What was that?"

Tifa was quick to notice it and rushed to Cloud's side. "What is it Cloud? You looked troubled?"

Cloud paused for a moment to think. "No... it's nothing... I guess I just need a drink. It's too hot today..." He shook his head. "Let's go inside." The two went back inside Seventh Heaven.

On the outskirt of Edge, the two young siblings earlier were seen standing beside an arc, scorching heat being felt all throughout the place.

"Where to now Raiu onii-chan?"

"Hmmm... Seeing that all of them are running their own lives separately we can now head to... Cosmo Canyon. It's about time we revive our 'brother' and grant Gaia's wishes..."

"Alrighty! Yay! I get to tear down that canyon!" Reia levitated to the air. "Hop on brother!" She chuckled.

"I'd rather walk... Reia... would you please show a bit of finesse from time to time!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Well... if you beat me on a race to Cosmo Canyon, maybeeee... I'll consider that! Tada!" With that, Reia took off for the skies and flew with uncanny speed creating a strong gust of wind sending dust and debris to Raiu. "Weeeeeee! See you there onii-chan!"

Raiu covered his eyes from the dust brought upon by the strong gust of wind. "Reia!"

He then grinned. "Beat me? On a race? You got to be kidding me!" Before his sentence could ever be finished, Raiu already scampered away from his spot leaving only a white silhouette of himself to follow Reia.

0-0-0-0-0

In a world where the sun was setting creating a beautiful backdrop over the rocky landscape, a red beast with a tail of fire was looking up to the highest cliff in the vicinity. The town of Cosmo Canyon provided many peaks and rocks for views to be seen. However, the beast which was looking at the highest cliff was special to him, since it housed the petrified body of his father, who defended his tribe to the last breath.

After admiring his father's lifeless body trapped as an eternal statue, he wandered back through the winding caverns and approached the entrance of the canyon. As he came out again, he saw the moon, shining brightly as the sun had set. He then saluted the great object by unleashing an awesome howl. As he let out the howl, the moon shone on his coat, revealing a black marking bearing the symbol "XIII". It was from this where he received the nickname Red XIII, although his real name is simply Nanaki.

Nanaki looks out to the world from atop his canyon.

_"Father... this canyon shall never fall, so long as I am standing tall."_

He then returned to the lowest ground of the canyon, and stood right next to the entrance.

"...there's a change in the wind. Something is amiss."

His eyes narrowed, and he huffed once, and then returned inside.

_"Something is coming this way. Something..."_

Night time. The full moon was emitting its unmatched radiance over the vast valley of Cosmo Canyon. As the guardian of the canyon went back inside his humble adobe, two ominous figures watched over him from a high ledge outside the town.

"So... is this Cosmo Canyon Onii-sama!" Reia asked.

Raiu nodded. "Indeed..." He removed his black baseball cap revealing his off-white and cluttered hair that now freely flowed with the cold breeze. Then, streaks of emerald hue engulfed his whole body. His youthful ensemble slowly changed to a fitted black overall, with a dash of silver on his arm and knee guards. Two katanas materialized in his back as the color of his eyes changed from emerald green to sapphire blue. "Let us go...Altima."

Reia nodded and pulled the black ribbon tied on her head, thus, allowing her curly black hair to flow with the cold breeze as well. She was also engulfed by a bright emerald hue. Then, her skimpy ensemble was converted to that of a fitted white overall, the zipper of her white suit was lowered down up to her navel revealing her white scantly undergarment. As the color of her eyes changed from emerald green to sapphire blue, a black great sword, devoid of any gleam, materialized on her back. "Yes...Diamante."

With everything already set, the twins jumped from the high ledge to begin their rampage of Cosmo Canyon.

**Alexandria**

A monkey tail on a guy's butt probably isn't normal to see, but Alexandria had gotten used to the sight when Zidane started dating the Queen. Quite the socialite, he could be seen conversing with the people and right now, he was doing just that.

0-0-0-0-0

A small black mage wandered around Alexandria, wondering what to do today. Awhile back (not sure how long) he had helped save the world along with his comrades Zidane, Quina, Freya, Garnet, Eiko, Amarant, and Steiner. His name was Vivi.

0-0-0-0-0

Quina walks towards Alexandria Castle, looking for food. "I hungry. They have good food there." He/she/it stops. "I have bad feeling...like Alexandria be attacked or something bad." Quina sighs and continues walking. "Alexandria have no good frogs. All they have just pickles. Pickles smell bad." He/she/it enters Alexandria Castle.

0-0-0-0-0

An army waits outside the gates, though far enough away for them not to see. An army created of the spawn of the dark mist which permeates every inch of the continent upon which the city stands.

At the head of this army are two beings, who could not be more different from each other if they tried. Which one of them did.

The first was a flamboyant magic user, floating along in the air with orbs of magic spinning around him, coordinating his flight. He looks for all intents and purposes as if he has just walked in from starring in the production of a play, and his demeanor certainly suggests he thinks himself the main character.

The other is an ancient man clad in armor of darkest obsidian. On his chest, a single glowing red orb pulses. He radiates authority and knowledge, and is clearly dead set on the task he is about to perform.

"Well well. Who could ever have imagined we'd be sharing the same stage again Garland?

"I am no more enamored of working with my treacherous creation than you are Kuja. Let us simply make the best of a bad situation."

"We shall see who is the best here Garland. I shall have this city conquered before you even have time to catch your breath, old man!"

Garland does not respond, knowing full well that it will infuriate Kuja all the more.

**Cocoon**

"Light, what should we do?" a boy asks his pink haired companion. At first glance, these two would look very different, and they were. But as recent events unfolded, they became much more similar to each other, and several others were too.

Lightning looks around at the gathered PSICOM troops that are preventing them from reaching the passageway to Palomporum.

"We move in, take them out as silently as we can, then keep going to the passage. Think you can keep up?"

Lightning does not bother to wait for an answer, and maneuvers herself quietly and efficiently to a position above the PSICOM troops.

"...Amateurs with a bunch of shiny new toys."

She leaps off and drop kicks two of them into unconsciousness. Before the other man can get a shot off, Lightning's Gunblade lets off a single round which hits his hand, forcing him to drop it.

"Now!"

Hope nods and follows her lead, but still staying up there since he's, y'know, a squishy wizard. Since there's not many options for a quiet spell since they all make some kind of noise, he goes with Blizzard knock out some of the remaining PSICOM troops with ice.

Lightning turns back to Hope and watches him dispatch a few of the PSICOM troopers.

"Getting good at that."

She then makes her way to the passageway.

"...This is it isn't it?"

"...Yeah, it is."

Lightning enters the passageway, which comes out into a large chamber. In the centre is the food creating Fal'Cie, Carbuncle. To navigate across the chamber requires the use of several floating platforms.

"...It's like these things are mandatory now. ...Fun."

Hope just blinks at the confusing patterns the floating platforms make "Maybe...there's another way across? Just in case one or all of the platforms are down for some reason?"

**The World that isn't as Ruined as it was.**

A young gambler stands atop his airship, Stratosphere. The cool breeze brushed over his hair, with the sun blinding his eyes.

His airship flies above the skies of the infamous Zozo, which he visited quite earlier due to "business". The airship wasn't that big, but it wasn't that small either. Due to it being smaller than other warships, it can't support those huge shoop da whoop guns.

The airship has a casino, for entertainment use, some weapons for defense, and those booster/engines/whatever to boost speed.

Okay, let's stop describing the airship. How bout the rider, himself?

His name is Ren Royale, gambler extraordinaire. His hair is white-colored, kind of messy, but it's covered by his gambler hat.

He also wears a white t-shirt, covered by a brown coat, to add more to his "badassery". Slacks and shoes follow suit as well.

0-0-0-0-0

In the city of Narshe, three people walked side-by-side: A moogle named Mog, a gambler named Setzer, and a blue haired man named Caro. He was the one who spoke first.

"We have GOT to get people here."

"I told you, with all the monsters, nobody will come, kupo." Mog said, adding the one word of his race to the end of his sentence, as always.

"Hence, why we are killing them all." Setzer offered with a grin.

0-0-0-0-0

Overlooking South Figaro, the mad clown stared on.

"Why must I wait to reduce them to rubble? I want to crush them now!" Kefka said, stomping his feet.

"Ahem. There's SAND on my boots!"

At that, two manikins rushed to brush off his boots.

0-0-0-0-0

Vast plains stretched far and wide, and housed a variety of beasts, both docile, hostile, and everything in between. This is where Gau made his home, and while it probably would remain that way for a long while, he still visited his friends whenever could, though.

**Lesalia**

Overlooking the palace of Lesalia, a man looked down upon it.

"Stupid monarchy. The only one that deserves to be king is me. Only I, Algus, am worthy to wield power." Motioning with a hand, several manikins approached. "Wait. We must wait for his signal."

**Fynn**

Meanwhile, across the world in Fynn, stood a regal castle. Within, a man walked through the halls. His white hair was wrapped in a bandanna. He was able to keep his body erect and straight, even with all the weapons he constantly carried on him. His name was Firion. A hero of the war against the Emperor Mateus.

"_Today is a new day. I wonder what Gordon and Hilda are planning for today."_ He thinks to himself as he walks towards the Throne Room.

0-0-0-0-0

A woman wearing a rather assuming dress takes her drink in her hand and takes a sip. How she wished this places wasn't so backward, there's not even an airship in sight! She has a fondness of dragons, being a dragoon and all. Oerba Yun Fang sat in the pub in Fynn and stared blissfully at nothing, she had to find her and nothing would stop Fang from doing so.

0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Fynn, a mighty army was making ready to lay waste once more to the Kingdom.

As if they were the resurrected specters of the past, the majority of the army consisted of men and women wearing the armor of the Palamecian Empire. Soldiers, Sergeants, Captains and Black Guards all marched and rode towards the great city.

Within the depths of their numbers, a single man levitates a staff to his hand. He crackles with infernal energy momentarily as he picks it up, then returns to a normal look.

"Such fond memories... I wonder. Will the Princess be as happy at our long awaited reunion?"

He gives an evil, mocking laugh.

"The look on her face at the return of her darkest nightmares will be adequate enough I suppose."

A woman stands behind the Emperor of Hell. Her face holds a bored expression "I'm surprised that there hasn't been a simultaneous evil laugh going throughout the world, alerting everybody you all are back."

The Emperor turns to the woman behind him.

"And I'm sure that they could construct an effective counterstrategy in the time that would give them."

He stretches his hand out to the Kingdom below.

"Look at them. We stand outside their very gates and they do not even prepare themselves."

"Such inadequacy is unfitting for one who would call themselves a ruler of men."

The woman just scoffs "Maybe they've already given up and fled?"

The Emperor looks to the city.

"They have grown complacent with their peace... let us remind them how fragile a thing it can be."

He raises his hand, his magic tapping directly into small magical orbs carried by the leaders of each of the other attacks. As he drops his hand to signal the beginning of his own march to Fynn, the orbs carried by the others light up to signal the beginning of the attack.

The Palamecian Army begins its march towards the castle town of Fynn.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Finished this chapter! Ended up being a little under 30 pages on word with the spaces, but eh.

R&R if you'd like, and see ya later!


	3. Chapter 2: FFIII  Battle for Sasune

**CoWR - Introduction**

_Chapter 2: FFIII - Battle for Sasune_

_

* * *

_

Sun looks out over the battlements of Castle Sasune and sees the oncoming army begin to advance. "...We do... have a plan for dealing with them right?"

A soldier standing near him replies "The soldiers of Sasune will gladly give their lives to protect this castle with a wall of steel!"

"...Any plans that DON'T involve our inevitable deaths?"

Sun doesn't get an answer to that. The Sasune army marches to the gates, which open to allow them to face their foe.

"...Let's see if I can't do something to change that."

As the army charges towards their foe, Sun is in the front, his blades alight with flames.

The EVIL army of EVIL approaches Castle Sasune and engages with its army. The woman stands slightly out of the way, and by that I mean she's far enough away to avoid being hit in repercussion during the cool down time of the many Particle Beams she's unleashing. "Why do you resist what is inevitable? Fall into the depths of despair!" she taunts unleashing columns of energy bursting out in a curving path.

The GOOD army of LIGHT and PONIES is doing rather well against the horde of monsters that are attacking it.

Except for that part where they are being bombarded by an endless stream of Particle Beam attacks.

Sun in particular is fed up of them, not least because the last enemy he had tried to kill was blown away by stray Particle Fire aiming for him before he could deal with it.

He wasn't exactly sure why he was annoyed. It wasn't like he had to kill an arbitrary number of them to become stronger was it?

Regardless, he knew that the enemy had to be dealt with, and soon. And since whatever it was far enough away to avoid repercussion from the barrage of attacks, the army couldn't reach it before being blown apart.

The same soldier from before asks "Don't suppose you can deal with whatever that thing is?"

"...Give me a moment."

"Actually I wasn't being..."

Sun starts running forward, putting his twin swords away as he dashes towards a particularly large enemy. This beast raises its feral claws in order to bring a hammering blow down on the mortal running towards it.

It doesn't even get the chance. His hands light up with blue light and a blast of ice freezes it on the spot.

Sun leaps to the top of the monster, making sure to give it a particularly ferocious kick as he launches himself from the beast into the air, which causes it to shatter.

As he begins to fall from the skies, he reaches out and concentrates on the condensation in the air, using his ice magic to gather it together and freeze it into a temporary platform. He repeats this and in this way crosses the battlefield without having to fight his way through the enemy.

He is almost at his target, but before he can create the final platform to complete his arc over, a stray particle blast tears through the ice platform and sends him plummeting.

Sun reacts quickly, and tries to force himself towards his foe, drawing both his swords as he goes. His first impression of his enemy is that of a woman, though he quickly notes the tentacle like beings coming from her.

"Think you can stay at the back and avoid any combat? Think again!"

He has almost crossed the entire distance now and brings his swords down towards his inhuman enemy...

The woman looks at Sun with a blank expression on her face. Magic in this world wasn't exactly rare, and with multiple worlds coming together with their own magical means, most probably could now, abet with the help of something.

But this one seemed different. So, as to not risk going with [Anti-Air], she went with the next best thing, and she jumped into the air to meet her foe. The two tentacles, being different beings from her but yet also the same, twisted around her three times and unleashed three blackish purple balls that homed in on Sun.

The first thing that went through Sun's head as he descended was a great battle in his head over what his enemy actually was. A woman? Monster? Tentacle thing? So confusing. The debate raged on in his head.

The second thing that went through was louder and slightly more insistent. And it was saying something about incoming balls of darkness, but was that really as important to the debate as...

"Wait, what?"

Sun swung his blades and sliced through two orbs. The third was almost right on the money, until he stretched out his hand and used the explosive force of a fire spell to send himself to the right.

This would have been an impressive aerial maneuver had this not left him unbalanced and caused him to crash into the ground.

To his credit, he got up and immediately resumed his battle stance, facing down his tentacled, gender indefinable opponent.

"Out of curiosity... what exactly ARE you?"

"We are the Cloud of Darkness, and this world shall fall to the void!" she says, followed by her slow decent and characteristic laugh, giving her ample time to unleash some Aura Balls that slowly travel towards Sun.

Sun stands relatively calm for hearing that his enemy desires the destruction of the world.

Then his eyes visibly flash red. The transformation is astounding. Where before a man only casually committed to the battle at hand, self assured of his skill once stood, there is now a man focused entirely on the task at hand.

"I see."

He grips his blades. Sol bursts into brilliant flame, while Luna chills the air around it to cover itself in a coating of crystal like ice.

"Then it seems that I can not hold anything back!"

He stabs both the blades into the ground and launches Eruption Strike. At first, nothing seems to happen. Then the ground before him erupts into flames. Shortly afterwards, blades of crystalloid ice break through the ground. In an instant, the wave of conflicting and opposing elements crosses the distance between Sun and the Cloud of Darkness.

CoD, having all Five Aura Balls out, makes them burst as Sun approaches her.

The detonated Aura Balls collide with the Explosion Strike, unleashing a mighty concussive blast which rocks the plains around them.

Through the smoke and debris caused by such a blast, Sun leaps through; blades still alight with their respective elements. His forehead bleeds where a stray rock thrown up by the blast had struck it.

Sun grips Sol in his right hand and reverses his grip for Luna, and then launches into a 360 degree spin at the Cloud of Darkness. The slash comes first, and then as each blade passes in front of him, a ranged wave of fire and cold is released. Though the wave does not travel far, its short ranged force is powerful.

The Cloud of Darkness is knocked backwards, but...

"Perish" she opens her mouth and purple energy begins to form.

Sun does not like the look of the gathering energy, reasoning that anything gathering energy like that is really, really bad for him.

Instead of chaining into Rising Dragon, he reaches out his hand and casts Blizzaga, creating a wall of Ice between him and whatever Particle Beam is about to hit him.

Internally, his thoughts are revolving around one simple fact.

_This is gonna SUCK._

Thus the Cloud of Darkness unleashes [0-Form] Particle Beam from her mouth, sending a beam of energy straight at Sun.

The Blizzaga was about as much of a defense against the particle beam as a sheet of paper.

The beam tore straight through the wall of ice, and as Sun brought his swords up into a guard, he was tossed back by the power of the beam.

He crashes into the ground and rolls across, throwing up a storm of dust. He coughs as he gets back up.

"Tch...That's...a lot of power."

He grips his swords as he rises to the challenge before him.

"Guess I should...stop holding back."

As he raises his head, his eyes change from their usual shade of green to a blazing red.

He raises his hand and fires a barrage of Fira and Blizzara spells at Cloud of Darkness, then charges forward with the cover that this provides.

Once he is close enough, instead of launching a slashing attack at his foe, he stabs both blades into the ground and launches Eruption Cycle, lacerating the area with blasts of flame and blades of ice.

The Cloud of Darkness looks at Sun with an 'and how will this affect me?' face. Actually, she was stabbed with some of the swords of ice and is feeling pain, but when you're a supposedly genderless being of destruction who's been stabbed before, it doesn't really get the same reaction, ya know? She still isn't amused, so she gives Sun a [Wide Angle] Particle Beam for his troubles

Sun is distressed primarily because his attacks seem somewhat ineffective, and secondarily because of the advancing wall of destructive energy.

He leaps back, and narrowly avoids incineration.

"Clearly we are at a bit of a stalemate..."

It is absolutely clear in Sun's head that this battle has reached the point where neither combatant is gaining a significant advantage.

"Still...Running isn't to my style."

Several icicles like blades rise into the air at his command.

"Let's see how long your defenses can last."

He launches them all towards his enemy, then dashes to close in and unleashes a point blank Firaga.

While the Cloud of Darkness and Sun have been having their battle, the defenders of Sasune have been slowly pushed back, even without the constant bombardment of Particle Beams.

In fact, as Sun prepares to launch his next offensive at the Cloud of Darkness, a loud roar rings out through the background.

"...DAMN!"

The Castle Gates have been breached, and the army is in a last desperate effort to push their enemy back.

Sun realizes that even if he wins this battle, Sasune has fallen. With that in mind, a signal flare flies into the sky, recalling all the troops for a desperate last defense.

Sun knows his only option now is to try and salvage something of the castle, before it falls. And the only way to do that was to disable the Cloud of Darkness, even if he could not kill her with his present abilities.

"You want to play rough? ...FINE!"

He raises his hands into the air like a conductor. And indeed, he is conducting in a matter of speaking. Where he gestures, spears of ice form in the air, following his hands movement.

When a sufficient number have surrounded the Cloud of Darkness, Sun gestures to the being and the swords bombard her. Though the Cloud of Darkness is able to nullify them with an Anti-Air Particle Beam, several breaks through and pin her to the ground.

By the time she is freed, Sun has already retreated back to the Castle, cutting a swathe through the enemy to break back into the fortress.

The Captain of the Guard dashes up to him. "...That was an impressive battle."

"Not impressive enough. I can't stop her, and I can't take this many enemies."

"...We understand. Castle Sasune must fall here. We will make our final stand here. But we shall not die at this time. ...I have a favor to ask, though I know that I have no right to ask it of you..."

"...What is it?"

"Our last effort shall be to hold the enemy off until you can escape with our last hope."

At this, a young woman enters the courtyard, and comes up to the pair.

"This is Princess Sara of Sasune. Please, if you have any power, see her to safety!"

"...Where can I find an airship?"

The captain of the guard and the Princess are both caught off guard by this question.

The Captain of the Guard looks at him "...Cid of Canaan should have an Airship that you can use."

The princess pips up "I know where Canaan is located."

Sun nods "...Then that is where we will head for now."

Sun turns away while the Captain of the Guard and Sara have their last moment together. Then the Princess walks over to Sun while the Captain begins to make his way to the gate.

"Hey!"

The Captain pauses and turns to Sun.

"...What's your name?"

"...Ingus of Sasune."

"...Sun."

With that, the two men go their separate ways. Sun and Sara manage to sneak out through a hidden passageway built for just such an occasion. The tunnel comes out at a hill to the south of Sasune. As the two look towards the castle, columns of smoke rise into the twilight sky.

"...Well, we'd best move before they can pick up our trail."

He raises one hand towards the tunnel, and fires an explosive blast of flame to close it shut.

"...The...town of Canaan is to the south."

"Take your time with this Princess. It's not every day that your kingdom falls."

"..."

The two begin their walk to Canaan, as in the background, Castle Sasune falls.

* * *

Cast:

Sun Tzu: Sun, random soldier, Ingus, Sara

Me: CoD

A/N: Corrected a mistake that Sun had made and I forgot to correct. One of the descriptions had Sun's eyes flashing red, and "returning to their normal redness", however, Sun's eyes are actually green according to the tektek, which I shall add to my profile along with the other OCs soon.

And I did Sasune first mostly because none of the characters from the other battles came into this one and it's a LOT shorter than the other battles since it was just Sun and I (Fynn's battle is probably a touch shorter than this, but there's someone from another battle who comes in briefly, and I want their part to be with their world because someone else does something with it later and it's actually a short bit).

R&R if you'd like!


	4. Chapter 3: FFI  One of many

**CoWR - Introduction**

_Chapter 3: FFI - One of many_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER.**_

_**

* * *

**_

A man encased in stone suddenly shows signs of returning to life. The stone disappears and he kneels on the ground, breathing heavily. How? I was...it has to be her. Li-Grim. He stands up slowly, and grips his sword. "REMEDI!" The shout echoes around the quiet courtyard as the sun breaks out on Ambervale, vacation spot for the royal family of Dream Ivalice. A flash of light engulfs him and he is teleported away.

* * *

The man in armor's orb glows and he charges forth. The great host of goblin charge with him, as do The Four Fiends. Illua and Thasha begins walking, not wanting to wind themselves so early. The man in armor stands before the gate of Cornelia and says, "I, Garland, will knock you all down!" His weapon changed to an axe and with one strike, he knocked the might gate in two, allowing his host to charge within.

The Four Fiends did not hesitate; they surged forward and began to harass the guards as the goblins ransacked the city.

Remedi grins, leaning her scythe on her shoulder as she follows Garland, walking next to Illua. As she is walking, Llednar appears next to her, confused. "Remedi!" Remedi calmly turns her head. "I found Marche. And his friends." Llednar looks up with interest. "Marche? He is here?" Remedi simply nods. "Yes. In that city." She points at Cornelia.

* * *

Marche walks down the street and he sees Lina being tackled by the kids. He chuckles to himself. Wonder who that is. He signs and looks up at the sun, shielding his eyes. _Ritz...Doned...Mewt. Where are you guys?_

He is suddenly tackled by a moogle. Montblanc glares at him. "Where were you kupo? Here I am, trying to find information, and you just vanish, kupo!" Marche gets up from the ground, brushing off the dirt. "Sorry Montblanc. I've had a lot to think about." Montblanc sighs. "Well, I'm hungry kupo. Let's say we go get something to eat?" Marche nods. "Alright." With that, they start walking towards the nearest restaurant.

* * *

As Ninja reaches the gates, he looks over the horizon and sees a blur moving. As it gets closer, it gets bigger, and appears to be getting faster. Soon, it was revealed what it was.

"Guard, get to the castle and alert the army. You two, close the gates. Prepare for battle."

He continues to yell out orders and waits for the rest of the guard and the army reached the gates. This army was big. Huge. What's more is that it was composed of monsters. Who could domesticate and control an army of monsters this size? So, a large man in armor reached the gates. And with his yell, he breaks down the gate in a single swoop.

"I'm not gonna waste any time with questions, so get out, or I'll make ya," he says as monsters begin to pour in. The guards seem to be overwhelmed, but Ninja cuts through the monsters without effort. Regardless of this, monsters are able to slip in and enter the city.

As Ninja battles the monsters, more guards come. They begin to hold the monsters off at the gate, but who knows for how long. The main focus at the moment was to keep enemies from entering. Too many monsters slipped by, not good at all.

"Damnit! Too many of them. Where is the rest of the guard?"

A guard answers. "They spread out across the city to take out any monster that slipped by. We must hold these here."

"Damn..."

* * *

Lina looks about at the chaos that has suddenly engulfed the city. One moment, she was scolding youth and vowing vengeance against Ninja, the next she was defending them against goblins. Luso was casting spells to her swordplay, and they were leading the children to the castle.

Lich landed next to the two and began to charge his magic. "Oh man! Lina, we gotta go!" Luso shouted.

"Kekeke! Not a chance!" Lich casts Fira at the two. Luso casts Blizzara to counter it as Lina ushers the kids into a near-by building.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu runs through the streets. As he runs, he lets off spells of fire and ice to take out monsters on the land, and spells of Lightning to attack those that were flying through the air. Or at least in an elevated area. Soon, he notices a creature that appeared as if it should be in water, not land. He shot lightning towards the creature with many tentacles, hoping to get its attention.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

The arrogant octopus tanks it and laughs "Ohohoho! I am Kraken, Fiend of Water!" He fires Ink at Natsu.

Natsu sees the oncoming ink and quickly casts a Fira, causing it to ignite and burn out in midair before reaching the boy.

"Fiend of Water? At least the name is befitting. Now leave this city!"

He casts a Thundara, aimed at the Fiend of Water.

Another Fiend takes the hit for Kraken, this one serpentine. "Heh, can you fight two Fiends, boy?" Marilith casts Blaze.

Natsu is caught by surprise by the second Fiend, and falls to the ground upon being attacked. He gets back up and takes up a defensive stance.

"What's this now? Two of you? This doesn't look well for me."

He casts a Fira at Marilith and job changes to a Dragoon. He materializes a spear and Jumps into the air, and descends on the Kraken.

Marilith laughs as she is hit by the attack. Kraken grabs Natsu after his hit connects as Marilith swings her swords to cleave Natsu in six.

Natsu tries to break free from The Krakens grasp. It seemed as Marilith's attack would connect, when suddenly, a great sword falls in front of her and blocks the attack.

"You guys too weak to take on a single kid on your own?"

Ninja stands atop the hilt of the sword, and jumps into the air, spinning, and slamming his heel onto Marilith as he throws a ball of fire to singe the Kraken's tentacles.

Kraken screams and let's Natsu go and casts Watera on him. Marilith reels from Ninja's attack and casts Fira on him.

Natsu lifts his shield to block the raging waters, and shifts to an Archer, shooting Thunder Arrows at the Kraken.

"This seems a bit fairer. Who's your leader?"

Meanwhile, Ninja quickly unsheathes Muramasa and uses Sunder to cause the earth to rise and block the Fira. He jumps over the risen earth and unsheathes Murasame and does an X-Slash towards Marilith's upper body.

"Ya know, if you were less snake-y, I'd actually think you were hot."

Kraken swipes the arrow away, with pain. "Our leader is terrible!"

Marilith knocks Ninja back with her swords "Our leader is Garland!"

Ninja lands on his feet, and looks at Marilith with confusion.

"Don't care. Just get out."

He unleashes a Tornado Claw on Marilith. Natsu shifts to Black mage, and uses Mix Magic. He combines two Thundara to create a lightning storm that bombards The Kraken with 4 bolts of lightning.

"That's real informative."

Marilith and Kraken stand back from the attacks.

This is when Tiamat crashed down, roaring.

Ninja jump out of the way as the 5 headed dragon descends upon them. They scan the enemy, and turn to each other.

"Why don't we...you know..." Ninja starts.

"Run?" Natsu finishes.

"That's it."

"Agreed."

The two boys run away, seeing as they could not take all three of these monsters at once. They were only two people, and individually, they were extremely strong.

* * *

"Uh," Poke clears her throat. "Bread crumbs? Apple cores? Anything charitable?" Her stomach grumbles noticeably.

Before she can wait for an answer, screams and explosions are heard, and she turns to the noises,

Her eyes widen exponentially.

Without a shout-out, she sprints towards an alley; kicks open the top of a wooden crate, and jumps inside, pulling it back on top of her.

_"My gosh, a battle? Right where I am?"_

Link draws his sword, and guards the alleyway to make sure no monsters go after the girl.

Thasha sees Link standing about. "Oh my gosh! You two must be dumb in the head to stand about during a battle." Thasha flips her hair from her face.

"I'm not standing around! ...Whose side are you on, anyway?"

Poke slowly pokes her head up, lifting the lid of the crate by an inch. She catches a view of Link talking.

"Jeez. What's with that sock on his head? Is that really fashion these days?"

She coughs, eeps, and curls back up, the lid shutting loudly on the crate.

Thasha cups Link's face and grins "It depends on which side you're on, sweetheart."

Link blushes. "Uh, the good guys of course!" He hears the crash and looks briefly backwards. _Let's hope nothing comes after her..._

Thasha looks at the crates "Ho' little mouse, come here." She turns to Link 'n' winks.

Poke softens her breathing. _Damnit. They know where I am._

Link blushes again. "So, whose side are YOU on?"

Thasha folds her arms and grins "I believe protocol says we exchange names. And, little mouse, do come out."

She sighs, and punches the underside of the crate. It falls over, and the lid falls off. She crawls out, and stands up. "I'm not a mouse. What do you want?"

_Something tells me she's stalling...fine, I'll go along with it._ "...Fine. I'm Link."

Poke raises her eyebrow. "Link?" _Is there a reason you're dressed like one of Santa's elves?_

She laughs in her head at her little joke, and starts formulating a plan to get out of this. _Maybe I can get them to kill each other. If not both of them, at least I can run, hide, do whatever while they're preoccupied._

Thasha smiles at Link. "Nice name. Here's the thing about Wizards... Names given freely are our strength." She sweeps her leg under Link and knocks him to the ground. She looks at Poke "Why don't you run along?"

"Because I'm likely to get blown up by all that's going on," Poke replies as Link gets knocked down, but he jumps back up and slashes at Thasha.

Thasha jumps back "Link..._Fuego!_" She shoots a flame lance at him. She turns to Poke "Damnit... Just run, hide, and don't stand about!"

Link quickly slashes at the flame lance as it approaches, making it dissipate as it nears him.

Thasha takes her revolver and shoots at his feet "Seriously kid, run. I dislike innocents dying, I'm not that evil."

Poke takes a deep breath, regaining her composure, and calming significantly, but still intentionally appearing frightened and helpless, paralyzed with fear.

Link leapt backward at the pistol shot, and was about to counterattack when Thasha sighs and puts her hands on her hips "Ok... You" She points to Poke "Get over here and I'll escort you outta the city. You" She looks at Link "Will fight my associate. Fair?"

Poke's eyes widen a bit more. "I've never been out of the city."

"Who's your...associate?" Link asks.

Thasha walks over to Poke a places her hand on the child's head "I'll guide you then. Ho', Illua!"

The beautiful Nightshade walks out of the shadows "Well well, the lead is here."

Illua blinks and takes a rouge strand of hair and puts it behind her ear. "So the story dictates," She draws her katana "Prepare or die."

Thasha pulls Poke back "C'mon, I'll get us something to eat at Garland's base camp, yeah?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Warrior of Light runs through the main street of Cornelia, towards the gates, when he sees the Knight Garland.

_Is he not a Knight of Cornelia? What is he doing leading this attack?_

He continues to head over to the man in armor.

Garland sees the Warrior and grins beneath his helmet "Hurahaha!" Garland surges forth, slamming his axe to the ground and casts Earthquake, causing nearby buildings to collapse.

WoL used Radiant Sword to summon 6 swords of light that cut through the debris, making them small and non-lethal, and uses Shield of light to block any that were missed. The swords pierce through the debris and continue towards Garland.

"What are you doing? Are you not a Knight sworn to protect this land?"

Garland casts Blaze and counters the Radiant Sword "We were never on the same side!" Garland uses Lance Charge, knocking Warrior in the air then to the ground. "Hahaha!"

The Warrior Attempts to block the attack, but is instead knocked towards the ground.

"Then fall here."

He stabs his blade into the ground, and swings it through the ground, shooting a pillar of light that moves towards Garland.

Garland twists in the air and slams his axe to Warrior "I'll never fall!"

* * *

Alti: Llednar, Remedi, Montblanc, Marche,

Goblim: Garland (I), Illua, Thasha, the Four Fiends, Lina, Luso,

NinjablazerZero: Ninja, Natsu, WoL,

Link: Link

Mezeryn: Poke

A/N: Tried to get all of them to a point that was good to stop, seeing as this might go over 100,000 words in one chapter if I don't split it up.

R&R if you want!


	5. Chapter 4: FFVIII  Green Power

**CoWR: Introduction**

_Chapter 4: FFVIII - Green Power_

_**DISCLAIMER: Look, do I really have to add this to the start of every story? This is FANfiction for a reason!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ultimecia's lips twitched as her orb lights up "And so it begins." she says as she signals the troops to move forward.

Meanwhile, near Esthar, the man in the white coat saw the signal, and began to head towards the city. The battle had begun.

0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, in another world, a young man with a deep scar marked across his face like an entrance to his soul, stood on the top deck of a huge mobile complex. Scaling the land and the seas, the building which was referred to as a Garden, was moving at a high speed, and the youth was the admiral, if you wish. Three pilots stood in front of him, as he, with his specially crafted Gunblade, had his back turned to the cockpit's large visor while he was deep in thought. With his short, side-parting and distinctive dress-sense, he was a gifted talent with the pride of a lion who went by the name of Squall.

Squall, staring straight ahead, narrowed his eyes and thought.

_...There's a change in the wind. It's been forced._

Raising his Gunblade and shouldering it, he spoke.

"Encircle the vicinity of Galbadia! I can't shake this feeling..."

The pilots received the order well and began to move west. He then turned around and stood to face the cockpit, and looked out to the world in front of him.

_I don't like this. Not one bit..._

0-0-0-0-0

As hordes of vicious monsters rampages their way towards the technologically advanced city of Esthar, bullets and canon shells starts to pour down on the monsters that was about to breach the invisible city walls.

"Good info you got there kid." A man in a blue jacket carrying a submachine gun uttered, "Garden really wants to regain its reputation alright."

"It was nothing President Loire; I am just merely gathering the flora at the cliffs near Esthar when I saw those hordes from my vantage point," a young man with a short black hair, wearing a black jacket and an off-white pants spoke on a regal manner.

"Just call me Laguna. No need for such formalities." He grinned. "So... it seems loitering around during missions has some plus side, eh?"

"Well... that's..." He looked down to the ground, embarrassed.

"No need to be ashamed of it. I was once like that... well..." Laguna scratched his head. "...Even until now. So! What's your name young SeeD?"

The young man straightened up and spoke aloud. "SeeD Field Operative Rei Arc, sir!" He then saluted the president of Esthar.

"Rei Arc, huh. Well, that's the spirit kid! Alright... I think you can inform Garden about the situation. Meet you out there!" With that, Laguna gripped his submachine gun and joined the Estharian troops that were already fending off the monsters.

"Y-yes Pre... Laguna!" Rei then pulled out his communicator and sent an SOS message directly to Balamb Garden.

He returned the communicator to his leather jacket and winced. His dignified way of speaking suddenly faded. "Alright! Nobody messes with my nature tripping!" He then drew out his short sword and rushed into the hordes as well.

0-0-0-0-0

Ordering Balamb Garden's crew to scout the area of Galbadia, Squall looked on, not leaving a single thing left unseen. The situation looked normal on the Western front of the world... no signs of any movements, nothing. Yet Squall was not happy. He knew something was out of place, and he made it his priority to find whatever it was. Suddenly, they received a message via signal transmission. It was a young SeeD making an SOS call.

Squall instantly picked up the transmission, and saw the SOS signal.

"Damn! Something was up! Trace the root of the message!"

The crew did so, and reported that its root was from Esthar.

"Esthar...? What could..."

"What the hell could be happening in Esthar? Let's hope it's not another Lunar Cry..."

Squall pointed ahead, and spoke loudly.

"Head East immediately! Our destination is Esthar!"

He then approached the intercom, and addressed the entire Garden.

"Attention SeeDs of Balamb Garden. This is your Garden Master speaking. We have received an SOS call from Esthar. We are heading there at this moment, and will be assessing the situation. Remember, this is not a field exercise; our priority is to take control of the situation. Thank you, and good luck."

Turning off the intercom, Squall looked out from the cockpit once more. The Garden was now ready for whatever was to come.

0-0-0-0-0

At the heat of the battle in the outside invisible walls of Esthar, one SeeD dared to face the horde of vicious monsters. "Damnit! Did the Lunar Cry happen again!" He ducked to avoid a wide swing and rose up on a tornado slash cutting his attacker several times.

"Who could even command such army of fiends on these peaceful times?" His eyes wandered as he fought back, dodging and blocking every fatal blow and retaliating with perfectly placed sword slashes. His eyes continued to look for something, anything, a hint that can lead him to the ringleader of such madness. However, his attention was shifted to deep unto looking that he failed to notice that the monsters already flanked him. "What the!" Alas, all the monsters surrounding Rei simultaneously leaped toward him with the intent to mutilate him to pieces.

Rei just grinned. As the monsters converge to him a cracking sound was heard from within. And a few seconds later, all the monsters that leaped towards Rei were now seen lying to ground, cut and ripped apart. At the center of the carcasses was the lone SeeD, holding a whip filled by multiple two-inch long thorns. "Never mess with a SeeD." He coldly stared to the monsters that seemingly backed down after seeing their kind mercilessly shredded to pieces.

Finally, he saw a different being on the corner of his eyes. He tilted his head to have a better view. And there it was, the banished Garden Cadet of Balamb Garden, Seifer Almasy, cutting clean Estharian Troops a few meters away from where Rei stood. "Has he gone mad again!" He said to himself as he cut his way through the horde of monsters with his tough as steel but flexible as rubber, Thorn Whip.

Seifer was about to behead an Estharian trooper through a sideward swing of his Gunblade when a whip entangled itself to his blade that halted the continuum of his swing. "Seifer! What on earth are you doing! Who are you serving this time! The witch of time is already dead! You are no longer her "knight"! What will you gain on doing such insanity!" Rei asked continuously.

As Seifer's blade is stopped, he turns to look at the person who did it. "I don't serve anyone but myself, so move outta my way, kid."

He pulls hard on his blade, and the whip is pull out of the man's hands. Seconds later, a spinning object was seen headed towards him, shredding anything that happened to get near.

"Hrrrmp!" Rei was drawn towards Seifer as he pulled Hyperion, he was left with no choice but to let go of his whip to avoid being flung to the ground.

Suddenly, Rei saw a wild torrent of wind tearing its way through the monsters, Seifer furiously spinning like a top on its center. Rei quickly realized that blocking or evading will be futile thus he resorted to one desperate move to avoid being cut. "Quake!" He slammed his palm to the ground to protrude an earthen wall just in time to block Seifer's advance. But the Seifer's spinning was so strong that it broke down the earthen wall and the resulting shockwave and blown debris hit Rei dead on, which also flung him across the field. "Ngargh!"

The surrounding monsters did not waste the opportunity and simultaneously leaped at Rei. However, all vicious monsters that attacked Rei were thwarted by furious whip lashes shredding those who dared.

"Heh!" He wiped the dirt and blood on his cheek. "That's one outrageous skill of you have there. But I'll not back down to a defunct Cadet! Take this!" With that Rei leaped towards Seifer and cracked his thorn whip to him several times, skillfully and quickly aiming each stroke to Seifer's vital parts. "I have to restrain and capture him before he taints Garden's reputation any further."

Seifer Attempts to dodge the whips, using his Hyperion to swat away some of the attacks. Some of whips miss his vitals, but hit in the arm and leg. Two Estharian Soldier attack him, so he attacks one with his Gunblade and grabs the other's collar and uses him as a Human shield. He then points his at the man who attacked him.

"You're gonna have to do better than that."

He casts a Fire on the man, leaving him open. He then furiously spins his weapon. Energy begins to be stored in his blade, and he stops spinning. He takes aim and Swings towards the man, sending a wave of Crescent shaped blades towards him. Seconds after they pass through him, a fiery explosion engulfs him.

"Now don't get back up, or I'll have to do worse."

0-0-0-0-0

"Mr. President." River quickly stands in presence to the President of Esthar and gives a formal salute.

"At ease. You don't have to be so formal here."

"You realize that we're under attack right?" Laguna's physical voice of reason, Kiros, says.

"Of course, but there's still no need for formality."

"..." the mute Ward stares at Laguna.

"Alright, alright..."

She swiftly turns her attention to the monsters and brings up her Xenosaber in pistol mode, opening fire with several pulse bursts. "Sgt. River. My codename."

River helps repel the assault. "I'm to deliver a message once the area is secured, sir. Or, Laguna, as you prefer."

A monster gets too close for comfort, so she changes her weapon over to a blade, sending it reeling back with an uppercut, followed by a blast of Fira.

The "president" was ecstatic and anxious at the same time. He was thrilled by the fact that he gets to relive his past as a raging Galbadian soldier but extremely worried by the fact that his domain was being attacked by hordes of monsters. He continued to pull the trigger of his machine gun and threw some grenades from time to time when the monsters are about to close in to him.

Without looking, Laguna answered back to the rookie. "Codename? When did... Bah! Alright... if your info will turn the tide of this battle, then go butt it out soldier!"

He then finally had the opportunity to look at Jean after blasting a horde with a grenades, and saw her decimate the monsters. It only prompted him to whistle at her fighting prowess. "Nice stuff you have there. Don't tell it's one of Dr. Odine's?"

Kiros shook his head. "Oh come on Laguna! Don't be a pedo!" And continued to hack and slash away some monsters.

Ward stayed ever silent but the look on his eyes as he crushed monsters with his oversize harpoon shows a feeling of disgust.

"Oh come on! Give me a break! That's not what I'm pointing out!" Laguna yelped and then sighed.

"The very latest. The doctor's all but eager to get his hands on otherworld tech. Apparently some have Gunblade like ours."

She back flips from a claw swipe, kicks off of where she lands, and slashing straight through her next contender in retaliation.

From there, she pivots into a heel drop on another foe and follows up with a point blank shot to its face.

River glances around quickly. "Clear."

Her Xenosaber goes back to pistol mode where she holsters it, and then turns to face Laguna. "Satellite data shows that otherworld colonies have fallen under attack. We would normally presume this is a domestic affair, but..."

She puts her hand on her hip and looks away. "Simultaneous attacks on the major cities. The Estharian military's monitoring our borders closely, and reinforcing key areas as we speak. I'm to escort you to safety and await further instructions."

"I thought so. I should test some of his new toys when we get back..."

The president then winced as Jean continued her report. "I can't believe I spend a hell lot of time earlier just to prepare a speech for diplomatic talks with the "far" side."

"It is your duty as the President to spread goodwill." Kiros commented.

"Can we just drop the will and just stick with the "good"?"

"Oh damn... you're beginning to disappoint me so much..."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Have a little faith, will yah!"

Laguna looked back to Jean. "Did Dr. Odine already figure out why our world got entangled to all those other worlds?"

He saw Rei fighting toe to toe against Seifer. "Even Garden went suspicious about our movements. I really don't understand why Dr. Odine stamped "Top Secret" on such a matter that was already too obvious to begin with."

And put his attention back to Jean. "Right! Orders. Hook us up to Balamb Garden's mainframe when they are now within reach. This matter is not for Esthar to tackle alone anymore." He looked back to the battlefield. "Also, if Dr. Odine has some toys that can thin out the hordes, I gave him the permission to "test" it! NOW! Come on guys!" Then he ran back to fight side by side with the rest of the Estharian troops with Ward and Kiros.

"Have the Vice-President take care of the other details... And bring in some more medics!" His final instructions to Jean before firing away with his machine gun.

"B-but Laguna! I'm supposed to..."

She realizes her attempts to rein him in are only in vain.

"Yes sir."

She pulls out her standard issue comlink and connects with Odine Laboratories.

"Orders from the president himself. He says the doctor is free to field test his new toys. Also, we'll need a platoon of medics, on the double!"

River now contemplates that last order. Getting in touch with Garden.

She figures that SeeD fighting the Gunblade expert would be her best bet in this task, and runs over to assist him.

0-0-0-0-0

The Garden approached the outskirts of Esthar, only to be greeted by a hoard of monsters and a couple of people having a tussle. Squall looked out from the cockpit and saw the carnage. He wasn't happy. In fact, he was slightly afraid. As they approached the shore, Squall took the intercom, and spoke once more.

Bravely speaking, Squall began to instruct his SeeDs.

"Attention! We're about to dock and stop abruptly! Everyone, report to the main foyer!"

Leaving the intercom, he ran to the elevator and returned to the Foyer and asked the SeeDs to follow him to the entrance.

_...Dad..._

Shouldering his Gunblade, he spoke emotionlessly.

"You see any hostiles; you take 'em out at first sights. No quarter."

The Garden's movements halted, and the entrance was open. The SeeDs poured out and flooded the city, taking out monsters as they went along.

0-0-0-0-0

River leaps up onto the terrace and unsheathes her Xenosaber, aiming it at Seifer.

"In the name of the Estharian Military, I command you to desist at once."

Seifer looks to the woman that had appeared. First the boy, then this girl? He had no time to deal with these 'Small fries'. He lifts his blade and points it at her. "Stay outta my way."

"I need this man alive. Back down. Now," she grips her Xenosaber tightly, preparing to make her move.

Seifer looks at the girl, and shrugs her off. "You come into battle thinking you'll be able to get out that easily, and then you might as well stay home."

"I sure as hell didn't come to talk. Now is this gonna be easy, or am I getting my exorcise today?" River doesn't back down. She steps closer, looking Seifer firmly in the eyes. "Let me set you straight. You're facing a Paladin. If you don't know what that is, then I'd hate to be you right now."

Rei clearly saw the crescent shape blades and twisted his body just in time to avoid its cutting edge but the he did not expect the blast coming from it. "Gah!" Thus, pinning him to the ground.

"Damn! That's twice already!" Rei drew out a few seed on his jacket and channeled his drawn energy to it, the seed transformed into whitish pink flower. He threw it in the air as his stood and the petals breaks off and spread around him. "Cherry blossom." His burnt marks were healed and he was revitalized a bit.

"Worse! You say! Well I'm ready for anything that you can throw to me! I didn't spar against the commander for nothing! Although indeed, Seifer's technique is faster and fiercer than Squall"

He then saw Jean jumping out in front of him. "Whoa! A new unit of Esthar?" He asked Jean. "And a hot one." He unwittingly added.

Seifer looks at the two soldiers. As much as he was itching to fight, these weren't the ones he wanted. The Lion he searched for was yet to be found. "I don't care who the hell you are, or who you think you are. Get outta my way, or you're going down."

River's expression goes flat and unimpressed as she fires an electro burst from her Xenosaber that agitates every nerve cell in Seifer's body, effectively stunning him for a while. "That'll put the lid on your bravado for a bit. Now..."

River turns in salute to Rei. "Sgt. River, Esthar's Paladin Brigade. The president tasked me with establishing communications with Balamb Garden. I need your help with that."

She then looks over at Seifer who's lying on the ground in pain beyond anything he's felt before, and back again at Rei. "And I suppose you'll want to take him in?"

Seifer falls to his knees on being paralyzed. He couldn't move his body. He had to get up. He refused to lose here. "You're gonna pay for that, Chickenwuss!"

"Yeah, yeah. Take it up with my superior." River rests her chin between her thumb and index finger, and her elbow on her palm. "The leader of Garden is... Squall Leonhart, right?"

Rei was stunned as well, as if he also felt the electrocution himself. "Esthar has some dangerous weapons alright..." He shivered as he looked to Seifer involuntarily curling his body in pain.

As if automatic, Rei returned the salute and his regal conduct. "SeeD Field Officer Rei Arc of Balamb Garden. A pleasure to meet you."

Rei pulled out his communicator to check Balamb Garden's whereabouts via GPS. He grinned and looked past Jean and saw a massive structure already landing on the West Coast of Esthar City. "Garden has already arrived. It should never be a problem now." He sent a message to Commander Squall about Esthar's intention to cooperate with Garden.

He looked down to Seifer and conjured a vine whip to tie him down. "I'll be taking your Gunblade for awhile." He picked up Hyperion and slung it to his waist. "Well, you want meet the commander... Here's your one way ticket." He picked him to ground to let him stand and walk his way across the horde of monsters.

Rei looked back to Jean. "I suppose you can take care of our path Sgt. River while I take care of Seifer. And yes, Commander Squall Leonhart is in charge of Garden after Headmaster Cid Kramer "retired"." He materialized a pointed bamboo shaft and pierced an incoming monster by its head then shoved it aside as they walk across towards Garden.

In that moment, multiple orbs flew out from Esthar that spread out towards the hordes of monsters. As the orbs landed, it split opened on the center and released massive amount of energy similar to Jean's weapon that phased all the monsters within a 50 meter radius, leaving behind on its aftermath, only the towering Iron Giants.

River switches her weapon to blade mode and dives right through the horde on her way to Balamb Garden. All that can be seen are light blue glints of her blade, and brief moments of cool down between her deft movements.

In contrast to Jean's technologically advanced weapon, Rei used seemingly primitive ones crafted from different plants. A dim burst of light was seen on Rei's hand as the remainder of the monsters who dared to attack them fell down either cut or pierced. A trail of white petals was seen on the ground as the two delivers their prisoner to the Garden's commander.

"So... how long have you been on Esthar's military Sgt. River? Paladin Brigade, huh? Never read that on Esthar's profile." He pierced another monster with another bamboo shaft. The Garden Cadets and Estharian troops are slowly overwhelming the monsters.

"The Paladin brigade is a newly formed unit. It's the best Esthar has to..."

She forward flips into a heel drop and fires a rapid flurry of pulse rays downward on her foe, leaping off of it as it falls.

"...offer. We're usually outfitted with Odine's latest. He's as happy as can be as long as he can get some technology from the other worlds. Can't say much beyond that."

Rei lighten up seeing how skilled Jean was. "Alright... I can see that clearly... as if your fancy space suit isn't enough to tell that you're elite."

Finally, three male Garden Cadets met up with them and saluted. "Instructor Arc! Thank goodness you're alive!" A Cadet said.

Rei saluted as well. "Hey... as if I'll go down with... wait a sec? Instructor!" Rei was confused.

"Yep... Commander Squall just promoted you as a SeeD Instructor the same time Instructor Trepe was reinstated. They were planning to announce it tonight when you get back to Garden but this happened." Another one explained.

Rei went hyper. "Awesome! Alright... I think escorting Seifer to the commander will be a piece of cake to the three of you."

Rei gave Seifer to the two cadets and Hyperion to the other one. He turned around to Jean and grinned. "Alright Sgt. River, time to finish this up. I hope that you're free tonight." He charged back to battle materializing his thorn whip.

Seifer, finally getting control of his body again, looks back at the two soldiers. "Next time, you're going down." He continues forward, being escorted by the cadets.

River glances over at Rei. "Heh. Sorry. I'm on babysitting duty."

_Namely, a loudmouthed trigger happy baby with ideals. _River continues to assist Rei in wiping out the monsters invading the area.

Seifer looks to his left, then his right. Only three cadets. He loosens the vines wrapped around him, and they all to the ground. He elbows the Cadet behind him, knocking him out, snatches his weapon from the other, then cuts down the last two cadets. "No one's gonna stop me."

* * *

Myself: Ultimecia

NinjablazerZero: Seifer

Metal Neil: Squall

Reikakou: Laguna, Rei, Kiros, Ward, three cadets,

WhiteLycan: River

Sun Tzu: Laguna, Kiros, Ward,


	6. Chapter 5: FFX  Thorny Mayhem

**CoWR: Introduction**

_Chapter 5: FFX - Thorny Mayhem_

__

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. I don't own anything in this chapter.**

* * *

Rose receives her signal and grins. A vicious grin that seemed cold and empty.

In a flash of light, Rose swings her blade. A tower falls. She leaps from the tower she's standing on, and as she dives, the blade is swung once more. Her perch now collapses, bringing further panic.

Within moments, Bevelle rapidly falls into total panic and ruin as the city crumbles.

Rose walks away from Bevelle, the same way she entered. Without an army.

She holds a blackened crystal into the air, opening a rift portal to watch over the assault on Fynn.

0-0-0-0-0

Rikku quickly glances around and spots Tidus and Yuna. She swiftly runs up to them intending to ask about Lycan. "Hey, um... didja see 'im? When those giant rocks started pummeling the city, he just kinda took off...Hope he's not..."

Yuna shakes her head. "Sorry Rikku, we haven't found him yet. We'll find him though! I'm sure he's okay."

Rikku pouts for a moment. "Oh well. Now what? Any ideas?"

Tidus thinks for a moment. "...Maybe he was captured?"

Yuna nods. "There's a chance he isn't even here anymore."

"Or he coulda just run off, the big jerk. Never mind him. We gotta think of what we can do around here. The place looks... bad."

Yuna shifts to white mage. "I'll try and heal as many people as I can." she runs off to do so.

"Rikku, how many potions do you have?" Tidus asks.

"Didn't bring a whole lot... I could probably whip some up with the right ingredients though..." Rikku pulls on one of her braids while thinking. "I came prepared for Blitz season... not this."

"Yeah...I know what you mean." Tidus looks sadly over at the wrecked stadium. "I'll go help with the potions that I have." He runs off as well.

0-0-0-0-0

"We uh... did everything we could here. So...now what?" Rikku scratches her cheek and stoops down to pick up a stray Blitzball. "Back to Besaid for you guys?"

Tidus scratches the back of his head. "What about Lycan? AND the person who trashed Luca? I dunno about you, but I want to know who blew up the Blitzball stadium."

Yuna nods. "I agree."

Rikku nods. "Gotta point. I wanna give that jerk a piece of my mind!" Rikku kicks the ball off into a random direction to vent her frustration.

Yuna looks around again at the carnage. "They definitely had a reason for attacking Luca...but I'm sure they've left by now...So where could they have gone..."

"Maybe pops might know something. Hope the Fahrenheit is okay..." Rikku runs over to some rubble, and stoops down to look at a broken machine, examining it's ring shape. "Hrmm... lessee here..."

Having a natural affinity for machines, the girl starts tinkering with the machine until it flickers and starts floating while spinning again. In a few moments, it gathers energy to itself, becoming operational.

"Man, this thing got thrashed." Rikku quickly looks around and then runs off, leaving the other two to wonder what exactly she's doing.

Yuna and Tidus watch Rikku, both a bit confused.

A few minutes later, she's up and about, running around, and each time she crosses Tidus and Yuna's vision, she has a new component she got from who knows where.

After some waiting, she's back at the floating ring shaped machine. "Okay... lemme just twist it this wa-Uh. That was SUPPOSED to break off! Honest!"

After some Al Bhed handiwork, Rikku stands up, brushing her palms. "Okay... YES! We got ourselves a teleport sphere!"

Tidus grins. "Nice goin' Rikku! Where we headed?"

Yuna smiles at Rikku's handiwork. "Your skill with machina never ceases to amaze me."

Back in what's left of Luca, Rikku's handiwork manages to repair a teleport sphere. "Where else but up?" She beckons the two to get closer as she inputs coordinates to board the Fahrenheit.

And up the three go, by way of vaguely explained teleportation mechanics.

Up on the bridge of the Celsius, the three are greeted by the uncle and father of Yuna and Rikku respectively. "Ya'll mind tellin' me why it looks like the end of a Calm down there?"

Rikku steps forward, getting as loud and surly as her own father. "Wasn't us! We were just about to watch the game, until giant meteors started pounding the heck out of Luca!"

"And I'm sure it wasn't misfired spell, right?"

" 'Course not! And it wasn't the Guado either if that's what you're thinking!"

"Hermph. Well, so long as this mess doesn't come to us. We only JUST stopped hearin' all of this Al Bhed prejudice garbage. Don't need t' hear any more of it."

"...Yeah. You're right Pops. For once. Things like this... they risk dirtying our name. ...I think I'll go lie down a bit."

The Al Bhed leader, or rather, the leader of the ones who haven't gone off on their own to make names for themselves out in the world, rests a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Things like this... well... Hell. I know yer all used to danger, Rikku. But yer also my daughter. Ain't easy for an old man to see his little girl out there, gettin' all caught up in the middle of a disaster like that."

Rikku nods, and her father removes his hand, letting her walk off into the halls of the Fahrenheit.

Cid turns his attention to Yuna and Tidus. "And you two, don't just stand there! Lemme hear how bad Luca got hit?"

Tidus frowns. "It got hit bad, Cid. Not much left of it. Mainly rubble and stuff. They even blew up the stadium!"

"There IS a good side to this though, Uncle Cid. No civilians were killed. There wasn't a SINGLE casualty, which is either good luck, or the person who attacked didn't want to kill anyone."

"Yeah, great. None of the corpses, all of the headache." Cid grimaces a moment before he continues. "Bevelle wasn't so lucky." He looks directly at Yuna when he says this.

"What? Bevelle got hit too! Oh no..."

"Don't do any good to sugarcoat it, darlin'. I'm not a big fan of Yevonites, new or old, but the poor bastards... didn't even know what hit 'em. Now I'm floatin' up here wonderin' how long it'll take before we end up gettin' hit with the blame. I'd like ta find the jackasses who did that and give 'em a piece of my mind."

Yuna doesn't quite know what to say. "...I guess it wasn't the same person who attacked both places then..."

"Go get some rest. Both of ya. Tomorrow we'll check on bevelle. Provide they ain't gonna start firin' on the same ship that crashed their weddin' three years ago." Those being Cid's final words, he turns to oversee his crew who keep help keep the ship aloft.

Tidus yawns and stretches. "Alright. I was feelin a little sleepy anyway." The two of them head off to get some rest.

Yuna sits down on the bed, depressed. "Who could be doing this...Luca AND Bevelle...?"

Tidus sits down next to Yuna and puts an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry Yuna. And I swear we WILL find the people that are trashing our cities."

Yuna smiles. "Thanks. That helps."

A few minutes later, the two fall asleep.

* * *

WhiteLycan: Rose, Rikku, Cid (X),

Link: Tidus, Yuna,

A/N: Gonna try and get two or more chapters of any of my Fanfics up per week.


	7. Chapter 6: FFVIII Time stops for no ma

**CoWR: Introduction**

_Chapter 6: FFVIII - Time stops for no man_

__

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. Don't own nothin'.**

* * *

Hearing the commotion, River pivots swiftly to look behind herself at Seifer. "Damnit, you don't learn to stay put, do you?" She points the Xenosaber at him again. "How many times do I have to put you down before you suffer permanent nerve damage?"

Seifer walks towards the girl, and readies his Gunblade. "I fought too many weaklings like you. You came to the right place if you wanted to die." With that, Seifer runs towards the woman and swings his blade diagonally upwards.

River back flips and grunts. She calls a Thundara down on Seifer and leaps upward, diving at him with a spinning slash.

Rei was enraged. As Jean back flipped, Rei quickly went in between them to parry Seifer's slash with his saber, entering into a blade lock. "Damn it! My first order as a SeeD Instructor cost lives! Seifer! Are you out of your mind! Those were your juniors!"

Rei released the blade lock and used Petal Edge to him materializing white rose petals, channeling his drawn energy into the petals to harden and sharpen it and cast Aero to fling the petals to him in conjunction with Jean's Thundara.

"Sorry Commander Squall, but I'll dispose your rival, right here. Right now!" Rei ran towards Seifer preparing for another strike as Jean ran past him.

Seifer moves backwards to dodge the flower petals and raises his weapon to block the girls attack. As it connects, he pulls the trigger on his Gunblade and uses the recoil to push back the girl's blade and spin into an attack himself. He then casts a Fira at the man. "This isn't some training exercise. You wanna fight without any casualties, stay home."

River pivots through the air and lands in a crouch on her feet. From there, she calls up shards of ice that shoot up from under Seifer and fires a rapid pulse burst from the Xenosaber.

Seifer gets knocked back by the Ice shards, but is able to move out of the path of the bullets. He casts a Fire at the girl, and jumps towards her. His spins once, slashing with his blade and pulls the trigger, to keep his momentum, allowing him to spin once more and attack again. "Give up now. You can't hope to stop me."

River simply ducks into a leg sweep to trip Seifer while he's in momentum. "Would you give the talk a rest? I swear you're like a broken record."

Rei equally cast Blizzara to counter the Fira, as the two spells meet, a fog enveloped Rei. From within the fog, five sharp bamboo shafts shoot out and tracked Seifer. "Then what is your purpose of doing this manslaughter Seifer!"

Seifer trips over the sweep and lands on his hip. Seifer simply scowls at her comment as he uses a Fire to push her back and rolls up to his feet.

River rolls into a crouch as the residual flames flicker a moment and dashes in with a spin strike to Seifer's blind side while the fog is in effect.

The bamboo shaft Rei launched earlier narrowly missed Seifer. Rei's aim was off as the fog, which was already slowly dissipating, obstructed his vision. Seeing how Seifer already repeated his attack variations, Rei finally relinquished his cautious stance. _Alright! Time to move in!_

Rei burst out of the fog and rushed back to Seifer as Jean attacked him on his blind side. Rei slashed Seifer with his saber on a clockwise backspin to act up as a diversion so that Jean can land a clean hit to him.

Seifer quickly saw both attacks coming from both directions, so he used Demon Slice, spinning rapidly and deflecting the attacks with his own. He then heads straight towards the man, hoping to finally get him out of the way.

River is slashed upward and sent sailing back to the ground. "Nrgh!" She rebalances herself while in the air and begins charging a shot from the Xenosaber.

Rei saw Seifer using Demon Slice again. After Seifer parried his strike, Rei quickly strafed backward several times to gain distance and saw Jean being hurled thrown back. "Sgt. River!" He flashed a look to Seifer. "If you think that'll work the second time, you're dead wrong!"

Rei slammed the ground as he skidded around, summoning bamboo shafts on the ground that entangled Seifer. Seifer was able to cut through the shafts but his revolution was severely slowed giving Rei an opening. He rushed in and swung his twin edge saber upward with both hands sending Seifer to the air then followed it up with quick stabs.

"Stay down!" Rei front flipped up past Seifer and slammed his heel to the erring Cadet's shoulder sending him to the ground. Rei finished it up with a quick cross slash as he landed.

Seifer's attack was stopped, and he was knocked into the air by the man. As the man came towards him to stomp him with his heel, he blocks it with his sword, and pushes the man off. He then swings his blade downwards, pulling the trigger and using the momentum to raise his blade and quickly attack horizontally.

"NRGH!" Instead of firing a concussive blast as she had planned, she switches over to blade mode, unleashing a wide sweeping slash of energy upward at Seifer. River's Xenosaber fizzles out momentarily, needing time to recharge.

Rei was tossed in the air as Seifer pulled the trigger of Hyperion. As Seifer was about to slash him, Jean's wide sweeping slash with her Xenosaber staggered him, thus Rei back flipped midair and cross slashed Seifer to finish Heel 'N Slash.

Seifer slams into the ground, and rolls onto his side in pain. He gets back up slowly, and begins to look around. He couldn't win here. He was outnumbered.

_Xenosaber needs time to charge, but it couldn't hurt to bluff. _She points the Xenosaber in pistol mode at Seifer. "I'm sorry, who's in the way? If you're not going to come with us, then get out of here."River nods towards Seifer's path of escape. _If anything, I still have my magic..._

Seifer looks at his enemy, then to the sky. Had the sorceress abandoned him? He was not going to give up, but he knew he couldn't win. "What makes you think I'll run away?"

"Because. You keep on like this, and I..." She glances at Rei. "We can't guarantee your safety. If you're not going to run off to fight another day, at least come quietly." _Damnit, this dweeb's stalled me enough with his showboating. I wish he'd just get out of our hair already!_

"I have other things in mind." Rei kicked Hyperion aside as he approached the fallen Seifer. "This oughta hold you better." Rei swung his hand, a white rose appear then it turned into a thorn whip minus the thorns. He used it to tie Seifer tight.

"It's a bit callous but seeing that you have inflicted more injury to Estharian Soldiers, I'll turn you in to Esthar instead. Sgt. River, would you kindly call for a mobile prison to temporarily hold Seifer?"

Rei picked up Seifer to let him stand once again and tossed Hyperion to Jean as they walked back to Esthar's walls. The horde of monsters were already thinning, showing signs of victory for Esthar and Garden.

River catches Hyperion in her offhand. "Noted." She gets on the comlink to call up a prison transport.

Alas, Seifer was imprisoned on the mobile cell that came. Rei nodded to Jean. "Sgt. River, thank you for the assist. As a token of my appreciation, kindly accept these." Rei drew three pieces of paper white daffodils and slid it to her ear.

"Hey, loosen up a little and smile. I know you have a reputation to uphold being a Paladin Elite but it doesn't hurt to see those pearly white teeth of yours on a grin. See yah!" Rei made a casual salute and ran off to check his fallen Garden Cadets.

"And the offer is still up once you're finished babysitting the president!" Rei echoed as he ran.

Ultimecia, however, had already retrieved what she needed by sneaking and lots of killing, what she got, I will not tell-okay, I will tell. Just some crap on the merged worlds, and maybe some other stuff too. She was returning to the battlefield when she noticed that Seifer was tied up...and stuff. Her answer to that? An Apocalypse to his captors.

A runic circle appears under Rei's feet and River gasps. "Watch out!" She rushes up and tackles Rei out of the way, only to get caught in the pillar of energy, which instantly sends a surge through her body, incapacitating her.

Rei was flung a few meters away as Jean tossed him aside. "What the hell?" And saw the runic circle engulfed Jean on a pillar of light. "Damn it! Sgt. River!" He quickly picked himself up and ran towards Jean. The same runic circle also appeared beneath Seifer's cell destroying its doors and letting Seifer to escape.

Rei skidded through his knees as he closed in to Jean. She was unconscious and Rei wanted to lift her up to nudge her back to reality. But he opted not to for Jean might have broken a bone and something. Instead, he drew out sakura petals he conjured inside his jacket and tossed it around Jean as a whitish red aura enveloped her to seal in her wounds.

He picked his saber, stood up and finally saw the witch of time. Rei's face went blank at that instant. The one who orphaned him, the murderer of his parents along with most of his childhood friends at Trabia Garden was now standing in front of him. He gritted his teeth so tight that a speck of blood gushed out from his gums. His hands trembling as he gripped his saber firmly. "No...Mercy..."

As if adrenaline had rushed out from him, he quickly and ferociously hurled himself towards the witch of time and thrust his saber, loosing every bit of logic that he has on combat, raging like a mad dog.

River lay unconscious for a while, but with her injuries lessened she manages a groan and slowly sits up, looking through hazy vision at the Sorceress, Ultimecia. "Her..." She simply looked in awe at the One From Beyond Time while she descended to the battlefield. Gathering herself together quickly, River leaps to her feet and draws the Xenosaber.

A smirk plays at Ultimecia's lips. She waves her hand and purple energy surrounds it, and arrows shoot at Rei.

River swiftly takes up her Xenosaber and begins charging a shot from it while the Sorceress deals with Rei.

Rei was able to swipe clean the initial wave of arrows with his saber as he advances but the continued stream of purple arrows finally caught the defenseless Rei sending him back to the ground. "Gah!"

Arrows pierced his torso and a deep gaping wound was seen on his abdomen. Still Rei struggled to stand gripping his saber to attack again. His vision already turned red as blood dripped from his forehead down to his eyes. He slowly walked towards Ultimecia, dragging his left leg as it was already crippled by a few arrows, brandishing his saber. "Kill..."

River looks at the SeeD mercenary, and curses. She powers down her Xenosaber, letting the charge fade, and casts a Cura. A green aura sphere surrounds Rei, pulling the arrow shard out of his body and mending his wounds. "You'll get yourself killed if you just try to attack her! Be more careful, damnit!"

Jean's plea did not creep into Rei's mind. What he did understand was the fact that he can move a tad quicker now that his wounds were sealed. Thus he ran straight to Ultimecia again. But this time, an explosion engulfed the witch of time, the succeeding shockwave tossed Rei back. Before hitting the ground, Rei was caught by Laguna. "Hey! You should not let a girl worry about you kid. That's not cool you know?"

"Tell that to Raine's grave Laguna." Kiros smirked. Laguna just sighed. "Would you give me some moment to be cool in front of these kids?" Finally, the glow on Rei's eyes came back signaling his snapping out from his reverie. "President Laguna! S-sir!" He tried to salute but now felt the extent of his injuries. "Aw!"

Laguna just smiled. "You've done well young SeeD, leave this to the big guys." He then looked to Jean. "Sgt. River, settle down. We'll take care of this."

As the smoke clears from the explosion caused by Laguna's hand grenade, Ultimecia was seen unscathed, with Laguna daring to stand in front of her.

"Alright! Five seconds for you to fall back or be freeze just like Adel!" He boldly stated to the witch of time. "We don't know what you're scheming about in attacking the major cities on the newly merged world. But this will not pass!"

River runs up to Laguna's side. "Laguna, Sir! With all do respect, it's my duty to protect the president! But..." She relaxes her combat stance a moment.

"It's no use keeping you away from the front lines. It's how you became president after all. You don't just fight for the people; you fight with them... sir." River then goes back to combat stance with a slight grin. "Don't hog all the glory."

Laguna just smirked. "Youth these days, Restless, aggressive, hard headed..."

"Just like you Mr. "President". So Sgt. River, got the big picture? You being assigned to guard Laguna is like a suicide mission, you'll surely be demoted quickly due to his recklessness." Kiros shook his head.

"Would you just cut it out?" Laguna stared to Ultimecia. "Looks like time's up." All Estharian technology on Laguna's backdrop now loomed and was aimed to Ultimecia and Seifer.

Rei tried to stand but Ward held him to the stretcher and shook his head telling him not to move anymore. "I can still fight... Please... I have to avenge my parents and friends..." Rei said as he coughed.

Ultimecia glides down from the air. "Yes, the "Hero" of Esthar, now ruling over this reklusive nation... perhaps it's time for a new election?"

"Don't count your votes just yet, witch!" River points her Xenosaber at the Sorceress.

Ultimecia simply grins and the threat. "Young child, do you klad yourself in such armor to be fearsome? Or do you simply fear? Let's see how much protektion that armor lends you."

Ultimecia points her arm out towards River. Suddenly, the fabric of time distorts, causing swords to rapidly shoot from her hand at the young soldier.

"Wha?" A blade nicks river's arm and she rolls out of the way, returning fire with pulse bursts. Ultimecia simply bends and twists time to make herself appear behind the girl.

With a vicious backhand, River is sent flying and tumbles to the edge of a cliff, where she hangs on for dear life.

Ultimecia nods at Seifer. "Finish the girl off."

Seifer nods and leaps over Laguna and Kiros, lands gracefully, and rushes over to greet River at the edge with a grin. "I still owe ya for that nasty stun shot you gave me earlier. Now, before I pay it back with interest let me think of a proper send off."

"How about 'see you in hell'?"

Seifer continues to look down at River, retorting in a mocking tone. "Why? I ain't got any reason to be there... My place is at Ultimecia's side, as her eternal Knight. Your place though, is at the bottom of this ledge. Here! Let me help you find it!"

Seifer pushes his boot against one of her hands which grips firmly into the ledge of the cliff. River cries out as pain rushes through the very fingers that keep her alive.

"Damnit! Odine! Deploy the cryo-containment device now!" Laguna said on his comlink as he fired his machine gun to Ultimecia. Kiros stayed by Laguna's side to protect him.

Ward quickly let go of Rei to rush in Jean's aid. However, as Rei heard of Jean's terrifying scream, memories of the aftermath of Trabia Garden's missile attack flashed on Rei's mind. He gritted his teeth; he swore that never again will he see death without giving his everything to prevent it. So with all of strength that he can muster, Rei stood from the stretcher and quickly ran past Ward to help Jean. "Seifer! You damn bastard!"

"When did you learn to curse like that, Rei?" A man with a blond hair and a tribal tattoo on his face asked Rei as he landed a sweeping kick to Seifer's face knocking him to the ground. "Zell!" Rei yelled as he closed in. "Don't forget the sergeant!"

As Seifer's foot was removed on Jean's hand, the small protrusion collapsed making Jean fall to the cliff. Zell quickly ducked and extended his hand to grab Jean's but he was too late. "Damn!"

But another figured jump on past him and dived to Jean to the surprise of Zell. "R-Rei!"

He caught Jean by her torso as they fall. He conjured a whip which he flung to Zell. "Zell! Catch!"

Zell caught the whip that wrap around his arm but the sudden pull almost drawn him to the edge of the cliff as well until another whip was flung and wrapped around to Zell's arm helping him to pull back. "Tsk! Playing hero as always, only to be saved in the end. Pathetic!" A woman with a long blond hair wearing an eyeglass uttered as she winced.

Zell looked back. "Quistis!"

"Cut the talk. Let's bring Rei and that girl to safety first." The two pulled them up.

Rei made a big sigh as they were being pulled up by Zell and Quistis. "Hey... I didn't get to know your real name Sgt. River... or is it classified information for the Paladin Corps? Mine's Rei Narcissus of Trabia." He then grinned.

She breathes a sigh of relief as she's hoisted up with the help of two newfound allies.

"I might tell you later, but for now? Just call me River if you're going to be so casual... And it's the Paladin Brigade. Though, Corps. does have a ring to it... I'll have to see once I report to the commander."

Ultimecia chuckles, and warps out of Laguna's line of fire, then retaliates with a Shockwave Pulsar.

Seifer gets back up and grabs his Hyperion after rubbing the bruise above his eyebrow.

"Stupid move, chicken wuss!"

In retaliation, he shoots a fireball at Zell and follows up by twirling his Gunblade and launching a wind razor from it.

"I'm okay with that. River, huh? It matches your silky blue hair and stunning sapphire eyes." Rei unwittingly said as he looked up to Zell who was pulling them to safety.

"Wall!" Thus, a wall was summoned to block Seifer's fire ball and wind razor as Rei and Jean were pulled back up to safety by Quistis and Zell.

"So Rei already found a girlfriend just on his very first mission after coming back?" A girl with gleaming brown hair with a cheery voice uttered. "Instructor Trepe will be really pissed."

"Selphie! Wha?" Rei was stunned by the comment and immediately let go of Jean.

Quistis just stomped his foot and cracked her whip hard to the ground. "Alright Seifer you've put this sorceress knight act too far!" Quistis glowed and launched Micro Missiles to Seifer.

On the other side of the battlefield Ultimecia's Shockwave Pulsar was dissipated by a huge pillar of light coming from Blasting Zone. "Mr. President, step aside. We came here to assist." Commander Squall Leonhart plainly said.

Laguna just smirked to Squall. "So, looks like the meeting can finally start after this."

Suddenly, several blue cybernetic orbs fly out from the walls of Esthar that quickly surrounded Ultimecia on a hexagonal pattern. "All these worlds merging and other unexplained phenomenon? What made you think that we are not ready about something as far-fetch as your return, Ultimecia!"

Kiros butted in. "Actually... Dr. Odine thought of that."

Opting not to reply to Kiros' most recent comment, Laguna just activated the cryo-containment device via remote. The orbs flashed a cerulean blue then surrounded the witch of time with high density substance creating a quick permafrost effect.

River's gaze meets Rei's a moment and she swiftly looks away, hiding a face which turned red. "Erhrm."

Up on the terrace, Seifer grimaces, seeing as Ultimecia was caught in the cryogenic trap, and that all of his old 'acquaintances' now stand before him. "Nrgh. My dream won't end here... so long kiddies."

Seifer throws up a black crystal which shatters, opening a portal for him to step through.

It closes as soon as he does.

River stands up after being pulled to safety. "He talks too much." She turns towards Ultimecia who now sleeps, imprisoned. "That'll hold her for an eternity or two."

River then remembers why she's here. To establish communications between Esthar and Balamb Garden.

As dutiful as ever, she runs up to greet Commander Leonhart with a formal salute. "You are Squall, correct? The legendary SeeD? Ummm... It-It's an honor... sir."

River quickly reaffirms her military composure and gives Squall the details. "Sir, we have it on good authority that the major colonies of the merged world have all fallen under sequential attack. There's a group out there trying to make a statement, it seems. President Laguna of Esthar...Who's standing right over there...formally requests that Balamb Garden and Esthar City form an alliance and pool our resources as well as manpower in order to combat this new threat. From what Intel shows, its scale far exceeds ours. If you need more information, well..." River looks over at Laguna celebrating victory. "The President in question can give you further details."

0-0-0-0-0

Back at the Fortress of Bedlam, Seifer steps out of his rift portal, and Ultimecia warps into existence in front of him. "Quite klever, this city of Esthar. Any less obvious, and they might have kaught their sorceress."

Seifer kneels before her, and stands at attention. "Guess we know how many SeeDs it takes to screw in a lightbulb now, don't we." Seifer follows with a chuckle.

"Indeed. We shall lure them into a false sense of sekurity for the time being..." Ultimecia starts to walk into the fortress.

"A decoy. Wonder how long it'll take for those knuckleheads to figure it out." Seifer loyally walks by the sorceress's side.

0-0-0-0-0

The rest of the SeeDs went to check on Ultimecia's frozen state. "Did we really capture her?" Selphie asked.

"Shouldn't I believe my eyes?" Zell replied.

"She has proven herself capable of so many feats. This could just be a decoy or a ploy for her to lower our guard down." Quistis asserted.

"Oh! Would you please loosen up a little Instructor Trepe?" Zell muttered.

"Yeah!" Selphie seconded.

Quistis eyes twitch and turned to Selphie. "And as for you Selphie, disclosing such trivial things in the midst of the battle is uncharacteristic. I have to think up of a proper punishment for you. Perhaps, barring you from join the Garden Festival will suffice."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! No! Not that! Quis... I mean Instructor Trepe!" Selphie yelped.

Rei went straight to Squall where, incidentally, Jean stood making her report, to salute to his commander.

After Jean's talk to the commander, Rei spoke to Jean. "I guess that makes us partners if President Loire and Commander Leonhart already put into paper the alliance. You're diligent and professional alright. Never losing your focus on what is needed to be done despite so many set backs in between." Rei brushed his hair back and spoke what was on his mind unintentionally. "I like that. Guess that's what it takes to be elite."

"Thank you, Rei. And if I may...You're brash, reckless, abandon any tactical reasoning or self preservation in favor of undisciplined belligerence, disregard valuable tactical advice in the midst of battle, and would do well to keep your tongue in check when the situation deems necessary. Other than that, you're not bad yourself." River nods and goes to speak with Laguna.

Rei was stunned with Jean's comments. The next thing that he was about to say was to apologize for ruining her tactics as he saw it on the corner of his eye on how many times Jean hesitated and winced during the assault in his presence. _I should have apologized first... wrong move. I guess it's a wrong choice promoting me as an instructor Commander Squall._ He looked at Squall who was discussing with Laguna then glanced back to Jean as she approached the two.

He managed to utter a few words to Jean who obviously could not hear it given the distance now separating them. "I... I was just about to apologize for those "miscues" sergeant..." Then he yelled to her. "You might want to double check your condition first before you ran about doing stuffs."

Rei then just shook his head. _Great going Rei..._

He looked up to the sky. _I guess your right all along, dad... I finally understood what you have been lecturing me all this time. Heh! But don't worry... your son will never give up. _He raised his fist and punched the sky.

Recalling the previous assault, Rei finally remembered the three Garden Cadets whom he entrusted Seifer earlier plus the fact that he has some serious injuries himself. _Damnit! Jet, Glen and Ross! My status report can wait!_ Rei went to the infirmary of Esthar to look for the three.

Group of scientist came to retrieve the frozen Ultimecia and brought her to the Lunatic Pandora Laboratory at the outskirts of the city per Dr. Odine instructions. He wished to examine the witch of time further. The rest move to the Presidential Palace to discuss matters.

* * *

WhiteLycan: River/Jean, Ultimecia, Seifer,

NinjablazerZero: Seifer,

Reikakou: Rei, Kiros, Ward, Zell, Quistis, Selphie, Squall,

Myself: Ultimecia,


	8. Chapter 7: FFI  Lotsa postgetti

**CoWR - Introduction**

_Chapter 7: FFI - Lotsa postgetti_

__

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own nothing. Move along.**

* * *

"Who's Garland?" Poke asks as she lets herself be pulled around.

"Garland's the leader of this attack. He's also Chaos' go to man for some reason."

Poke stores the information mentally, and follows the woman.

Thasha leads Poke out of the city "Right, there was a big, burly guy here... But I dunno where he is."

Poke nods. _Look for burly guy. Got it._ She sits down. "We can wait."

0-0-0-0-0

Link brandishes his sword. "Alright, bringit!"

Illua slashes horizontally twice at Link.

Link blocks them both on his sword, and spin-slashes.

Illua jumps back and uses Time Blade. Slashing her blade down, a wave of energy shoots at Link.

Link rolls sideways, then jumps up and comes down on Illua, slashing vertically.

Illua blocks Link's attack and kicks him in the right kneecap.

Link grabs her foot and swings her around, letting go after a couple swings.

Illua stabs her katana in the wall in front of her and recovers. She casts Fire on him.

Link dodges to the left and charges at her, stabbing.

Illua gets hit by Link and uses the Reaction, Bonecrusher, she knocks him into the wall. "Hmph."

Link groans and slides to the ground. "Ouch..."

Illua tosses her hair out of her face "And that is why you are the chorus and I am the hero" She turns from Link and walks away.

"GET BACK HERE! I CAN STILL FIGHT!"

Illua turns to Link "You'll lose. I've got a better idea, lose your petty hope of winning and join me. Thasha's got a shine to you. Else that was merely a ploy of hers, seduction and all."

Montblanc dives in as a Moogle Knight, swinging heavily down on Illua. "Just in time kupo!"

As Montblanc attacks, Marche is running over to Link as a white mage. "You shouldn't push yourself." He casts Cura twice on Link, then switches to Paladin, automatically covering Link, ready to take any attacks for him, and repels a group of monsters with a holy cross attack.

0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, The WoL jumps out of the way of the attack, and counters with Ascension and chases Garland as he is sent flying into the air. "Desist, or I will have to strike you down!"

Garland scoffs "I shall never stop!" He takes his blade and launches the tip at the chasing Warrior.

The Warrior sees the oncoming blade, and lifts his shield to block, but it knocks him off his balance and sends him spinning into the ground. He gets up and uses White Fang, sending a stream of Lightning moving straight towards Garland as the Warrior jumps atop a building, then towards Garland. "Then I shall make you!"

Garland jumps to the right and laughs. He jumps in the air and throws his serpentine chain, using Tsunami. "End me, if you can!"

The Warrior uses Shield of Light to block the oncoming burst of water, but the attack is powerful, he cannot keep his balance and staggers backwards. The attack is successfully blocked, however. He charges Garland jumps over him, throwing his shield downward to strike and bring Garland up with it.

"Then your life ends here!" He begins to barrage Garland with a flurry of blade strikes, ending with an attack that knocks the enemy back.

Garland uses his twin swords to block several hits. "Hahaha! Can you stand this?" He kicks Warrior back and uses Cyclone.

The Warrior is caught in the winds and is thrown into the air by its force. He then attempts to recover, and uses Blue Fang to summon shards of ice that rain down upon Garland. He then charges him as he is distracted and throws his shield forward, and attacks with Sword Thrust. "Your attempts are in vain!"

Garland knocked the shards away with ease, but then Warrior hit him "Humph, not bad." After Warrior's attack, Garland uses Round Edge and knocks Warrior to the sky with his axe.

As the Warrior is knocked into the air, he recovers his balance and uses Crossover, spinning and swinging his Shield to knock him higher up into the air. "You yourself are a formidable adversary."

Garland twists about and uses Twist Drill on him. He doesn't respond to Warrior, either.

The Warrior twists in the air to dodge the attack, and let's himself fall to the ground, where he looks up at Garland and gets into a ready stance. "It appears we are both evenly matched."

Garland lands and stands fully up. "Humph, so you think. I was hailed as the strongest knight in all of Cornelia!"

0-0-0-0-0

Lich leaves Lina, Luso and the kids in the building as he hears Tiamat roar. Lina sighs and leans against the wall; Luso casts Cure on the two of them.

Meanwhile, Ninja and Natsu, still running through the streets, away from the three Fiends, see Lina and Luso.

"Well looky here! Lu knows how to fight!" Ninja remarks.

"Lu?" his brother asks.

"The kid's name is Luso. Let's go see if they need any help."

They run towards Lina and Luso.

_Oh hell... Ah didn't tell Luso yet. Gotya keep et up..._ Lina catches Ninja's attention as Natsu is distracted with Luso. She gives a warm, if awkward from disuse, smiles and quickly looks away.

Luso shakes Natsu's hand and says "Hey I'm Luso Clemens. Nice to meet you!"

Ninja looks at Lina, and his mind gives a confused reaction. _Oh God! This is weird. How is something able to be cute and awkward at the same time?_ "That's kind of creepy."

Ninja then realizes that he spoke out loud by accident. He quickly jumps, scared of what may happen next. "Oh, wait, sorry, I didn't mean that! God, I'm stupid."

Natsu looks on and just shrugs it off and faces the young child. He puts out his hand gives Luso a firm handshake. "Hello. My name is Natsu. Nice to meet you."

Lina realizes something with Ninja's erratic words. She quite liked to mess with him, though, she had to make sure neither one actually fell in love. Now, that'd suck for one to lose heart, such a thing was terrible, even for her.

She readopts her usual... grace and says to Ninja. "What er yuh talkin' about? We got children en here tha' need help, ef yuh dun mind."

Ninja quickly snaps out of his confusion and responds normally. "Well, we just came over to help. If you don't want it, that's perfectly fine. We'll just be on our way then."

Lina puts a strand of hair behind her ear "Feh, Ah dun _need_ et, but Ah'm _askin'_. Woul'ja rather Ah _beg_?"

Ninja looks at her and laughs. "No need. I'll help. Where are the little kiddies?"

Luso turns to the building behind him. "Hey guys!" Twenty or so 10 year olds walk out.

Lina looks at Ninja and grits her teeth. "Thanks..."

Ninja Looks at the Children and scans to area to make sure nothing is coming. "Okay, let's get a move on. We'll keep you kids safe." He looks to Lina. "Welcome."

The kids follow Luso as he leads them on. Lina waves her hand disinterestedly to Ninja "Yah, yah, jest dun hold et ubuve my head, got et?"

Ninja laughs. "Yeah, yeah. I won't. Maybe..."

Lina scowls. "Bet'er not..."

0-0-0-0-0

The Three Fiends that were gathered wait for Lich, as to ambush the man that dares to attack their master; they hide in the shadows and await their time...

The Warrior looks at Garland, and begins to wonder why he would betray he land. "If you were this countries greatest Knight, why would you turn against it?"

Garland scoffs "First... what's your name?"

The Warrior looks at Garland, and responds. "I have no name. I am The Warrior of Light."

Garland steps back. "Lich! Marilith! Kraken! Tiamat!" The Four Fiends descend upon Warrior, their fell bodies corrupting the world where they step.

WoL is surrounded by the Four Fiends. He looks on as Garland's minions prepare to attack him. "This does not look well..."

The Four Fiends circle Warrior and laugh. Where they landed, the earth died. The Fiends all charged in, careful not to be in a path of another and all targeting Warrior. Garland scoffs and readies his lance.

0-0-0-0-0

On the other side of Cornelia, Llednar charges, a slight glow enveloping his sword. He thrusts forward, and the battalions of Cornelian guards/soldiers in front of him are hit with a massive Omega explosion. He starts running again, Omega nuking any guard/soldier foolish enough to fight him. _I've no time for these weaklings!_

0-0-0-0-0

Remedi charges Alpha, as her summoned Totemas wreak havoc and keep anyone from reaching her. She snaps opens her eyes, and unleashes Alpha, raining down devastating beams that blow up a couple of houses, and vaporize soldiers. She pulls her scythe out of the ground and jumps on a roof of a relatively intact building, slicing though a group of archers. _Now, where are you...?_ Her eyes survey the damage done as she searches for Marche and CO.

* * *

Mezeryn: Poke,

Goblim/Dartheal: Thasha, Illua, Garland, Four Fiends, Luso, Lina,

Link: Link,

Alti: Montblanc, Marche, Llednar, Remedi,

NinjablazerZero: WoL, Ninja, Natsu,

A/N: Ret gone'd the mention of Ren having a traveling companion. Noodle actually doesn't really start posting until much later, and wants to focus on Ren only.


	9. Chapter 8: FFII  Empy and the Brain

**CoWR Introduction**

_Chapter 8: FFII - Empy and the Brain_

__

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Maria. Everything else is property of someone other than I.**

* * *

The woman noticeably relaxes as the army advances, signaling a phobia of some sort, whose effect rapidly dwindled as the cause of her discomfort left.

The Palamecian Army engages the guard posted in the external city, while Mateus slowly charges a spell, which takes the form of an ever growing sigil beneath his feet.

Meanwhile, the other unnamed woman promptly steps back a bit from the Emperor, even though she was in no danger. Just a reflex, really.

Finally, the dark ritual is complete.

"HEAVENS!" From nowhere, a massive burst of flame and rock descends from on high like the executioner's blade. The wrathful heavens have been unleashed, and claim their prey.

The gates to Fynn's Castle Sanctuary never stood a chance as the Starfall eliminates them from existence.

The woman just mutters something under her breath that sound like "Oh boy, looks like they're screwed." and decides to join the fray, and at the same time hoping that whatever is the root of her phobia manages to get through before she gets there.

0-0-0-0-0

Firion runs outside of the castle, only to see the gates destroyed and a crater lying in its place.

"This magic, only one man could have done this," he alerts the guards and runs towards the army of monsters in the horizon.

Rose simply watches on as she strolls through the city being torn to shreds, casually swinging her daikatana one handed at any poor soldier who runs up to attack her. Rose then calls out to the shy young recruit in Chaos's forces.

"Tell "His royal majesty" that Bevelle is no longer. Can you handle that?" Another soldier tries to stab Rose from behind, to which she simply steps to the side whilst rolling her eyes and running a hidden blade through his back. "Good girl."

Rose whips around and runs off in a bolt of speed.

The woman rolls her eyes at the last statement and walks back to the Emperor, kicking and punching those who got in her way, or just jumping over them to get to her destination faster.

An Axe goes flying past Rose passing by her face, not touching her at all, and returns the same way. The man catches it and walks towards her slowly. "Next time, I won't miss. Now call off your soldiers and leave here at once."

The Blood Rose grins, drawing her Daikatana. "There shan't be a next time. And I'll **not** call off these soldiers, for they are not mine to command." In a flash, she lunges at Firion with a fierce uppercut, all while grinning sadistically. "You... I see it in your eyes... You're just like me."

Firion jumps backwards to dodge the attack, but with how sudden it was and all his heavy equipment, he nearly loses his balance. "I'm nothing like you. You take pleasure in taking the lives' of others. That is nothing like me."

He uses Rope Knife to send electrical knives forward, towards the woman.

Rose leaps over them and throws a volley of explosive knives downward and lands behind Firion as his own Rope Knives retract. "Is that so? Or do you merely hide your killer instincts behind superficial reasoning? If you have nothing to deny, then why defend what you are?"

Firion lifts his arm to block the bombs with his shield, but is knocked onto his knees from the heavy blast. He unsheathes his blade, spinning around as he gets up and swings at the mysterious woman. "Your mind games won't work on me. Killer instincts, be that as it may, I don't use them freely or with pleasure."

She spin slashes, clashing with his blade, and knocking them both away from each other. "Oh and when you don't use them? Do you feel alive? Face it. You only live when in combat! That is the warrior's way!" Rose splits her Daikatana into twin katanas and rushes towards Firion, leaps into the air and forward flips into a cross slash.

Firion staggers backwards as the blades clash and quickly takes his bow and uses Straight Arrow as she comes towards him with the cross slash. "My life is not spent on pointless battles."

Rose's speed cuts the attempt at Straight Arrow short, and she follows up with a tornado slash, then another cross slash that slams him into the ground. Rose lands on Firion's chest and points her blades to his neck. She leans in real close with that same sadistic demeanor she carries with her through battle.

"With all of these instruments meant to bring the end to others, what chivalrous cause could you possibly fight for? Indulge me with your last breath if you will."

As the woman knocks Firion down, he drops his blade. She lands on his chest and points her blade at his neck. "I fight... to fulfill my dreams!"

His two knives and his blade then begin to glow, then they do that thing from the DO scene where they float up and fly straight towards Empy, blades pointed at him, but replace Empy with Rose and instead of stopping, they go all the way.

Rose back flips off of Firion, taking slashes from the knives as she does. She takes the defensive, combining her twin katanas into a dual blade. "So your dreams are what you use to justify yourself..."

Firion runs towards her, and jumps into the air. "It's not an excuse. It's my motivation. My drive. If I didn't have it, I'd have been dead by your first attack."

As he nears her, he uses Weaponmaster, sending all his weapons forward to attack and shred the opponent, before knocking them away in a single, simultaneous strike.

Rose spins the twin blade in front of herself to block, but is overwhelmed by the torrential onslaught of Firion's weapons, knock her into a wall. Weakened, Rose slumps to the wall.

"So much idealism..." Rose stands back up, and laughs. "Till our next dance, love."

She blows Firion a kiss and throws a black crystal into the air, which vanishes in a flash of light, along with her.

Firion watches the woman disappear. When she does, he turns around and runs to stop the soldiers that are attacking. _Who was that woman? Whoever she is, that will have to wait. I must rid the city of these Soldiers._

Firion attacks a Soldier who was attacking an innocent child. As he struck down the soldier, he began to remember the woman's words. "No...she's wrong..."

Firion then looks again at the soldier, and his eyes widen with fright and anger as he recognizes the soldier armor and the symbol it bore. The man was a soldier from Palamecia. The realization of this brought to his mind another realization. He had returned.

"But...I...We ended him in Pandemonium!" He began to run towards the city gates, helping anybody who needed it whenever he saw.

0-0-0-0-0

The Palamecian Army begins its siege of the Castle. As Mateus floats above his advancing army, he spies out of the corner of his eyes someone he was very, very glad to see. "If it isn't the rebel. How appropriate."

He stretches out his hand and a ball of blue energy begins to form.

"Run amuck."

The Blue Flare is launched and charges towards Firion. Mateus is well aware of the speed of his flare spell, so he gathers energy to the tip of his staff, which begins to form a larger and larger orb.

"FALL!" The orb is fired like a cannon and begins to draw in enemies towards it.

Suddenly, Fang jumps down, PS to Sentinel and uses Mediguard to block the Flare. She turns to Firion and says "Hey, I'll keep him attacks at bay, you hit him, got it?"

Firion knocks away the smaller ball with his axe and continues forwards, passing by Fang as he does. "Got it!"

He jumps into the air, and as he does so, he is high enough to shoot without anything getting in the way. He grabs his bow, and takes aim at The Emperor and fires Straight Arrow.

The woman, noticing a while haired man with many weapons firing at the Emperor, does the most logical thing to help him, and that is to shoulder tackle the black haired woman with a spear. Sadly, since she doesn't know that this woman is Oerba Yun Fang, she doesn't know how effing screwed she is. Then again, this is the Introduction; villains always win early on...right?

Fang kicks mystery-woman-totally-not-named-Maria-because-that-would-be-confusing-if-there-were-two-Marias off of her and says, "Change of plan..." Realizing she didn't know Firion's name, she said, "Pretty Boy!" She PS to Commando and unleashes a Blitz on Not-Maria to knock her back. "You got some stones to challenge me!"

Meanwhile, Mateus decides he doesn't particularly fancy being hit by the magical arrow, and creates an orange version of the Flare from before. This one hovers in front of him and incinerates the arrow as it flies towards him. He then floats through the flame, the smile on his face only illuminated by the blazing heat of the Flare.

"A magically enhanced arrow? You truly believe that an insect like yourself can trade Magics with me?" He raises his hands and the air begins to hum around him as electricity gathers to his outstretched arms. "Learn how truly wrong you are."

He unleashes the gathered electricity in a mighty Thundaga spell which rains down on Firion.

Firion tanks through the Thundaga, and lands on the ground. He looks towards the woman and hears her message. "It won't hinder me too much...Mateus! How are you still alive?"

The woman raises her arms to protect her body from the Blitz. She just ignores Fang's words and yells to the Emperor "Hey! Bevelle's fallen!" she delivers an Uppercut to Fang. Fang recovers from Not-Maria's attack and strikes against both sides of Not-Maria's ribcage with her spear.

The woman (still using it cause I'm a technical biatch) blocks one of the strikes but is hit on the left side. She winces and tries to hit Fang in the jaw. Fang rolls with the punch and jumps back and uses two Ruin attacks, shooting the non-elemental energy at Ma-The Woman. The woman, however, just dashes through the Ruin attacks and delivers a punch to Fang's gut.

Mateus laughs at Firion's confusion. "Perhaps you are not quite the hero you thought you were if you could not destroy me fully."

He unleashes another tracking flare, and behind the light of the Flare draws a symbol into the ground that lances towards Firion and expands into an electrically charged seal that holds him in place if it connects.

Firion jumps over the slow moving ball of flame. "That will not be enough."

However, as he lands, he lands on top of the Thunder Crest. As he is being zapped, the Flare draws ever closer to him.

Fang grabs the woman's wrist and switches spots with her. Fang then proceeds to kick the woman in her back and readopt her stance.

One would expect Mateus to destroy Firion now that he is trapped and helpless, and indeed, even toys with the idea momentarily, allowing the Flare to come exceptionally close to Firion.

However, that is not part of the plan, as is Fang gaining something of an upper hand. He dismisses the Flare moments from hitting Firion, and while he is still trapped in the Thunder Crest, begins re-channeling the magic.

Once again, a number of concentric magical seals appear beneath him. "Heavens!"

The magic calls the blazing meteor into existence once more as he fires the mighty destructive force towards Fang and Maria.

The woman, who just looks up at the Meteor and grins "Nice knowing ya." she says to Fang.

As time passes on, the Thunder Crest disappears, setting Firion free. He looks over and sees the huge meteor fall upon the two women, and uses his Rope Knife to grab and pull away Fang, saving her from the large rock. "Apologies, but that was the only way I could think to save you."

Fang shrugs and turns to Maria "Eat this!" She fires Ruinga. Maria just shrugged off the Ruinga "If the last three spells didn't work, what made you think that one would?"

Mateus is beginning to be slightly annoyed by the way that his plan is going off schedule.

His calculating mind thinks through the scenario. Though the spear wielding woman has proven somewhat formidable against Maria, her reliance on magic would do her no favors. The possibility was good, though not certain, that Maria would be able to hold her off until he completed his task.

Unfortunately, the inclusion of the rebel in the equation could not be resolved as easily.

"It seems once again you are destined to be a thorn in my side. Though that should be remedied very soon."

At his subtle signal, a group of Black Guards gallop down the street and converge on Firion. Mateus does not expect them to win, but calculates that they are almost guaranteed to last long enough to finish his objectives. The odds were good enough. He leaves the battle and heads into the Castle.

Firion sees the 4 Black Guards move in on him, and he readies himself. "I have no time for this!"

He throws his axe at one, but it misses. However, on its return, it jams itself into the back of another knocking him off his horse and onto the ground. It shakily gets back up. "You will not stop me here!"

He fires 3 arrows into the same Guard, laying him for good, and runs over to grab his axe. However, there are still three left, and they surround him.

0-0-0-0-0

Mateus enters the Castle, and heads up to the throne room. Where he is greeted by Hilda and Gordon. And by greeted, I mean Gordon grabs a lance and charges him. This gets him trapped in a Thunder Crest for his troubles.

"Secure the room gentlemen." The Royal Guard enters and restrains all the individuals in the room, as Mateus goes over to the corner of the throne room.

"Wait here for my return. Ekmet Teloess!" The door on the wall opens, and reveals a passageway beneath the city.

0-0-0-0-0

Sometime later, Mateus and his guard exit the city. He transmits his thoughts to his army (And Maria). "The item has been secured. All forces leave the area. Fynn's time will come, but not now."

With that, Mateus and his royal guard enter a portal and leave the area.

Several unidentified measures of time and a message later, Maria just shrugs off all the stab and cut wounds, though still physically fatigued by the fight "Looks like we'll continue this fight another day." she says, and crushes a Teleport Crystal which does...guess.

Fang scratches the back of her head "Jeez, I'll make magic work. Come to think of it... where's weapon-lad?" She looks about for Firion. She might as well exchange pleasantries.

Firion finally finishes off the Dark guards. He had to head to the castle. What could Mateus have done? "Mateus is at the Castle. The Princess is in trouble!"

Fang sighs "Still no name? Then don't cry if you get a ridiculous name." She follows Firion.

Firion continues to run towards the castle, he turns his head slightly and gives his name. "My name is Firionel. I prefer Firion, though. And yours?"

Fang nods "Firionel? That's ridiculous itself. I'm Oerba Yun Fang. Just call me Fang."

* * *

Me: Maria

Sun Tzu: Mateus

NinjablazerZero: Firion

WhiteLycan: Rose

Goblim/Dartheal: Fang


	10. Chapter 9: Many acts of villainy

**CoWR Introduction**

_Chapter 9: Many acts of villainy_

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything.**_

* * *

**The World of Not So Ruined...ness**

Kefka, seeing his orb light up, cackles madly. "It is time! Burn it, burn it! Burn it to the ground! Uweeheeheeheeheeheehe!" His force storms the undefended South Figaro.

0-0-0-0-0

"Damn. You never truly think clowns are at least freaky looking until you meet one in person." Caro said. Having seen the Light of Judgment from Narshe, he dragged Mog and Setzer with him. Now they were face to face with Kefka.

"I am no clown. I am a god. Now, I want you to burn, nice and black, like the toast I was served this morning." The mad clown said, tossing a fireball at the group. Caro, using his own Magi-infusion power, blows the fireball away with a strong gust of wind.

"Ooh, the silver and purple-clad guy has some SPICE! Let's hope it doesn't ruin his toast! Uweeheeheehee!" Kefka cackled, casting Thundaga on Caro. "Looks like the theme is White-blue-white! Well I'll make it red-dead-red!" He grinned, casting double-fire toward Mog and Setzer.

Mog took the hit, and then danced on the sand. Kefka then had to jump away from a quicksand whirlpool. He was struck by darts as a result, Setzer knowing exactly what Mog was planning.

Kefka snarled as the darts hit, but he keeps trucking. "Run, moogle, Gambler, and Wind-Knight! Oops, too late, take flight!" The mad clown said, casting Tornado.

The three heroes were launched upward, but Mog used it to his advantage. He held his lance tight and kicked off of Setzer, diving toward Kefka.

"Thanks Set, kupo!" Mog said as he dove. Kefka groaned as he was hit by Mog.

"Gah! Fine! You've bested me! I shall leave..." He said, turning around and walking away. "I shall leave your bodies in the sand!" Kefka said, turning again and throwing Firagas around.

"Kefka! Give it up!" Caro said, blade in hand.

0-0-0-0-0

Mog, Setzer, and Caro grin. They had successfully driven off Kefka. "Well, we need to get the others."

"I say we get Gau first. We ALWAYS know where he is."

They board Setzer's airship and fly to the veldt. Setzer steps out, and holds up a piece of dried meat. "He'll be here in a couple."

And right on cue, Gau tackles Setzer and takes the meat and began to chew on it "Oh! Gau miss you!" he says looking up from the piece of meat.

"Hey Gau. We've missed you too. You remember Kefka? Well, he's back. We need to tell everybody, so... Get on board." Setzer said, squirming out from under Gau.

Gau growled at the mention of Kefka "Evil clown?" he said as crouched down fierily. Then when Setzer said everybody he grinned again "Even Mr. Thou?" he asked as he hopped on board the airship.

"We'll warn all we can. If that includes Mr. Thou, then yay, kupo." Mog said, walking up to Gau.

"Yay!" Gau says, his eyes glittering like a child's on Christmas, and he probably forgot that they were going to warn Mr. Thou about Kefka, too.

Setzer's airship takes off.

**Vana'diel**

The Arch-Duke Kam'lanaut smiled as he saw his city burn to ashes. Yes, it was his city once, but now... now the only thing that remained was two thirds of a bridge, separated by the sea. He sat down on the grass and remembered.

He had been slain six months and one week ago. He tried to fend off those damnable heroes, tried to buy Eald'narche some time to go to their paradise, where the two of them belonged! But no, it wasn't to be for Kam'lanaut. The next he knew, he was floating. Dark visions filled his mind, and a voice spoke out to him.

"Poor fallen Elvaan, lost to the darkness, for the darkness. What if I gave you life? Would you pledge your sword to me forever?"

"I would take the world over, to live again and see my Sky."

"Then so be it. Ziliart, rise again and reside over Jueno."

Kam'lanaut had awoken with an orb in his hand. He knew what it would do, but he didn't bother with it. Calmly, with a firm hand, he led Jueno to despair. Then, today, the orb had shone. Kam'lanaut went for a walk that day. Using the power Chaos granted him, he turned around and burned his town with special fire.

A manikin approached and handed him another orb, snapping him out of it. He crushed it in his hand and was teleported to the base.

0-0-0-0-0

Windurst finds itself under attack by a horde of Beastmen, mostly Yagudo.

It is numbers that threatens the city, not skill. As can be seen in how one Professor Shantotto is completely destroying all the surrounding forces. But as soon as she does, more approach. It's a pity she doesn't have time to brew up an Elixir or Ether.

0-0-0-0-0

Far to the north, a dark figure sits on a throne. Castle Zvahl's owner has returned to reclaim what is rightfully his.

The Shadow Lord, having informed his minions of his return, crushes a black crystal in his fist. He disappears from Castle Zvahl's...

**Ivalice**

Algus sees his orb light up and smirks. "It is time for me to claim my crown! March!" Algus' troops move out.

0-0-0-0-0

"I do believe this is too easy. Where's the challenge, Ovelia? You know, like the challenge it was to revive you? The challenge to heal that wound of yours? Oh, and it was all a part of my plan. Yeah. Just a plan. See, if I kill you, kill you beyond the point of reviving, I can claim my rightful place as king." Algus said, stroking the terrified queen's cheek.

0-0-0-0-0

Algus looks at Ovelia and grins. "The crown is mine, the day belongs to Chaos. The Queen is dead, the usurper the rightful ruler." Minutes later, he warps back to the lair. "The crown is mine, and thereby the crown belongs to Chaos." He said, the crown gleaming.

Moments later, Ovelia stands, the crystal on her ring shattering and the wound closing. "I may have been a pawn again, but I have learned from the past, and it is my turn...not now, but soon." As two of the guard come into the throne room, she nods at them and the three leave through a secret passage.

**The Fortress of Bedlam**

Lycan continues to stew in his cell. The door to the prison can be heard opening, followed by a pattern of footsteps. Lycan glances up at his visitor, and turns his gaze to the wall again. "You're going to kill me?"

Rose looks at him sitting in his cell, helpless, and defenseless. It would be so easy to end his life here and now. Fortunately for Lycan, Rose doesn't like easy prey.

Rose grins and begins to speak. "I hear you'll sell that fancy sword arm of yours to anyone buying."

Lycan continues to stare at the wall. "Anyone who understands that I work on my own terms."

"I don't think you're in a position to negotiate here."

"No, I'm sitting down, obviously."

Rose merely chuckles. "One of the other worlds will be the next target of my attack. You'll have the honor of being a queen slayer should you choose to accept our offer."

"I'm a dog of war. Not an assassin."

"Assassins resort to cowardly deception and schemes to slay their targets. I would hold your methods above theirs, bloody as they may be."

"Is the queen Ashe?"

"You're well learned for a "dog"...Yes, the very same. Queen Ashe prefers to back her political reasoning with her own personal efforts, and would put her life on the line as if she was any of the loyal soldiers under her. She has no qualms about risking her life in battle, so battle is where you will meet her. Cut her down and your reward shall be... generous."

"What could you possibly have that I'd want?"

Rose opens Lycan's cell, and stands to the side to let him out. "Freedom, to start... and more. The acknowledgment and respect of Chaos and his followers. We are a powerful force. You'd do well to stand with us, rather than opposed."

"...So I'm guessing Luca wasn't the only city to crumble."

"Indeed. Other superficial representations of "order" and "peace" have fallen as well. And with their sacrifice... we can return the world to its most purest, uncorrupted form."

"And that is?"

"Disorder. Chaos. Bedlam. Havoc. Call it what you will, but the world, by it's very nature is a chaotic one. No order or reasoning. Things simply happen. To impose order or balance on this truth is an act of shameless arrogance, and mocks the very essence of what we are."

Lycan walks out and faces Rose. "You like to talk, don't you? Understand this. I do things my way. You don't like it, find another expert blades man.

First rule. I don't kill innocents or those who won't fight back. Only those who engage in combat.

Second rule. I fight as a businessman. Not for honor, or love, or any personal issue like that. It's strictly business.

Third rule. I use my own weapon to fight." Lycan nods to his sword resting in its sheath by the window across the room.

"Final rule, I am a swordsman. Nothing more, nothing less. You hire my for exactly that purpose, and that purpose alone."

Rose merely grin, looking nonchalantly into a random direction, not expressing any interest in Lycan's ground rules whatsoever. "And you'll be exactly that whilst working under us."

"One more thing. I'll cancel a contract when I deem it necessary to do so. That usually goes along with all of the rules I just stated."

Rose folds her arms. "I suppose you should get to work then."

Lycan, without saying anything further, grabs his sword, fastens the sheath belt across his torso, throws his jacket on, and makes his way out of the dungeon.

Rose stops him a moment with a few last words. "Know this. Ashe does not barter with sell swords. Do not think you can simply sell your services to her for a more beneficial reward than our offering. Face off against her, and you'll not receive any mercy. You're merely dishonorable scum in her eyes."

Lycan takes these words silently with his leave.

Lycan walks along the fortress walls that harbor those who serve Chaos. _'A queen slayer.'_ He folds his arms, wondering if he really wants to side with this group. _'They're unprovokingly attacking cities that haven't done anything wrong. Lashing against people merely for living in peace. Maybe they're all just bored? Is that the point of this? To open the eyes of the complacent? Make them realize how fragile peace can be?'_

"I don't have anything to do with it. I just get paid to fight." Lycan walks, not really planning on going anywhere.

_'I'll fight for the right pay... but I'm no slave. To anyone.'_ Lycan looks up at the ever dark skies filled with smoke that expand across a landscape of ruin.

0-0-0-0-0

Kefka appears through a portal and frowns. "I was so close to having them for my slaves!" The mad clown wined.

"Don't worry, clown-boy. We've claimed a good chunk of the major cities." Algus said, appearing next to him.

"Yeah, but I wanted mine!"

"Too bad. Anyways, think of it like this, when we win, for the short time we don't revert the world back, you can have all the slaves you want."

"Well, that makes me feel just FUCKING peachy."

Leaning on a back wall, and hearing their conversation, Rose finally steps forward. "There IS a puppet for you to consider, or have you decided that you're bored with your old toy, and cast her aside without any further thought?"

A black mist swirls in Roses hand as she conjures a small image of Terra living a happy and peaceful life in Mobliz.

"One will never be enough, my dear Rosewiththorns." Kefka said, glancing at Terra.

"Ah, to rule over people... a splendid thing, yes?" Kam'lanaut said, walking over.

"Why wouldn't it be? You'd have all the slaves you want! Everybody bowing to your whim!" Algus stated with a smirk on his face.

"Just remember, we are merely extensions of Chaos." Kam said, walking off.

"Would you like me to fetch the girl? I've heard she's a powerful wielder of magic. To reign her in would be a great asset." Rose closes her hand into a fist as the black mist flickers out.

"The white haired boy. I need one of you to watch him. He is...difficult to read, and as powerful as his sword arm is, I don't trust it work in our favor enough to leave him alone. His heart is a clouded one...hard to tell of his intentions...if we can't use him, we must destroy him."

"Go after her then. Be my guest. In payment, Algus will-"

"OH HELL NO! You botched your job, you watch the sell sword." Algus said, crushing an orb and pushing Kefka through, tossing another toward him.

"Damn." Kefka said as he caught the orb and warped.

Rose grins and throws up a black crystal that shatters opening a black rift behind her. She turns, swishing her cape behind her, and walks on through.

0-0-0-0-0

A young woman with a petite build, green hair adorned with a bow, and a red dress is cleaning a scrape on a young boy's knee, and applying a fresh bandage to the wound.

Her eyes suddenly widen and she turns around to see a woman with blood red hair, black lips, purple eyes and intimidating dark colored armor.

This woman, the Blood Rose steps towards Terra, bearing a weapon, and an empty grin as she does. "Hello, Esperkin."

Terra narrows her eyes into a glare at this unwanted visitor and prepares to defend her family. "...Stay back!" Terra, draws her own blade, a simple saber, and points it at the orphanage's unwanted visitor. She whispers "Gather everyone and go inside, quickly!"

The young boy nods, and starts to run, but is intercepted by the dark woman. She kicks the child over and stomps a boot on his chest, pointing her blade at his nose.

In a flash, she parries Terra's attempt to intercept her, and the two blades now lock. "Let him, go! He's just a child!"

Rose pushes her foot down harder. "I shall. I will free him from this world. The others as well... After all, who will care for the children when their "mother" has become a mindless weapon?"

Terra's eyes widen. "Don't!"

Rose's grin grows even more vicious as she splits her daikatana into two and sends Terra reeling two feet away.

Terra lands and rolls, landing face down, but can see through one eye that the young boy's last cry is suddenly silenced.

"N-No..."

Terra lifts herself up. "Martin... why? How could you do something so cruel!"

In an instant, Terra resumes the assault, now driven by a need for vengeance, and to protect the ones she still can.

However, Rose deftly outmaneuvers each of Terra's attempts, delivering a swift and punishing counter. Terra rushes with a stabbing lunge, but Rose sidesteps into a spin kick, knocking her to the ground. Terra now finds herself in the same predicament as the young Martin.

"I believe you won't need this place any longer." Rose charges dark energy into one of her blades and slices it horizontally at the houses that make up what's left of Mobliz. The houses are blown away with dark explosions, leaving no survivors.

Tears streams from Terra's eyes when the realization grips her. Her family for around a year and a half had ended. The face of sorrow turned into a face of bitter anger.

Rose merely grins at Terra's despair. "Become the weapon you once were. Submit to your strings, puppet. All of your anger and sorrow will be as nothing."

"You monster. I will... NEVER... forgive you!" Rose glances down, sensing a rush of energy, and is sent reeling back by a sudden burst of Firaga.

She pivots midair, and lands on her feet, blade ready.

Terra gets up, and feels herself seethe with anger. She feels an immense rush of magical power surge through her very being, but is too focused on vengeance to realize her magic power has returned.

"Heavens lament!"

Meteors begin to fall down around Rose, who does her best to avoid the bombardment. As she stabilizes her balance, several rays of holy light home in on her. She deflects these deftly, but a supercharged fireball blows her into the air, where a sudden chunk of ice smashes into her repeatedly.

Rose pivots through the air again, shifting weight to regain balance when even more spheres of holy light bombard her, followed by a rapid chain of flares. Before she can act any further, ultimate light surrounds her, closing in with a massive blast.

Rose hits the ground with a massive impact as Terra lands, and presses her magically charged hands to the ground, sending up a burst of high pressure water.

Rose soars upward, but a black sphere materializes, sending her back to the ground, pushing her against it with a dense force of gravity.

Rose presses her hand to the ground, and a black puddle consumes her. Another opens behind Terra, and Rose leaps out from it, striking Terra down with a surprise surge of dark energy.

Terra, overexerted, stricken with grief, and caught off guard by the surprise attack, succumbs to unconsciousness, and Rose pants for a moment, beaten and wounded. "I've stripped you of your claim to "humanity". Of any justifiable reason to not be a weapon. Now, a weapon you shall once again be."

Rose picks Terra's unconscious body up by her hair and throws a black crystal into the sky above. A dark rift opens, granting Rose access to the Fortress of Bedlam.

Before she can leave, the boy, who she thought she had silenced, drags himself towards this woman. "Let... mama... GO!"

"So you survive. Matters not, you, like all of your siblings shall perish." Rose ignores the child and leaves through the rift gate, which closes behind her.

The child collapses. A young woman picks him up and hurries to the basement of one of the houses, which remains intact, as Rose didn't count on the houses having any underground shelters.

Though the orphanage was destroyed, its denizens still thrive on. Unfortunately, their "mother' had been taken by the intruder. It's all they could do to wait for someone strong to come and help them.

0-0-0-0-0

"So this supposed to be her?"

"Indeed. A powerful wielder of magic."

"I don't see what the big deal is. She doesn't look that powerful."

"Power holds multiple concepts."

Jecht folds his arms, and looks at Terra, whose unconscious form rests on a large chair. '_This just don't sit well with me.'_

"Her power shall be ours." Rose attaches a circlet to Terra's forehead. "Awaken."

Terra's eyes blink open, though they now look lifeless. Empty. "I shall have Kefka oversee her first task."

"Didn't he go off to babysit that little whelp I caught?"

"...True."

Jecht grins a little. "I'll look after her. I got nothin' better to do."

Rose scowls at this offer. _'A good opportunity to see just where you stand...'_

That scowl returns to a grin. "Very well. Our "witch" is **your **responsibility. Do try not to break her." Rose swishes her cape and walks off.

Jecht looks from Rose to Terra. "Heh." _'I'll play nice. For now.'_

* * *

**Spitz:** Kefka, Mog, Caro, Setzer, Kam'lanaut, Algus,

**Me:** Gau, Ovelia

**Jonah:** Shantotto, Shadow Lord,

**WhiteLycan:** Lycan, Rose, Terra, Jecht

Just have to say the Ovelia scene was added. Originally, Spitz killed her off. However Sun had made a pretty badass Ovelia and I thought that just killing her off would be kinda bad regardless if someone decided to run her or not to make her badass once again. So now that option is open again.


	11. Chapter 10: FFIX  Destruction of Alex

**CoWR - Introduction**

_Chapter 10: FFIX - Destruction of Alexandria...Again_

_**DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own it.**_

* * *

Garland's orb begins to glow in his hand. "It is time Kuja."

"I thought that he would never begin this production...very well!" Kuja transmits his thoughts to the Mistadons and they begin their march on Alexandria. He musters all the subtlety he is capable of in his infiltration of the city.

In other words, he floats up and bombards the city gate with a destructive Ultima spell, and allows the vast army entrance. Garland deigns to wait, and uses Psychokinesis to fly over the walls, throwing a few guards who attempted to shoot him away in the process.

The Mistadons have come into full contact with the Alexandrian Guard right about...now. Kuja and Garland make their way through the chaos, having a larger goal in mind.

One person, however, stands in Kuja and Garland's way, daggers drawn "...It can't be!"

Kuja frowns at what Zidane has said. "That's all you can muster? Could you have picked a more clichéd line?"

Garland mentally goes over his previous arguments for giving Genomes souls, and concludes that perhaps another few weeks of Beta Testing might have been appropriate. "It seems you have truly lost all purpose."

He uses his Psychokinesis to levitate several pieces of rubble from the surroundings. "Let me show you now how your purpose should have been accomplished." He fires the rubble at Zidane.

Zidane just shrugs at Kuja "what do you want me to say? 'Please do come in and have some tea and crumpets with the Queen and I'?" he then jumps up and uses the flying rubble as stepping stones. As he gets to the last one, he points his daggers downwards as he falls toward Garland "Sorry 'dad', I have a new purpose!"

Vivi notices Zidane under attack by Kuja and Garland. "Wha-what! The-they're BACK!" Vivi fires a Thundaga at Kuja.

Garland sees Zidane flying towards him. He makes a preliminary movement to deal with him, but is surprised to see Kuja fly in the road of the attack, creating a Flare Star in Zidane's path. "Though the thought of you bringing down our creator once again fills we with joy, if anyone is to kill Garland, it will be ME! But not now!"

Garland does not bother to acknowledge Kuja's desire to kill him, having had to listen to the same threat three hundred and sixty two times since he has been revived.

Noticing Vivi, but not considering him a threat, Garland extends his hand towards him and throws a Flare at the Black Mage, then continues down the path towards the Palace.

Vivi trips and the flare misses him. "...Whew." he gets to his feet and fires a Firaga at Garland.

Zidane is knocked into the air, but poises to attack "Sad. You're still living with dad even when you're older than me?"

Kuja is slightly annoyed by Zidane's manner. "If I had a choice in the matter, he would be buried deep underground where I would never have to think about him again. However...needs must be met." He throws out his hand and throws a detonating Seraphic Star.

Meanwhile, Garland does not turn towards the Firaga streaking towards him, and stretches out his hand. A portion of the ground beneath him breaks out from the rest, rises into the air and intercepts the flame. Garland turns back and looks to Vivi. "I suggest if you wish to live, you do not interfere. Lest the consequences be...dire." He continues his walk towards the palace, using Psychokinesis to open the portcullis.

"But he's my friend! O-of course I'm going to help him!" However, a small piece of rubble finds its way to his head, knocking him out.

Zidane is thrown into a building and coughs, trying to think of something to say in the Kuja language, finally, he bursts from some rubble and slashes at his brother "You could always be a protagonist while he's the villain!"

Kuja swings to the left to avoid Zidane's blow, yet his face is lightly cut by the passing of the dagger. "Humph...Good enough to draw blood from me already...my, my, how you've grown."

He spins his orbs in a circular formation in front of him and launches a series of rings which arc towards Zidane.

Garland meanwhile has opened the Portcullis with his Psychokinesis, and levitates across the expanse of water separating Alexandria from its castle. He begins to make his way to the throne room, a single objective in mind.

Zidane air dashes through a few of the rings, but he stops short of the last and gets hit. Glaring, he sends his own projectiles at Kuja.

Kuja is utilizing his aerial prowess to dodge the oncoming barrage of projectiles. "My, my. You always were direct to the point, weren't you? Too bad you never took the opportunity to learn magic. These might even be a threat!"

Garland continues his search for either the item he seeks, or someone who would know of its location. "Such an item should have a powerful magical signature...but perhaps when it is in four, it cannot show its true powers. ...So that is how it eluded me all those years ago..."

Kuja uses his aerial mastery to dodge Zidane's projectile barrage. "Such a shame you never mastered the subtle arts brother...but then again, your thick skull was why I chose you to go to Oeilvert in the first place, wasn't it? Enough of this. Time to..."

"Kuja!" Garland lands from the sky in front of the Genome before he can cast his spell.

"You'd better have a damned..."

"The operation was successful. It is time to retreat."

"Tch! ...I suppose I can save it for the finale." Kuja throws a ball of Flare towards Zidane, and walks towards a portal which appears out of thin air. "Your time will come brother!"

The two step through, Garland now carrying a silver pendant in his hands.

Zidane is knocked back from the Flare, and sadly does not see the silver pendant that Garland had. Once he recovers, he looks around "Why did they...where's Vivi?"

He then goes to find his black mage of a friend.

* * *

**Sun Tzu:** Garland, Kuja

**Me:** Zidane,

**Link:** Vivi

Bit of a cliffhangar, I know. But Zidane and Vivi don't meet up again until after a very important plot event that has to have all the battles and most conversations after the battles done with. I'm hoping to get to that point this week, possibly today because Sundays are always slow and since Sun has University, it's probably not going to move today.


	12. Chapter 11: FFXII  Of Pirates, Queens,

**CoWR - Introduction**

_Chapter 11: FFXII - Of Pirates, Queens, and Bangaa_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters!**_

* * *

Apologies for the length, I couldn't find a good spot to stop on any of them.

Also, some of the posts were made on 'Talk like a Pirate Day', so Sun had made a post in pirate speak, and Lycan attempted it. I was going to edit it, but there was translations so I just kept it in.

In a far corner of the Sandsea, a dark skinned young woman sits quietly, sipping her tea, and listening to the ambiance while finishing her lunch. Quietly, she eavesdrops, soaking up today's rumors and other talk.

The mysterious woman leaves the Sandsea to see streets what were once bustling with business and casual conversation, now give presence to the war march. She whispers "What's going on?" into a Bangaa's ear.

The Bangaa growls back, replying with "Something about forces gathering on the outskirts..." She looks at the soldiers and bolts off to get a peak at where they're heading.

0-0-0-0-0

On the outskirts of Dalmasca, the seemingly morally bankrupt dog of war stands with sword drawn, waiting for the assault to begin. _'Who's leading this attack, I wonder.'_

"What're you doing here?" Lycan gives a half eyed glare to Rose approaching.

"Just want to make sure our investment wasn't a squandered one. You are fighting for Chaos now, after all."

Lycan, leaning on the face of a short ledge, which provides a shady spot for him to wait while the attack begins, looks down at his feet. "I don't take sides. Only payment."

Rose just smirks. "We have another task for you. You're to take the Garamsythe Waterway. Cut down anyone trying to escape through there."

Lycan raises an eyebrow. "I thought I had the honor of 'Queen slaying'."

"True. But if the tides of battle have turned against her, no doubt she'll try to make her escape through there" Rose tosses Lycan the key to get into the sewers.

Lycan detaches himself from his shaded spot and catches the keys.

"Do try to enjoy yourself down there."

Lycan, not looking at this woman, just waves her goodbye with a single motion of his hand and heads out for the waterway.

Now unbeknown to Lycan, Kefka holds a watchful eye over the young mercenary. How long will it be until Kefka decides he's bored with just watching and starts throwing in his own twist into the machination?

0-0-0-0-0

Completely unaware of the enemy waiting in the Garamsythe Waterway, the Queen of Dalmasca is rallying her army to counter the oncoming threat. The queen walks down the stairs of the palace, pointing to the assembled troops and directing them to their assigned positions.

A Retainer walks up to her. "My lady, surely you can see it is folly to lead from the..."

"If I didn't lead from the front last time, Dalmasca would still be under the heel of Vayne Solidor."

"Still, I urge you to reconsider. What if you are..."

"Your obvious faith in my abilities warms my heart." She reaches the lead cavalry, and mounts the War Chocobo. "Prepare the first and second Air Divisions. Keep the Leviathan in reserve, and contact Larsa in Archades. If the enemy felt confident enough to attack Dalmasca in the open, they are almost certain to strike Archades should we fall."

With that, the Queen rides to the forefront of the army. "They think that Dalmasca will fall before them like so many others. Let them see that we will not bend, or break before their might. Let them see the spirit that has kept Dalmasca strong throughout it's times of trouble, of sorrow!"

0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the battlefield, a man in armor walks up to the forefront of his army. Though they bear passing resemblance to the soldiers of Archadia, a closer inspection sees an emblem of Chaos on each mans armor.

Not this one though. There is only one master that he serves, even if he cannot do so at this present time. His face is soon obscured as he dons his helmet, his expression lost to the executioners mask. "Let judgment be passed... All troops! March!"

Gabranth could be said to be a man of simple drives. His dedication to his duty was immense. His tenacity at holding on to grudges imagined or otherwise was of similar stature. Against his foes, there was no mercy, no hesitation in his blade. Yet for all this, he could not be said to be a man of imagination.

So while it had crossed his mind that there was a chance that the former Princess turned Queen Ashe would lead her army in person, the thought that she would be at the absolute forefront of her army, the first to charge into the living masses of his assembled men and tear through them like a light through darkness was a more shocking realization for him.

Dalmasca's numbers were lesser, this was true. Yet all his troops combined had but two virtues assigned to them. They were fanatical, and they were numerous.

Dalmasca on the other hand, was famed for the spirit of its people. To say that they were content to be under the heel of an invading power would be as erroneous as to say that the ocean master would be content to remain his entire life locked upon the land. They were in short, fighting fiercely against his troops.

Not that their resistance was entirely unopposed. He was not made Judge Magister for his skill at retort, for his charisma or for his skills at negotiation. He was made Judge Magister because those who went against his blade were cut down like wheat.

Yet it seemed that the infernal woman had even prepared for such an occasion. Though the troops fought valiantly, at the sight of the Judge Magister's approach, they fell back, conceding ground to their opponents. They were not fools, he conceded.

They were attempting to run his time. To wait until his Ex-Mode had run its course, and he would be left more defenseless. Well, two could play at that game.

At his signal, several airships rose from the ground and made their way across the battlefield. Suppressive Artillery was utilized to its fullest extent.

Perhaps the Judge lacked imagination. Perhaps he lacked innovation. But of the arts of war, none could say he lacked in his grasp of their principles. And even now, his reward approaches. He turns to face it, gripping his twin blades as he does so.

Her crystal blue eyes flash, like the light on the blade she holds in her hands. There is no question in her gaze, no confusion as to how he stands before her, when long ago she saw his death. There is only an ultimatum imposed upon him.

_Leave, or be made to leave._

But there is no concession made. He faces his foe. And with an explosive leap, both charge forward and clash blades, the shock ringing out over the battlefield, to be suppressed by the clash of steel.

The Judge Magister may be a fearsome opponent while in his Ex-Mode augmented form, but Ashe puts up a fierce resistance, knowing her only chance of victory lies in running out the course of his transformation. Every swing of the Magister's blade is met by a ferocious counterstrike, preventing either party from making much headway.

In the Fortress of Bedlam, Mateus is observing the fight between Ashe and Gabranth. "...The dog will run out his Ex-Mode soon..."

He picks up his orb and concentrates on an image of Rose. "The mercenary who you acquired...Perhaps it is time he took a more direct approach to this battle."

Rose hears the voice of Mateus. "He awaits in the Garamsythe Waterway. If we can lure her down there... he should be capable of handling the rest. I'll take reinforcements and overwhelm the frontal lines. Also, the esper girl is in our possession. I left her in Jecht's care for now."

"You entrusted the girl to him..." Mateus taps the arm of his seat irritably "...On your head be it. She is just a consolation prize after all."

Meanwhile, at the Battle of Rabanastre II, There is a flash of light as Gabranth's Ex-Mode suddenly comes to an end. Ashe stands strong, though worn down by the constant battle. Certainly, she has strength enough to finish Gabranth.

"...It seems I will have need of this after all." Before Ashe can launch the final blow, Gabranth whistles into the air. A cry is made out in response and a yellow blur sweeps down on the battlefield.

The Chocobo had been a last minute precaution, to give him time to recharge his Ex-Mode. Ashe was not about to lose her prey yet, and leapt on her own Chocobo, tearing after him into the streets of Rabanastre.

0-0-0-0-0

The army of soldiers holding the front is a signal to the young dark skinned woman that the streets of Rabanastre won't be safe for much longer.

'_Leave my home, enter a war zone.'_ With a sigh, she decides it's best to scurry into Lowtown.

Meanwhile, a ruthless bounty hunter has already made his way into Rabanastre's streets in search of his ever elusive prey, a suave and refined Sky Pirate and his Viera partner.

"Split up and find them! Leave no store unturned, and none of these people unquestioned! If Balthier is throwing his coin around here, we'll trace it back to his grubby hands for sure!"

His three Bangaa henchmen/siblings nod promptly and begin barging into any shop unlocked, or with a lock weak enough to break.

"This day, your head shall finally be mine, Balthier!" The bounty hunter himself grumbles.

To contrast the chaos of the battle outside, the refugees within the Sandsea Tavern are greeted by two unusual sights.

Firstly, there is a Viera warrior sitting at the front of the bar. An unusual enough sight.

But more strange is the fact that the man she is with does not seem to grasp the severity of the external situation. While others cower in fear, wondering about the conflict raging outside...

He is behind the bar mixing up drinks for the both of them. The man turns to the group at large, seemingly oblivious to their disbelief. "Anything that you chaps want? Yes? No? Maybe?"

"They wonder why it is that a man such as yourself is ignoring the raging battle outside."

"Ah. Life's too short to worry about little things like the threat of conquest. A simple drink, some good company, and...Actually, that's about all a man needs."

He continues his task, seemingly unaware of the oncoming bounty hunter determined to remove his head. ...Or maybe not. ...Actually, we're not sure. We'll get back to you on that one.

0-0-0-0-0

The dark skinned traveler is thrown against a wall. "You there! You've seen the Sky Pirate!"

The girl just winces. "W-What the hell are you talking about? Sky Wha-"

Not the answer Ba'Gamnan wanted to hear, he delivers a swift backhand to the girl's cheek. "You should know very well who I'm talking about! His coin for your silence, I take it?"

She glares at this vicious Bangaa, refusing to say anything further. "I suppose if you'll not make use of your tongue, you can do with out it then!"

The girl winces as Ba'Gamnan raises his chainsaw ring to strike.

Outside the Sandsea, a noise rings out over the silent plaza.

It is not the sound of war. It is not the roar of the artillery, or the cry of the refugees and civilians seeking shelter.

It is a long, slow, sarcastic clap. "Bravo Ba'Gamnan. Bravo."

The Sky Pirate walks out of the Sandsea, his gun holstered at his side. "Ignore all possibilities and leap to the one that supports your current paranoia against me. Simply superb. Tell me, did this wonderful side of you come to the surface once you started chasing me? If so, I guess I should be flattered."

In one swift movement his gun is pointed towards the Bangaa bounty hunter. "Drop the girl if you'd be so kind. My shot is faster. Or my name's not Balthier."

Ba'Gamnan lowers his weapon with a grim smirk, letting the girl out of his grasp. "Defenseless liabilities. Always your weakness, Balthier. The perfect lure."

Ba'Gamnan's three henchmen get the jump on Balthier and his Viera companion from behind. "And the trap is sprung."

Sadira gets up and drop kicks Ba'Gamnan to the ground, then leaps off his fallen form, landing behind Balthier and Fran, putting up her fists, ready to fight. The three are still outnumbered however. "What's the plan?"

Ba'Gamnan, enraged, gets up and prepares his attack.

Balthier looks around him to the familiar leering faces that want to kill him. "Ah, Bwagi, Gijuk, and the ever charming Rinok. I wondered when you would show up. More profitable ventures passed you by? Well this is a shame, is it not? And here I came hoping to bury the hatchet."

He motions to Fran who passes him a sizable cask. "The Sandsea's finest Ba'Gamnan. Seems almost a shame to have to give it up..."

In an instant, the cask is flying towards the three minions. Balthier draws his gun, issues a single round of Flame Shot, and opens fire on the cask, piercing straight through and igniting the alcohol within, which spills out towards the three. "But needs must!"

He loads with Onion Shot and opens fire at the Bangaa bounty hunter, while Fran motions to Sadira. "Let Balthier handle Ba'Gamnan. We must make haste to deal with his support."

Sadira braces herself for the explosion, of which leaves the three underlings disoriented and open to further assault.

Ba'Gamnan himself tanks a bullet, and being the brute he is, lashes out at Balthier with Eviscerator.

Balthier throws himself backwards to narrowly avoid Ba'Gamnan's wild swinging attack, while realizing that he is too close to him to get a responding shot off.

So he does what he does best. "How does it feel Ba'Gamnan? An entire lifetime of failure must be quite the accomplishment to have to live up to, but you keep succeeding with flying colors."

Meanwhile, Fran issues a rapid drop kick to Bwagi, which considering they he's still on fire, is quite the accomplishment. "They enjoy casting status boosting magic on their brother, which we must ensure does not happen. Concentrate on the brothers. The sister is like unto her brother, a physical fighter."

Meanwhile... Actually, there's nothing else to meanwhile quite yet...

...I feel strange now. Continue.

Sadira **would** have helped Fran against the brothers had the sister not blindsided her with a vicious attack. She staggers and tries to get back up, but her assault is relentless.

Sadira is forced to pull a trick out of her sleeve. She swipes her leg out at Rinok and unleashes Quake Ripple, driving her back with a leg sweep and the power of earth, leaving the geomancer free to go after Bwagi and Gijuk

Ba'Gamnan bellows back his retort. "I consider it a life of sacrifice! An investment that I aim to collect upon this day!"

He unleashes Soul Eater, sacrificing his own strength to deal a rather nasty blow to Balthier.

If one could view certain events from a different perspective, one might find some strange contrivances in them.

For example, at the very moment Balthier brings up the barrel of his gun to intercept the Soul Eater, knowing full well it won't negate the damage fully; a yellow blur passes by his field of vision.

As Ashe chases Gabranth down the streets of Rabanastre, she notices a brawl happening on the street, but does not have time to take in the events fully. She does vaguely recognize one or two of the figures, but they are lost as they turn into the streets of Lowtown.

Fran is busily preparing to fight both the bounty hunters, and then she sees the Quake Ripple push back the female Bangaa. While the others watch this, a single arrow is notched to her bow, and fired at Bwagi.

And Gabranth does not care about any of this, only his part in the unfolding plan.

Ashe pauses momentarily. Something about the previous scene warranted her concern. But it is this pause that allows Gabranth to open the doorway to the Waterway, and head down it.

Ashe resolves to go back, once she has finished her hunt. She dives into the waterway after Gabranth.

But by now, Gabranth has reached the Mercenary who waits down in the waterway. "Here comes your prey. Make this count." With that, he throws a crystal into the air and heads back to the Fortress.

Ashe arrives on the scene, having discarded her Chocobo before entering. "...Come down to find a Judge, and all that waits is a lackey."

"Come to make some money and all they give me are false promises."

Lycan hops down and sheathes his blade. "They said if I cut you down here, I'd gain the glory of Chaos. Offer didn't interest me. Let's get out of here. Careful. We're being watched."

Lycan begins to move, with or without Ashe in tow.

"...So after helping us in the rebellion, the Espers decide to rebel again. Great." Ashe begins following the stranger, not entirely trusting his motivations, keeping one hand on her blade at all times.

"You're smart to have your weapon ready, Highness. I wouldn't trust some scrappy no named sell sword either. For all you know, this is how I eliminate my targets. Luring them into a false sense of security. But in this case..."

An insane laughter is heard echoing through the sewers. "It's about TIME you showed your true colors. I was really **hoping** you'd betray us. And look! You didn't hesitate a single moment to disappoint! Now I get to burn both you, AND that pretty little friend of yours to ashes and dust!"

Lycan swiftly draws into a spinning slash that cleaves through a Scatter Spray Blizzaga from the shadows.

Kefka steps out of the very same darkness with a twisted grin on his face. "Well? Shall we dance?" He flicks his wrists summoning forth magical energy.

Lycan looks around as meteors drop to down, stopping just short of the floor, and home in on both Ashe and himself.

"Jump." Ashe would argue, but instead jumps as Lycan cleaves through the two small "meteors" in front of him, then lunges again with a sweeping slash at Kefka.

Kefka takes the slash rebounds with a second SSBlizzaga, staggering his foe.  
Ashe blindsides Kefka with her own deft attack maneuvers as Lycan prepares his own retaliation.

In the Waterway, Ashe lands from her blindside attack on Kefka, and prepares supporting magic.

"A street performer in the sewers. Well, with your level of talent, this is probably where you belong!" With that she casts Hastega and Regenga on both herself and Lycan, then leaps forward like a flash of steel towards Kefka, bringing her blade down in a single bisecting slash.

Kefka leaps upward over the slash and retaliates with Havoc Wing, knocking both Lycan and Ashe back.

Lycan shakes his head. "Right. His magic focuses on one target at a time. Divide and conquer it is." He moves away from Ashe as he prepares his next technique.

Kefka himself readies WW Firaga to follow up his Havoc Wing.

As Ashe goes flying back, her sword is knocked out of her hands and clanks to the floor. "Divide and conquer...right."

She turns towards the blade, and concentrates her magical energy on it. As she stares, the blade rises slightly in the water. She stands up, and faces the clown, seemingly unarmed.

That is, until she reaches into a pouch at her waist and pulls out an incendiary. "Here's your divide..."

She throws the grenade towards Kefka, using Pyrotechnics to increase the blast radius of the device.

"And here's your conquer!" As the grenade begins to explode, she fires the sword forward with Telekinesis like a bullet towards Kefka, through the resulting explosion.

Kefka covers himself from the blast, but is blinded to the blade flying at him.

It finds home in his torso.

"?" Seeing the wound, Kefka's eye twitches. He growls and pulls it out. "Nrgh...I hate hate hate hate hate hatehatehateHATE YOU!"

Lycan stares at how the harlequin was only angered by the wound.

"I'll get you back for that!" He spins around and starts dropping lightning around Ashe. "Dance... DANCE!"

Lycan's eyes narrow as he rises into a pivoting multi-rotational uppercut, knocking the mad mage into a wall.

Kefka pushes off of the wall, kicking Lycan flying back, and then bounds up onto a ledge. "I've had my fun... but the party... IS OVER!"

He begins his bombardment with Forsaken Null. Lycan grunts as he rises back to his feet. Explosive blasts of... nullification? Or something like that head his way. Lycan nods to Ashe to use the opening she has.

Ashe dodges left and right, but her anticipation of the lightning bolt's pattern fails her and knocks her into the nearby wall. "...Now, you have my attention clown."

She pulls herself from the wall, and is surprised by the oncoming nullification blasts, until she sees that they are headed for Lycan. Noticing the signal, she dashes forward, ducking down and grabbing her sword as she goes. "Laugh this off."

She enters her Ex-Mode, and swings her blade, now emblazoned into a mighty two handed blade which is marked with the emblem of the sun. This mythical Tournesol is then used to smash a clown into an Ex-Burst chain.

Northswain's Glow

Ashe sweeps her hand across the plain as balls of light descend on Kefka. With a rising sweep, the balls then detonate, bombarding him with holy light.

Heaven's Wrath

Ashe spreads her arms wide, as holy energy gathers above her. She levitates to meet it, then indicates her target which is bombarded with bolts of holy energy.

Maelstrom's Bolt

Energy gathers behind Ashe in the form of a storm of plasma energy. She then points to Kefka, and the clown is lacerated with bolts of pure energy.

Black Hole

"Return yourself to oblivion!"

The concurrence ends with a powerful burst of darkness energy, which is unleashed by a massive sigil.

Kefka is flung off into the depths of Garamsythe passages. Lycan walks over to see if he survived. He squints to see a glint of light which grows bigger and bigger. Lycan grabs Ashe's arm and pulls her and himself aside as a massive wave of flame sweeps just past the two.

"Damnit..." He mutters under his breath, unhanding Ashe and bracing himself while Kefka reprises his position, now transformed into an omniscient state.

"Why... can't... you... whelps... just... DIE!" Kefka bellows out before resuming attack.

He throws out another WWFiraga, but this time, it divides into two. One for each foe.

Lycan guards, calling fourth a symbol in front of himself, which the one of the two WW Firaga hits. His blade flashes blue, to which he uppercuts, unleashing a vertical shockwave of energy at Kefka in retaliation.

Ashe throws herself backwards to avoid the homing flame, and then reaches into her pouch for another hand grenade. "I could ask you the same!"

She throws the incendiary and charges forward again, levitating her blade to strike at a distance.

Kefka leaps to the side of the shockwave flying at him.

Lycan narrows his eyes. "Tch."

"Be careful!" The clown had his own explosives ready. He fires out a small burst of magic. It only seemed benign for a spell, but after a few moments, the small burst ruptured into several wide blasts.

Lycan leaped back and prepared his next move.

Ashe readies herself to launch a second attack, but as she prepares to leap forward, a second orb flies out from the first explosion, and floats towards her. "Damn!"

She raises her guard as the orb detonates, throwing her back with surprising force. She only stops once she digs her blade into the stone floor. "Everything is a joke to you... even your own spells."

She turns to Lycan. "Got any bright ideas?"

Lycan managed to avoid his, but barely. "He can target both of us with his spells now..."

Kefka begins to once again hop around.

"This move again."

Lightning bolts begin to drop down around Lycan and Ashe, but are doubled in amount.

Lycan zig-zags between them and leaps over Kefka's head, then dives down with a burning impact, forcing Kefka to the floor. A burst of magic blasts him skyward where kefka prepares his next attack. Lycan swiftly counters with a fierce upward lunge, sending the clown back downward.

Before Kefka can hit the ground, Ashe is below him, preparing her next attack. "You laughed off a sword strike before. ...Lets see you laugh this off."

She combines her sword with her Pyrotechnics ability, which usually enhances the explosion of a hand grenade. But combined with her sword, she does not know the exact effect.

She launches herself up to Kefka, and slashes once at the clown. As the blade makes contact, the sword heats up rapidly, gathering energy from the area around it... and there is a mighty explosion which sends Ashe down to the ground in feedback.

Kefka's launched back up towards Lycan, who uses this opening to double vertical spin slash him into a wall. He flips into the air unleashes Havoc Wing, but strikes at nothing as Lycan already moved into position, and unleashes another attack, knocking into the ceiling.

Ashe pulls herself back up, and considers the technique that she has just used. "...The only way to make it work is to work on it."

She follows the battle into the air, and charges her blade with Pyrotechnics again. "Hit him at the same time! We can finish him!"

She swings the Exploder Blade towards the Clown, as it detonates on impact again.

Lycan, on the other side, brandishes his blade, which flashes blue. In a swift motion, he cleaves through Kefka simultaneously as Ashe does.

The mad mage collapses to the ground, and pops back up again, stomping his foot in anger, ExMode wearing off. "NRGH! I'll deal with you two later! And don't think Chaos won't hear about this either! Mark my words!"

Lycan runs up to strike Kefka down, but his blade swipes at air. Kefka vanishes, leaving only his haunting cackle to echo throughout the halls of the waterway.

Lycan exhales and sheathes his blade. Silently, he continues onward.

In what may be called a place other than thon Fortress o' Bedlam, the aforementioned scallywag strides ahead, leaving Ashe tae be wonderin' if she be havin' entirely tae much Rum the night before.

(Lycan is going ahead, leaving Ashe to wonder if this is some bad dream.)

"Ye be referring tae a bilge rat by the name o Chaos. Dae ye be meanin' the Esper?"

(Ashe is confused to whether this Chaos that they refer to is the Esper that she knows from Ivalice.)

As she be banterin' wi' thon Sea Dog Lycan, she be recollectin' that there was somethin' on the land above that she spied while she was chasin' Bartholomew Gabranth.

(She can't remember going past Balthier in mortal combat with Ba'Gamnan. Kind of a bitch move, but getting attacked by a clown will do havoc to your memories.)

In the waterways, Lycan stops a moment. "The Chaos I know is a god. Of discord. Not sure if he's related to your "esper" or not but... he's behind this attack, as well as many others. What'll you do, now that you don't have clowns, armored knights, and "lackeys" to deal with?"

"Without Gabranth leading them, our army will be able to rout the remainder of the enemy." Ashe considers for a moment. "If what you say is true... then it seems that Dalmasca will become embroiled in another conflict."

Lycan remains silent awhile. "Most likely. For now though? This is a war declaration."

The two find the exit from the sewers into the desert. Lycan looks at the Queen of Dalmasca a moment, and then looks out into the wasteland expanse. "This is where we part. Help your city." He begins to walk off.

Meanwhile, in Rabanastre, Ashe considers for a moment. "Hold it. You're a mercenary aren't you? We could use your blade. ... So long as you aren't as ready to jump ship as you were back there."

Lycan stops. "...I only except gil as payment, your highness. Not "glory" and all that sentimental slag that Chaos's bunch tried to feed me" He turns to face her.

"Back there was survival. I figured if you wanted to get alive, and I did, we might as well have cooperated. But now? I don't feel obligated to do anything I don't want to. So, name your price."

Ashe considers for a moment. "...50,000."

The sum isn't too much for her to get behind, and leaves room for the obvious situation where a villain threatens to double whatever she is offering him.

"..." He glances up at the sky in thought for a moment. "Fifty thousand. Alright." He paces back and fourth, arms folded. "Name your terms."

Ashe considers. "First off, you would report to me, and only me. You won't be a part of the Dalmascan chain of command, which means you are not obliged to obey anyone except for me."

"Secondly, you're free to leave at any time, and I will be free to end the contract at any time. Whatever the circumstances, you'll still be paid."

'_Some people still hold on to their agreements, money or not.'_

"Those terms fine for you?"

"Fair enough. Guess I'm following you into battle then." Lycan walks back to Ashe. "By your lead."

0-0-0-0-0

Thon interesting event as it wer, was Sky Pirate Balthier, the saltiest and maest charmin' rogue tae ever sail the... singular skies!

(Yeah, it's Balthier. Woop-de-doo.)

"Yer aim be somewhat improvin' ye Bilge Rat o' a Bangaa!"

(You suck, and I'm saying this sarcastically to make you madder than you already are. I really hope I can think of a plan before you break my gun in two.)

"'Aye, ye be keelhalled for yer meddlin' ye scallyscrew it. Ba'Gamnan advances on Balthier while the other two pincer from the other side, sandwiching the trio. Sadira shoots Balthier a glance. "Well? Any suggestions?"

As the trio advances, Balthier takes stock of the situation and decides there is only one way out. "Well Ba'Gamnan, it has been wonderful to catch up."

He turns to Fran. "Fran, Plan Nine."

Fran nods. "Keep up with us."

Balthier and Fran simultaneously enter Ex-Mode and strike out at their respective enemies, preparing to launch into their Ex-Bursts.

Sadira dives between the two brothers, and donkey kicks them towards Fran, and then gets up in time to deal with Rinok.

Back at the fight with Ba'Gamnan, Balthier unleashes his quickening chain at him.

Fires of War

Balthier swings his arm and fires a barrage of energy orbs which explode around Ba'Gamnan.

Tides of Fate

Balthier concentrates his magical energy and sweeps Ba'Gamnan away with a mighty wave of water.

Element of Treachery

Balthier locks Ba'Gamnan in a magical sigil, then fires a mighty blast of energy which devastates the area. "How about you go find Oblivion, Ba'Gamnan?"

Black Hole

Balthier finishes off with a darkness based concurrence which unleashes a maelstrom of dark energy. As the Ex-Burst ends, Fran finishes her own attack, and leaps back.

Balthier puts his gun away and reaches out his hand. "Right on time. Sorry miss."

A rope from the skies falls into his grip, as he leaps up, grabbing Sadira on the way. Fran leaps up onto the rope on her own.

It is of course the _Strahl_, Balthier's personal airship which flew by to pick him up and found him in a world of trouble. "Better luck next time Ba'Gamnan!"

Ba'Gamnan recovers from the dozy of the attack, being the only one left standing. "BALTHIER!" He bellows angrily up at the Sky Pirate, helpless to do anything to catch him. He proceeds to yell at and wail on his siblings to vent his rage before he thinks of another trap.

Sadira's breath finally slows to normal pace. "Well I'd say that was rude of them, threatening me like that." She glances at the Sky Pirate who swiped her off the street, and his companion, the Viera who's eyes were remained like ice in the heat of battle.

"...Um... I'm Sadira. Who're you two?"

Balthier looks down at Sadira and flashes a grin. "Sky Pirate Balthier at your service."

"If you are quite finished Balthier..."

"What? Oh." Balthier begins climbing the rope to the top of the airship.

"Kupo! Just in time from the looks of it!"

"As always Nono, your timing was impeccable."

"So... I guess you've got bad blood with that grouch, huh." Sadira looks down as the raging Bangaa looks like a mere ant from her height.

"Nice airship you got here." She lets her eyes canvas the Strahl's interior.

"Wonder how that battle's going..." She then looks towards the gates where the skirmish occurred.

0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile at the Fortress of Eviltude, Maria happens to be sitting where Gabranth teleported in "So, did you finish the job?"

Gabranth does not answer at first; annoyed that he had to flee the battle, even if it was part of the plan. "...It went well enough. Whatever happens next is out of my hands."

"I see..." Maria rests her head on the wall and closes her eyes. "How much are ya willing to bet it's getting out of hand with Kefka there?"

Rose folds her arms. "Well, provided Kefka can't contain himself, that'll most likely be the end of the mercenary do-"

Kefka appears, burnt, bruised, cut, and beaten ragged.

Rose simply glares. "..."She then grins slightly. _'I see. To be able to...'_

Gabranth, what be the dug whaes honour were impeached as it wer by the engagement, be somewhat off put by the failure of the plan, avast.

(Gabranth is annoyed, because he ran away to make the plan work, and Kefka's mucked it up.)

"Are ye to be telling me that my honour was even more stained by yer failure tae keelhaul the scallywag?"

(Are you seriously saying that my honour is worth even less because you couldn't handle one mercenary?)

Kefka simply glares at Rose. "Don't even say it. I'll be in my room."

"I take it he'll not be playing for us then." Rose takes her leave, parting ways with Maria and Kefka. _'...At least I'll find use for him on the battlefield. He can prove to be a satisfying enemy.'_ Rose's sadistic grin broadens at the thought of engaging Lycan in bloody combat to the death, visualizing the first truly exhilarating battle she'd have in years.

Maria turns to Gabranth, who is presumably still there "Well, see ya...uh...Gabranth." she just walks off in a random direction.

* * *

**WhiteLycan:** Sadira, Kefka (battle), Lycan, Rose, Ba'Gamnan

**Sun Tzu:** Ashe, Gabranth, Mateus, Balthier, Fran, Nono

**Spitz:** Kefka (last line),

**Me:** Maria


	13. Chapter 12: FFIV  Four Fiends Plus One

**CoWR - Introduction**

_Chapter 12: FFIV - Four Fiends Plus One_

_**DISCLAIMER: NO OWNAGE EVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Eblan's forces are under attack by an army of Manikins. As the fight continues, a figure approaches. "So...it looks like you will face your parent's fate, prince."

Rubicante stands on a cliff overlooking Eblan. He speaks seemingly to thin air. "But, unlike your parents, I will not make you into a monster. I am, after all, not without honor."

He strides forwards, towards Eblan Castle. "Burn." Flames erupt everywhere.

0-0-0-0-0

Rubicante walks through the flaming castle of Eblan. "These so called "Ninjas"...weak. I can find no worthy opponent."

A figure emerges in front of him. "RUBICANTE! I knew this was your work! How are you alive?"

Rubicante stops. "Ah, the young prince from so long ago...the fires of hell themselves cannot contain me. Surely you knew that already?"

Edge growls. "I will not let you take another step, fiend!"

Rubicante smirks. "I am not without honor. Let us duel, and if you win, I will withdraw. If you lose...then you shall fall, and your pitiful kingdom along with you. Come, I will heal you to full strength!"

Rubicante looks at the ruins, still smoldering. "Pitiful." He reflects back on the end of the fight with the King.

_As Rubicante prepares for his final attack, he opens up his cloak. "Taste the fires of hell, mortal!" Edge, barely conscious or even alive, can do nothing._

_Rubicante unleashes an Inferno. When the fires fade, it is to reveal not even bones left._

_Rubicante looks at where a proud man once stood, a man now nothing more than a molten puddle. "You were an honorable warrior. Let your soul be in peace."_

_He then turns back to the blazing Kingdom. "Now. There is naught to stop me here."_

Rubicante opens his eyes, and walks away from the rubble. True, survivors had fled to the Cave of Eblan, but he felt no need to pursue them. Their royal lineage was gone. What else could they do?

0-0-0-0-0

In Troia, a peaceful country ruled by the 12 Epopts, the wind starts blowing a little faster than normal. So what? It doesn't mean anything, right?

The residents would probably take that statement back if it was a few hours later.

And indeed, they do. A few hours later, tornadoes are whipping through town, and a hurricane has formed. Sucks to be you, Troia.

Troia has been completely demolished. Destroyed. Torn apart. Barbariccia overlooks the pitiful ruins. "I enjoyed that..."

0-0-0-0-0

The river that runs through Baron is normally very calm. It has only once in its history overflowed, flooding the town and castle and drowning many NPCs civilians.

Only once in the Baron River's history. Unfortunately, that one time was a few minutes ago.

Baron's residents flee, trying to get to high ground. But there is no high ground.

The White Mages in the castle, led by Queen Rosa, have casted Float on themselves and are going around casting Float on everyone else.

The King paces around his temporary throne-room, located on the roof, giving out evacuation orders and other Kingly stuff.

A soldier runs up. "Your majesty...have we received any information on what is causing this terrible flood?"

Cecil Harvey shakes his head. "I'm afraid not. The river...there's no way this would happen normally...What is the progress on the dams?"

"They..."

Another soldier rushes in. "Sir, Your Majesty...the dams...they're all destroyed! And the soldiers guarding the dams are almost all missing!"

Cecil spins around. "Wait, what? ...Almost all?"

"Y-Yes...we, uh, found the bodies of a few of them..."

"They drowned..." Cecil ponders on this.

"No, you're Majesty. They...they were murdered...I'm sure of it. Rivers don't use swords and arrows."

Cecil pops up from his throne in shock. "Then...my hunch was right! Someone is intentionally flooding this town!"

"Tell Cid to continue using the Red Wings fleet to evacuate the city and castle. If something happens to me, my crown is to be inherited by Rosa. I'm going to find the source of this madness."

Underneath the city, beneath the waters, a turtle-like being chuckles. "You never came to claim that spot in hell I reserved for you...but you will perish soon enough..."

A White Mage casts various status buffs on Cecil. Among them is the newly developed Amphibis spell, allowing Cecil to breathe in water - until it wears off, that is. Cecil thanks her and dives into the water...

Far below, Cagnazzo lets out a laugh. "And to think that I slew his predecessor, too...Mwuahaha!"

Cecil swims down to a room that...has no water in it? Water surrounds the room, but as soon as Cecil swims through it, he's in a regular room, with walls of water.

_I sense something amiss here. Whose magic keeps this place dry? There is someone here, I can sense it..._

"Show yourself!" He takes a step backwards, and a spear lands right where he was a second ago.

His initial shock at nearly being pierced right through his entire body is overcome with the shock that he feels at seeing who is holding the spear. "K-Kain?"

Kain lifts his spear and lunges at Cecil. "Kain, what are you doing?"

Cecil blocks the spear with his sword. Kain withdraws, and jumps up. Cecil rolls to the side, evading his downwards strike. "Kain, why would you do this?"

Kain does not answer, but instead continues to savagely attack Cecil...

Cecil is beginning to become exhausted, but Kain is showing no signs of tiring. Cecil realizes he has to end this. "Kain! Cease and desist, or I will have to hurt you!"

Kain raises his spear. Cecil smacks the flat of his sword into Kain's face, knocking his helmet off-? "You...You're not Kain...!"

The Kain Manikin attacks Cecil yet again.

"Imposter! What kind of monster are you?" _No human has that kind of skin...it's as if he's translucent!_ "You are no friend of mine...I will not hold back any longer!" Cecil starts to viciously parry every one of Kain's strikes back at him, eventually getting through the Manikin's defense and cutting the Manikin in half. The Manikin screams and dissolves.

As Cecil pants in exhaustion, a sinister laugh rings out. "It took you some time to figure that out..."

From the waters above, a turtle-like creature emerges and drops down in front of Cecil. "I've waited an eternity in hell to fight you again! Mwuahahaha!"

Cecil steps back in shock. "Cagnazzo? But you're dead!"

Cagnazzo laughs yet again. "Yes, it is I, the Drowned King! I killed your predecessor, now it is time for the current King of Baron to fall! Feel the terror and despair! Mwuahahaha!" Water pools around his feet as he walks towards Cecil, who readies his sword.

Every time Cecil tries to cleave Cagnazzo open, the turtle-like demon retreats into his shell, which seems nigh invulnerable. Meanwhile, the water at Cagnazzo's feet gathers up, eventually erupting into a Tsunami attack. Cecil tries to heal himself with a Cura, but Cagnazzo casts Silence on him. He rushes at Cagnazzo with an attack with the Lightbringer, but Cagnazzo casts Slow, and as Cecil moves in slow-motion towards him, Hold.

Cecil finds himself helpless, stuck in mid-air. Cagnazzo laughs. "Bow down to me, you foolish so-called "King"! The only King here is I!" With a roar, Cagnazzo collapses the water barrier surrounding the room. Almost instantly, the room is filled with water.

Cecil struggles to free himself from the Hold. He still has the Amphibis status effect, although all his other buffs have worn off, so he can at least breathe in the water and not drown.

Cagnazzo laughs again, and casts Dispel on Cecil. The Hold, Slow, and Silence status' disappear, but so does Amphibis. Cecil, unable to breathe and starting to drown, struggles to swim upwards, as everything starts to go black for him...

Cecil wakes up in a bright light. "Wha-where am I...?" He realizes he's still in the water, but he can breathe.

"Are you OK, Cecil?"

He opens his eyes. "Rosa...?"

"Cecil, you're awake!" She smiles. Perhaps she saved him by casting another Amphibis? "What did you find down there?"

"Cagnazzo."

Rosa frowns. "He's dead."

Cecil shakes his head. "He's alive. And he's down there. I need to fight him..."

Rosa nods and swims to the bottom, still holding Cecil. They enter the room where Cagnazzo was.

Cagnazzo looks up from chuckling. "...What? You're still alive?"

Cecil draws his blade and swims to Cagnazzo. Rosa starts buffing up Cecil.

Cecil charges through the water at Cagnazzo again, slashing his shell over and over again. In a few places the Lightbringer has managed to pierce the shell, and this is where Cecil concentrates his attack. Rosa heals up any damage that Cecil might take from Cagnazzo's attacks.

After a long while, Cecil feels that the shell has been weakened enough. He swims on top of Cagnazzo, and as the turtle-like demon tries to roll over and dismount him, Cecil takes the Lightbringer in both hands and stabs it through the shell.

Cagnazzo roars in pain, his defeat eminent. "You...This...Kill..." He growls in agony. "I will slay you at a later...time...fare...well..."

The Archfiend, with blood gushing out of his shell, falls through the water to the underwater room where he first fought Cecil. He lands heavily upon a black crystal, which is crushed. In a flash of dark energy, Cagnazzo disappears.

Cecil looks at where Cagnazzo was for a few seconds. Then, feeling Amphibis wearing off, he starts to swim to the surface, Rosa swimming alongside him.

The flood waters covering Baron start to slowly recede.

Cagnazzo appears, wounded, in the Fortress of Bedlam. A brooding, armored figure looks up. "Ah Cagnazzo. I see you have failed."

Golbez raises his hand, and dark energy gathers around Cagnazzo, and then dissipates.

Cagnazzo rises. If not fully healed, he is at least not in mortal danger of dying of his wounds. "Thank you, glorious Master..."

Golbez simply turns away. Inwardly, he smiles. _Cecil, I expected no less from you._

Cecil looks over the water-drenched city. "We have much rebuilding to do...But...

But the important thing is...we survived."

0-0-0-0-0

Mysidia is filled with bodies. The earth underneath the shadowy cloaked being's feet decays and rots, as does the bodies lying there. "And mosssssssst of the magesssssssss were killed?"

The Xande Manikin that seems to have taken the leadership position among the Manikins mutely nods.

"I wonder how many essssssscaped? Neverthelesssssssssss. One Mysssssssssidia hasssssss fallen...the other one isssssssss next..."

As he walks into the center of town, he finds a dying old man. "Well, well. It issssssss a pleassssssssssure to meet you, Elder of Myssssssidia...Greetingsssssssssss, and farewell..."

He extends a shadowy hand, and smacks it into the Elder's neck, breaking it.

With Mysidia and its residents wasted the survivors group together to figure out a plan. They do not have the strength to Teleport. Where will they find refuge?

As they start to wander towards an unknown location, a girl sobs at her Master's death. Her twin brother supports her as they walk...

And what was once Mysidia decomposes and rots.

The cloaked figure of Scarmalione disappears into a shadow, leaving behind Manikins to alert him of any human presence that may enter the town...

0-0-0-0-0

Inside the Fortress of Bedlam, the Shadow Lord holds up a strange orb. Within the orb, Windurst can be seen burning to the ground.

A vicious smile appears on his face. "Children of Altana...your time has come..."

Somewhere else in the fortress, Golbez walks through the halls. He passes a heavily wounded clown, looks at him for a moment, and moves on.

A strange man approaches Golbez. "Weeeheeeheee! Good to see you again, Lord Golbez!"

Golbez looks at the man for a moment. "..."

Then, cackling crazily, Dr. Lugae wheels around and goes down another passage to his laboratory. Inside, he turns to a human-shaped chimera. "Barnabas Plus! My finest creation! Uweeeheeeheee!"

He sighs. "I was hoping Rubicante would bring back the Prince of Eblan - excuse me, King - alive. I've learned some stuff since remaking his parents! But the fool burned the body...ah well. That is NOT my main grievance."

He goes over to a table and smashes his fist against it. "That Chaos! Making this 'Mateus' fellow his Chief Strategist! _I_ should be the one in that position! One day, I will! I swear! Mateus will get what's coming to him! Uweeeheeeeheeee!"

He stops cackling suddenly. "But not yet, Barnabas+. For now, I must take his orders, knowing very well I could do better! The fool..."

He continues going about his lab, muttering under his breath.

Outside the fortress, in the Edge of Madness, a fiery man named Igso Vaenis watches the flames. "What shall I burn next...? Anything? Everything?" He goes inside to receive orders.

* * *

Jonah played EVERYONE in this chapter.


	14. Chapter 13: FFI  No Moogles were harmed

**CoWR - Introduction**

_Chapter 13: FFI - No Moogles were harmed_

_**DISCLAIMER: OWNING FINAL FANTASY AND MY FRIEND'S CHARACTERS IS WHAT AWL TRUE WARRIORS STRIVE FOR! AND I AM NOT A TRUE WARRIOR!**_

* * *

A trumpet sounds that is heard about Cornelia. Agrias leads the Tycoon Remnants in a charge, fifty-two men and women cleaving through the goblins. Darius briefly says, "Does this make us 'heroes'? God I hope not, I'd like to remain unnoticed, thank you."

0-0-0-0-0

Illua jumps back from Montblanc's attack "Feh, more of the side liners?"

Montblanc lands with a thud, and switches to black mage. "No kupo! Anyone can be the hero kupo!" He casts Fira at her.

Marche switches to fighter and charges at Illua from the side, attempting to hit her with a stab. As he stabs towards her, he unleashes Air Render, firing off three rings of air that circle around her, and then diving down from above.

"No thanks, I work for the good guys! Not the people that ransack cities." Link is pulls himself to his feet.

Right turning my attention to two people simply slaying goblins... Agrias, Darius, and the Tycoon Remnants defeat the goblins outside the city of Cornelia. The two knights and eight of the Remnants march into the city to aid in its defense. Darius sees Illua and points her out to Agrias, the ten knights' charge to her.

Illua looks at the ten approaching and sighs. "What a drag and so the puppets come marching in? No matter really, I'll end you all as I can."

"Haha! Here comes the Calvary!" Link grabs his sword where it had fallen, wincing slightly. "Ooh, that smarts."

0-0-0-0-0

Thasha takes Poke's hand "Come on, we gotta go."

0-0-0-0-0

The Warrior looks at Garland, and responds. "I have no name. I am The Warrior of Light."

Soon after, he is surrounded by the Four Fiends. He looks on as Garland's minions prepare to attack him. "This does not look well..."

The Four Fiends circle Warrior and laugh. Where they landed, the earth died. Any rate, The Fiends all charged in, careful not to be in a path of another and all targeting Warrior. Garland scoffs and readies his lance.

The Warrior leapt atop of a Building, avoiding the attack of the Fiends. He could not hope to fight and defeat the four on his own. "You would hide behind your own monsters, rather than fight yourself?"

A cascade of Lightning drops down on Kraken. A heavily robed young man wearing a large leather hat steps forward, tapping the bottom end of his staff on the ground.

"Warrior." The Black Mage greats his fellow Light Warrior.

Garland changes and shoots his chain at Warrior "I'll use whatever necessary to kill you!"

Kraken laughs at the attack "Oho-"

"God's Blood, Kraken, shut up." Lich said "And let a REAL magus fight!" Lich casts Fira at Black Mage.

The black mage covers himself with his robe, but this merely reduces the flames. "Jump!" He calls out to Warrior, and summons an earthquake that spreads out against the four fiends.

The Warrior uses his own blade to Deflect Garland's, and immediately jumps when his comrade tells him. However, he does not notice in which direction he jumps, and notices he falls directly above Marilith. "Black Mage, just in time. You're open."

He uses Shield Strike on Marilith, pulling her off the ground and launching her into the air.

The Black Mage focuses mana into his palms, and creates a large jagged shard of ice, which he fires at Marilith while she soars through the air.

Marilith twists avoiding the ice and slashes from all sides at Warrior.

"So the flesh mage thinks he can cast a spell? Well I'll show you Earth magic!" Lich casts a concentrated Quake at Black Mage.

Tiamat and Kraken take off for easier prey, there were those kids...

Garland looks to the castle and charges towards it

The Black Mage casts Warp on himself, appearing on top of a building.

A circle of flame surrounds Lich, and erupts into an infernal pillar.

The black mage shakes away the residual magical energy and starts to work on his next.  
He begins casting Haste to increase The Warrior of Light's speed.

The Warrior parries the first three attacks, and blocks the last three with Shield of Light, Knocking back the serpent woman. He looks over his shoulder and sees Garland running towards the castle.

"You will not escape!" He fires a Shinning Wave at him, hoping it will stop him.

Garland doesn't turn, he dodges right and mutters "Watch yourself, Warrior, I'll end you."

Marilith casts Blaze on BM, Lich howls in pain.

The black mage staggers, and drinks a Hi Potion. He then casts a black fog around Marilith to blind her.

The Warrior looks at Garland, and turns to continue fighting the Fiend, Marilith. He couldn't let the Knight escape, yet his comrade was much higher priority. Without saying anything, he summons 6 swords of Light that fly towards Marilith.

Marilith is blinded then struck with swords.

Lich recovers "We need help. Thasha or Illua, hell Jecht even!"

"You'll not receive help from anyone. You'll die here." The Black Mage targets Marilith's swords and channels a powerful lightning spell at them.

Marilith shrugs the spell off, having highly magically resistant scales. "The squishy mage has nothing to kill me!" She casts Firaga at BM.

The black mage gets blasted off the building and hits the ground behind it. "Nerph... 'Twas the devil's...luck." The black mage passes out, leaving the Warrior to fend for himself.

The Warrior watches his comrade fall from the building. He looks towards Marilith and The Lich and uses Radiant Sword to summon 6 blades of light that attack them, and uses Shining Wave, hoping that one attack will distract them from the other. "You will not win here."

Lich and Marilith stand back, weakened. Thasha walks up with Poke "Soooo... yeah, hi." Should tell the girl to hide...

Lich begins to flee "Kill him!" The two Fiends retreat.

Poke is nowhere to be seen.

The Warrior looks at Thasha and lowers his blade. "Please, continue to evacuate the citizens."

WoL had mistook her for someone helping, and without waiting for a reply, he chases after Garland.

Thasha is quite mad; no relatively good looking man would snub her and such. "Ok... I fight for Chaos, damnit!" She draws her revolver and shoots at Warrior's legs.

The Warrior falls to the ground, the bullet having tripped him over. Luckily, his metal boots saved him from injury. "I have no time for this nonsense!" He runs toward Thasha and uses Dayflash.

Thasha gets up "Niiice... My turn." She rams her fist in Warrior's face

The Warrior staggers back as he is punched in the face. He shakes it off and uses Ascension, followed by Rune Saber to knock her into the air. "This ends here!"

Thasha lands on her back, hard. In some corner of her mind, she reflects on several things that shouldn't be mentioned aloud. Groaning, she gets up and inspects her body. The duster she worse and enhanced had taken the brunt of the attack, and only has some broken bones not that much bleeding.

A small child of twelve, Poke you see, throws a rock at Warrior. "Hey! Leave her alone!"

Thasha sighs. _Jeez kid..._

One flash of brilliant light later, Black Mage opens his eyes back up. The White Mage of Light smiles down on her comrade, who looks back up at her with his shadowed face, save for the eyes, illuminated by the destructive powers that flow within his body.

"Hmph. You and your petty magics." He picks himself back up, using his staff, and shrugging off her attempts to help himself to his feet.

"But my magic saved your life, did it not?"

"T'was merely a scratch..."

"And you... fell unconscious because of that scratch?"

The Black Mage looks at her a moment, and then at Marilith and Lich who have the advantage in numbers over the Warrior of Light. "Save your words for spell chanting, would you? I'd rather we do battle with these fiends!"

"Very well." White Mage sighs and readies her own staff as they prepare.

The Warrior looks at the small child throwing rocks at him. He uses his shield to bat them away. "Please, I must hurry to the castle! The King is in danger. She is the one attacking this city!"

The Black Mage and White Mage have teamed up and moved in on the Warrior of Light's location.

The White Mage puts up a Protect on The Warrior, while the Black Mage reinstates Haste on him.

Thasha grabs Poke "Come here." She puts the child be hind her "Ok! Now who wants to die first?" She points her wand at the trio "Well?"

0-0-0-0-0

Garland bursts the door to the throne room open. "You and I are going to talk, king."

The King stands before Garland, afraid that his greatest Knight will end him. "Garland! Have you gone mad?"

Garland laughs "I'm mad now? I fight for Chaos. And I'll claim this city for him." He readies his sword to lop the king's head off.

The King flinches, preparing to be beheaded, but something else happens. Garland is pushed over by a man in green, jumping through the window. "Sorry, can't let you do that."

Garland tosses Thief off "Hmph! Think you can challenge me?"

The Thief laughs and strafes around Garland. "Probably not, but I can keep you distracted long enough." And with that, he jumps towards Garland, and swings his dagger at him.

Garland grabs Thief using his, in all technicalities, centuries of experience and switches places with him and uses Thief's inertia to toss him into the wall. "I know you'll tire before me. This ends for you, not I!" Garland uses Blaze.

0-0-0-0-0

Ninja Looks at the Children and scans to area to make sure nothing is coming. "Okay, let's get a move on. We'll keep you kids safe." He looks to Lina. "Welcome."

The kids follow Luso as he leads them on. Lina waves her hand disinterestedly to Ninja "Yah, yah, jest dun hold et ubuve my head, got et?"

Ninja laughs. "Yeah, yeah. I won't. Maybe..."

Lina scowls. "Bet'er not..."

Ninja looks around, and sees nothing. However, he could not shake the suspicion something was coming. "I feel something headed here..."

"Yeah, a bunch of goblins and forest imps."

Ninja looks at his brother. "No, something bigger..."

Luso stops "I think we are..." Kraken appears ahead, Tiamat from behind, cutting escape.

Lina looks about "Oh hell, jest wut we need. Any ideas, Ninja? Natsu? Luso?" Luso shakes his head.

Ninja looks back at his friends, and thinks.

"Ninja, you take the Dragon. I'm no good against dragons. All I got is magic and their skin is resistant to it. But Squidward here..."

"Got it, anyone wanna help me take on Hydra here?" Ninja immediately jumps into the air, taking up his great sword, and slamming it down on the dragons head. Natsu fires a Thundara onto the Kraken.

Luso ushers the kids to an alley. Lina strikes Tiamat with a Blade beam.

Tiamat casts Tornado at Ninja and Lina.

Kraken lauhhs "Ohohoho! I'll drow you all!" He tanks the hit and uses Tsunami.

Ninja twirls to move away from the tornado, and lands on the ground. He then throws his blade at the 5 headed dragon, while he infuses it with fire magic. When it nears the dragon, it explodes. "Eat that!"

He is soon knocked over by the raging Tsunami behind him. As he gets up, he looks to his brother. "No more Thunder magic?"

"Not unless you guys move up to the roofs."

"Give us a second. Lina, follow me!" Ninja jumps onto a roof and unsheathes Muramasa. He fires off three black blade beams at the dragon, hoping it will provoke it, and force it to follow. "Why don't ya follow me?"

Natsu casts an Aeroga towards the watery fiend, and removing most of the water from the area. "Let's continue."

Lina mutters "Ah'm not doin' et cus yuh ordered..." As she follwed Ninja. Tiamat, enraged, follows the two. Kraken laughs and casts Waterga to counter.

Tiamat bites Lina's leg. She screams as she is being dragged down. "Ah though'... yuh were doin' uh spell!"

Ninja jumps into the air and dives towards Tiamat's head, aiming to stab its head and free Lina. "I was just running to give me sometime to think up something to do!"

Tiamat howls in pain as Lina falls to the ground "Well yuh kin huury up... Ah'm bleedin' out." Sh grips her leg to stop the bleeding.

Kraken takes the moment and fires Ink at Ninja and Natsu.

Ninja kneels down and uses a small fire spell to burn the wound. "Now before you yell, it's nothing magic can't fix. That and this will stop the massive bleeding."

Seconds later, Ninja falls over, the ink have rammed into his face. He was blinded. "WHAT IS THIS!"

Meanwhile, Natsu use Fire to burn the ink before it reaches him, and jumps through the Smoke as A Mystic Knight, and Spellblades Thundara. He begins to attack the Kraken with 6 consecutive attacks from each direction.

Lina grits her teeth "Wha- Ninja!" She crawls to him "Hey, yuh ok?"

Kraken falls back. Tiamat uses Bolt on Natsu.

Ninja tries to wipes the ink off, only to spread it a bit more. "Yup, it's all good. I just got some black stuff on my face and it's obstructing my vision."

Natsu is struck by the Bolt, and falls to the ground. "Ummm, you two mind helping?" He jumps into the air, shifting to Ninja as he does, and throws Shuriken at Tiamat.

Lina flushes in anger and drags herself to the wall. "Ah kin't stand aht the moment, but Ah sure yuh two kin kill 'im."

Tiamat bats the shuriken away and uses Tornado on Natsu.

Ninja descends upon the Dragon, and begins to spin his body. He begins to pick up speed and continues spinning. He then holds out his blade and spins as he falls towards Tiamat, blades out and ready to strike. "Just sit tight and watch the show!"

Natsu changes to a Geomancer, and raises the Earth to block the Tornado. From there, he jumps into the air and uses Air Blade.

Tiamat howls in pain at the attacks. She rears her head and casts Blaze then Bolt at the two.

Ninja tanks the Blaze, while Natsu tanks the bolt. Ninja then runs straight toward Tiamat, while Natsu casts Blink and Haste on him. 5 images of Ninja are created, and each one attacks each head. As each one hits, they disappear, as they are only illusions, but the real Ninja remains, and strikes at the Dragons neck. "Fall off!"

Tiamat roars in pain. She cannot win. "We'll meet again, mortals!" She takes to the skies.

* * *

**Goblim:** Darius, Agrias, Thasha, Illua, Poke, Garland, Four Fiends, Lina, Luso,

**Link:** Link,

**Alti:** Marche, Montblanc,

**WhiteLycan:** Black Mage, White Mage,

**Mezeryn:** Poke (one line),

**NinjablazerZero:** The King, Thief, Ninja, Natsu,


	15. Chapter 14: FFV XI Fireproof Trees

**CoWR - Introduction**

_Chapter 14: FFV/XI - Fireproof Trees_

_**DISCLAIMER: *poke* Still nothing**_

* * *

**Tycoon**

ExDeath's orb glows and he stands before Tycoon's gate. "Let's see how you handle this!" He moves his arm back and swings down, sending a mighty Meteor, shattering the gate. "Go now, kill them all." With a simple command, ExDeath's horde of beasts charge into the city.

Darius and Agrias make their way to the now ruined gate, slaying monsters as they go. "Do we escape or help the defenders?"

Agrias looks about as best she can while defending herself. "...We need to escape; this is a losing battle on our side."

Exdeath descends upon the castle wall and sees the two escaping. "I shall not let a mouse escape!" He fires Thundaga at some hapless guards and descends in front of the two escaping. "Pathetic worms! You shall die here as shall all who inhabit this castle." He casts Flare at the two.

Darius stands in front of Agrias, blocking most of the blast, though some still hits her. Agrias spins out from behind him and casts Divine Bolt at Exdeath. Exdeath uses Omni-Block and counters with Sword Dance. Agrias gets up from the blows and slashes with her sword as Darius uses Sanguine Sword. Exdeath reels away from the two attacks laughing. "Your attacks are nothing! I am not even hurt terribly!"

The two knights see the futility of fighting Exdeath, so Darius used Crushing Blow and Agrias used Judgment Blade, Stopping Exdeath if not hurting him. The two knights carve their way with the remaining guards out of the castle-city and into the nearby forest to the south.

Later, Exdeath walks into the throne room and sits upon the throne, Lenna having been tossed aside and her guards killed. "And my devices have only just begun." He said as he laughed.

0-0-0-0-0

Agrias and Darius organize the remaining guard and they move to the west, as to find someone to tell about Tycoon's sacking.

0-0-0-0-0

Bartz, traveling through the world, is headed to Tycoon to visit his good friend, Queen Lenna. As Boko trots up a hill, he gets a good view of the splendid city, which is...

which is...

which is...

Bartz's mouth drops open. "Holy crap..."

He shakes his head. "LENNA!"

Bartz and Boko race forwards to the city.

ExDeath stands atop Tycoon's wall as he watches Bartz ride "Pitiful."

Illua appears next to him "I came as you asked."

ExDeath deigns not to answer, merely watch.

Bartz stops at the city gates, or what is left of them. "Lenna...you better be alright." He dismounts and enters the city, only to find it overrun with monsters. No humans - no living humans, at least - can be seen.

"...How...how did this happen...?"

Illua drops down in front of Bartz. "I shall not let you pass." She draws her katana.

Exdeath floats down behind Bartz. "Huhaha, you fell straight into my trap! You have no hope, just give into the Void!"

Bartz steps back. "Who are y-" From behind him, an all-too familiar voice booms out.

Bartz spins around, forgetting about the mysterious woman in an instant. "YOU?"

He draws Dorgan's Blade and the Brave Blade. "How...was it you who did this...! Lenna! What have you done with her?"

He remembers that there is a woman with a katana behind him, but can't afford to turn his back on Exdeath, who he categorizes as the higher threat.

'_Damnit, we killed him! How is he...?'_

Exdeath uses Black Hole on Bartz while Illua uses the BH's pull to add speed to her charge of a vertical swing with her katana down at Bartz.

Bartz raises Dorgan's Blade to block the katana strike, and with his other hand grabs onto the wall to stop from being sucked into Black Hole. However, the gravitational pull of the Black Hole tears the brick he is holding onto out of the wall. The Black Hole disperses right before Bartz would have been sucked into it, luckily. He shakily stands up, stepping backwards in case the mysterious woman tries to strike him again. "I said, where's Lenna? How the hell are you alive, anyways? And who are you?" This last question is directed to Exdeath's female companion.

Illua speaks "I am Illua, the-"

Exdeath interrupts "I sent Lenna to the Void. She sleeps within its womb and my power merely grew because of it!"

Bartz puts on his absolutely serious face. "Then I'll go there and rescue her myself - once I'm done with you!"

He jumps up with the power of a Dragoon, and comes crashing down onto Exdeath, both blades outstretched. "I don't know how you're alive again..."

He then Spellblades Flare onto his swords. "But you won't be for long!" He then proceeds to Spellblade-Duel-Wield-Rapid-Fire Exdeath.

Exdeath uses High Block as rapidly as he can while Illua uses Time Blade on Bartz, sending a wave of energy at him.

Bartz drops to the ground, avoiding the Time blade, and rushes at Illua with a Finisher.

Illua jumps right and Exdeath laughs "Fool, flee or be consumed by the Void! There is no victory for you if you fight alone."

Bartz grits his teeth, knowing that they're right, but unwilling to leave Exdeath alive. "...We'll settle this later." He uses Smoke. When the Smoke clears, he's gone. And a young man on a Chocobo rides rapidly away, tears streaming down his face.

0-0-0-0-0

After what seems to be an eternity, Bartz arrives at the gates of Cornelia, and enters the city. He'd intended to head for the Pirate Hideout to find Faris, but it seems in his haste to escape, he went in the wrong direction. One thought repeats itself in his head.

_Lenna...I'll save you somehow._

**Vana'diel**

Mizore Alasia is a young girl in Vana'diel. Sworn protector of her home and the woods that surround it, she is absolutely committed to protecting it.

Today is a normal day for her. She is on patrol, alert for anything amiss. As usual.

Right up until the point where en entire part of the forest literally explodes.

Mizore gets up, coughing from the smoke. "Wha..."

The forest around her burns. "No...!"

She sees a figure standing among the flames. "Who are you? Did you do this?"

The figure turns around. "Weeeeeeeee-hahaha! Weeeeeeeeeeeeuhahaha! I love seeing things burn! Don't tell me you don't feel the same way?"

Mizore growls and draws her katars. "You...!" She rushes at the mysterious burning man.

He simple waves her off, sending a stream of water at her.

She dodges, rolls, and comes up with her katar imbedded in his chest. The man looks down and laughs. "Weeeeeeeeeehahahaha! Delicious!"

She pulls her katar out, and the flames cover up the hole it made, leaving no trace of a wound. "...! You weren't harmed?"

The next thing she knows, she is blasted away as the fiery man continues on his way through the forest, destroying everything he sees with his fire. She gets up and chases after him.

Meanwhile, in a village close by, the smoke and fire are heading straight towards the houses and buildings. Having seen this from afar, the residents are evacuating.

Mizore pants for breath as she runs towards the village...which is by now empty of people.

_Thank goodness, they managed to evacuate!_

_But...I..._

I failed to protect my home...

She looks at the forest, which is burning with no sign of respite. She looks at her hometown, empty of any inhabitants. And she bursts out crying.

A minute later, she stands back up, and flees the forest.

Mizore looks at her home, or what remains of it. Her older brother walks up behind her. "Mizore..."

Mizore doesn't respond. "..."

"It wasn't your fault. There wasn't anything you could to prevent it..."

Mizore shakes her head. "That's not true, Dreisann. It was my duty...my responsibility..."

She turns around. "So much life...and now, what's left of it...?" Behind her, the woods have been burnt to the ground, their wood stripped bare by the flames, which have burned out.

"..."

"That...person, the one who did this...why...?"

"I...I've got to get stronger, in case he ever comes back."

"You think he will?" Dreisann asks.

"Yeah...I got a feeling he will."

_I'll become strong...I must. My life has revolved around this forest, but it's gone now._

I have nothing to protect...

...

That's not true. There's my family. My friends. And out there, a whole world.

I can't protect the whole world, but I can protect a small part of it, right?

"I need to think...but I think I know what to do..."

* * *

**Goblim:** Darius, Agrias, Illua, ExDeath,

**Jonah:** Mizore, Bartz, Igso,

I had a little trouble deciding whether this should go before or after the FFI chapter since Illua hadn't left yet, but Agrias and Darius didn't go to Cornelia. Anyway...I'd really appreciate reviews, just to know that at least one of the readers actually does like it.


	16. Chapter 15: FFVII  Sephiroth Returns Ag

**CoWR - Introduction**

_Chapter 15: FFVII - Sephiroth Returns Again_

_**Shall I give you a disclaimer of non ownage?**_

* * *

As Nanaki returned inside, he felt a chill down his spine, and his fur began to stand on end. He could sense another force at work, and it was within Cosmo Canyon. Letting out a beastly snarl, he turned around and headed outside. His sharp sense allowed him to locate the aura, and was soon facing the entrance to the Canyon. As the moon lit up the grounds, he could sense two figures close by, and scanned his environment. Suddenly, two figures, both contrasting each other, materialized in front of his eyes and began to approach the canyon. They were moving fast, and looked like they were to act with intent.

Nanaki fixated his eyes on the two figures, and growled. "Who goes there? Show yourselves!" His tail then began to wave around erratically, and he then bared his teeth. _'I was right! Well, now I know that we're not alone.'_ He ground his paws into the surface and prepared for battle.

As the fated twins made their way towards the entrance of the Cosmo Canyon, a lone four-legged creature projecting a feral ferociousness blocked their path. The burning tip of his tails was being wagged erratically as he braces.

Reia and Raiu were quick to stop their raid. Strong gust of wind signaled their halt. In a seemingly obnoxious and bitchy voice, Reia was quick to issue a statement. "So... the "guardian" of the Canyon dares to face us."

"Hmmm... So it seems." Raiu then made his point clear. "Names are of no significance. We came here to claim the four Huge Materias in your possession. Excuse me." Before Nanaki could even make his move, Raiu was already seen standing behind him, casually making his way towards the wooden stairs of the town. "Altima... go play with him for awhile. Kill him if you must. He is just a mere speck of dust to the infinite flow of the lifestream." Raiu cold-heartedly said without looking back.

"Yes my dear ol' Capitan Diamante! Yaaaay! I can "play" now! Entertain me really good you fur ball!" She merrily said as she drew her pitch-black blade and took a kendo middle stance. "It's feeding time... Nefarius." She deviously grinned.

Nanaki was watching the two unknown warriors closely, as the male began to speak. Belittling Nanaki, he then in one move, appeared behind him. As he began to walk towards Cosmo Canyon's Observatory, it was known that he was looking for the Huge Materias. In the meantime, Nanaki was to face his female counterpart. Softly growling, he never let her out of his sight, and even though he couldn't see the male warrior, he knew where he was. Nanaki knew the canyon like the back of his paw.

Keeping his eyes on his surroundings and the girl, Nanaki raised his voice a little, and spoke calmly. "I'm afraid that's not possible, young man." He began to slowly strafe, making sure that there wasn't going to be any pincer-like attacks.

"The Materia won't end up in the possession of others. My apologies." He then raised his toes slightly, and his sharp claws could be seen. "But if you're looking for a fight..." He then lowered his head, and looked as if he was about to charge. "...then you've most definitely found one! Yargh!"

Sled Fang

Nanaki turns 180 degrees and dashes forward, and pounces unto the boy, attempting to run right through him with great force.

As Nanaki made his way towards Raiu, Reia became infuriated. "Hey! Hey! Hey! You're my playmate! Come back here!" She gritted her teeth as she levitated to the air and then chased Nanaki gripping her pitch-black great sword in two hands, pulling it backward, preparing for a swing.

Raiu did not bother to look back. He just merely spoke. "Do I have to repeat myself? Your enemy is Altima." A burst of white light filled Raiu and in a blink of an eye, he was already out of the line of fire of Nanaki's Sled Fang. Thus, Nanaki instead bulldozed the protruding rocks and wooden creates then crashed on the wall beside the wooden stairs.

Moments later, Reia was already on top of the recovering guardian, hacking him with an explosive downward swing of her sword, Nefarius. "Gotcha!"

As Nanaki charged towards the youth, he instantly moved out of the way, causing him to crash into the things behind the wooden stairs. With a single shake of his body, he growled and threw off all the debris that covered him. However, as he was just recovering, he saw that the girl was about to launch a barrage of attacks upon him. Using his hardened paws, he managed to swat away some of the strikes, but a couple did make it through, and the beast was now slightly hurt.

Feeling somewhat cornered, Nanaki had to think of another way to stop them both. _'Twould seem that my judgment of the two was made with haste. They aren't without some skill.'_ Nanaki then felt that he had to gain the upper hand, and roared loudly, and began to emit a powerful aura, forcing the woman out of his surroundings.

Lunatic High

Nanaki's movements quickened, and his defense was reinforced considerably. "Names matter not, you say... my name is Nanaki, son of the brave warrior Seto! And mark my words - the Materia will never find it's way into the hands of evil!" He then pounced upon her and pinned her to the ground, attempting to maul the female warrior.

"Whoa!" Reia was thrown aside by the sudden burst of aura from the proud guardian of the canyon. The beast's retaliation pinned her to the ground. She quickly picked herself up and attempted to strike back only to be mauled again by her lone assailant.

"How DARE you!" Her irritation has reached its peak. Reia Altima Zafiro boasts offensive and defensive might in contrast to her brother, Raiu Diamante Zafiro who possesses speed and unmatched technique. Such feeble attacks from Nanaki will only leave a few scratches if not none at all. However, what irritate her so much was the fact that a mere four legged creature was pushing her to the dirt, easily maneuvering away from her powerful swings and being continuously hit by the beast's counterattacks.

On the far side of the fierce battle, Raiu just casually watched, showing no sign of concern over her sister that was now being outclassed in such a high-speed encounter.

Alas, the commotion has caught the attention of the inhabitants of Cosmo Canyon. A handful of its denizens went out of their shanties to look. A crowd was already forming that brought a devious smile to Raiu.

He walked up to the center of the crowd and spoke mightily. "Inhabitants of Cosmo Canyon. Such dazzling spectacle you are witnessing, is it not?" He then raised his right hand at shoulder level and opened it to reveal his palm. "But this... is a rather more interesting vista." Streaks of light emerald energy were then seen on his hands, converging on the center of his palm. It then coagulates into an orb, a very familiar orb, which Nanaki could not help but to stop his assault to look closely in disbelief.

"Yes... Specimen number 13. This is indeed a reproduction of the White Materia that the last Ancient had kept. The very same Materia that led to her eternal demise." He looked back at the now conversing crowd and spoke menacingly. "Gaia has already arrived in an absolute resolute. That all of you wretched inhabitants of this planet are judged unworthy of life. For time immemorial, you humans have abused Gaia for your selfish desires. You humans have continuously corrupted and tainted the lifestream. Tried to achieve what was deemed taboo. And even tried to facilitate Gaia's own demise not once, but twice!" His voiced echoed throughout the canyon.

Raiu stretched his right hand over his head, his palms still opened and the White Materia levitating on top of it. "Gaia already had enough of all of your futile attempts to bend what is canon. Bestowing to us a fragment of what you humans call as the White and Black Materia is the genuine proof of her disgust to your kind. The two of us are Gaia's newly appointed harbingers. And it is Gaia's ultimate wish to summon back her "Harvester" to find new life on a different plain of existence. Now... perish and let your souls join the eternal flow of the lifestream!"

Before the denizens can make their move to safety, Raiu already closed his palm albeit the presence of the White Materia. His palm emitted a blinding white light that engulfed the whole Cosmo Canyon. Multiple white orbs then shoot out from the coalescence of pure white energy and bombarded Cosmo Canyon, its denizens, its structures, its very foundation. Nanaki was the sole being who successfully evade each destructive blast. Wooden and earthen structures collapsed. Denizens being burned, ripped and crushed by the sheer force of the Holy orbs.

Cosmo Canyon was now filled with tremendous fire. Screams of despair and suffering filled its now crimson visage.

Raiu spoke amidst the flames. "Altima... Go and retrieve the Huge Materia from the observatory. I'll deal with that specimen."

Reia squinted. "No fair! You get to trash this place yourself!"

"AAALTIMA!" Raiu raised his voice showing signs of irritation.

"Okay! Okay! Don't yell at me Diamante." With that, Reia levitated and quickly flew towards the now burning observatory to retrieve the Huge Materias before it collapse to the ground.

Nanaki looked like had irritated the woman somewhat. As powerful as she was, Nanaki had the resolve of the mightiest of warriors. However, as he saw a crowd begins to appear, he felt that they could be in danger, and was going to ask them to scatter until the man began to speak. He then saw what the man was holding. It was the White Materia.

Nanaki, in disbelief, looked directly at the Materia. "Impossible! What manner of imitation is this?" The man then wielded its power, and began to destroy the canyon. "No! Stop!" Growling and jumping, he had to move to keep himself alive. However, he had no literal chance to save the others.

"My people! No... You'll pay, you fiends!" Realizing that the woman was then heading for the Observatory, he then had to think fast. _'Her efforts will be futile... this man is my target!'_ He then turned to face the man, and sped towards him, evading the collapsing structures and debris.

"A beast is a beast... but a warrior is a warrior! You'll surely pay for what you've done to my home!"

Blood Fang

He then charges into the man, hoping to absorb some of his magic-wielding abilities too, so he can slow the attack.

0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, a lone airship was about to fly past the eastern boundaries of the Grassland Area. Its captain, steering behind the airship's massive wooden steering wheel, puffed a rather unpleasant smoke through his mouth, grinning. For years, he has traversed the skies of the Planet and knows every inch of it at the back of his head. He was absolutely sure that he would fly across the country of Wutai past the vast ocean separating the Grasslands and the oriental paradise. Past the country of Wutai will be another wide ocean and then it would be his sweet adobe, Rocket Town. Then... it hit him. His jaw dropped, making his cigarette fall to the glass floor of the airship's bridge.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked himself as he put his airship into a halt mid-flight.

He was bewildered on the landscape that overwhelmed him. It was more of an archipelago rather than a vast mass of land. He glanced at his navigation system several times to assure himself. "Fuck! Even the Shera can't recognize this topography!"

Indeed, it was not Wutai. For Cid Highwind already cross the boundaries between two different worlds. His silver ship, Shera, powered by jet fuel that was rigged by his good friend, Barret, was already crossing the Rhem Archipelago, west of the Galbadia Continent. To be more precise, the airship was hovering on top of the Island Closes to Hell.

The captain then became ecstatic. It was another new discovery for the scientist within him. He was about to continue further when he remembered something. "Damnit! I'll gonna miss Shera's cooking!" Thus, he turned around his airship and decided to take the normally longer path back to Rocket Town. "What the fucking hell is going on?" He continued to ask himself as he traversed back to the Grassland Region.

0-0-0-0-0

Smoke and thick fog surrounded the massive crater in the ground, and an eerie aura was hanging heavy in the air. The crater, considered a landmark because of its history, was a direct path to the core of the planet, where the Lifestream pulsed. Like blood coursing through the veins of a human being, the Lifestream was crucial to the existence of the planet. The area was silent, until the clouds above the massive hole began to darken, and thunder began to roar and twist, almost as if the world was about to end.

Suddenly, a great gale blew, and the phenomenon of black light began to shine, engulfing the area in pure darkness. The winds raged and a storm began to gather. Deep in the eye of this storm, a black egg-like shape began to form up, and it bore a surface like the material of a wing. Lightning began to strike, and appeared by the side of the forming shape. Then, in a burst of power, the egg shape opened, and a million black feathers blew out, destroying the storm. Inside, was an elegant man with long, silver hair, and an impossibly long Masamune blade was in his grasp. He also harbored a lone, black wing from which he revealed himself from. His head raised; his eyes closed, and his arms spread out, he was alive... again. Burning inside with violent anger, he was reborn. He was Sephiroth.

Opening his eyes slowly, he thought once more, and remembered some familiar words. "...I... will never... be a memory." Levitating in midair, he lowered his arms and slowly moved his head to look behind him, as if someone had caught his attention. "Shall we go... mother?" Smoke and fog began to fill the area once more. At the next sight, he was gone.

South of the Northern Crater, Sephiroth was moving quickly. He was heading South... and he looked to be moving with real intent. After a while, he arrived at the Eastern continent, and moved to its West. There, he saw a huge landmark with something like a gaping hole within the middle of the surface. In truth, a canon used to be here, until it was moved by Gaia's ruling energy corporation to try and destroy what came to end the planet's existence long ago. Looking down over the city of Junon, Sephiroth was ready.

Levitating above the old city, Sephiroth raised his sword, as if he was about to strike, but paused. "Hmph. Like lambs." He then held out his empty hand, showing his palm. "No... More like sheep. Hehehe." He then sent out an orbital blast that forced the structure to collapse and break. "..." Silently, he began to slowly drift down into the city, watching the poor, frightened people getting crushed by the falling debris of the felled structure.

As the airship Shera made its way across the boundaries of the Grassland Area, it was inevitable that the next area the airship will stumble upon was Junon. Cid was quick to notice the towering buildings of Junon, collapsing. "Now what! Damn it!" Cid was quick to decide that he must go down there and help the citizens of the city that once housed his very first airship, Highwind.

"Whoever is the ring leader of this ruckus, he'll really gonna get it for forcing me to skip my wife's cooking!" With that, he hovered down Shera to the still intact airship dock of Junon.

Gliding slowly into Junon, Sephiroth admired the carnage being dealt to the people of the city. Masamune in hand, he began to stroll through the streets, watching the frightened people run around like a flock of headless chickens. Being the heartless, cruel man that he is, he began to calmly slaughter each being who would dare to oppose him, or just cross his path in the chaos. Suddenly, while on his rampage, he saw an airship landing on the far dock of Junon. It's was where the Highwind once stood. Looking on at the new ship, Sephiroth continued to kill whoever came in his way, until he was confronted by the pilot of the ship.

Sephiroth saw Cid, and exchanged glances with him. He then smiled. "Hmph." He then approached Cid, and brandished his sword. "An old man with futile dreams; his head trapped forever in the clouds." He then assumed a confident stance, and held his sword over his head with two hands. "I'll sever your wings, like you severed mine on that day."

Reaper

Sephiroth speeds towards Cid and launches three fast sword swings, allowing no space for Cid to retaliate.

Cid quickly made his way down the mains streets of Junon. The buildings have already finished collapsing; He looked everywhere to aid some survivors. However, death and ruination was the only thing he saw. "Damn it all! Who could have...?" A scream was heard from a distance. Suddenly, it became silent, but another scream followed that was quickly silenced again. "The motherfucker is still here! I'll show him!" Tightly gripping his spear, he presses forward. Having great confidence on his skill and not once he ever thought that he would again meet... a nightmare.

His body went cold as he exchanged glances with Sephiroth after he reached the end of the main road. He saw his mouth move as if he spoke of something but was too dazed to hear his words. Then suddenly, a swift movement. Three swift sword swings was the one he understood. Holding on to dear life, Cid moved his spear to parry that he successfully did with luck. However, the final swing sent him against the wall almost 20 meters away.

"Grah! You son of a bitch!"

He picked himself up as Sephiroth gracefully walked towards him. "How the hell were you revived! Cloud beat the hell out of you thrice already, you damn mama's boy!" Without giving Sephiroth the opportunity to speak, he returned the favor and attacked him with Boost Jump ~ leaping high into the air and then quickly descending in full force with the tip of his spear pointed to Sephiroth's chest.

Sephiroth watched Cid fly backwards because of his attack. He then began to chuckle lightly, seeing as he was even exerting a small fraction of his tremendous power. He slowly approached the pilot, with a smug yet menacing look in his eyes. However, as the old man used one of his signature moves, Sephiroth held his blade forward with both hands and tried to defend himself, though he was cut from the side, since his deflection of the spear forced the attack to the side. They both became deadlocked somewhat.

His sword still defending the attack, Sephiroth looked at Cid, and then smirked. "Oh... you're not without your abilities, I see." He then looked up upon hearing a whirring noise. It was a helicopter, which looked like it was there to film footage for the news. He then looked by to Cid and spoke again. "Hmhmhm. The flies have come to watch."

Grasping his sword tighter, he gave an evil look to Cid, and spoke yet again. "Smile for the cameras." He then forced his sword forwards, breaking the deadlock and knocking Cid back once more. He then looked at the helicopter and swung his sword twice, creating huge shockwaves which approached the helicopter, and it was destroyed in an instant. However, more was on the way, too. "Such folly deserves no mercy. You too will join the Lifestream."

Shadow Flare

Sephiroth turns to face Cid once more, and summons four orbs of energy around him that converge upon the pilot. "Delve into the depths of darkness."

Cid was flung to the ground as Sephiroth released the blade lock. "Hey wait! Don't...!" He was too late; Sephiroth already cut clean the choppers of the daring reporters.

0-0-0-0-0

Several minutes before Cid Highwind arrived at Junon and before the choppers of the different news networks were cut down by Sephiroth, the mayhem on Junon was already the breaking news all throughout the world. And it did not escape the CTR television at Seventh Heaven, Edge.

Tifa was shocked to see the devil with a long silver hair wreaking havoc at Junon. "Cloud! Is that...!" She looked to Cloud only to see him already exiting the bar going for his big bike, Fenrir.

"Tifa, take care of the kids. I don't know how was revived... but he must be stopped." Cloud mounted Fenrir and lowered down his goggles.

Tifa anxiously followed Cloud outside the bar. "Hey! Junon's too far! How will you..."

"Reeve will take care of it." Cloud made a lasting look to the worried Tifa. He then dismounted Fenrir and went to hug her. "Don't worry... I'll be alright. I'll be back."

Cloud's hug loosened her up, she just also hugged back tightly and whispered to Cloud. "Please... I know you can do it but... don't push yourself too much, okay?"

Alas, WRO airships flew past the skyline of Edge. Cloud let go of Tifa then nodded. "Looks like here's my ride." With that Cloud mounted Fenrir and hit the road in full throttle.

Afterwards, the proud ninja of Wutai, Yuffie Kisaragi, stumbled upon the entrance of Seventh Heaven. "Yuffie... Sephiroth is back. He is on Junon." Tifa said trembling.

Yuffie gave a horrified look at Tifa, knowing full well that she wouldn't joke about Sephiroth like that, but still hoping that she would say she was just kidding. "Teef, I gotta go!" she says as she runs toward the WRO airships to hitch a ride.

Cissnei and Katana watch the footage of the attack on Junon. The two just nod to each other and put on their sunglasses, standard issue for a Turk, and walk to the outskirts of Edge, where a helicopter was waiting...

0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, Reia already reached the top most portion of the observatory. She entered the planetary display only to see one lone Huge Materia alongside the planetary models. "What? I thought there were four!"

Confused, she picked up the Huge Materia that glowed as she touched it, seemingly responding to the presence of similar energy. "I know... I know... you sense a fragment of the Black Materia inside me." Reia giggled and blasted her way out of the observatory with a Fira spell before it collapsed to the ground.

Raiu on the other hand was having his way against Nanaki, easily avoiding his straightforward attacks. "So it all comes to this? Is that what the "warrior" of this canyon can muster? You make me laugh." He continued to taunt the proud warrior.

Thus, the beast made a thundering roar and cursed the white haired harbinger. He pounced his way through the debris and sped up towards Raiu as he used Blood Fang.

Continuously belittling the beast, Raiu finally decide to be on the offensive and casually cast a mere tier 1 Blizzard spell against Nanaki. However, the stronger version of Sled Fang topped with the boost of power and speed provided by Lunatic High prove to be too much for such a low tier spell. Nanaki easily pierced his way through the block of ice and made a direct hit to Raiu much to his surprise.

"Ugh!" Raiu was thrown backwards and hit the earthen walls of the canyon. It was too late for him to realize that he let his guard down more so that he does not have the defensive prowess of his twin sister Reia. The hit was clean and hard, it tore down the chest portion of his suit bruising his chest as blood poured out from his mouth.

Raiu slumped to the ground and then raised his head to look back to Nanaki who was already preparing a follow through. "Indignation!" He yelled with all fierceness as he rose.

Before Nanaki could make another attack, Raiu already cut the distance separating them and hit him with flurries of quick jabs then a rising uppercut to his chin. The warrior was flung to air as Raiu made a roundhouse kick to the exposed rib cage of the beast. The kick was fierce and precise that it slammed Nanaki to the wall on the other side of the canyon.

Alas, before Nanaki bounced off from the wall, Raiu already reached his position and grabbed his neck to slam him back to the earthen wall. "Know you place! You good for nothing specimen! Now go and join your people on the lifestream!" He slowly pulled out one of his katana and pointed it to Nanaki's neck, bearing the intention to slit it.

His wounds and ripped suit was seen slowly returning to normal as, what one can be perceived as, the souls of the dead denizens of Cosmo Canyon gathers within Raiu instead of going straight to the lifestream.

Then, a cheery voice echoed in the air. "I got the Huge Materia Onii-chan!"

Raiu paused and looked to his sister. "Where? Please hand it over."

"Here onii-chan! I only got one!" Reia showed the Huge Materia to Raiu then smiled.

Raiu threw Nanaki to the ground and went straight to Reia, slapping her face hard with his hand as he approached. "Do not MESS with me! Do you not know how to count! I said FOUR Huge Materias!" Raiu's trembling voice echoed throughout the tormented canyon. His glaring eyes fixated to Reia.

"Onii-chan... it hurts..." Reia placed her palm to her cheek. The slap was not painful at all but seeing her brother being mad at her like that stunned her and made her cry. "I'm... I'm sorry onii-chan...That's...that's the only one that I saw on the observatory...I swear!" Reia continued to weep, afraid of her brother's wrath, tears pouring out furiously from her eyes. She curled down to the ground.

Finally, Raiu snapped out from his devilish visage and quickly went to his sister to apologize, wrapping his arms around her and wiping away her tears. "I... I am deeply sorry... it wasn't... it wasn't my intention..." He picked up the Huge Materia that was flung to the ground, which glowed as well as when he touched it. "So... these are the Bahamuts..."

Reia hugged back to his brother. "I'm really really sorry for disappointing you onii-chan! I'll do much much MUUUCH better next time! Please forgive me..."

"Hush now... you are not the one who is at fault." He let go of Reia and walked back towards the crippled beast and kicked him repeatedly to ask. "Where are the other three Huge Materias you specimen!"

Nanaki just remained silent as he absorbed every kick Raiu threw all over his body. He only resorted into looking straight to Raiu's eyes with bestial ferocity.

"Hmp! I see that you are committed on keeping that detail undisclosed... very well then. This is your... reward for such... chivalry." His final kick flung Nanaki on the outskirts of Cosmo Canyon. Raiu then tightly gripped the Huge Materia and absorbed it whole within him.

He raised his right hand and a massive round white sigil formed in the air. From that sigil, a massive entity flew out and conquered the sky of Cosmo Canyon. Violent winds were felt as the king of the skies, Bahamut, landed beside Raiu. He mounted the summon and uttered one commanding word. "Megaflare."

Bahamut screeched and gathered massive energy to his mouth. The summon fluttered its majestic wings and fly high to sky. Reia levitated and followed them as well.

"Behold! The total destruction of your "home"!"

With that, Bahamut unleashed Megaflare right at the middle of Cosmo Canyon. The succeeding blast completely erased a good portion of the canyon from the face of Gaia with the lone warrior, Nanaki, witnessing such a horrible scene.

Raiu made a diabolical laugh as he looked down to the canyon and addressed Nanaki. "If you wish to avoid such fate to befall to the rest of the world... to the rest of those who you cherish most... seek me and bring the other three Huge Materias. I shall never settle for anything less."

Then, the twins felt it, the negative lifestream energy overflowing from Junon. _'Sephiroth!'_

"Onii-chan, did you feel it?"

"Yes... it is indeed Sephiroth... the first being who facilitated Gaia's demise after Jenova... Gaia already judged him to be unworthy of life but only a thousand deaths."

With a wave of his hand, Raiu commanded Bahamut to fly to Junon with Reia flying beside them, leaving the all battered Nanaki in deep torment.

Nanaki saw that he had angered the male warrior, but he became enraged and launched a torrent of attacks upon the poor beast. Slamming against the wall, he was about to see the end until the man's sister halted the attack, as she had found a Materia.

Dropping to the floor, he saw what Materia the girl had brought, and muttered a few words. "Ugh... that's... that's far from what you crave, warriors..." As the man realized that it wasn't the Materia they were looking for, he began to hurt his own flesh and blood. Nanaki looked on in disgust. _'A finger on another woman is callous enough... but siblings! For shame.'_

Quite weak from the attacks, Nanaki was then approached by the man, asking for the rest of the Materia. He was beaten, but he never gave away the answers he was craving. "Beat me 'til I cease to breath, I shall never aid you in your malicious endeavors! Never!" However, because of his decision, the man summoned Bahamut from the Materia, and used it to cast a Megaflare upon the canyon. Looking on silently, he was to make a decision that would kill him inside. "Grandfather... father... forgive my foolishness and shrive me of my sins..."

The canyon was attacked, and literally crumbled. Nanaki, miraculously unhurt, watched on as the twins looked disturbed, and used Bahamut to fly eastwards. The beast then spoke to himself, lying around a mass of ruination. "There is naught I could've done for my home... they were not of this world. That man seemed familiar somewhat. He possessed a strange aura, like he had collected souls of many others..."

Exhausted and unable to move, he passed out, shedding a single tear as he lost consciousness.

0-0-0-0-0

Shortly, the newscast being shown on Seventh Heaven CTR television was cut, TV ads rolled out. _'Be careful... Cloud...' _Tifa said as she tightly hugged Marlene and Denzel.

"Are we going to be okay?" Marlene asked.

"Of course! Cloud's gonna kick his ass!" Denzel confidently said.

Tifa looked at them and masqueraded a smile, not showing how anxious she was. "Of course."

0-0-0-0-0

"Why you son of a...!" Cid stood up and picked up his spear only to see four black orbs already closing it to him. "Fuck!"

And there was a powerful burst of dark energy from where Cid stood. As the dust and debris cleared, only a huge crater was seen on the ground.

However, a voice was heard on top of the rubble of a collapsed building. "So... you really came back... Sephiroth..."

"You're damn so late Cloud! And let go of me already you bastard!"

Cloud let go of his grip on Cid's arm as his eyes stayed fixated to Sephiroth. "Go help the WRO operatives and gather the survivors." He then unsheathed the main blade of First Tsurugi.

He gripped his blade forward on both hands, trying his best to restrain his hatred to him as death and ruination loomed all over Junon.

"Have you not had enough! Sephiroth!" Cloud quickly launched himself towards Sephiroth as he began his blitz with Climhazard, bringing the tip of his sword forward to Sephiroth as he swiftly charged to him.

* * *

**Reikakou:** Cid, Reia, Raiu, Tifa, Cloud, Denzel, Marlene,

**Neil:** Nanaki, Sephiroth,

**Me:** Yuffie, Cissnei, Katana,


	17. Chapter 16: FFI  STILL not over

**CoWR - Introduction**

_Chapter 16: FFI - STILL not over_

_**I, GARLAND, WILL KNOCK THIS DISCLAIMER DOWN BECAUSE I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

Illua looks at the 13 assembled "There's always a dark time for the hero."

Darius blinks "You're a hero? Fat chance."

Link waves to the knights, and runs over to join them. "Seems a bit unfair though...I mean, there's THIRTEEN of us, and only one of her..."

Illua shakes her head "Very well, you win today. But tomorrow victory is mine" She disappears.

Agrias sheaths her blade "Right..."

"...Aw, she left." Link turns to the knights. "Aright then, do you guys need any assistance? I'm a mercenary...but, I don't think payment is needed in this situation."

Agrias extends her hand "I'm Agrias Oaks, holy knight... vagabond. That's Darius, dark knight. The soldiers are the Tycoon Remnants."

Darius speaks up "We're planning on traveling about, get soldiers, then retake Tycoon. You want in?"

"Sure, why not." He shakes Agrias' hand.

Agrias nods. "Sergeant Cassandra will get you situated. Honestly, I don't expect any of these soldiers of this city to come, they have their own problems."

A silver haired and grey eyed woman takes her helmet off and walks to Link. She salute briefly and says, "Cassandra, Sergeant of Tycoon. Now then do you have any powers or magic that we need to address?"

"Nope, I'm just pretty good with a sword."

Cassandra doesn't react other than blinking. In fact, her face is rather impassive. Not that there was anything he did that was awesome. It's not like I'm retconning Link having shape shifting powers because his RPer asked me to. "Refrain from answering questions I've yet to ask. Alright follow me." That's also totally normal for her to say! Really!

Cassandra leads Link to the Remnant's camp beyond the city "Right, go see the Colonel or Darius. One of them'll situate you" She walks away, parting the sea of soldiers, even those of a higher rank.

"Alright...guess I better go find Darius or the Colonel..." He runs to look for them, though he does seem to be having difficulty locating Darius.

0-0-0-0-0

The White Mage and Black Mage encounter a mystery woman amongst the panic in Cornelia.

White makes sure to exercise caution on their approach, not sure if she's friend or foe. Black Mage is more brazen than subtle about his approach, and simply walks towards this person.

"Hold on!" White reaches out to her Black Mage friend, but he simply ignores her.

The Warrior looks at the woman, and readies his blade. "Stand down!"

Thasha draws her revolver "Not. A. Chance." She points the wand at BM, the revolver at WM "Why don't you all back off instead?"

Poke tugs Thasha's duster "We could just leave..."

"Fool woman! We need not your threats! There are fiends on the loose, and WE must be swift to drive them out! Now stand aside, and stop delaying us!"

White hurriedly runs up and bows to this woman. "What he MEANS to say is... we're trying to protect this town. Will you not at least let us by?"

The Warrior looks at his two comrades, hoping that their diplomatic approach will work and the woman would leave.

Thasha's resolve fades "Fine. Hurry up..." Thasha takes Poke's hand "Next time we meet, expect hell."

"Trivial woman." The Black Mage shakes his head. "Well, fearless leader? Shall we march?" Black Mage's cue that The Warrior of Light is taking point, where the two mages will follow.

The Warrior nods to the two mages. "We must head to the castle. A Knight of Cornelia has betrayed us and is the one leading this attack. He has gone to the castle to kill the King."

"One of the knights here? Feh. He must not find the tax policies agreeable."

"All of this disaster, brought on by a single knight..." The White Mage looks on at the vast destruction that surrounds the three. "What about Jonah? Have you heard from him?" She asks the Warrior.

Thasha begins walking away. "Trivial? Pff, squishy mage."

Poke's stomach growls. "Oh right, I'm really sorry! I forgot to get you something to eat, ok, let's just head on home, ok?" Thasha said.

Poke stops. "Why are you helping me?"

Thasha stares off into the distance. "Maybe because I know what it is like to live like you. And I have some noble intention to not let you turn into me, especially when there were ample opportunities to do something irreversibly terrible."

Poke walks next to her. "What did you do?" I can at least get food and clothing out of this. My troubles might be almost at an end!

Thasha turns to her and says scathingly, "What could you know about him? What could any of you know!" Remembering that she was talking to a 12 year old kid, she kneeled to eye level with Poke and said, "I'm sorry, it's just a sore subject. Now come on, the least I can do is get you fed and clothed." Poke walked with her, a touch of annoyance in her eyes to the fact the two thought the same.

Meanwhile, The Warrior looked to his comrades. "No, but I asked him to stay with the King when this attack started. Hopefully, He was successful in protecting him."

0-0-0-0-0

The Thief slams into the wall, but he grinned. He then held up a broadsword he had swiped from Garland. "Nice, I bet this could sell for a pretty good amount." He then sees the oncoming Blaze, and jumps to the side to avoid.

Garland simply laughs and uses Tornado.

The Thief is caught in the tornado and launched into the ceiling. As he lands on the ground, he looks around. The King has already escaped. "Mission complete." And with that, he jumps through the window to escape. He couldn't win this fight.

Garland stalks out of the castle, angry as can be. He would destroy said castle, but restraint needed to be played. The Four Fiends descended upon him, and upon their visages was disappointment in their selves. They failed their master, they might as we-

"Quit sulking you four, we have work to do." Garland said as he RUDELY interrupted the narrator and The Four Fiends' sulking. But seeing they were not in trouble with their master, they followed diligently.

0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

Lina grins weakly "Kin we leave now...?" Luso returns with the kids.

Ninja throws himself to the ground after the Dragon takes to the skies. He was tired. Worn out form the multiple battles. "Finally! It left!"

"Come on. We gotta keep getting everyone to safety."

"Arrrrghhhhh!"

"Stop whining." Natsu kicks Ninja, trying to get him to get back up.

Ninja gets up and stretches. "That hurt, idiot."

Luso casts Cura on Lina. She stands and walks to Ninja with a slight limp. "As Ah said... thanks" She backhands him "That's fer burnin' me!"

Ninja is then backhanded by Lina. He digs in his pocket and holds out a couple gil. "One, It was to help! Two, Work has been slow this week. This was all I could make."

Lina rolls her eyes. "Ah could kir less ef et wus tuh help. Come on, dun we need tuh help with any more enemies?" She looks about and sighs. "Well Ah gess not, there's not that many left, see? They're bein' moped up by th' soldeers."

Luso stretches and puts his hands behind his head. "So Lina, how did your plan work? Is Ninja going to st-"

Lina puts her hands over his mouth, flushing in embarrassment. "Ah dun know what yer talkin' about..."

Ninja looked around. The guards were able to handle the goblins and imps with ease. It was mainly the fact that there were civilians in the way, and the Four Fiends and Garland attacked. Had those three not been here, the battle would have ended quickly. He looked towards Lina's leg, still burnt. "Natsu, you got any magic good enough to fix that burn?"

Natsu looked at his brother, confused. "I thought you didn't like her?"

"It wasn't that I didn't like her, just that it was fun messing with her. That and I am the one that burnt her, even if it was to save her from bleedin' out."

Natsu walks over and kneels down by Lina's leg. He casts a Cura and Esuna on her leg. The burn wound becomes very much smaller, but it was still there. "My magic isn't that great yet, but that should be enough."

Ninja then hears Luso, but Lina muffles and Luso said it while he wasn't paying attention, so he couldn't tell what was said. "What's that?"

Luso broke free and said "She cried then flirted, right? That was the plan I gave her so you'd leave her alone, or at least not annoy her."

Ninja looks at the boy. He didn't know what to say. "I was punked... by a little kid..."

Natsu looks at his brother and laughs. "What goes around, comes around."

Ninja stared for a moment. Then he began to laugh. He walked over to Luso. "I like you kid. We are gonna be good friends. I can tell." He then turns to Lina and walks over. "As for you... Where'd you learn to act like that? I seriously believed you."

Lina looks down and says, "Well... et wusn't _entirely_ an act..."

Ninja steps back a bit, and turns around. His face had reddened, and he was trying to hide it. "Not entirely... an act?" '_Come on, pull yourself together. This is obviously another act to get you to think she wasn't acting. What if she's telling the truth? Sucks to be her. We should at least be nice, if that's all she wants. No. Come, only for a while. Fine.'_

He turns back around and looks to Lina. "Don't worry about anything. I'll stop. I won't do anything else. Maybe every once in a while, though. It's fun."

Lina looks up at Ninja and says, "Yer gonna stop... everyt'ing?" She blinks twice, idly wondering if eit was pretty. "Yer lyin'."

Ninja looks at Lina and puts his face close to hers. He keeps a serious face throughout the entire sentence. "I'm still gonna stop bothering you. If you don't believe me, I might as well keep doing it, right? If you don't believe me, you obviously want me to keep doing it."

Natsu shakes his head. "No matter how horrible that logic is, when he says it, you know he's telling the truth."

Lina gives a deadpan look "But kin Ah believe that ef yer brothers? And how do yuh know Ah dun't want yuh tuh not continue?" What she said made no sense to the rper her, but she was rather flustered that Ninja was in her face and she was doing nothing about it.

Luso scratches his head "I don't even... what...?"

Ninja moves away from her. He knew he couldn't be there any longer without risking damage to his face. He looks at her and responds. "Don't mind the sibling. He has no place in this argument. Now, apparently, you don't know what you want, so I'll just choose for you. I'm gonna stop. If you don't like it, too bad for you. Plus I did say I was gonna do it every once in a while, just not all the time like before. Life would be boring."

Natsu looks to Luso. "Don't try to understand. Somehow, the argument will be resolved where both parties are happy, and no one will understand how."

Luso folds his arms behind his head "No kidding."

Lina looks down and to her right "But wut will yuh do? Somet'ing incriminating? Or somet'ing..." She looks at him through the corner of her eyes and blushes crimson "Else?" If anything can be said, it's that she can blush as well as anyone.

Ninja looks at Lina and his face reddens as well. He turns around to hide it. "I wouldn't do anything that will make everyone hate you. Just a small joke. But just for the record... What do you mean by 'else'?"

Natsu looks around then back at the two. "This is too awkward. We should leave now."

Luso nods "Yeah, let's go."

Lina folds her arms and closes her eyes "Ah know yuh know wut Ah mean... yuh hafta be lookin' fer, or at, sumtin' uv mine cus yer always doin' stuff even affter Ah beat yuh..."

Ninja begins to think about what she just said. '_Wait, what is she talking about? I don't know, she's using logic. Ok, now I'm gonna need smarts, where is he? I think he's taking a nap. Damnit! We need him, go wake him up. You guys needed me? Yeah, Lina is using logic now. We need our logic to beat hers, now get to work. It ain't that hard to figure out how to beat this, all she said was you must be checking her out, because you keep coming back after all those beatings.'_

Ninja turns around to speak and opens his mouth, but stops and turns back around. '_She's not far from the truth. Yes she is! She doesn't know what the hell she's talking about. Well then you're saying you're a masochist. No, I'm saying that I'm not checking her out. I'll let you two deal with this. I guess I have to take care of this on my own.'_

Ninja turns around and finally responds to Lina, and not himself. "I don't know what you're talking about. It's a joke. And it happens to be funniest when I do it to you. Wait, why am I explaining myself to you? I said I was gonna stop, why does it matter?"

Lina looks into his eyes and says "Becus et's kinda cute the way yer actin' w'en Ah say such thin's" She freezes, unsure why she said "cute".

Ninja doesn't speak. He just stares. "Did you just call me "cute"? Did you just use the word "cute"? Alright, now I know you are doing this on purpose."

Natsu sits down on the ground. "When it finally looks like it's over, it starts right back over."

Lina blushes and turns away quickly "N-no! Ah... Ah meant... sumtin' else..." She then mutters "... sorry..."

Ninja just falls into a sitting position in the ground. "Eh, don't be. Told you it was fun, didn't I? Now you see why I do it. You got to see my side, I got to see yours. Now, stop being all... not Lina... and be Lina. It's getting weird."

Lina looks down at Ninja "Like this?" She takes her foot and kicks dust and dirt into his face.

Ninja spits, dirt having gone into his mouth. "Ok, I thought we were having an intelligent convo two seconds ago. Now you're kicking dirt in my face? It's on.

Ninja looks to his side. He sees some mud made from the battle with the Kraken, so he takes a handful and lobs it at Lina."

The mud hits Lina's face "How dere yuh!"

A man wearing a very dirty shirt and duster, with a scruffy beard no less says "Uh... Lina?"

Lina looks at the man. "Dad? W'ere were yuh?"

Dartheal scratched the back of his neck as he said "I was publishing the book over in Pravoka... uh, hello everyone else..."

Ninja looks at the man and responds. "Hello mister... person... That's your father?"

Natsu stands up and greets the man. "Hello."

Dartheal nods "Hello... Well I'll leave you two to your, er..." He looks between Ninja and Lina "That whatever." He walks away, humming what could be Moonlit Night (from Suikoden 2).

Lina brushes her face off "Riiiight..."

Ninja tilts his body to watch the man walking away. "Your father writes books... and speaks proper... How is it possible that you don't? Wait, don't tell me, rebellious child?"

Natsu looks at the two. "Stop being so childish, you two. We've got work to do."

Lina's shoulders slump "So yuh want me tuh speak proper...?"

Luso rubs his eyes. _Note to self: Don't give her any advice..._

Ninja hangs his head and begins to talk to himself, yet again. '_You've done it again. Next time keep your mouth shut. No, you shut up. Your the idiot making stupid comments! So? What does it matter? Jokes are fine, making people depressed is not. Leave me alone. Fine, I'll take care of this myself. I don't care. Good.'_

He stands up and finds a random cloth on a box. It happened to be wet from The Kraken's water assaults. He takes it and hands it to Lina. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm not asking ya to change. I was just wonderin'. Now wipe your face off and stop sulking. I didn't mean to insult you or anything."

Lina takes the cloth "Et's jest Ah'm tired uv tha' question..." She glares at him "Yuh uv all people should see tha'."

Ninja looks at Lina and just sighs. "Then forget I asked? I never made fun of the way you talked, or told you anything about it, so you should know I don't really care. Plus, you scrambled my brain. Had you not done that, I wouldn't have said or thought that. That, and I'm tired."

Ninja pauses for a second, and then continues. "Plus, the way you talk is kinda cute." '_Queue flustered speech and random sentences that don't make sense! You are just a cruel man. No I'm not. Yes you are. Not if partially I was telling the truth with that one... Damn, you are right... You win this round...'_

Lina blushes and she twirls her hair in her fingers "Th-thanks... yer not so bad yerself..."

Ninja begins to hold his breath, hoping that will stop the rush of blood to his head and not let him blush as well. _'Plan backfired! Abort! Abort! Stop yelling! No you stop yelling! Will the both of you shut up? I'm trying to sleep here! Sorry! What the hell did I just say!'_

Ninja stopped holding his breath, being successful in preventing the rush. "I try, I try."

Natsu walks over to the two. "I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry." He looks over his shoulder to Luso. "How about you... Luso, was it?"

Luso grins "Heh, I'm starving!"

Lina composes herself "Right... let's eat."

Ninja looks at Natsu and thinks. "I could go for some food. And a long nap. Yeah. Maybe a hot shower. Yeah, that'll work just fine. And Lu can pick up the tab! I'm just kidding, you won't have to pay for anything."

Natsu breathes out. They can finally go onto something else. And get some food. He was hungry too. "Great. Let's head on over to the pub then."

* * *

**Goblim:** Darius, Agrias, Thasha, Illua, Poke, Garland, Four Fiends, Lina, Luso, Cassandra, Dartheal,

**Link:** Link,

**WhiteLycan:** Black Mage, White Mage,

**NinjablazerZero:** The King, Thief, Ninja, Natsu,

And now the scene with Illua a few chapters ago happens. Maybe I should have added that part to the last FFI chapter...bah, doesn't matter now.

Reviews please? I know you're reading it.


	18. Chapter 17: FFVIII  Revelations

**CoWR - Introduction**

_Chapter 17: FFVIII - Revelations_

_**DISCLAIMER: Aww, does chicken wuss not own anything of SE's? HAW HAW!**_

* * *

In the aftermath of the attack on Esthar City's outskirts, River simply stands at attention next to Laguna, awaiting her next orders.

0-0-0-0-0

As Jean was being dutiful and all, Rei was relieved to see the three Garden Cadets alive and recuperating from their slash wounds. He made big sigh in front of the three of them.

"Sorry Instructor Arc, we screwed up." Jet muttered.

"Yeah... I guess we have to train more." Glen seconded.

"Hey! Cheer up Instructor Arc! We're A-okay. See?" Ross moved his body. "Ouch! Well a bit okay."

"Hey... stop calling me an instructor. I'm not fit to be one. Not yet."

"Why not?" Ross asked.

"Heh... My first order almost cost your lives."

"No! No! It's really our fault." Glen uttered.

Before their conversation end into a loop. "Alright, two things. One, me being an instructor is not official yet as I didn't receive any confirmation from the commander. And I need to sign up the papers first. Seeing that I was lectured by Paladin elite earlier, it's best that I decline the offer for now. Second, yeah... you three need more training. And once you've all recovered and running about, lets all train together. So... do not call me Instructor or anything else, just Rei, alright?"

"But sir..." Ross interrupted.

"What did I just say?"

"Right Rei." Ross nodded.

"Wait a sec, lectured you? That chick earlier in full cybernetic clad scolded you?" Jet laughed.

"Hey! Don't make fun of Rei; he is a SeeD after all." Glen butted in.

"Tell me about it." Rei winced.

"It's not like you to sulk like that Rei. Instructor Trepe and Xu always scold you back at Garden but you always just shrug it out? Hmmm... Something's not right." Jet teased.

Rei gripped Jet's arms tightly with the IV in it as he narrowed his eyes. "You're saying?"

"Aw! Aw! Ouch!" Jet grimaces. "N-nothing Rei!"

"Hey... if she's worth all the sulking and hassle, why not?" Glen butted in.

"And I thought you like Instructor Trepe?" Ross said.

"Who 'does not', anyway? You're not human if you're not." Jet muttered.

"Figures." Glen seconded.

Rei just made a wide grin. "Get over it, you three. I'll still have to attend to my internal injuries as well. So see yah guys." Rei saluted to them before he left the room.

Rei looked around the hall of the infirmary to see if Jean was there. "Don't tell me she didn't even bother to let herself be checked first?" Rei fumed in anger. _'And who were you calling brash and reckless earlier, River!'_Rei stomped his foot.

"You better of removing your clothes to start your check up than daydreaming over there SeeD... let see... Arc." The doctor said.

"Oh... yeah... right..." Thus, Rei did so and laid down on the bed. _'Damnit... I was winged earlier! Just you wait, River, I'll get my revenge!'_

"Would you kindly loosen up a bit? The needle of the syringe was just bent."

"Ouch! Okay! Okay! I will..." '_Pfff... Damnit all...'_

Alas, Rei's physical exam and recuperation started.

0-0-0-0-0

Assuming that Laguna gave River her leave to file a report and everything, she took the opportunity to pay Balamb Garden a visit, after a much needed change of attire. She now walks around, and gives herself a tour of the place. _'This is the garden, huh? It seems pretty relaxing for a military training academy... I like it here.'_

A couple of hours have passed and Rei was already seen inside his dormitory room at Balamb Garden changing in his SeeD uniform. "Alright, gotta check what's happening on the palace and... ... ... Sergeant River."

Rei casually paces his way through the northern corridor leading to the dorms, then around the left wing of the circular corridor until he saw a girl with a cerulean blue hair on the first floor lobby leading to the front gate. "Wha?" Rei blinked several times. "R-River?"

He then smirked and ran back to go off somewhere. "You're on!" He dubiously said to himself as ran.

River pays a visit to the library, and picks through the books. One hand reaches out to a book when another does the same. River turns to the other would be possessor of that book.

"Oh, hey."

"...Hi."

"Rinoa."

"?"

"My name. I'm Rinoa."

"...Oh. River."

"River? You're a student here?" Rinoa holds her hand out to River, who looks at it a moment. River gives a pleasant smile and shakes her hand. "No, I'm not. I'm just visiting while the president and the Garden Commander go over details."

"Squall... have you seen him?"

"Not recently, sorry."

"Oh. Well, let me welcome you to Balamb Garden, then, since he's probably busy then. Want a tour?"

River shakes her head. "No, I'm fine. Thanks. I'll just show myself around."

Rinoa looks at her a moment, nods and goes back to looking through the shelves, leaving River to explore some more.

Rei was about to pull a prank to River but opted not to. His reputation as a diligent Garden Cadet will be tainted if he does. Instead he just regally approached River bearing a single rose on his hand as she past to the Training Center next to the Garden's Library.

"Enjoying your stroll around Garden, Sgt. River?" Rei revealed his right hand hidden on his back. "Here, please take this, a welcoming gift if you may." And gave River a white rose. "Care for some company?"

It had seemed if this woman had a different attitude entirely to go with her outfit. Where she seemed like the tough soldier type before, now she seemed gentle and well... feminine.

"Thanks. And... sure. If you want." River gives Rei a bright smile and agrees to have him accompany her through the Garden walk. "That was a tough battle back there, wasn't it. Kind of scary how powerful that sorceress was... and that one guy? I don't want to know what his deal is. Anyway, how're you doing? Not too beat up I hope?"

If Rei could just literally drop his jaw to the ground, he already did. "Well I..." '_Is she really the one who winged me earlier?_ _Hey Rei! Pull yourself together! Man! I know she's all cute and dazzling right now. Very much different from the River you fought with earlier.'_

Rei's face just went blank as he stared to Jean. "..."

River leans forward to get a closer look at Rei's face in shock. "Hey? You're... doing okay, right?" She leans back upright and grabs his hand. "Maybe we should get you back to the infirmary..."

Rei snapped out from his suspended animation. "Excuse me? Right! Infirmary... Hey River... are you okay? You were hit by Ultimecia's spell earlier. That was nasty. I know I patched up your wounds... but..."

Rei blushed as he saw Jean staring at him as they passed by the parking lot. _'Damn... holding hands with her...' _He tightens his grip a bit.

"Yeah, I'm doing well, why? She didn't put me under any possession did she?" River looks around the central ring, wondering what the quickest way to the infirmary is.

"Are you kidding me?" She touched her forehead. "Coz you're far different outside that cybernetic suit. I mean... look at you..." Rei looked at her from head to toe and spoke up his mind unknowingly again. "...You're so... pretty... pure... innocent and all..." Rei looked around to see where they are already.

They passed by the dorms. "This is where we spend the night and doze off. Earlier, we passed by the parking lot where T-boards are also "parked". Garden prohibits the use of such inside the premises."

And once again, River finds herself caught off guard by Rei's absentmindedness. "Well um... you seem to be doing better now..." They pass by the dorms. "Do the instructors get their own rooms?"

"Apparently yes. When one graduates as a SeeD, it is mandatory that he or she move out from the Cadet's dorms, where you share a room with your fellow Cadet, to the dorms for SeeDs."

Rei remembered River's evaluation of him earlier after the battle. "But seeing how bad I was on the battle earlier, I think I'll decline on being an instructor for now. I greatly lack experience on doing sorties as a team... I just think of what is the best thing to do given the situation without considering the opinions of my co-team members... When was the last time that I was assigned on a team..."

Rei paused to think. "Ah! On the final admission test to become a SeeD, with Instructor Xu, at the Tombs of the Unknown King. It's been three year already since I worked on a team... After I graduated as a SeeD, it was all solo missions for me..."

Rei just continued to casually speak up of his past experience as a SeeD to River until they pass by the cafeteria. "So... you hungry or something? Wanna grab a bite? My treat, don't worry."

"...Yeah. I think I'd like that. And... Don't let it get you down... messing up out there? I have bad days too." River follows Rei to the cafeteria.

"Really now? You? I see you as a model soldier inside that cybernetic suit. I am a fan."

Rei looked at the hotdog stand only to see the sign "Sold Out". "Curses!"

They went to the buffet table instead. "Uhm... just take your pick, anything and everything. Its on my tab." He gave Jean a tray and big plate. "It has been buffet style when the Commander made Zell in charge of running the cafeteria."

"Apparently salads are this cafeteria's specialty. Coz I'm the one in charge of cultivating those veggies on my mini organic garden at the Quad." Rei boasted a bit.

**To the future of...about ten minutes later!**

As Rei and Jean take a seat to eat, Rei quickly requested something from Jean. "Hmmm... Are you free this coming Friday night? There will be a ball for the SeeD graduates on the ballroom at the second floor." Rei twiddled his thumbs. "I was kinda thinking if I can invite you to join me on that ball..." Rei blushed a bit as he looked to Jean and took a bite of fresh lettuce. "Uhm... crispy."

"I don't know... I guess I'll think about it... I'm not sure if it's my thing to be honest..." River has a bite/drink/I dunno, slurp? Of her soup to follow the thought. "I might be busy with well... who knows. Not very often I get downtime like this... but we'll just have to see, right?"

Nearby Rei and Rivers, a loud "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" can be heard as Zell looks at the sold out sign.

Rei talked to himself yet again. _'Hey dufus! You're going too fast! Step on the breaks will yah! Am I? Isn't it obvious! She is hesitating. Just shut up! We're just having a good time! I can't help it! Alright! Alright! just take it slow will yah.'_

Rei looked straight to Jean and just flashed a warm smile. "Yeah... we have work to do and you should always be ready on call. But I do hope you'll be there. "

He smirked a bit after hearing Zell yelled. "That's SeeD Zell Dincht, the one who helped me on saving you at the cliff earlier. You know what... if it wasn't for him... both of us might end up dead or seriously injured. I really don't have a particular plan... I just jumped down when I saw you falling to the cliff. Talk about reckless, huh? Just like what you said."

Then Rei had a serious look on his face and decided to be up close and personal. "Hey River, will you tell something beyond your "codename" as a Paladin Elite. I mean... tell me more about your self. If that's... not a violation of your code of conduct like what I just did earlier when I told you my real family name."

"Also... am I really saying some things that I shouldn't be saying at all?"

Then Rei's usual habit of saying his inner thoughts kicked in foreshadowing Jean's reply. "And I really like to apologize to you for all of my shortcomings earlier... but I am in a bit of a dilemma. Should I be apologizing to the sweet, pretty and subtle River that is you now or to the strict, brave and dedicated River that is Elite of the Paladin Corps?"

"We're both the same person... it's just that when it comes to combat... I need to be someone else. It's how I make it through. It's... kind of hard to understand... well, if you can keep a secret, my real name's Jean, but please. Just call me River. As for where I grew up, my earliest memories are from Fisherman's Horizon. And there's one more thing..."

River's eyes show a tinge of sorrow, whilst she is on the verge of her next confession.

Rei was perplexed on Jean's reply for he thought that the last sentenced he uttered was that pertaining to him mindlessly expressing his thoughts. "Wha... what? Oh boy... then it is indeed true..."

Then Rei then digest what Jean said about herself. "Fisherman Horizon... Hmmm... Jean... What a beautiful name... do you know that it means 'god is gracious' on some archaic language? I research and read a lot of articles whenever I'm in front of a PC."

Rei warmly stare on her eyes as she speaks then opted to interrupt her. "If that's something that will make Sgt. River sad, I'd rather not let you disclose it. This is your downtime. You need to relax and enjoy. So, if it's too difficult for you to speak of such, its okay, I understand." Rei again flashed a warm smile and held her hand tight.

"I'm... a sorceress. Not a powerful one, but a sorceress all the same. It's just part of what I am." River then smiles. "But I consider myself lucky that my power's benign. Otherwise... I could have been the next Adel."

Rei was simply shocked on Jean's revelation. She was a Sorceress, the same kind as that of Ultimecia who he abhors so much. His heart and mind were now in shambles. _'No way...'_

Thus he went into a very deep thought as he saw Jean smiling in front of him. _'Can't let that smile go to waste...'_

He searched on deep within his self, searching for a win-win solution for his mind and his heart. His mind does not want him to be acquainted with a Sorceress, but his heart tells him otherwise. The pain in his heart was screaming for hatred. But the logic his mind dictates says that Jean and Ultimecia are two different people. Alas, he finally came up with something and spoke up.

"Then I'll be your Sorceress Knight. Too unoriginal, isn't it? As much as Instructor Trepe will scold me to death when she finds out that I'm pulling the same childish act as Seifer... I don't care. Pres. Loire was the one who originally acted that part of a Sorceress Knight on a movie so it'll be cool to imitate him!" Rei laughed wholeheartedly.

Then it hits him. "Uhm... River... were you hunted down by Estharian troops per Sorceress Adel's orders back then?"

When Rei offers to be her knight, she just chuckles, not taking the offer seriously, even if Rei _was_ seriously considering it. "I don't... think I'll need a knight. Besides, I don't want you to waste your life like that."

And when the question comes to Esthar's kidnapping of young girls, she tries to reflect on her early days. "...I don't remember them ever coming after me, to be honest. Maybe it's because my power isn't strong enough? I'm not so sure..."

"Oh... well then that's good. At least you didn't go through the same ordeal that happened to Pres. Loire's niece Elone. But then again... if that didn't happen... Esthar will not be freed from Sorceress Adel's tyranny. Really ironic..."

"Me, wasting my life for someone like 'you'? I think that's a very good reason to stake my life." Not thinking of what he was saying, he continues to talk. "But why would I let myself die now? If that happens, what would become of my Sorceress that I vowed to protect! No sir! No one's gonna die. I'll be your knight for eternity."

Then his face became serious. "And besides... now that there are those worlds that are yet to explored... I'll not let death lay a finger on me until I haven't visited those places and brought its local flora back at Trabia. It's a promise I vowed in front of my parent's grave... to fill Trabia, no matter how cold it is, with flowers coming from all over the world. And the new 'merged' world is NOT an exception."

Then Rei stood and walked beside Jean. "And now I'll make another promise..." He genuflects in front of Jean, who was still sitting, and takes her hand to kiss it while bowing down his head. "I will be your Knight who will protect and save you no matter what."

At that moment, the Cadets and employees on the bustling cafeteria suddenly stopped on whatever they were doing and just stared at Rei and Jean.

"That's... really sweet but..." She looks away, sighing. "We don't know each other very well. Don't Sorceress Knights usually have some sort of bond with their charges? I mean, you're a good friend but... I..."

She turns back to face Rei and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Are you absolutely certain that this is what you want for your life?"

Without hesitating a little bit, Rei answered. "We have a hell lot of time ahead of us to know each other better. So I am absolutely sure." Rei raised his head and just smiled warmly to Jean.

Then he looked around to see a lot of people staring at them. "Errr... Heya!" He blushed deep red in embarrassment and stood to hurriedly asked Jean to leave the cafeteria. "Come on... let's explore the other places of Balamb Garden..."

River grabs Rei's hand and pulls him out of the cafeteria and into the main hall. She looks around, and sees no one else, and then looks firmly at Rei. "Alright. Well, it's what you decided for yourself, and I can't ask you to go against that. Very well then, Rei." She sighs. "You're my knight." River folds her arms behind her back and pivots around, pacing onward. "Maybe it'll grow on me."

His fist pumped in the air. "You can count on me."

He then ran past Jean as the approach the Quad. "Here it is! The Quad, where most of the Cadets spend their down time and where the Garden Festival is held. See that stage over there? That's where we perform. Selphie's the one who's running the Garden Festival ever since she came to Balamb. She plays the electric guitar... while... I'm just a back up on the vocals."

They went inside the Quad. "Say River, any musical instrument you're good at?"

"Me? Well, no. I uh... well... I sing... a little. That's it." She looks at the stage. "...I never expected a military academy to be so..."

Rei folded his arms, proud of his Garden. "Well... Garden aims for the holistic development of each Cadet. Trabia and Galbadia have similar structures as well, especially my home Garden where Selphie and I came from, Trabia." Rei saddened a bit. "Balamb is just a bit bigger."

Then he asked Jean. "Why? You don't have such facilities on Esthar?" They sat at the fountain at the center of the Quad. "I imagine the strictest form of training was imposed to you seeing how firm and refined you are when you wear that suit."

"Yeah, training's pretty rough. Some people get hurt... and once in a while, there's one who doesn't survive. But the facilities in Esthar aren't as... relaxed as this place. You know, I kind of like it here. It's sort of quiet... and it sees places, being able to move and stuff."

River sits on the edge of the stage, and looks out at the yonder skies, and watches the clouds move, unsure if the clouds are moving or if the garden is.

"I heard that to become a SeeD, you have to pass a field exam where they send you into a live combat situation... for the Paladin Brigade, we usually take our field exam in a VR chamber."

Rei was shocked on the thought that some Cadets die on their training at Esthar. He decided not to dig deeper into it as not to stress Jean further. _'That's... too harsh...'_ He made a lasting look to her as she speaks. _'...Jean...' _"Yeah, we are supervised by SeeD Instructors to ensure that we don't screw up and our safety as well."

Rei then followed Jean on the stage and his eyes widen as he heard of the word VR. "Whoa! VR? You mean Virtual Reality? I wanna try that!" Rei was excited.

He sat beside Jean then lay down on the stage's flooring with his arms on the back of his head to look in the sky as well. "You know what? What if we become sort of like exchange students. You go and enroll yourself here to experience Garden while I go and train myself under the Paladin Brigade..."

He quickly sat back up and leaned closely to Jean, his face stopping near Jean's. "...Whaddaya say?"

Rei then saw his reflection on Jean's blue eyes and was just dazzled by it as he gasped. "...lovely..."

River looks back into his and wonders. "..." She finally breaks the gaze with a rapid blink and returns her sight to the skies.

"Think they'd do that? Transfer me here? Or would our duties separate us? ...Most likely, I suppose. I mean, you said you'd be my knight... but... that's pretty much giving up on your own future, isn't it? I'd ask you to change your mind, but you seem so... certain."

Rei blinked as well. _'Whoa!'_

Rei wave his index finger in front of Jean smiling. "Seeing Esthar and Garden will be cooperating from now on... I don't see that as a problem anymore."

And he looked up to the sky as well. "And if circumstances will separate us, I'll find a way to be right by your side, whatever it takes, I'll be there. I am your knight. Of course, I don't expect you to believe on these seemingly empty promises for now... Let's just cross the bridge when we get there."

"And don't worry about my future, my life's not gonna stop in any conceivable way if I stick being your knight. On the contrary, I just felt that my life just started to have a definite direction... that's when I met you..." He continued to look on the sky.

"A... direction, huh? Come to think of it, I think I lost mine. I... don't remember so much anymore what it was that I wanted to do. I guess I've been working so hard to achieve my goal that I forgot what it actually was..." River sulks a little, but perks back up when she sees some flowers that Rei may or may not have planted. Looking at them, River hops down from her perch on the stage and walks up to smell.

Thinking not the brag about the plants that he planted as they entered the Quad, Rei was delighted that Jean noticed them. "Wow... Are you fond of flowers? Looks like my babies caught your attention, huh? I need to do a bit of lecturing then." Rei followed Jean on a small round garden with a mini-pond on its center.

"Those blue flowers over there resembling a lobe of grape is called muscari or grape hyacinth. Its scent resembles to that of musk, so the name 'muscari'. That dark pink colored one on the other side with five petals shaped like a star is a Lilium Stargazer or simply stargazer. Pretty obvious on where did they derived its name." He chuckled. "Mature Stargazers can grow to a height of 36 inches with a spread of 12 to 16 inches with 4 to 5 flowers per stem. And it's popular for its fragrance as well."

"And the rows of flowers from the inner to the middle row are tulips. I arranged and grew them to resemble that of a rainbow. And of course... the white flowers on the outside rows are paper white daffodils and roses, my personal favorite. I grew the stargazers on the northern side while the muscari on the southern side so that their fragrance will not clash with each other. I mixed up a special kind of compost to let these flowers grow together like that. I am not a horticulturist for nothing you know."

"I'm recently thinking of what to put on the on the eastern and western part of this mini garden. I still have a small organic garden over there where I grew veggies for the cafeteria."

"Wow... well, you don't see many flowers growing naturally like this in Esthar City. They're either grown in an artificial ecocontainer, or they're just holograms." River stoops down and takes a closer look at the stargazers.

"Hehe... so that makes me the gardener of Garden." Rei chuckled.

"Hmmm... Something's off... Ah!" Rei leaned forward and extend his hand to pick a yellow tulip. "Forgive me my precious one, but you'll be put into better use, I promise." He spoke up as if speaking to the yellow tulip that he picked.

"Here... to compliment your flowing cerulean hair." Rei inserted the yellow tulip on top of Jean's right ear beneath her hair. He breathed. "...perfect..."

"Well... if you want, I can fill Esthar with fresh flowers of your choice. Which seems to be... these stargazers. It has a subtle smell. You'll love it."

"That... would depend on the whole chain of bureaucracy thing... namely, tell it to the president, and there's a small chance it actually gets done, depending on what it is. It's a kind offer though."

River paces around for a little. "You know Squall? Your leader? He's always been sort of a hero to me. To a lot of people I bet. What do you think of him?"

"Oh! Commander Leonhart? I really think highly of him. Though, I rarely have the opportunity to speak with him after he reinstated me as a SeeD." Rei paused.

"In contrast to his dad, he's really an introvert. But... I believe that Rinoa will make him more sociable soon enough. Hopefully. Have you met her? She's a Sorceress just like you. Well, I guess you knew about that already since Dr. Odine also laid his eyes on her."

"There is this rumor that Squall was the one who brain child SeeD and Garden because of this Time Compression. So indeed he is the hero of Garden. Pretty neat, huh?"

"I found his gunblade a bit difficult to use. That's why I chose the closest weapon to it. This twin edge saber of mine." He gripped the hilt of his saber sheathed on his waist.

River pulls the Xenosaber out of her holster and examines it. "Rinoa's a sorceress huh... you know, it never connected 'till now. She's the one Odine sometimes goes on about. She's probably a lot more powerful than I am though, so that's why..."

She shifts the subject. "Odine calls this weapon a Xenosaber. It's a pistol that can be adjusted to emit a quick, short ranged burst of energy like that of a blade. He created it after examining a Gunblade model found during an otherworld expedition. Any technology like this that was developed based on, and used in uncovering foreign technology from worlds other than our own, also known as the other worlds, is called Xenogear."

She gives a "whew" at the end of her explanation. "I don't know how to explain it any better."

Rei wanted to touch and tinker with her Xenosaber but opted not to, afraid of screwing around and fire it accidentally on the Quad. _'Maybe later...'_

"Neat. So... that protruding tube at your back is kinda mandatory if you wanna bring that weapon... Even if you're on your casuals..." He glanced on Jean's back.

"Although, I did observed on the last battle that it has a downtime in between burst. You're vulnerable on that part though."

"Hey River, what about your family? Where are your parents? Siblings? I do hope you are not an orphan like me, like most of the Garden Cadets here..."

He looked up on the sky again. "Maybe that is Garden's..." A long pause. "...curse..."

'_The oversurge... that's why they trained me in magic. To compensate for the lack of a weapon...'_

"I'd imagine they'd still be in Fisherman's Horizon, going about the usual business... Imagine that. The daughter of a die-hard pacifist becoming a soldier." River chuckles a little.

"Eh? Really? Am I talking to a rebellious daughter now?" Rei also chuckled. "So tell me, why did you end up joining the Paladin Brigade anyway? Don't tell me it has something to do with your Sorceress Powers?"

_'Fisherman Horizon... maybe I'll ask Jean to bring me there sometime... although there'll be no flora of interest there... then again... now there's Jean... and the vast blue ocean of Fisherman's Horizon.'_

"...Well, I'd say it was about... three years ago that I was asked to be part of Estharian research? My parents adamantly refused of course, but I was ill with a sickness that would've taken my life. A sickness they had a cure for. My parents finally decided that if it was the only way to cure me, then that's what they'd do. They sent me off to Esthar to be cared for and studied. They decided I'd be best in combat, because of my natural affinity towards magic. I trained under them, and six months ago, they promoted me to the newly formed Paladin Brigade."

She pauses.

_'Though, I don't know how they knew about me in the first place...'_

"Cared for and 'studied'!" Rei put emphasis on the word 'studied'. "That's terrible! They didn't inject any foreign matter to you, did they?"

They exited the Quad and walked by the Infirmary.

Rei stopped on the hallway leading to Infirmary. "And natural affinity to magic... Right... so you don't use Para-magic and Guardian Forces to combat."

"My GFs are Sacred and Minotaur, also known as the Brothers. They were really noisy and all, but after I obtained them on that field exam at the Tombs of the Unknown King, I really haven't used them on actual combat ever since. So I am yet to experience its side effects of memory loss that GF critics affirm."

"Lucky you. You do not have these GFs to ruin your mind from time to time, especially when the Brothers are playing rock-paper-scissors. My head gets clunky." Rei winced.

River blinks. "Why not just go without? Is it really worth your mental state to have that kind of power?"

"It's a requirement to become a SeeD... to wield such power..." Rei leaned on a pillar at the hallway towards the Infirmary.

"You said that it only took six months of training for you to become that good? Wow... I trained like..." Rei paused. "... 11 years to reach this skill level and yet I am easily outclassed by a Paladin Elite." Rei smiled. "That's my Sorceress for you." Then teased Jean.

"So... my Sorceress... what particular type of Magic are you good at? I read that a Sorceress has an affinity on a specific type of magic."

River sighs. "Please, just... call me River. Alright? ...Well... you could say my specialty's a curse." She pouts.

"...Time magic."

* * *

**Reikakou:** Rei, three cadets,

**WhiteLycan:** River/Jean, Rinoa,

**Jonah:** Zell,

Left ya with a little bit of a cliffhanger there...Which is kinda useless now that I think about it seeing as I'm updating the entire day today to try and finish the intro. Oh well, it gives you a chance to rest your eyes between each part.

Also, please tell me if there are errors in the grammar. A few of our RPers are not native english speakers, and I've noticed that MS Word does not see these at all (though it does go after the times when Gob uses Agrias and a word after that ends with 's', and it tells me either make it Agria '...'s or Agrias '...')


	19. Chapter 18: FFI  Start of a new cycle

**CoWR - Introduction**

_Chapter 18: FFI - Start of a new cycle_

_**DISCLAIMER: Insert witty thing of not owning anything here.**_

* * *

0-0-0-0-0

Captain Joshua sees Bartz "H-hey! S-sir Bartz I-I need to speak to you!" He says with a real stutter.

Bartz looks up. "!"

"You...I've seen you at the Tycoon Palace...you survived the attack?"

0-0-0-0-0

Luso stretches "Lead the way!"

Ninja and Natsu lead Lina and Luso into the pub. There they grab seats and order food from the waitress.

"I'm starved." Ninja says.

"So am I." His brother agrees.

Luso laughs, "I could eat a behemoth!"

Lina blinks, "Let's jest hurry this up, yah? Ah'd like tuh do some readin' tonite."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a bunch."

Everyone orders and whatnot and eat because that's what people do when they get food. Natsu looks to Luso and asks him a question. "You don't look like from around here. Where are you from?"

Lina snarls "Ah'll show yuh w'ose 'panties are en uh bunch'."

Luso takes a bite of his sandwich "Well I came from St. Ivalice. Which is Ivalice's future or something."

Natsu looks at Luso confused. "Ivalice? I don't think I've heard of there..."

Ninja continues to eat his food calmly. "Yeah, yeah, Calm down before you choke."

Natsu looks up at Luso when he realizes what he said. "Did you say future?"

Lina slams her fist to the table "Ah'll choke ef Ah damn well please!"

Luso shrugs "Just something a thief once told me"

Ninja just continues to eat, trying to enjoy his food. "Can you just let me enjoy my food for a second? We can continue this when I'm done." '_Women these days. Never let you enjoy your food. You can say that again. Amen. Hey you're awake. I happen to be eating right now, so I'd appreciate if you let me enjoy it, 'less you guys are hypocrites. Alrighty...'_

Ninja continues to eat. Natsu just continues to converse with Luso. "I wouldn't listen to any thieves. They tend to lie... a lot. So where is this Ivalice?"

Lina glares at Ninja. '_Ef Ah could read his mind Ah'd kill 'im...' _"... Would Ah?" She whispered.

Luso twirls his fingers about "I, uh, kinda got lost."

Natsu nods to Luso. "Lost you say? Maybe someone in town can help you find your way. Someone that's not a thief..."

Luso grins "Why not you three? Wanna have an adventure?"

"Sounds interesting..."

'_An Adventure... That sounds like fun.'_

"But I don't think we could do it..."

'_We could travel the world and what not. Find treasure, see all the beauty of the world, Get stronger, and kill some monsters. That sounds like fun and awesome topped with epic sauce, with a side of extreme.'_

"We gotta take care of the city. I and Ninja pretty much maintain the place."

'_But what about the Warriors of Light? No idea... maybe we could convince them to come with us. The only person who'd agree would be Jonah. But he's a Thief... I don't think we can trust him. Don't they have that mission? What mission? The prophesy, you dolt. Oh right... But I don't think it's time for it yet...'_

"So I don't think we could do it..."

"Adventure! We must go on an adventure! Travel the world! See new things! Discover what no one knows of!"

Natsu just groans as he prepares to talk down Ninja and get the idea out of his head.

Not particularly wanting to be up-staged, Lina shouted "Yah! And _Ah'll_ go becus Ah know Ninja kin't do shet without uh brain."

Luso scratches his head "Uh... ok. When can we leave?" A glint appears in his eyes "Better yet, what could our Clan's name be?"

Ninja looks to Lina and yells back. "Yes I can! And I have a brain thank you very much! Plus, I'm way better than you when it comes to adventures! And keeping people company! And the sort!" Ninja looks at Luso when he asks his question. "A Clan name... our groups title... our camaraderie's... some thing else that means name... I'll have to think about that."

Natsu just stares at everyone then hangs his head. "No one is listening to me..."

Lina snarls and would have jumped at him had there not been a convenient table in-between the two.

Luso coughs. "Ah... do you all need, like, parental permission or something? I mean, I'd hate to drag you all and then come back and you get in trouble."

Ninja quickly answers Luso. "Nope. I and Natsu don't live with our parents, so we don't need any permission."

Natsu quickly retaliates. "What about WoL?"

"Shut up! I wanna go on this man!"

Lina shrugs "My pa's indiffern't tuh wut Ah do."

Luso blink "What about a wall...?"

Ninja looks at Luso and laughs. "Not a Wall. A WoL. The Warriors of Light. They've been taking care of us ever since we were born."

"Yeah. They pretty much watch over us and make sure we don't get into trouble. I don't think they'd let us go though."

"They would! Trust me. I'd persuade them."

Luso then sa- Lina interrupts "Who needs uh 'hero uv legend'? They're jest lordin' themselves over us 'reguler folk'."

Ninja glares at Lina. He didn't like what she said. Mainly because only half of it is true. And they don't even do it on purpose. "Do you have any idea what you are talking about? They don't lord themselves around anyone. They just wait here, doing what they can to help out in the town, and try to lie low until they have to go fulfill the prophesy."

Natsu looks at Ninja. He's gonna fail hard. He sucks at making arguments. At least he tries, and is stubborn and persistent.

"The King gives them all special treatment and forces everyone to recognize them just because of the prophesy. The King isn't even one of them. You got a problem, direct it towards the King, not them." Ninja hated when people insulted, demeaned, or did or said anything bad against the Light Warriors. They raised him, and cared for him. They were his family.

Lina's jaw drops at Ninja's comments "Yer uh loony!" She stands up and slams her foot on the table, leaning to him. "Ah'm so sure everyone gives 'em treatment, but wut yuh dun no is tha' th' bumpkins like me hate 'em becus they dun do their job en th' slums, jest yer preppy. Over-bearing. Lying. Cheating. Scumbag district."

Ninja got up from his seat, and he began to become even more enraged. "You try working for the King! You try being them! The King and all the wealthy force the Warriors to helped them. They are never done getting requests or being asked for favors. They get 500 requests at the same time, 500 more while they are still only doing one, then 500 more when they are done."

Natsu gets up and tries to sit Ninja down. "Sit down and calm down."

"Let go of me." Ninja shakes Natsu off of him and continues to yell at Lina. "If they had time, they'd go help the people who did need it. If they weren't being forced to by the King, they would go and help fix the slums. If you don't like it now, why don't you go take it up with the King himself? Why don't you do something about it yourself?"

Lina snorts "Wut th' feck do yuh t'ink Ah do everyday?" She balls her fists "Even yuh and yer bruther dun do jack shet when et comes tuh us _regular_ people." She said in a nearly shrill voice, getting more frustrated.

Ninja quiets down, unable to respond to that comment. Without saying anything he walks out and leaves. Natsu just sits and watches. "He tries... he really does..."

Lina steps down from the table "Ah dun kir! All Ah know es... es..." She stops, the adrenaline turning sour. She leaves and shouts to Ninja "Hey! Ninja! Git over here! Ah hafta... apologize."

0-0-0-0-0

Darius sees Link wander about "Get over here" He says politely.

Link goes over there. "Are you Darius?"

Darius blinks. "I'd think you'd have remembered me seeing as the fact I and Agrias helped save your hide." The Colonel walks up, a full-fledged Dragoon and a man with red eyes. "Is the new guy?" The Colonel asks.

"Well, I didn't know your name." He turns to the Colonel. "Yup, I'm the new guy!"

Darius' brow twitches in anger. "So you do-"

Colonel cuts him off, "Well GOOD! In a few days we are going to meet up with Bartz... if we can find him... to attack and reclaim Tycoon."

"Alright, sounds good."

0-0-0-0-0

Samantha helps heal up people.

The black mage ponders. "Warrior. Should we NOT be checking on the king as of now? And what of the princess?"

WoL snaps out of his trance, pondering what it was that made Garland betray this kingdom. "I don't not know what has happened to the princess. She must still be in the castle. Let us go." He turns and begins to run towards the castle.

The black mage looks at his white mage ally and runs off after the Warrior, mumbling.

The Warrior finally reaches the castle; he begins to scan the area, hoping to catch a glimpse of Jonah, and the King.

Samantha shrugs and heads after her two friends.

Jonah walks out of the castle. "Hey Warrior! The king is safe. Have you seen Sarah around?"

The black mage shoots Jonah a half eyed look. "That's what WE were wondering, Jonah. How about the King? Is he safe? You DID manage to protect him and the princess, right?"

"I just SAID, the king is safe. And as for the princess, I didn't see her at all."

Samantha frowns. "Where's the princess, then?"

Thief shrugs. "Damned if I know. I'm off to sell Garland's spare sword," He holds up the broadsword "it ought to sell for a pretty number."

The Warrior looks at Jonah. Yet again he has failed to follow orders. "I charged you with the protection of the princess."

The King begins to yell. "Quickly, you must find her! She must be safe!"

Jonah sweat drops. "Hey, hey, don't get mad, I was busy protecting the King! If I'd been guarding Sarah, his majesty wouldn't have a head-"

Samantha slaps him. "Stop with the excuses, and help us find her!"

"Well, 'his royal majesty' has spoken. By your lead."

The black mage follows, most likely in the back of the group.

The Warriors go into the castle and begin to search it for the Princess. In the end, she was not found. "Where could the Princess be? Could she have been kidnapped?"

Jonah tries to sneak off to sell Garland's broadsword. Samantha catches him and drags him back. "If anything, ANYTHING, happened to Princess Sarah, we are holding YOU responsible. Understand? Try to sneak away one more time and we three will teach you the TRUE meaning of pain."

Jonah thinks to himself, '_Jeez, it must be that time of month already...'_

0-0-0-0-0

Garland, in the meantime, with his Four Fiends paces the Chaos Shrine. He ponders his next move carefully, he might actually need help, perhaps even guile and deceit. Such shameful tactics were not his; he is a warrior, damnit! He sat on a ruined pillar and continues to think.

Lich and Kraken both shove their way to Garland. Much to his and the female Fiend's growing ire. Lich laughs and says "Mi'lord! We have a GREAT gift for you!"

Kraken pulls a human-sized chest, ok a coffin, out from under his cloak and opens it. Within the chest is the Princess Sarah. "We kidnapped her..."

"When you two could have been helping me against the Warriors of Light?" Garland finishes.

The two Fiends look hurt, almost as i- "Well use her as a ransom then. And entrap the Warriors and slay them." ... Rude.

Lich and Kraken digress into arguing who will send a ransom note when Garland nods his head at Tiamat. Tiamat leaves the Chaos Shrine and makes her way to the castle.

0-0-0-0-0

Ninja continues to walk out, ignoring all calls to him. When he leaves, he looks out into the sky. It's all bright and sunny, yet he's not. Why can't life be like TV? Why can't it just start raining? Natsu gets up and begins to walk to the door. "Come on. He's probably gonna go hide again. Maybe we can catch up before he becomes un-findable."

Lina slumps, out of _something_ she couldn't quite place. Sadness? No... Regret? Maybe... "Yah Ah'll help Ag gess..."

Natsu walks out of the pub, and immediately notices Ninja walking down the road. "He hasn't gotten far, I see. Let's catch up." Natsu begins to walk towards him.

Lina runs up and puts her arm on Ninja's shoulder "Oi! Ah wus talkin' tuh yuh!"

Ninja stops and doesn't bother to turn to look at her. "What do you want?"

Lina's grip tightens on Ninja's shoulder and says, "... Ah wanna apologize fer earlier... et obvious yuh give uh damn an'... Ah'm so sorry..."

Ninja stood quiet for a moment. After a moment, he finally spoke up. "Don't worry about it. I just need to think for a while... If you think I'm mad at you, I'm not... I just need to be alone for a while..."

Lina grits her teeth "Not uh chace. Even ef yuh dun need me, Ah'm stayin' cus Ah'm..." She looks down, rather embarrassed for real "... concerned 'bout yuh... fer real, Ah am."

Ninja just looks up towards the sky, the sun's light beating down on his face. He chuckles a bit, and then begins to open his mouth. "Ever have those days when you wish it would rain? I don't think I'll be able to persuade you to leave me, will I?"

Lina frowns "Ah have. And Ah'm not leavin'." She turns Ninja to face her. "And Ah told yuh why." She gives a warm, and still kind of awkward, smile. "W'ere's th' ninja badass whose everyone's 'go to guy', huh? Ah kinda miss 'im." Her ears took a red tint to them which began to migrate to her face, unknown to her entirely.

Ninja finally turns his head to her and smiles a bit. "Copycat... Who knew you could be this caring?"

Lina's smile widens. "Ah've always been this carin', yuh jest never noticed."

Ninja laughs a bit again. He no longer wished for it to rain. "I can't argue with that. Now let's get back to Lu and Natsu. They must be bored just standing around."

Lina rolls her eyes and sighs. "Fine... Ah'll go. And race yuh." She says as she turns to run back to the two waiting.

Ninja begins to run after Lina. A race, that's kinda kiddy, but its fun. "Cheater! You had a head start!"

Childish? CHILDISH! You can NEVER b... wait, wasn't she ra- Lina trips as some kind of stone was broken on the pathway. ""Oof!" She says as she lands on her hands.

Ninja sees Lina fall and runs to her side. He helps her up. Today was beginning to be a day of them helping each other and arguing back and forth. "You ok? That looked like it hurt."

Lina gets up with only minor scrapes. "Ah'm ok. Le-" She stops as she looks to the sky and sees the Fiend of Wind fly above her head and towards the castle. "We should go!" She takes off to the castle.

Luso looks up, nearly jumping out of his skin "Hey Nat! That dragon is back!"

Ninja looks up as he notices Lina's reaction. He sees the dragon that he fought earlier. "Not again..." Ninja begins to run towards the castle.

Natsu sees the dragon as Luso alerts him. This is gonna be a long day. "We gotta follow it. Let's go."

Even the black mage had to wince at Samantha's fury. He decides to let them bicker a while. Away from himself. Doing so, he walks towards a large circular window to examine the city. He pivots around to the others with widened eyes. "The fiend returns!"

The Warrior hears the Black mages yell, and runs towards the window he looked through. The huge Dragon, Tiamat had returned to the castle. "So they did not get what they came for. We will have to fight yet again."

Lina stops next to the Light Warriors, "W'at th' hell...?"

Ninja and Natsu and everyone meet up with the Warriors. The Dragon had led them to the castle. "What are you doing here? Didn't the beating I gave you hurt?"

Tiamat lands, but does not ready herself to fight. She rears her heads and bellows once. "The Princess Sarah has been kidnapped by the mighty..." She strains to complement the two male Fiends, "_Mighty and Capable_ Lich and Kraken, the Fiends of Earth and Water respectively. Our master seeks two things from you Light Warriors. One is your lives, you will submit yourselves to the Mighty Garland and he shall slay you. Two, your lives will pay for her and the kingdom in the name of the Almighty, Chaos." She speaks in a regal tone and with total authority.

"I've a better offer. We roast your carcass right here, and then bring it to Garland's door. He sees it, and we tell him that it's just the start of what we'll do if the Princess isn't back in our hands." The Black Mage verbally fires back at the dragon fiend.

"The Princess, for our lives'?" WoL asks

"Where is your master?"

Ninja looks at his brother "What are you saying? You gonna help them?"

"Trust me on this... Where is your master hiding? Wouldn't he prefer their deaths right in front of him, where he could prove for sure that they were killed?" Natsu was onto something, but if the others knew, Tiamat may catch hold of his plot, and not tell him anything he may need to know.

Tiamat scoffs, "Well what did you think I meant? You all go to the shrine on... your own free will. All of you in fact." Her eyes glint. "Trying to deceive me, mortal? Trust me, I've been at it far longer."

Natsu somewhat begins to feel suspicious. She's not attacking, demanding anything, or being in any way hostile. She's just a messenger... for now. "So all you want us to do is just go to this shrine... and meet with your master..."

Ninja just watches calmly, and WoL steps up to speak. "And Garland, will he keep his word?"

"Off we go then. To the shrine. Let's not tally around any further and what not." The black mage who will continue to be nameless until someone actually says what his name is waits for the others to walk onward, knowing that the Warrior is usually the one to take initiative.

Aw screw it. His name is Sethius. As to why he is a warrior of light and yet a black mage, as well as why he agrees to fulfill the duties of this title are still mysteries.

Tiamat simply replies, "I hold my word so long as you all do as well. I'll even stay, so you all have... leveraged."

Lina scratches her head. "Hey Ninja, Natsu, Luso, are we headin' to th' Shrine too?"

A knight walks up from the town, though his armor seems at the very least 20 years out of date. It resembled Garland's, though with no helmet nor cape. He said the following words "Leave her to me, sirs. I and the knights can watch over her." His armor was quite obviously scratched and damaged over use, and his sword was plain with no ornaments or runes or spurs. "I give my honor as a knight."

Ninja looks at Luso, Lina, and then Natsu. "Let's see... we wanted to go on that adventure, so this is a good starting point... and the Warriors may need some help... I say we go."

"The princess also needs to be taken care of... I see no reason not to. What about you two?"

The Warrior looks at Tiamat. "Lead us to the Shrine. We will go."

He looks to Sethius. Sethius was the only person he could rely on at them moment. Jonah's in ability to follow the simplest of directions, and Samantha's constant arguing with him. Sethius was the only one not distracted by anything else. "We must be on high alert for now. Garland was a powerful Knight."

"Chaos shrine..." Sethius digs deep into his memories to remember where he's heard the name of such a place. "...Fine. We'll play nice with the dragon. For now."

Tiamat does not move. "No no, I insist. Go along without me."

Lina blinks, "Jest sayin', Ah dun think we kin count out th' normal people. Kin handle th' dragon." She says with a nearly venomous sincerity.

Sethius frowns. Of course, you can't see it under his hat which casts a perpetual shade of black over his face, but it's there. "It was to the west, was it not? Then we'll be on our way."

The Warrior of Light, Jonah, Samantha, and Sethius set out to the Chaos Shrine to begin "Negotiations" with the knight Garland, and make their way into the town of Cornelia.

* * *

**Goblim:** Joshua, mystery knight, Garland, Four Fiends, Lina, Luso, Darius, Colonel,

**Jonah:** Bartz, Jonah, Samantha,

**NinjablazerZero:** WoL, Ninja, Natsu,

**WhiteLycan:** Sethius,


	20. Chapter 19: FFVIII  Open the door

**CoWR - Introduction**

_Chapter 19: FFVIII - Open the door..._

_**DISCLAIMER: Nope, I don't own it.**_

* * *

"Oh! Sorry!" Rei stood in attention and salute. "By your direct orders I will abide and call you 'River'."

Then he heard Jean saying "time magic". The grin on his face almost faded as the thought of Jean being an Ultimecia copy flashed on his mind. He used all his mental strength to erase the thought to pull out a joke. "Guess I'm a Seifer copycat after all. I'm a knight of a Sorceress of time magic." And flash a smile.

Then Rei remembered what he intended to do to Jean once he meets up with her. "Oh yes! I almost forgot about that! Seeing that you're the pacified River..."

Rei suddenly lifted Jean. "I have to bring you to the Infirmary! I know you're Elite, but skipping debriefing and physical check up after a battle isn't healthy. My healing thaumaturgy isn't that effective you now."

Rei ran towards the Infirmary carrying Jean like a bride, smiling. _'Damnit all... why does it have to be time magic...?'_

"I'm fine, really!" She lets him carry her anyway.

"I know what you're thinking. I feel the same way. But... my Time Magic isn't Ultimecia's. It isn't even all that powerful. All I can really do is making things quicker for short bursts."

"And uh... being my Knight is nice and all, but... I want you to think of me as a friend, okay?"

Rei stopped at the entrance on the Infirmary only to see a sign board saying that Dr. Kadowaki was currently at Esthar's Infirmary to assist. "Rats!"

He finally shrugged out the thought and put Jean down. "Neat! So the problem concerning the cool down time of your Xenosaber is solved! You're perfect for that weapon indeed. I assume it can only affect yourself, coz if you can speed up time for anything, wouldn't it be too much if you speed up the growth of some of my flowers?" Rei laughed.

Unwittingly, he slid his hands by Jean's arm to her hand and held it. "Right... then a friend it is. So this is it for the first floor of Garden. On the second floor we have the classrooms, the ballroom and the veranda. Wanna check it out?"

River gives a prompt nod. "I suppose. Um... Rei. Thanks for showing me around and stuff."

"Oh don't mention it. It my pleasure as your... you know... Knight." Rei smiled. _'And as a SeeD who'd already fallen for you...' _Rei finally prevented to speak up his mind for once.

Jean and Rei now went back to the First Floor Lobby walking side by side, holding each others hands. "So, now we move on to the Second Floor."

They used the elevator and end up on the Second Floor hallway. As they walked pass the hallway, they reached the classrooms. "Now we are on the classrooms of Garden. The rooms circle around the main elevator. Students are obliged to be present in class five minutes before the bell rings. There are 36 shared computers in every classroom. Each student has a log-on screen, in which they may store school-related and personal information. Students may also store Guardian Forces in their computers."

"During my days as a Garden Cadet, I am usually caught by Instructor Aki at one of the computer terminals here doing my own research about stuffs, way past my curfew. I always make him chase me all through out the hallway up to the Training Center where he does not dare to follow me anymore. Thanks to that T-Rex on the Training Center, I guess." Rei chuckled reliving his childhood memories. "Ah! Good times."

"Oh. They keep live monsters there to train against, right? I'd give it a go if I had the free time." River glances around the room, taking in the modest, yet efficient setup of the Balamb Garden classroom. "So the classrooms here seem modest. That's good... where next?"

"Yup! The T-Rex is nasty though." Rei warned. "That's why I just befriended it somehow. Well... at the very least, he doesn't attack me immediately on sight. So I can quickly go to my own spot there where I plant the floras that I brought back from my sorties on different towns and regions.

"Two more to go, well technically three. The Ballroom, the Commander's Office at the third floor and the Basement. But we are off limits on the last two so..." Rei lead Jean on the hallway towards the Ballroom.

"Here we are, Balamb Garden's famous Ballroom." Rei pushed the door to reveal a large and majestic two-storey room with a glass dome ceiling and a stone balcony. "This is where I am inviting you to come this Friday night... Miss River."

"..." River immediately rushes into the ballroom and twirls around, getting a good panoramic view of her surroundings, and then looks at Rei. "It's a beautiful place." She walks up to Rei, and holds a hand out for him to take.

Rei marvels on Jean's graceful visage as she twirls around the ballroom spreading her arms.

"Of course... this is Balamb's finest."

Then he saw Jean held up her hand for him.

Rei grinned. "Well... SeeDs are trained to do a lot of stuffs."

He materialized a white rose on his hand and put in on the left pocket of his SeeD coat. He went to the piano and set it to automatically play waltz music.

He gracefully walked back to Jean then held her right hand up with his left hand, letting Jean's left hand rest on his right shoulder while his right hand firmly held of Jean's back close to him.

"Shall we?" Thus Rei smiled and led Jean to waltz around the ballroom. The ballroom with only two souls on it.

"That's why I wanted for you to come, Friday night." Rei breathed as they dance.

The dance ended. River lets go of Rei's hand and smiles a moment. "At least we had this dance, right?"

_'This if nothing else.'_

"I'll go check on the president. It's been two or three hours."

River heads out, with or without Rei.

Before River heads out of the ballroom, Rei asked her. "Did you have fun? Sgt. River?"

River turns back to Rei. She gives up on correcting him about her title, just accepting the 'Sgt' part without a word. "Not often I get to do something like that so... yeah. Thanks."

Then a clap was heard from the other end of the ballroom. "Nice dance there, you two."

"P-president Loire! Commander!" Rei immediately stand in attention and saluted.

The president was accompanied by Dr. Odine, Squall and a few scientists. They were inspecting Balamb Garden for Dr. Odine's plans.

"Are you done vith zat little charade Sgt. River?" Dr. Odine asked. "You only requested for an hour of vondering."

"I... apologies sir." River stands in salute. "I trust things went well between Squall and the president?"

"Of course! Ain't it? Squall?" Laguna casually gave Squall a thumbs up. Squall just sighed. Then he looked back to the two. "And sorry to break this out to you guys, but the Ultimecia we just captured is just sort of... a copy. Dr. Odine."

"Yes, it appears zat ve have been deceived by ze vitch of time. Upon closely examining ze 'zample', ze one ve thought as Ultimecia iz just a mere manikin." Dr. Odine shook his head. "Ze magical energy coming from ze 'zample' does not amount to even a portion of ze readings zat Ultimecia had when ze SeeDs first fought and defeated her in ze future."

"Technically, ze spell she used against you, which you failed to dodge at all to my disappointment, should have crushed you to smithereens. So there iz a need for me to reconfigure your suit. However, zat provided me actual field data as to ze extent of zat suit, so well done Sgt. River."

_'Sample? Well done? What the hell? He is insane!' _Rei then sulked knowing that Jean was hit by the Apocalypse because she saved him from it.

"...I'm glad I could be of aid to your research... sir." River continues to stand at attention. "Mr. President, is it true that Balamb and Esthar's forces shall be collaborating in the near future?"

'_She's not a tool! Dammit!' _Rei was flustered by Jean's reply to Dr. Odine. _"Fuck! Something's obviously wrong here."_ Rei gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Future? If you call this the future, then indeed yes. Esthar will not isolate itself anymore. Some things are better done with the help of allies. Am I right Squall?"

Squall finally spoke. "Whatever. Can we just go to the basement to get this over with?"

"Ah yes, you're the one who has sole access to it. Let's go."

"It iz vonderful to vitness Centra's technology in ze flesh."

"Alright Rei, Jean, come with us." Laguna instructed.

"Yes sir." Rei then looked to Jean and whispered to her. "We need talk after this, River..."

And all of them including the scientist went to the elevator to access the basement.

River speaks little during the presence of Laguna and Odine, and the only times she does speak is when spoken to by the others. For the most part, she keeps to herself, but stays by Rei, not because she sees him as a knight, but as a friend.

Following Jean's lead, he kept silent as they go down to the basement. Alas they reached the basement and Dr. Odine and his scientists were quick to inspect it.

"Vonderful indeed... I see..."

"So... do you think it's possible to make Garden fly?" Laguna asked.

Rei unwittingly butted in. "But we are already floating..."

Dr. Odine turned around. "Do you not have any manners young SeeD? You are in front of ze greatest scientist of all of Esthar." Dr. Odine shook his head. "Yes, zis ship floats on top of ze sea and land. But ve vill make it float on top of ze Vienne Mountains. Balamb Garden vill be the command ship that vill bring us closer to ze world beyond."

_'What? Is that even possible for a ship this size?' _Rei asked himself realizing his fault.

"Ve vill be dismantling the four sections of ze ring outside this ship to install ze flight orbs." Dr. Odine smirked. "And ve vill dismantle ze ballroom on ze second floor to construct a laboratory on it."

"H-hey!" Rei was about to confront Dr. Odine when Squall stopped him and just shook his head. _'But that's... Damnit all... Did the Commander sell us out to Esthar?'_

"We will temporarily relocate the cadets to Esthar while you do your upgrades or whatever." Squall said. "Rei, you join the other SeeDs on leading the Cadets to the quarters arranged by President Loire after I make the announcement later this afternoon. Ask Instructor Trepe for further details. You were not in the meeting earlier."

"When will the repairs start?" Rei asked.

"Tomorrow, ve do not have much time."

_'So much for the SeeD Graduation ball...' _Rei stood in attention. "Yes commander. My apologies for not attending the meeting earlier."

"At ease. Dismissed."

"I guess that was the last dance for that ballroom earlier. You two look good together on the dance floor." Laguna teased. "Alright River, you're dismissed as well. Tomorrow will be a lot of work. I'll stay here for awhile."

Before Rei goes for the elevator to go back to the lobby Dr. Odine spoke. "And one more thing, ve need SeeD volunteers to dispose of zat manikin. Sgt. River, I expect you to be on top condition tomorrow. You vill be fighting zat manikin whether a SeeD volunteers or not. I need to gather more data on ze upgraded suit zat you'll wear." Dr. Odine chuckled.

Thus Rei volunteered. "I'll do it." And looked to Squall who nodded signaling his approval.

"Vonderful. Tomorrow morning, at ze Lunatic Pandora Laboratory. I arranged a special VR room for zat 'test'."

River nods, and glances at Rei, then looks back at Odine. "Of course I will, sir." After a moment of pondering, River speaks up. "Where will I stay for the time being?"

Dr. Odine was already busy tinkering with the devices on the basement thus Laguna speaks up. "Whatever rocks your boat River. Since you'll team up with Rei tomorrow morning, why not go discuss matters with him."

Laguna looked to Rei who was already on the elevator waiting for Jean. "Go take care of my bodyguard for awhile Rei, yah hear?" Laguna smirked.

"Ah... yeah..." Rei said nosily.

"It's settled then, you can lead the Garden Cadets to their quarters at Esthar too, River."

River gives a prompt salute to President Loire, and heads off to the elevator. She faces Rei. "How should we tell them that you're... well, you're my knight?" The elevator heads to the first floor.

"We'll just tell it straight to their faces tomorrow after we dispose of that manikin. They'll probably just laugh it out though." Rei grinned. They reached the first floor lobby and exited the elevator. Rei then asked Jean in a serious tone "Hey River... what do you... think of yourself...?"

"..." River thinks about it for a while. "I'm just glad I'm not being hunted for what I am, and it's actually being used for a good cause, rather than a bad one. Other than that, not a whole lot, I suppose. How about you? Tel me what you think about yourself?"

"It is not sinking well on me River... I know they cured your disease... but that does not give them every right to treat you like their tool, like their own property. I mean... you're a human, with feelings... with intellect, with your own free will! And that goes the same of you being a Sorceress." Rei winced.

"Then again... who am I to change what you think of yourself? We just... met... this morning... and..." Rei blushed and looked away.

_'Yeah bozo! Way to go thinking way too far ahead.' _He said to himself after realizing their circumstances.

Then Jean returned the question to him.

"I am just a leaf who broke free from my branch... going with the flow of the wind up until now..." He muttered.

"It's not like they're forcing me to do anything. It's just..." River looks across the span of Garden. "I don't have anything else but the Brigade." She pauses a moment. "And you."

Rei was about to continue his litany of words when Jean spoke of him being the only one she has aside from the Brigade.

"..." There was utter silence as Rei digests Jean's last words, his face obviously turning completely red.

Then a cheery voice broke the silence. "So! Rei's already arguing with his girlfriend!"

Rei was surprised. "Whoa! Whoa! Selphie! Don't sneak to me like that!"

"Why? Am ruining a romantic moment? You're all blushing red now Rei!" Selphie giggled as she teased.

"SeeD Selphie Tilmitt! Pleased to meet yah Sgt. River." She wildly waved her hand to greet Jean. "And Rei, Instructor Quistis is looking for you. She's really mad. You skipped the meeting earlier."

Rei scratched the back of his head. "Well... I was..."

"...dating with your girlfriend here at Balamb?" Selphie continued. "Well I understand... but I do hope Instructor Trepe's whip will." She warned smiling. "I know that you can use a whip as well, but, can you stand against your teacher?"

"Oh damn... that's really gonna be ugly..." Even though his focus was on Selphie, Rei made it a point to hold Jean's hand firmly, asserting he was with her. "Where's Instructor Trepe?"

"At the dorms, waiting for the Commander's announcement. Sooo... Goooood luck! Where's Zell by the way? He also skipped the meeting. A whiplash for him as well." Selphie giggled again.

"He's probably at the library hanging out with his girl..."

0-0-0-0-0

Zell is not in fact in the library (He's in the cafeteria still), but he IS talking to the Girl with the Pigtails, so yeah. He has yet to hear of Quistis' anger.

0-0-0-0-0

"The two of you are buddies alright! See yah!" Selphie storm off.

Rei face palmed and turned to Jean to apologize. "River... I..."

River shakes her head as if to say "It's alright."

"That's uh... Selphie, right? She seems nice. So where to now? I think you have to meet with your instructor, and I have to... oh right. We need to make sure the SeeDs know where they're staying, right? Was there anything else...?"

"To the dorms I guess... as per Commander's instruction." They walked on the circling path again.

Midway to the dorms Rei asked Jean. "What do you mean when you said earlier that I am the only one that you have aside from the Brigade?"

He stopped walking and faced Jean. "I just want it to be clear... before I go nuts thinking about it..."

"Well... when I left my parents... they seemed to act like... like..." River sighs. "...I no longer existed. I think... they knew that I was something special. And those Esthar scientists cared enough to come to cure me, to research me... that confirmed it. The thing is... I haven't returned to my parents since I left. I'm too scared."

"..."

Rei pulled Jean close to him and hugged her. "Then you don't have to be scared anymore... you have me. I'll be with you every step of the way."

Then, not letting go of the hug, Rei pulled back his head to look at Jean's face. "Besides, a homecoming is the greatest feeling ever. You shouldn't be scared by it. I'm sure your parents miss you... a lot." Rei flashed a warm smile.

River breathes slowly, holds a tear back, and nods. "Yeah, maybe."

Suddenly, Rei is lifted up, and away from his grip around River. A big guy picks him off of the floor with one arm.

"Hey, uh... Sarge. He bothering you?"

River looks up at the towering fellow officer. "Hm? Not at all. He's a friend of mine."

"...A friend. Heh. Who isn't your friend, Sarge? Well, when you're not on duty n' all."

Rei gripped the hilt of his saber and almost drew it out as his feet left the ground.

But hearing him converse casually to Jean, he just maintained his cool and introduced himself regally. '_Oookay...'_ " Hello there big fellah. SeeD Rei Arc of Garden. A pleasure to meet someone from the Paladin Brigade other than Sgt. River."

He extended his hand for a hand shake even though his still being lifted. _'Jeez... What did I do?'_

The big guy shakes Rei's hand. River puts her hands on her hips. "Alright. Let him down, Cliff."

Cliff does as such. "So... Sarge. What's the deal with this guy and hugging you and stuff?"

"Oh.. that's... uh... erm... don't mind that."

Cliff looks at Rei, and then shrugs. "Alright. Well, I'm hungry. I'm gonna see if there's somethin' to eat."

Cliff heads out to the cafeteria, despite not being shown where it is.

River chuckles. "When it comes to food, Cliff just seems to know. Maybe he has that kind of power? Well... c'mon. Let's go find uh... Quistis. Right?"

"Try the veggies in the cafeteria big guy! They're garden fresh! Nice meeting yah!"

"Wow." Rei turned to Jean. "Yeah... let's go meet Instructor Trepe."

They walked further and finally reached the hallway leading to the dorms. Quistis was already standing there with her hand on her hips gripping her rolled whip, stomping her foot.

Rei gasped as walked near Quistis. "H-hello there Instructor Trepe."

Without warning, Quistis cracked her whip to Rei which Rei quickly sidestepped. "Where the hell were you goofing around! Xu and I were doing our best to push your promotion as an instructor and here you are slacking off. Have you missed my whip that bad already?" Quistis shook her head.

"Alright... okay... my fault. Just don't be so violent in front of my guest!" Rei moved to give way for River. "She's with the Paladin Brigade of Esthar on a special assignment to help us relocate the cadets. Sgt. River."

"Oh... Instructor Quistis Trepe. Well excuse us Sgt. River. Don't be alarmed by such scene. This type of punishment is only applied to the worst cases. And we have Rei here as a perfect example."

"Oh come on! Give me a break Quistis!"

"Instructor Trepe." She cracked her whip again.

Rei avoided yet another crack of Quistis's whip. "It just that... You're not on your usual self... Instructor Trepe. What are you so agitated all of the sudden?"

Quistis just blinked quickly looking to Jean then looked back to Rei. "Right, let me inform you what transpired on the meeting earlier."

Rei listened attentively.

"Esthar decided to hire Garden. And do you know whose idea was it to employ us?"

"Dr. Odine... who else?"

"Right. His current fad is to collect what he called as "Xenogears" from the other worlds. He needed a big airship for him to traverse those uncharted areas and "excavate" them. The small airships Esthar recently sent to retrieve foreign technology never came back so Dr. Odine needed a bigger airship that can withstand threats."

"So Garden will be a battlefield as well?"

"Most likely."

"What about the looming threat of Ultimecia and her minions?"

"That is the reason why our commander agreed on this "partnership". He thought of looking for allies beyond our world's borders while Dr. Odine does his research. Two birds in one shot."

"Then why do they have to dismantle the ballroom? They can tinker with the rings and all, but why even the ballroom? What about the Grad ball?"

"It is part of the "contract". Dr. Odine is to construct a laboratory inside Garden so that he can quickly and efficiently examine the technology that we will uncover on the other worlds. All activities of Garden are cancelled indefinitely until this conflict is resolved. By tomorrow, a message will be sent to each Garden Cadet requesting them to quit Garden if they value their lives. Those that will stay, however, will have to sign a waiver."

Rei winced. "I think we are going overboard right about... there... Garden and its Cadets are not the goddamn tools of Esthar!"

"I'm feeling the same way too... Rei." Quistis looked away rolling her whip. "But sacrifices are needed to achieve our goals."

"And what fucking goal is that?"

"To defeat Ultimecia, the murderer of your parents and friends, along with her cohorts equally powerful as her per Esthar's intelligence reports. Esthar was not the only major city that was attacked this morning. Cities and what can be perceived as 'Kingdoms' from the other worlds were simultaneously attacked as well. It's like a massive coordinated effort by the enemy." Quistis coldly stated.

"But... there's gotta be another... way..."Rei staggered as he was caught off guard by Quistis. "Whoa! An all out coordinated attack?"

"This is the best based on the circumstances. If this will enable Garden to continue to run amidst its financial difficulties, the commander is satisfied." Quistis removed her eyeglasses. "Yes Rei, as massive as that. The unidentified enemies are no pushovers."

"What's Headmaster Kramer's say on this matter?"

"He completely entrusted Garden to the commander already. If you got any problem, go trek to his orphanage."

"Why are you being so goddamn cold lately Quistis?"

Quistis just remained silent. _'If you only knew how I hate this whole idea Rei...' _Instead she turned around to hide a tear almost escaping her eye. "Just get ready. Any moment from now, the commander will announce the evacuation of the cadets."

And on cue, Squall spoke on the intercom and stating about the evacuation to everyone present on Garden and instructing the SeeDs and Paladin Brigade personnel to lead them to their temporary quarters at Esthar.

Rei just remained silent as he dutifully fulfilled what he was assigned to do as a SeeD, staying close to Jean as he does. It was obvious that he was not on a very good mood as he did not smile even once as he deals with the Cadets to their bewilderment.

River doesn't even bother to hide the concern she shows for her friend, but quickly fulfills her duty in instructing SeeD cadets as to where they'll be staying. After the job is finished, she sets out to meet back up with Rei again. River greets him promptly when she finally finds him again. "...Hey."

0-0-0-0-0

As Squall turned off the intercom, he put his hand on the wall, and lowered his head. _'I feel... dirty.'_ He shook his head, and looked out to the view. "I'm not happy with this at all..." He then clenched his fist and hit the wall hard. "...but sacrificing a little so we can look to the future... THAT is what matters!" _'Ultimecia...'_ "...we'll do things right this time. No letting up on anything."

0-0-0-0-0

And how convenient was it that it was already an hour before midnight when the evacuation was completed and Rei was conveniently spending his downtime at the second floor balcony at the side of the ballroom, stargazing.

Despite his obvious bad mood, he was able to flash a smile when he saw Jean approaching him. "Yeah... hi there... the evacuation went well... thanks for the assist River..." He turned around to lean on the stone railing to look back inside the dance floor dimly illuminated by the moon light through its glass dome.

"Yeah. No problem." River slowly steps closer. "...I'm sure you'll meet the rest of the Brigade. Or Corps. If they like how that name sounds. So. What's on your mind? Is it the... Ballroom? It is, isn't it?" River can't help but feel like she's partially responsible, part of her job being retrieving otherworld tech for Odine's studies.

"Hey... It's not a big deal Jean... I mean... River." He paused. "As a matter of fact, I'm glad that I was able to dance on the ballroom for once... you were my first dance." Rei reminiscences. "During my days as a Garden Cadet, I always end up as a member of the committees in charge of the festival and events that were held here at the ballroom. I was really kind of busy back then that I did not have the opportunity to dance a girl despite how hard I practiced during breaks. Talk about being an active garden cadet."

Rei bent his knees to seat on the balcony still leaning on the stone railings with his stretched arms on top of his knee cap. "Who am I to hate Dr. Odine? I'm a fanatic of his research about Para-magic and Guardian Forces when I was a young Cadet... I should be happy now that I have the opportunity to see him in action..." Rei grinned sarcastically.

His eyes gazed Jean. "You know what? I just realized... I am just the same as Dr. Odine... I am also a researcher who used anything without consent just to achieve my desires..."

River gives him a lingering expression of concern. "You don't have his look down quiet yet." She chuckles a little. "I've got an idea. Why not just clear out the cafeteria? That would be a nice substitute. It even seems big enough."

Rei imagined himself donning Dr. Odine's weird clothes. "..."

"I'll never EVER look like him! Nor wear that out of this world costume!" He then burst into laughter. "Nice One River." After a minute of laughing his heart out, he finally managed to stop. "Thanks River... I needed that."

He then considered Jean's proposal about the cafeteria. "Nah, that won't work, seeing that the Paladin Brigade will be stationed here on Garden not to mention the scientist and Estharian troops, the cafeteria will be needed to feed us all. And besides, we should not be worrying about dancing now knowing that the world is in peril."

Zell staggers up to the ballroom, welts all over him from Quistis' whip. "..." He sees River and Rei leaving for the training center, and catches a bit of their conversation. "Clean out the cafeteria?" His stomach grumbles. "Hell yeah, baby!" He rushes over to the elevator, takes it to the first floor, and goes to the cafeteria, his wounds temporarily forgotten. To his surprise, he doesn't have the bad luck of being the last person on the line, and actually gets a hot dog this time. He noms his hot dog at one of the tables.

Rei finally stood and asked Jean. "Wanna have a warm up on the training center before we fight that manikin tomorrow morning?"

"Well... I suppose a little practice wouldn't hurt... I'll go grab my gear." River walks off to her quarters to put on her combat suit and Rei went straight to the Training Center to wait for Jean.

"Alright. So I guess you know the terrain better than I do so... you take point." Is heard from River as she approaches Rei in full combat gear, weapon ready. However, her demeanor is the same gentle persona that Rei discovered when he met up with her in her casual outfit.

And Rei did notice such. _'So I guess this is still out of her job description as Paladin Elite.'_ He then smiled.

"Right, I do hope you stock up some Esuna. The monster here inflicts poison and sleep."

They entered the Training Center and Rei took the path to his right. As they turn on the curve, 5 Grats simultaneously greeted them with their vines to strangle them. "Heads up!"

Rei drew his saber and immediately cut some of the incoming vines.

And like clockwork, River's combat persona takes hold.

"Right. On it."

In a flash, she leaps over the group, and sends several Firas downward, then fires a spreadshot from the Xenosaber as she lands behind them, then pivots into a horizontal slash, charging back through to her original position.

'_As sharp as ever.'_ Never letting himself be left in the dust, Rei deals with the Grats flanking them. He used Wind Slice infusing Aero to his blade as he swung it sending razor sharp winds to cut down a few Grats.

"Not enough." He drew out a white rose then transmuted it to a thorn whip to deal with the rest of the Grats cutting them into two with a horizontal whiplash.

Thus, a second wave of Grats charged in to spit out Gastric Juices to the two of them as those on the second row attacked them with Vines.

River rolls under the lobbing arc of a gastric juice blast, and counters with an upward tornado slash, then fires a few rapid shots at the nearest Grat approaching. Once it's been staggered, she lands and spin kicks it into a couple others, promptly charges a shot from the Xenosaber, and then fires the sphere which hovers in close proximity to the group of foes. A few seconds delay later, it erupts into a large spread blast that puts an end to the foes. River's Xenosaber begins to recharge. She pivots around to see if Rei needed assistance.

Rei marveled on how Jean efficiently disposed of all the Grats on her side. He side rolled to avoid the Gastric Juice and hacked away the incoming vines with his saber.

"Okay! Let's finish this quickly!" Rei jumped straight in the middle of the horde of Grats that quickly swarmed in on him. Jean was about to assist when the Grats were torn several times from within as Rei used his area whip attack, Thorn Whiplash, weaving his thorn whip on a circular motion to cut away in all angles.

Rei grinned in the aftermath of his ruthless attack. "Alright... that should be enough for a warm up. I think it's about time for the main entrant to appear." And on cue, the ground shook as a behemoth of a creature pounced his way over the Grats. The Grats quickly left the first time the ground shook. Thus, the T-Rexaur showed himself in front of Rei and Jean and made a threatening roar that was heard although out the Training Center.

"Hello there big buddy! Missed me?" Rei uttered as he dematerialized his thorn whip.

River stood at the ready, preparing to engage the T-Rexaur. "..." She retained her battle demeanor, but deep down, she was freaking out, completely unsure if they could win this.

* * *

**WhiteLycan:** River/Jean, Cliff,

**Jonah:** Zell,

**Reikakou:** Everyone else


	21. Chapter 20: FFI  Get on the floor

**CoWR - Introduction**

_Chapter 20: FFI - Get on the floor..._

_**DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own eet.**_

* * *

Ninja looks at the Dragon, then Lina. "What's to say you aren't lying? I don't particularly trust you after what happened, so I think you should go along."

Lina rolled her eyes. "Ah'll go with them ef yer scared Ninja." She follows the Warriors of Light.

Tiamat just stays silent.

Ninja watches Lina walk away. He didn't want to stop her, and he didn't want to stay either. But, some one had to stay and watch the big Hydra in the midst of the castle. Ninja looks to Luso and Natsu. "If you two wanna go with them, now's the time."

Luso shrugs "Eh, I'll stay. I think five is enough over there, yeah?"

The knight coughs politely, "Why don't you go Ninja? After all, I do believe we can handle this. But Garland and the other Fiends? No offence, but even the Warriors of Light might be hard pressed."

Ninja looks at the Knight... maybe he was one of those knights that focused so much on their skill, they forgot to update their armor. "Well... Are you sure you guys can handle it?"

Natsu walks to Ninja and begins to push him forward. "If ya wanna go, then go. We'll take care of things here."

Ninja finally submits and runs after the Warriors, who already left.

Sethius notices. He turns upon Ninja's approach. "Best stay in the town. You have a higher chance of living."

Ninja just simply walks past the Black mage. "Sorry, Seth. I'm coming along, whether you like it or not. Plus, you'll need my help."

The Warrior notices Ninja. He's fought nearly all the Fiends already when they attacked. Hopefully, he'll be able to help. "Now is not the time to fool around. You'll have to be ready at any moment."

"Got it."

"And try not to bleed all over everything while you're at it. That would be a nuisance we don't need."

Samantha shoots Sethius a glare. "Don't mind him. He just says stuff like that to make himself feel better."

"No, my dear Samantha, I have magical control over flames and lightning for that."

Samantha rolls her eyes. "But yes. You need to be careful."

Ninja glares at the Mage. "It's funny... You have flame and Lightning, yet did you forget what happens when I release my power?"

Ninja didn't really care though. Sethius may have been a bit harsh and mean, but he was a cool guy in Ninja's eyes.

Lina laughs to herself. "Yer under scrutiny, but not me? Thas funny."

Skipping ahead needless walking tunes and possible random encounters, the way was eerily clear and devoid of monsters. Whether it was from the battle, or that they were under orders, it was not clear. Despite that detail, the group did reach the Shrine past the marshes and forest.

Lina stretches. "Ryte, let's go, yah?"

"So this is it?" Ninja asks.

"Indeed." The Warrior examined the Building, and knew what it was. "An old Shrine dedicated to Chaos. Why would he be here?"

Sethius doesn't even really know Ninja. All he knows is that they're at the doorstep of the shrine of Chaos. Garland waits with his offer. And like hell if Sethius is going to honor it.

"Well, shall we? Or will we be using our brain for once?"

Lina puts her hands on Ninja and Sethius' back and pushes them forward. "Come on yuh two!"

Within the Shrine's interior, Garland stood with Sarah in the coffin behind the crystal. "Now then Warriors, Lady, and Man, you have come to your deaths as you so agreed to." Marilith pushes a large granite block in front of Garland. "Place your heads one by one on it and Marilith will lop your heads off. Trust me, it is a far easier way to go then what I would want."

"Pity. I forgot to bring that dragon's hide with. Guess I'll just make do with an empty threat. Here's our offer: You give us the princess, and go crawl back into whatever cave you stew in you wretched git, and my last memory of you won't need be a black scorch mark permanently scarred into the floor."

Ninja walks in as Lina pushes him. This day also has a lot of pushing and people putting their hand on his body. What's so special about today? Ninja sees Garland, and laughs at his comments. "Give up the princess now, or your pet dragon gets it. But incase you don't care about the Dragon, we'll take you out right after."

Garland scoffs. "Fine, I'll take your heads with my own blade!" He lifts the granite block and throws it at the heroes.

Ninja dives to dodge the granite block. Who wants to get hit with a huge, granite block? Sure as hell not Ninja. "First you grab your huge sword, and then you throw a block, make up your damn mind!"

The black mage narrows his eyes and blasts the stone into shards with a powerful fire spell.

The Warrior takes front charge, blocking and turning aside debris with his blade on the way to Garland himself.

The other three face the three fiends, with the aid of Ninja and Lina of course.

Garland laughs. "And you presume to tell me what to do?"

Suddenly, two magical blasts come down to the Cosmos warriors, a Blizzara and Watera. The two male Fiends laugh.

Ninja casts two Firas, both aimed at the Watera and Blizzara. The attacks all cancel each other, and The Warrior leaps forwards towards Garland, jumping into the air and swinging his blade downwards onto the knight.

The Black Mage decides his best bet lay with Lich. He leaves the other two light warriors to Marilith and Kraken.

Garland revels at the chance to fight the Warrior again. Garland blocks the Warrior's sword and pushes him back. Garland follows up with a Highbringer, ending with Twin Swords.

Lich laughs his laugh and casts Fira on the Black Mage.

Marilith engages Lina in blade-to-blade combat and Kraken casts Ink at the Thief and White Mage.

Sethius cancels it out with an ice spell and retaliates with his own fire magic.

The Warrior, twirls into the air, dodging the rising strike of Garland's Great sword. He then parries all of Garland's attacks as he break the sword in two and swings them wildly at the Warrior. He then uses Crossover, twirling around and moving upward as he uses his shield to attack, then knocking Garland high into the air with a single sword slash.

Ninja sees the Kraken. Jonah and Samantha wouldn't be able to take him alone. He ran towards the Kraken, and began to enchant his blade. He Spell bladed a Thundara into his blades as he unsheathed Muramasa and Murasame. He jumped into the air, spinning and bringing his heel down on the Fiend, following up with a downwards sword slash.

Lich shoots lightning magic which shoots through the flames and towards the Mage.

Kraken tanks the hit, grabs Ninja, and throws him into a pillar.

As Ninja flips through the air, he slams into a pillar. Thousands of years of erosion and ageing left the pillars weak, causing it to fall to pieces and cover Ninja in rubble. As he digs his way out, he sends beams from his blade towards the Kraken. "That kinda hurt..."

Sethius raises a rock wall that stops the lightning cold, and speaking of which, drops jagged shards of it on top of Lich in return.

Garland flips in the air and uses Twist Drill at the Warrior "Your life ends here whereas I shall live eternally!"

Lich uses Blizzard to block the shards then Blizzara to the Mage

Jonah jumps into the air, bounces off the wall, and lands with his dagger in Marilith's back. "Alright-o!"

Samantha casts Cura on Ninja, then Protect and Shell.

Sethius melts away the shards with a sweeping cone of flame that bursts from his palms.

The Warrior tries to block the attack with his shield, but fails and is slammed into a wall and he falls to the ground. He gets back up immediately, and stabs his sword into the ground. He lifts it out, sending a wave of light towards Garland.

Lina grew quite mad when Jonah jumped on Marilith, the serpent cast Blaze on herself and the Thief.

Garland counters with Tsunami "Hmph."

The Warrior stands as he keeps his eyes on Garland through the water that rains down from the attack. He immediately charges the rogue knight, firing off two Red Fangs in his direction.

Garland bats the Red Fangs away "Is that all? Is there no one who can defeat me?"

"Don't tell me this is why you're the esteemed Fiend of earth." He notices sparkles of holy light begin to surround Lich, so he adds his personal touch, enveloping the fiend with fire.

Sethius' flames and Samantha's Dia close in on Lich. "You finish him off. I'll deal with Kraken."

The Warrior throws his shield forwards towards Garland, following up with two quick stabs of his blade, the second slamming the Knight into a wall. "You will fall here. I swear on my life that I will fulfill my duty!"

The Three Fiends cover Garland "My lord, we must flee!" Said Kraken. The four burst through the stage wall to the left.

"Well hell, tha' suks fer us den."

Ninja runs after the Knight and his Fiends. "You're not just gonna leave us hanging? Now that you've come this far, we have to go all the way! We've past the point of no return!"

The Warrior simply stares down Garland. He was not a man of words. He spoke through his eyes, and his actions. He felt that he would meet Garland again. And each time, they will do battle.

In the Shrine of Chaos, Sethius looks to the others. "Right. The high and mighty princess. She's our priority, is she not?" He looks around to see if she might be kept somewhere.

Ninja begins to looks for the princess. He wondered where she was. "I wonder where she is..." '_Wonder what we'll get for saving her... Maybe we'll get fame? No, I don't like fame, how about cash? Cash sounds good, but what if we run out? Wait... maybe we could get a bridge dedicated to us! The Kickass and awesome Ninja memorial Big Bridge. That sound awesome dude.'_

Ninja grins as he looks for Sarah. The Warrior simply walks towards the center of the shrine. By a Black crystal was a black coffin. He opened it up, and lying within was the sleeping princess. "Princess Sarah is here!"

"Well then. Shall we give chase to those... pests, or are we going to do that whole... "chivalrous" thing, and return the king's daughter?"

Sarah blinks awake and sees the Warriors, Ninja, and Lina. "Thank you all for saving me! Quickly, we must return, else they return."

Lina is in an absurd amount of rage. _Stoopid royalty..._

Jonah grins. "Well, that's that! Let's go home, friends."

Samantha nods. "Let's go. But first..."

She turns to Jonah. "Remember how I told you I'd hold you personally responsible if anything happened to Sarah?"

Jonah nods. "But since she's alright..."

Samantha glares at him. "She was kidnapped, you imbecile! Even if we rescued her. And it's _your_ fault!"

Jonah rolls his eyes. "Hey, I was protecting the King from getting his head lopped off! And she's fine now," He turns to Sarah, "Right?"

Sarah nods at the, err, noble Thief. "Yes, I am quite alright."

Lina scowls "Hoooly Hell, kin we go? Ah'm tearin' up at this rescue."

"Well, if you're going to argue, surely you're capable of doing so whilst using your feet. Come." Sethius growls as he passes by Samantha and Jonah and makes his way heading back.

The Warrior helps Sarah out of the coffin. "We must return to the kingdom as soon as possible. The King is worried."

Ninja simply begins to walk towards the exit. "Come on people. I'd like to get back to Cornelia by sun down."

Jonah wears a smug smile until Seth speaks. Then he falls into silence, searching for the perfect comeback.

He and Samantha follow Warrior, Seth, and Sarah back to Cornelia.

0-0-0-0-0

Tiamat rears her heads and bellows. "I will now finish the job of slaying the king!"

The Knight stands before her and says, "By stone and fire you cannot pass. I am the wielder of Milchmädchen and as my honor as a Knight Errant of Cornelia, you shall not pass!"

Tiamat paused at the name "Milchmädchen". She went through her knowledge of languages and said, "Your sword's name is... Milk Maid? Tha-"

The Knight interrupts, "That's brilliant, it means your life is next to worthless to be killed by a milk maid."

Natsu listens to the man and Tiamat. As he chants a spell, he hears the name the man said. '_Milchmädchen... I wonder what his ancestors were...'_

Soon, Tiamat speaks, and Natsu's spell is interrupted as he begins to laugh. He had to admit, his comeback was clever.

The Knight drew his blade in a fluid motion. He charged at Tiamat and jumped onto her chest. From there he took a short sword out and began to climb her using both the blades. Tiamat howled in rage and swiped the man down. The Knight kept Milchmädchen, but lost the short sword. He got back up and stood ready.

Natsu casts Haste on the Knight. The Knight looked more than capable, so to help his odds, he began magically assist him. "Give me a second... I'll use my magic to reinforce your skill."

The Knight surges forth again, this time wary of Tiamat's claws. Jumping with the help of Haste, he retook his short sword and climbed atop the dragon's back. Tiamat roared and her heads began to bite at him. Instinct won out over the Knight and he blocked them to the best of his ability. In his mind, he knew its futility; he wasn't a young man anymore and was rapidly tiring.

Luso uses Magick Frenzy, casting Blizzaga and then punching Tiamat.

The Knight sees he will lose, but not without her having a price to pay. "Return to the shadows and tell your master you have failed!" Using his sword, the Knight jabs his blade into Tiamat's chest and rides it to the ground. Tiamat howls in pain, her wounds causing her to flee. The Knight breaths a sigh of relief "Good, eh, work..."

Natsu watches the Fiend of Air take to the skies and flee. He then looks at the man. He may have looked old and outdated; he was still able to repel the Fiend on his own. Natsu walked towards the man. "Are you alright?"

The Knight takes his helmet off, revealing Dartheal (*gasp* No way) ORLY, self? (YA RLY) ... Ahem, he then said with a grin, "Not really." He collapsed, coughing.

Natsu looks confused. He seems to recognize the man. He casts a Cura on him, hoping it'd be enough. Natsu finally remembers where he saw the man. It was Lina's father. "You're Lina's father? Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

Dartheal gives a wan smile "Misspent youth as a knight." He grits his teeth "Well hell, I'm gonna die. Don't suppose there's a Tear of some sort? Bah! Stupid plot device from my book..."

Natsu looks at the man confused. He seemed hurt and delirious. He bends down to carry him into the castles infirmary. "Tear? What are you talking about? Let's get you healed up inside."

"I added it to give life... such a waste, that's what phoenix downs are for..." Dartheal shrugs, "Oh hallowed heart beat, you say all souls you forgive... well if that's true then why does there need to be a Hell?" He sings weakly.

Natsu continues to listen to the man's babble. He had no idea what he was saying. Maybe that's why it didn't make sense to him. "Either you're delirious, or I just don't get any of that. What is it you're talking about?"

Dartheal simply says "The heart beat of all is a pulse... hallowed..." He closes his eyes "If you have a question, do ask now..."

Natsu just looks at the man. A heart beat is a pulse... hallowed. Sounded somewhat poetic. "Is that from a book? And please clarify what you speak of a bit more... I'd like to know what it is too."

Dartheal simply says, "Read my book... skip a helluva lot of it though..."

Natsu finally reaches the infirmary and lays Dartheal down on a bed. "Will do. Now wait here till I can get a nurse for you." Natsu walks off to find a Nurse.

0-0-0-0-0

Joshua leads Bartz to the camp "C-colonel and Darius, I-I brought Bartz."

The Colonel grins "Yo!"

Darius just says "Hello. That's Link, I'm Darius, and that's Colonel Donovan."

Bartz waves as he dismounts Boko. "Hi, there! You know me, I'm Bartz and this is Boko." He pets Boko, who kwehs. "So, what's the plan? Never mind, I just thought of one."

"After Exdeath was defeated - by your truly, of course - the Void was sealed away. We need to find a way back into the Void. When I fought him in Tycoon's ruins, Exdeath said he sent Lenna to the Void. Now, I'm really hoping this doesn't mean he killed her. But if he was being literal, then Lenna is probably still alive. Oh, and we'll need to find out where Faris is, too - we'll need her help."

Boko settles down and starts nomming some Gheysal Greens.

Darius scowls, "Fine and dandy plan, sir" He said with sarcasm "But you seem to forget that we have priorities, such as reclaiming Tycoon first, and then we can rescue your princess."

Agrias walks in "Is this Bartz? I'm Agrias Oaks, the unfortunate leader of this ragtag army."

The Colonel twiddles his thumbs "We're not that bad."

"Princess? She's the QUEEN, and without her, recapturing Tycoon means nothing! But have it your way, I'll go find Faris to help you - I'll be off saving Lenna, if you want me."

He turns to Agrias. "So, these are the remaining troops of Tycoon? What about the civilians? Any estimate on how many escaped?"

Darius glared "Queen. Princess. Who gives a sh-"

Agrias intercedes "We're the only survivors from Tycoon. And it'd be appreciated if you actually helped instead of chasing one woman about."

Bartz frowns. "Fine. I'll help you with retaking Tycoon, as long as you'll help me with finding Lenna. Either way, we should find some more allies first, and by more allies I mean Faris. From the looks of it this city was attacked too, so I dunno if they'll be able to help us..."

Agrias and Darius exchange glances. Seeing as they need Bartz, Agrias shook her head and said "Fine, ok."

0-0-0-0-0

The group returns with no real encounters as is in the game. Sarah took her spot next to the King, doing a small curtsy.

The Warrior stands before the King, waiting to see if he will speak. Ninja, however, forgets how one must conduct themselves in front of a king.

"So, we got your Princess back. What now?"

Sethius considers subtly tapping Ninja on the back of the head with his staff, but decides against it after realizing he'd act the same way. Instead he just remains silent, waiting to hear what the king has to say. Most likely a prophecy of Lukahn if the mage's memory served correctly.

Sarah turns to the King "Aren't you going to speak, father?"

Lina, not wanting to be near nobility, stalks out. After a few minutes she bumps into Natsu "Jeeze. Watch w'ere yuh goin'!"

The King looked at the Warriors and smiled gratefully. "Thank you all for saving my beloved daughter. What could have made Garland betray the kingdom? But That is besides the point. I believe it is now time for the prophesy to be fufilled. _"When darkness veils the world, four Warriors of Light shall come."_ The world has been sinking into darkness for centuries. It is time that you save it."

The Warriors continued to listen attentively. Ninja, however, wanted to address a problem. "How are we gonna get anywhere? We are surrounded by mountains and oceans. And the bridge to the north has been in ruins for years."

"We will repair the bridge, post-haste. What better time than now to repair it? When the bridge is repaired, you must go north and find the Witch Matoya. She will help you further."

'_Oh. NOW he wants to fix it.'_ Sethius continues to listen to the king.

Sarah mutters something about the king, not exactly lady-like too, about the bridge.

The King finishes making plans to reconstruct the bridge. Who knew even Kings procrastinate? "The Bridge should be done in two week's time. Prepare yourselves for the journey ahead."

"Two weeks..." Sethius grumbles and takes his leave of the king and the others, already pondering what he should do for that time period.

0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, as Natsu walks down the halls, he bumps into Lina. "Oh sorry. Oh, Lina, it's you. You should go to the infirmary. Your father is there. I'm looking for a nurse to tend to his wounds."

Lina stops, dread seeping in "He _wut_? Show me, dammit!" Grabbing Natsu by his shirt and shaking him.

Natsu is shaken violently, and he starts to get dizzy. He tries to free himself from Lina's grip, but can't. "He's in the infirmary! The infirmary! Stop shaking me!"

Lina drags, rather literally, Natsu to the infirmary. She stands by Dartheal's bed and says, "Wut th' hell were yuh thinkin'?"

Dartheal talks as a sigh, "Nothing. I thought..."

Lina's cheek glimmers in the light. "Yer dyin'... Yer leavin' me... Ah'm selfish, Ah want yuh here..."

Dartheal closes his eyes. "I know." He taps on his chest. "There's a necklace I got from your mom, find her... for me."

Lina picks up a silver wolf on an iron chain. "But who...?" Dartheal does not answer and Lina weeps for him.

* * *

**Goblim:** Dartheal, Lina, Luso, Sarah, Four Fiends, Garland, Darius, Agrias, Donovan, Joshua,

**WhiteLycan:** Sethius, Samantha,

**Jonah:** Jonah, Samantha, Bartz

**NinjablazerZero:** Ninja, Natsu, King,

My first story to reach twenty chapters, and that's our first character death! Also another cliffhanger.


	22. Chapter 21: FFVIII  Everybody walk the

**CoWR - Introduction**

_Chapter 21: FFVIII - Everybody walk the dinosaur!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I shouldn't have...uh...it's almost midnight, stop bothering me.**_

* * *

Normally, Rei can easily outrun the T-Rexaur, hiding under the smokescreen provided by his Ochu Smog to go straight to the "secret" area on the Training Center where he keeps the plants that he had collected from the local flora of the places he went into during missions. But this time it was completely different, he will test his mettle against the menacing T-Rexaur and how unsure he is if he can fair well against it. But his thoughts went clear as he know Jean was beside him. He was sure that they can defeat the beast if they work together.

Rei turned to Jean and placed his hand on her shoulder whether to comfort her from her own undisclosed fear or just to get her attention. "Hey River, I'll distract that big chum. Just give him with all that you got, kay?" Rei grinned.

Before Jean could reply, Rei already faced the T-Rexaur and ran straight towards it as he materialized a long bamboo shaft. The T-Rexaur was quick to notice Rei's movements and wildly swings its tail horizontally to Rei which he pole vaulted over using his bamboo shaft. The next series of tail swings were ducked, rolled aside and slimly evaded by Rei who already succeeded on getting the attention of the beast. It was already showing signs of irritation and hunger as dribble was already gushing out from his mouth. "Oh boy! I'll not end up in that mouth of yours old pal!"

Whilst the T-Rexaur remains preoccupied with Rei, River prepares her next attack. A spell.

She leaps into the air, and floats there while charging heat to her palm.

Hanging for dear life, Rei continued to evade the wild tail swing of the T-Rexaur as Jean charged her spell. A vertical swipe shook the ground that put Rei off balance as he landed. "What the!"

Seeing such, the T-Rexaur scooped his head attempting to gnaw Rei. But his jaw was greeted by burst of Fire from Rei. "How did that tasted chum?"

The T-Rexaur roared. But instincts brought him to spin around as it pulls back to swipe Rei with another tail swing. Rei did not expect the swing, thus, he was caught off guard and was hit by it. "Gah!"

He was sent flying a few meters against the steel railings of the Training Center. "Ugh!"

The T-Rexaur, which was now completely enraged, quickly followed Rei and goes in for the kill opening its mouth widely for a big bite.

Rei, having difficulty to pick himself up as he was still stunned by the hit, just grinned as he saw Jean on the back of his assailant.

River fires of her spell blast and lands, preparing a close range charge. _'This thing isn't going to just go down in a couple of hits. We need some way to subdue it.'_ She aims for the T-Rexaur's eyes.

The spell blast of Jean jolted the T-Rexaur. Its bite missed its target. Rei finally recovered to Heel N' Slash the head of T-Rexaur before he leaped away to safety. "He's one tough nut to crack alright!"

Searching for any soft spot, Rei finally thought best to attack its eyes. But aiming for it will be difficult as the creature was already moving erratically after having a taste of Rei and Jean's attacks. Rei put both his hands on his pocket, as he drew them out; several seeds were seen in between his fingers. And after releasing large amount of drawn energy on his hands, he slammed both of it to the ground. Multiple bamboo shafts and thorn whips shoot out from the ground and surrounded the beast to entangle him, temporarily halting its movements.

And then he looked to Jean as if expecting that she knew what to do next without saying a word.

Jean in response leaps up and fires a spreadshot of pulse energy point blank at T-Rexaur's face.

The T-Rexaur roared loudly as his face was blasted away by Jean. The pain the beast felt made it exert all its effort to break free from his entanglement. Rei prepared for the worst but was surprised to see the T-Rexaur just running away from them. "Wha? What?"

Feeling no presence of the T-Rexaur or any other hostiles, Rei finally was able to take a deep breath and just sat on the ground. "Well... I didn't expect to beat him like that..." He bottoms up a potion to patch up his bruises. "You okay there, River?"

River lands and stands us slowly as she watches the T-Rexaur run off. "Yeah. I'm fine. Yourself?"

"Well... just this common bruise and such. I'm pretty much used on these stuffs. I have yet to encounter a fight where I get out scratch free. No pain... no gain as they say..." Rei finally managed to stand.

"I'm impressed, you didn't flinch at all after seeing that T-Rexaur. I remember running away the very moment the earth shook the first time SeeD Instructors gave me a tour here at the Training Center."

River reflects on her training exercises where she'd be pitted up against Enoyles and other nasties in the VR simulator. "...He was formidable. Any other targets?" She glances around for other monsters in the area.

"Well... just this common bruise and such. I'm pretty much used to these stuffs. I have yet to encounter a fight where I get out scratch free. No pain... no gain as they say..." Rei finally managed to stand.

"I'm impressed, you didn't flinch at all after seeing that T-Rexaur. I remember running away the very moment the earth shook the first time SeeD Instructors gave me a tour here at the Training Center."

"Grats and the T-Rexaur are the only natives on this Training Center. Well... I think that concludes your tour here at Garden... wait a second." Rei held Jean's hand and then showed her to the last area on the Training Center.

"You got to see this part of Garden."

Seconds later, Jean and Rei entered in a hidden section on the Training Center. "Welcome to the 'Secret Area'. This is where Cadets go to socialize or otherwise meet in private after curfew under the noses of the old timer Garden Faculty just like... those... two... over... there... kissing each other..." Rei blushed a tad as he points his fingers to the two Garden Cadets.

"...I see. Perhaps we should show them where their quarters are?" She begins to walk over to the two.

"Yeah... you're right." Rei followed Jean.

"Ehem... excuse us... but I do believe starting today, any Garden Cadets are unable to use any facilities of Garden. And that also includes this area." Rei regally addressed the cadets.

The two cadets were surprised. "Oh! SeeD Arc!" The female cadet yelped and immediately let go of the guy.

The male cadet was equally surprised. "S-SeeD? Oh! SeeD Arc! Heya!"

Rei folded his arms. "Alright... this is one major violation of Garden's Code of Conduct. What do you want to say for your defense?"

The two cadets looked down, ashamed. A few seconds of silence and the female cadet speak up, pleading. "Please, SeeD Arc... don't tell this to the Garden faculty... the two of us will be kicked out of Garden."

_'Way better than being used as a tool and die in the incoming war...' _Rei mumbled to himself.

"Yeah! We promise not to do this ever again! Please!" The male cadet was already on his knees.

"Attention!" Rei said on a commanding voice.

The two cadets quickly followed and saluted Rei.

"What are your names and units?"

"I am Mark of the sabers unit and she's Beth of the healing units."

"Alright... I'll be checking your profiles, if I find out that you two already committed similar offenses, I'm so sorry, you'll have to go. And don't even think of trying to fake your names. I know you two by the face."

"Oh! Oh! Certainly not! Mark is telling you the truth."

"Alright... you two are dismissed. Do you want us to show you to your quarters in Esthar?"

"N-not at all... we know our way. Thank you SeeD Arc." The female cadet bowed down and ran away quickly.

"T-thank you SeeD Arc." The male cadet followed as well. But before he left the room he made a final remark. "Nice catch there SeeD Arc, sorry if we ruined your moment."

"Why you!"

The male cadet scrammed as he saw Rei acting to catch him.

Rei just sighed and lowered his shoulders. "Damn... kids these days." He then looked to Jean. "I do hope that didn't tarnish Garden's reputation for you."

'_...Ouch. That... could've went better... Maybe they'll reconsider being mercenaries, and live a quiet life together somewhere...'_ Internally, River sighs, regretting breaking up their moment. "I suppose this concludes the training course?"

"Yeah... I think... that concludes it."

Rei paused for a moment to think. "Oh! Before I forget... I wanted to give you something. Something that will last more than a day unlike flowers."

He pulled out on his pocket a four leafed clover preserved inside a yellow translucent crystal. "Here... please take this. I found it during one of my sorties in Deling City. It is called as by the locals as the Lucky Clover. Normally, these species of plants only have three leaves per stalk and it is very rare to see such kind."

Rei breathed. "According to legend, each leaf represents something, the first is for hope, the second is for faith, the third is for love, and the fourth one is for luck. So please keep it. I thought of making it as a necklace, thus the string, but the pendant is a bit... oversized." Rei smiled.

Then it ticked 12 midnight on Rei's digital watch.

River looks at it. "...Oh. You don't have to... I mean really. I..." She takes it, but only so that she doesn't end up offending Rei, and looks up at the stars overhead. "We should head back. It's been a pretty long day."

"Yeah. It is a very long, tiring but fulfilling day indeed." Rei gazed on the stars overhead. "Right... let's go back."

The two head out of Garden towards the residential area of Esthar.

On crossroad where Rei and Jean are about to have separate ways, Rei finally spoke up. "See you tomorrow..." His comlink beeped a message and Rei looked at it. "...at 8 hundred hours... at the Lunatic Pandora Laboratory..."

Rei gracefully bowed down to Jean. "Thank you for this day." '_How I wish that it'll never end..._'

"Yeah, no problem. You take care!" She says with a smile, and heads back to the barracks.

0-0-0-0-0

_And that's about everything that happened today. Jean, Codename: River. There's something about her that made me feel very alive again. As if I found a great purpose to move forward._

Rei lifted his pen and replaced its cover. He was shocked to see how many pages it took him to write on his daily journal the events that occurred a couple of hours ago. It usually takes only a third or half of its page for Rei to write such, but today it took him 3 pages. It was already pass 1 AM, and Rei finally felt drowsy, he closed his journal and hid it underneath his pillow.

_'Maybe this journal will finally be put... into... good... use...' _He dozed off under the dim lighting of his lampshade.

0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, Rei was seen on the entrance of the Lunatic Pandora Laboratory on his SeeD uniform. He gasped for a moment thinking of what will he see inside. _'Here goes...'_

He entered the laboratory and saw Jean on her full battle gear already inside a room encased on a glass windows and the frozen manikin on the other end of it.

"Ah perfect timing SeeD. You may now enter ze VR Room." Dr. Odine was quick to instruct Rei that he followed without asking anything.

As he stepped on the VR room, he glanced to Jean and just nodded at her.

River gives a prompt nod back to Rei. "Sir. We're ready to begin." She announces, arming herself.

Dr. Odine spoke through the intercom. "Zis simulation vill determine who vill lead ze mission to extract ze Xenogears from ze other vorlds. Vill it be Garden's primitive SeeD veterans or Esthar's finest, ze Paladin Brigade. Based on your performance on disposing ze manikin, ze juries of Esthar and Garden vill decide."

_'Hey! I didn't know that!' _Rei pulled out his comlink to talk to Squall. "Commander... did you agree on this terms?"

He heard his commander having a deep sigh. "Just get on with it Rei... show them what you got." Then Squall cut the transmission.

Dr. Odine continued. "Do take note zat for zis simulation to be very meaningful, I have enhanced ze manikin to be almost of equal terms vith the real Ultimecia based on previous data provided by ze SeeDs." A feedback was heard.

"And zis whole VR room iz a cryo-containment device az vell. Bear in mind zat ve vill activate ze cryo-containment device in case you two failed to dispose zat manikin. For zat matter, you two vill be frozen as vell together vith ze manikin. So finish it off at all cost if you do not want to experience Esthar's technology zat zealed Sorceress Adel for 17 years."

Laguna just facepalmed on Odine's crooked way of thinking. "Remind me to have a word with him, Kiros..."

"You are always reminded. You just always forget."

Quistis, sitting next to Squall on the observation deck, had a word on him. "I thought that this was just a simple simulation?"

"It's a test that will determine if Rei is fit to become an instructor or not." Squall plainly stated.

Quistis became infuriated. "But Rei's life is in danger!" And slammed her hands on the railings.

"That is the very essence of being an instructor, staking your life to protect the cadets under your wing. Or have you forgotten about that already, Instructor Trepe?"

"I..." Quistis just mumbled to herself. _'This is... all wrong...'_

"Besides, I have confidence on Rei's abilities. You should know it better, more than I do. He is Instructor Xu's cadet after all. Or are you just mad that you're not the one fighting alongside Rei?"

"No... Commander." Quistis remained silent.

Dr. Odine continued to speak on the intercom. "Sgt. River, please bear in mind zat ze injury zat you'll receive on zis simulation will not be virtually made. Use your upgraded suit and veapon to its full potential. Do not disappoint me a zecond time my lovely specimen."

"...Yes sir." River primes her Xenoblade for attack she waits with held breath for the signal.

The cue is given, and right away, she's opened fire, knowing that Ultimecia isn't the type to fight close range if she can help it. The manikin itself returns fire with Knight's Sword, sending materialized blades after her in return fire. She deflects a couple and runs off to the side, preparing her next volley.

From the observation deck, Cliff watches, while munching on a sandwich. His compatriots also stand observant, cheering their Sergeant on.

Rei was in deep thought when the signal was given. His initial reaction was to materialize his thorn whip and crack it against the Knight Blades homing on Jean. He dashed in the middle of the line of fire and picked up the defected blades to throw it back to the manikin before he rolled aside to give way to Jean.

Then he slammed his palms on the ground as he skids to summon sharp bamboo shafts underneath the manikin. Slowly, his face was showing signs of irritation of the conditions they were put into. "This..."

The manikin drifts away from the blades, and flips over the bamboo shafts, retaliating with a large Knight's Axe at Rei. If flies slowly toward him, but she sends out three smaller ones that swerve around it, moving at a higher speed. River fires a stun blast at the Manikin, but it, not being organic matter, just shrugs off the damage. "Tch!" She charges up for a demolition shot.

Rei deflected the smaller axes with his saber but that did not give him ample time to dodge the bigger axe. Instead he held both end of his saber forward and used it to parry the Knight Axe. The bigger axe packed a strong force that was released when it hit Rei's saber. He was pushed back against a wall of rock. "Ngargh!"

Rei looked at his surrounding and saw them fighting on a barren valley under the scorching heat. He saw the last bits of pixilation dissipating. _'So this is virtual reality...'_

As the manikin recovers from Jean's stun blast, Rei finally digested on his thoughts Odine's last remark. "Alright! I already had enough of this. River is neither your tool nor your 'specimen' Odine! And I am quitting SeeD."

Rei removed his top coat to reveal the sleeveless off-white shirt he was wearing underneath. "This fight will not bind Garden whatsoever. This is all so wrong. All this bureaucracy, hierarchy and shit! If all of us share the common goal, then why not get on with it as equals?"

"So now I am fighting NOT as SeeD Rei Arc but as Rei Narcissus of Trabia, as River's knight. I am fighting to protect the one that I hold very dear! The one that I am in love with!" At the height of his emotions, Rei boldly stated such words that were heard by the onlookers on the observation deck.

Laguna and Squall just grinned after hearing Rei's words. Quistis was just shocked on Rei's revelation.

Selphie went ecstatic. "Woohoo! That's Rei for you!"

Then a long feed back was heard on the intercom until Odine went back to speak again. "Continue vith the simulation."

"No one's gonna end up being frozen. We will finish off that manikin!"

Rei walked forward, in front of River who was charging a demolition shot. "River... you have the reputation of the Paladin Corps to protect while I... I am just a man, a knight, who wanted to protect his Sorceress."

"Just fire away when you're good to go. Do not hold back. Don't worry about me." Rei leaned forward as a Vine Lance sprouted around his left arm and he reverse gripped his saber on his right hand. With a strong surge of air coming from the Aero Rei cast on his feet, he blasted forward to the manikin to engage it on close quarter combat.

River hears this, and manages to force down an overwhelming sense of embarrassment, keeping her professional demeanor. The manikin meets Rei close range with a charged volley of Knight's Swords, pushing him back with the barrage. River winces, and cancels her demo shot, instead rushing in to assist.

She leaps over the barrage of blades and dives with a dual spinning slash from her overcharged Xenosaber, unleashing a Stellar Horizon, only to meet air as the manikin moves aside. "Grgh!" River lands and casts Thundara, sending a homing bolt of lightning at their foe.

Rei winced as he saw Jean engaging the enemy in close range. "I said fire away when you're ready. Your bursts are powerful and all but a bit slow. I can see it on the corner of my eyes when it is already coming. So I can easily move away after I distract the enemy. If I get hit as well, I swear I'll survive that."

Rei cast a Blizzara materializing a large chunk of rock on top of the manikin disorienting its movement letting the Thundara to connect. "I am no lead singer; I am just a second voice who makes the lead sound far more remarkable compared to that when he is alone."

He chased the staggering manikin then leaped towards it approaching with a vertical tornado slash with his saber and vine lance.

River runs to the Manikin's flank, and prepares a Floating Firaga attack. "You saying I'm easy to read?"

Several knight arrows materialized around Rei and simultaneously closed in on him, thus, he redirected his tornado slash to deflect the arrows. A couple nicked him by his torso and limbs. As Rei landed to the ground, the manikin already regained its distance from them.

"No... I just don't want to see you getting hurt in my presence. I don't want to relive that moment yesterday when you shove me away from that spell and get caught by it, yourself. Call me stupid, selfish, and stubborn and all... but that's the way it is..."

He turned away from Jean to face the manikin on the distance. He cancel out his Vine Lance and drew out several bamboo leafs on his pocket. Then Rei unwittingly speak up his thoughts before he chased the manikin yet again. "I love you, Jean... I don't know how... I don't know why. I just suddenly felt it."

Then Rei yelled as he ran towards the manikin. "You wanna play tag! Let me indulge you then!"

"Uh... Ergh."

_'Not now, Jean.'_

"Call me **River**." River fires off her Firaga blast and follows Rei's lead.

The manikin had two people and a bolt of fire to deal with. It throws out a Shockwave Pulsar to hold off to two fighters, and nimbly veers just out of the way of the ball of flame. It then fires a volley of Knight's Arrows that descend on the two.

"What did I say?" Rei was just puzzled on what Jean said not realizing the fact that he spoke aloud his mind earlier again.

With several bamboo leaves on his left hand he used one to materialize long shaft and pole vaulted over the shockwave pulsar. He was sent flying to the air as he used the shockwave to push him higher. Believing that Jean can easily evade the big blast he focused on the volley of knight arrows descending on them. He threw his saber to the ground to free his right hand and drew out a white rose that he instantly transmuted into a thorn whip to whiplash the descending arrows.

After which, he cancelled out the thorn whip into white petals and transmute all the bamboo leaves on his left hand into a pointed bamboo shaft, throwing each towards the manikin like a javelin. A burst of Aero on his feet and Rei was seen shooting towards the manikin as well, together with his thrown bamboo shafts.

River leaps into a vertical run up a cliff side and kicks off just the Shockwave Pulsar impacts, and rolls as gravity takes her back to the ground. She shifts the roll into a sprint and gets ready for a low slash. The Manikin drifts back and begins gathering energy to summon a Great Attractor attack.

As the manikin charges the Great Attractor, Rei saw his shafts being drawn to it. He cast another Aero to halt his descent only to see the attracted shafts crushed when it reached the core of the spell. _'Fuck!' _He has to think fast as he landed directly right in front of the line of fire of the Great Attractor.

_'If this will let Jean hit that manikin...' _Rei just stayed put on where he stood as he drew out another seed on his pocket.

Jean sees Rei land in front of her and grits her teeth. She leaps over his head and lands, and then unleashes a rising tide which clashes against the projectile planetoid the Manikin fires. River is staggered from the clash, and is subsequently hit with a following trio of Knight's Axes, which send her flying back.

Rei was about to conjure a defensive plant when he saw Jean blown back by the blast and was hit by Knight's Axes. "RIVER!" Rei leaped towards Jean and caught her midair embracing her before they hit the ground and rolled several meters away.

Rei ended on top of Jean. "What the hell did I just tell you River! Don't mind me! Focus on hitting the enemy hard!" A tear ran down from his eyes as Rei used Cherry Blossom to patch up Jean's bruises and wounds. "Damnit! When will you ever consider what I am saying?"

"When you start considering me tough enough to take a hit or two!" As she ends that sentence, she flips him off of herself and stands back up. "You know, it's always the same. Doesn't matter how hard I try, how hard I work..." River rushes back toward her foe, eyes ablaze with fury. "People still think I'm weak!" She leaps into the air and pivots into a spin kick at the Ultimecia manikin.

The manikin warps behind her, to which she glances back. "Not this trick again." River ducks into a leg sweep and leaps above Ultimecia. She fires a Thundara point blank, knocking the manikin to the ground with a burst of electricity, then stomps down on its chest, preparing to charge another attack.

"Fine... so I guess this is your own show." Rei just sat on the dirt and watches Jean tackle the manikin. "..."

"Then I shall give you the floor. Show to everyone watching how good you dance..." Rei mustered his all to restrain himself from lifting a finger to help Jean.

As she charged her attack, River found herself repulsed off of the Manikin. It had found the strength to enter EX-Mode, and threw a volley of Knight's Swords in retaliation. River gets shot back by the attacks, then rebalances, lands on her feet, and looks up to see the Ultimecia Manikin readying Time Crush against her foes. River once again goes on the attack, but gets stopped cold by the Time Crush. Now that her foe was stopped cold and remains suspended helplessly in a time lock, Ultimecia traces another sigil and moves beneath her foe. The sigil erupts with a burst of energy, knocking River sky high. The manikin readies it's follow up attack.

Rei was Time Crushed as well. He watch in horror as Jean was knocked cold into the air with the same spell that hit her yesterday. This time, it was more powerful as Dr. Odine enhanced the manikin tenfold. And Rei perfectly knew about that part of the simulation. He wanted to scream Jean's name, he wanted to jump in and catch her as she was blown up. But he couldn't. He was just left there sitting, suspended inside Ultimecia's Time Crush. Helpless. Useless. Rei only managed to tremble and grit his teeth in rage as the manikin charges its next attack to Jean...

River managed to cut off her foe's attack with a Firaga. She lands into a roll next to Rei, clasping a wound and grimacing. The time crush wears off, letting Rei gain movement once again. "Okay, we'll try your strategy." The Manikin readies another Shockwave Pulsar attack.

But Rei already had a different plan. He quickly went to hug Jean tightly and then whispered something to her ear. "I'm sorry, but I think that's enough..."

Instead of healing her wounds with another Cherry Blossom, Rei pricked a venomous thorn in Jean's nape to paralyze her movements momentarily. "I have already given you your chance. I have seen enough." Rei gently lay Jean down on the ground which he conjured a tall grass to cushion her.

He stood and faced the manikin. Finally, white auras gushed out from Rei, white petals burst out and surround him as he entered EX Mode due to his rage.

His first move was to wave his hand. Afterwards, the ground in front of him shook and split open. From the crease came out two mighty beings bearing hoofs and looks like a bull, Rei's Guardian Force was just summoned.

"Yo! You finally summoned us champ!" The bigger but seemingly younger GF muttered.

"And I thought we will rot inside your boring body for eternity, boy." The smaller but seemingly older GF said.

"So! So! Are we gonna do rock, paper and scissors to decide who'll finish that enemy of yours?" The bigger GF asked.

Rei finally spoke. "Sacred... Minotaur... settle down. I am the one who'll deal with that abomination. Just stay here and protect River. And don't let her interfere in case the paralyzing venom wears off."

"Aw! That's boring ya hear!"

"Stop it, Minotaur. Or do you want to taste Rei's wrath yourself?" Sacred warned after seeing Rei's demonic stature.

"Oh... yeah... right." Thus, the Brothers stood in beside Jean whether to protect or prevent her from interfering.

"Now that everything is set... where did we stop?" Rei plainly asked the manikin as he glares at it.

"D-Damn... cheap shot." River struggled to get her movement back as Rei went off to fight.

Rei stomped his foot and several pillars of earth rise up from the ground until Rei's chest level. He placed his hand on the raised pillar of earth grinning like a madman. "Let's see how well you ran for your sorry life." At a tap of a pillar, several bamboo shafts shoot from the ground beneath the manikin to halt its charge.

Sacred leaned towards Jean and spoke to her. "Hey, if your paralysis ever wears off, go ahead and help that numbskull. Sometimes he thinks way too ahead of himself. It can't be helped. He lost his parents and friends just in a whim and he failed to do anything to prevent it. He felt guilty and powerless during that time since their failed mission to assassinate the Sorceress cost them Trabia Garden... That's why he sought power and locked himself inside their manor for months to do so. And lo and behold, Rei on that demonic state. I prefer not to see him... like that... He'll die young..."

"...Just use this period to recover Sarge. Or just cast Esuna if you happen to have one." Sacred paused. "I can't believe we submitted our will to that fool. Forgive him... he just found something to protect again... and he is trying just as hard. And maybe I already said too much..."

River listens and just sighs, unable to move. "I think... we're both stuck on ourselves. This is making us look pretty bad." She focuses her sorceress power and accelerates time around herself, shortening the paralysis period, and picks herself back up. "Alright. We'll do this together, whether he likes it or not." With that, River leaps back into battle, to fight hand in hand with her comrade.

"Hey! Hey! Bro! Did you just let the gal go?" Minotaur asked. "What about Rei's threat?"

"You scared of that little runt?"

"Of course not!"

"Let's just let them deal with it themselves. Besides, he can only summon us if he is at that state, which he rarely does anyway. Let's go." The Brothers just walked away and vanished into thin air.

Meanwhile, just like the madman that he was when Rei first met the manikin and thought of it as Ultimecia, he continued his barrage of bamboo shafts to the manikin who was on its toes evading the hits. He did not notice nor hear Jean as his mind was already clouded with rage. "Run! Run! Run!" He laughed menacingly. "You'll never ever... lay a finger to River again..."

River flips into the air, and supports Rei's assault with a Floating Firaga. She unleashes the burst of flame which tracks their opponent, the Ultimecia Manikin. The manikin in question has a hard time dodging both the fireball and the flurry of attacks, and is soon overwhelmed. "Finish it Rei!"

Rei wondered where the fire came from, but it was of no importance to him. Seeing that the manikin was already trapped on infinite amounts of bamboo shaft, he stretched out his arms and revealed a rare type of plant he personally made on their laboratory back in their manor. "I want you to feel how it like is to be torn and eaten alive."

He smirked deviously as he walked near to the trapped manikin. "Say hello to my finest creation... Venus Death Snare." He punched the ground with his hand that was holding the plant. "Goodbye."

As Rei turned around and walked away, numerous large carnivorous plants resembling that of a Venus fly trap, sprouted from the ground and surrounded the manikin. The manikin's struggling was easily detected by the plants that simultaneously gnawed the manikin to pieces.

Alas, Rei exits his EX Mode and his state of mind went back to normal. He saw Jean standing a few meters in front of him and wondered. "How did you..." And then his vision went blank. The summoning of his Guardian Force and his EX Mode maneuvers depleted all his drawn magical energy. Physical fatigue had hit him as well with every joint of his body aching. Rei tumble forward like a log.

River caught him as he tumbled forward. "I don't think... we did so well." She looks up towards the observation deck as the simulation ends.

"Splendid." A voice was heard from the intercom as the surrounding pixilated back to its original state. "Put zat SeeD on hold. I need to examine him further."

_'It appears that Dr. Odine found another specimen.' _Squall said to himself as he looked on the unconscious Rei from the observation deck. Quistis and Selphie were quick to rush in to the VR Room but were halted by Estharian troops under Odine's command.

Troops also surrounded Jean and Rei, ready to take Rei away until a man in a blue jacket entered and interrupted the scene. "Alright Dr. Odine, I think that's about enough. Leave the boy alone and let him rest for awhile. Seeing that Sgt. River and SeeD Arc have done their job of disposing the manikin, I think they deserve a break."

Odine replied on the intercom. "But zis would be..."

"Dr. Odine... You don't need to examine Rei's body to be able to learn how he created those bizarre creatures earlier. I'm pretty sure he has some raw data and research material about it knowing that he is the son of the famous Trabian scientists. So let it slide."

Kiros whispered to Laguna. "How sure are you? You know what will happen if Dr. Odine doesn't get what he wants."

Laguna whispered back. "Just a hunch."

Kiros just sighed.

"Also, that clause awarding the command role of this little joint venture that we had with Garden after this simulation... I'm scraping that off from the contract. As what this young SeeD just said, Esthar and Garden will work as equals, sharing their pool of resources for the common goals."

After a long feedback, Dr. Odine finally spoke. "Very vell then, Mr. President."

Laguna turned to Jean. "Alright Sgt. River, you take care of your Romeo. No matter how bad you think it ended... you two did just fine." He patted her shoulder. "Go get yourself some medical attention. That's a direct order."

"Sir!" She salutes Laguna, and helps Rei to the medical bay. Even though she knew he couldn't hear her, she spoke to him along the way. "I guess... we got in the way of each other back there. I just want to be relied upon to be independent, and you want to protect what's dear to you." She sighs. "I don't know how this'll work out." She turns a corner, Rei's arm over her shoulders. "...For either of us."

Medics meet up with Jean and put Rei on the stretcher while Jean was escorted to a separate room to be checked. Alas, Rei was confined to the infirmary, oblivious about everything that Jean had told him on the way.

The repairs to Balamb Garden started right after the simulation. Squall kept himself occupied on the workings that were being done on the Garden's Ballroom. While the rest of the SeeDs oversee the installation of the flight orbs at the rotating ring of Balamb Garden.

"5 to 7 days." The engineers stated. By that time Balamb Garden will be ready to reach a new horizon. It appears that Dr. Odine already prepared way ahead. As the flight orbs were already constructed and were just waiting to be actually installed.

Day two ended quickly for Rei. And he was not able to write a log on his journal as he remained in bliss on his own room at the infirmary, recuperating, drifting, dreaming... No one knows when he will regain his consciousness. Or does anyone care? Aside from Dr. Odine, who can't wait to have a word with the young man from Trabia, he who had just abandoned his status as a SeeD.

* * *

**WhiteLycan:** River and the Paladin Brigade.

**Reikakou:** Everyone else

Looks like I won't finish the intro before midnight, but I will finish before I go to bed.


	23. Chapter 22: FFI  Now it's done

**CoWR - Introduction**

_Chapter 22: FFI - Now it's done_

_**DISCLAIMER: SHINE NON OWNAGE!**_

* * *

Natsu watched as Lina talked to her father. He was dieing, and he wanted her to find her mother. Natsu's memories came flooding in that very moment. Memories of his mother dieing, time after time. Memories of him having to find his father, nearly traveling the entire world, time after time. Watching his father die, time after time. A single tear streamed down his face. And he just continued to watch quietly.

Lina leaves the castle infirmary silently clutching the silver wolf. She didn't quite notice that she gripped it hard enough that the claws drew blood; the blood gave the wolf a small coating of red. She wandered the castle numbly, unsure and unknowing what to do now.

Natsu watches Lina go out. He went out with her as well. He wiped his face and tried to hide his emotions. Unlike Ninja, he couldn't. He only just made them more obvious. He left the castle, hoping to find Ninja outside.

0-0-0-0-0

After everyone left the throne room, they all began to walk out of the castle. The four Warriors had to ready themselves. In two weeks, they would head out to travel the world. Ninja decided he'd look for Luso. This was the perfect opportunity. Ninja headed outside to look for Luso.

Lina wanders the city streets, people no longer avoiding her and even knocking into her where she apologizes.

Ninja finds Luso outside. Maybe he'll still want to go on their little "adventure". He couldn't help but grin at the thought. "Hey Lu! We need to start the planning and whatnot."

Luso grins and folds his arms around his head "Well sure. I'd like to see if your brother could go too as well as Lina. ... Say, where is Lina? I haven't seen her since we got back."

Ninja shrugs at the question. "I don't know. She left while we were still chatting it up with the King. He's rebuilding the bridge, so this is the perfect opportunity to get out, seeing as we don't own a boat. As for Natsu, let me take care of him. He'll be coming along."

Luso frowns "Well find her, please. I wanna explore a bit." Without an answer, he runs off.

Ninja just nods and watches Luso run. "Now where am I gonna find Lina. Best bet is too look around where people are a bit scared and trying to avoid someone."

After sometime of searching, Ninja does not see this any people fitting this description. Searching for Lina will be harder than he thought.

Lina bumps into Ninja, as before, she conforms to him as she slides by. "Sorry..." She said, numb as can be. And to answer my question, the blood in her hand dried.

When Ninja accidentally bumps into Lina, he braces himself to get hit. Instead, all he hears is a "Sorry" and she continues to walk on by. All he could think was, _'Not again'_. "Hey. You okay?"

Lina stops. "Not en th' lest..." She looks down, not wanting anyone to see her cry. "This isn't th' fake-depreshion Ah pulled. This es quite real..." She looks at the silver wolf, caked in blood. "Ah lost my dad and none care fer me. How would yuh feel en my position ef all yer loved ones were dead...?"

The words hit Ninja hard. He could tell she wasn't faking. This was real. He grabbed her hand gently and casts a small cure spell he learned from Natsu on her hand. He tried to repress his memories. But he couldn't. "Well... the first thing I did was cry my eyes out. We aren't all that different after all..."

Ninja pulls out a music box from his pocket. When he opens it, a quiet and soothing melody plays. It sounds just like the FFI Town theme, Music Box-ified. "She gave this to me when she died..."

Lina looked up into Ninja's eyes. '_He's... similer?' _Upon hearing the tune, she unconciously took his hands with hers, the wolf hanging on her wrist by the iron chain. Her tears flowed freely, no longer caring of her reputation. "Yuh steel have yer bruther, though..." She said weakly, she hated her voice at the moment. Finally, breaking another moment of silence, she asked, "Wut wus yer mum like...? And..." She choked a bit on the words. "Can yuh stay with me fer a bit? Ah... Ah dun wanna be alone..."

"Natsu..." '_I wouldn't be able to go through life without him.' _I got lucky with him. As for my mom..." He chokes up a bit, but swallows it down. His voice starts trembling a bit as he tries to hold it all in. "She..." '_You'd think I'd get used to this after a while.'_ He wipes a tear coming from his eye. "I'll stay... I don't... I can't be alone right now."

Lina grips Ninja's hands tighter. "Then we'll be tuhgether." She lets go of his hands and pulls him into an embrace. "And Ah thought Ah wus supposed tuh cry, affer all Ah lost 'im..." She stops as even mentioning it was enough to nearly choke with sobs. "Why dun we go sumw'ere else? Not th' pub, else we git so maudlin that we kill ourselves." She gives a smile that is sickly to her.

Ninja chuckles a bit. He wouldn't want to go to any public place looking like this. "I get what you mean. Let's not go to the pub."

Lina relishes the banter and places her hands on her hips in mock-anger "Well? Do yuh have an idea w'ere tuh go? Yer th' man here. Yuh should have an idea, call me old-fashioned."

At this point, he becomes rather indecisive. He has no idea where they should go. He looks up and notices the sun beginning to set. "Well, I don't think I like old fashion. Makes me have to think. We could go..." He remembers a small hill just outside of the city. "I know a place just outside of the city. We could go there?"

Lina nods "Sure. Uh hill sounds great." She gives a sarcastic grin "Lead th' way, Prince Gallant." She laughs at her joke.

He looks at Lina, kind of scared "I thought you hated royalty... That means you hate me?"

After some time of walking, the sun was down, there was a full moon, and they reached the top of the hill. The best part of the night was that the sky was clear, the stars illuminating the sky.

"And we are here."

Lina doesn't answer the question. She instead looks at the sky, gaping. "Here we are..." She echoed, turning to Ninja. Finally answering the question, she said, "Ah dun't hate yuh. It wus uh story my dad told me, basically a knight becomes uh prince affer saving a princess. Ruined that dream, nonnobility become princes not kings, so Ah wus taught..."

Ninja sits down on the grass. And looks up at Lina. "Thank god... I wouldn't want you to hate me... I wouldn't wanna be a prince anyways. I wouldn't be able to do the things I always do. I probably wouldn't have ever been able to bug you."

Lina sits next to him, their shoulders touching. "And Ah really think tha' th' nobles, and th' 'Heros uv Legend', have et th' most rough. They're not carefree, affer all, bumpkins like me kin overthrow 'em. Out-numbering and all." She was rambling, and she hoped Ninja didn't mind. It is, of course, to distract them from their thoughts from earlier.

He chuckles a bit. He was already forgetting about earlier. Maybe he'll be able to sleep tonight. "Enough about the nobles and kings. Tell me, what's your dream?"

Lina looks at the silver wolf. "My dream...?" She thinks for a moment. "Ah gess... tuh find my mum and... Ah dunno, settle down with a guy and not worry 'bout th' work fer uh change."

Ninja just listens to her. "Find your mom, settle down, and just live a happy life. I like that."

Lina looks at Ninja "Wut 'bout yuh? Ah said mine, wut's yer dream?"

Ninja looks up into the stars as Lina asks him that. "Not too much different from that. Find the two of them, and then move on with my life. I'm sure the only difference is what we will do after we find them..." He stands up and continues to look up into the sky "My dream is to travel the world. See everything. See everything for all its beauty."

Lina blinks "Ah see..." She stands "Th' world yuh say..." She makes Ninja face her "Think yuh culd go without me? Fat chance." She says in a serious voice.

Ninja looks at Lina and smiles. "Probably not. If you aren't there, who's gonna beat the hell out of me when I bug them? You will come, right?"

Lina folds her arms "Ah dunno. Maybe Ah need an insentive. Ah dun fancy bein' insulted even ef et gets yuh a beatin'." She smiles.

Ninja thinks for a second, then something comes to mind. "Lightbulb. Come with me, we'll go to see a place called candied island the all those trees." He points to the forest. "We'll get a boat, to salty afloat, and sail the seven seas." He points to the water. "We'll travel the world, just me, you, Lu, and my brother. And maybe looks at it this way..." He takes her hands and puts the wolf in her hands. "We may even find your mother..."

Lina blushes at Ninja's rhyme and touch. "Ah... Ah'd like that... so much..." She attacks, sorry, brings him into a rough embrace.

He is surprised by Lina, but then accepts her. "So would I... So would I..."

Lina pulls back and looks into his eyes. Unsure what she was doing, even to her awake mind. She pulled Ninja to her, kissing him passionately.

Ninja is surprised even more by her actions, he doesn't know how to react. Instead, he pulls her closer, continuing the kiss. After 30 seconds, he pulls himself away from her, but still holding her. "... I've... who would have knew one day would lead to all this?"

Lina blushes "Well, Ah dunno... et's jest yer there fer me, as Ah am fer yuh..."

"There for me... as I am for you... Just don't expect me to be all romantic... I can't do that..."

Lina furrows her brow "Yuh remember whu yuh'er talkin' to? Am Ah _ever_ romantic? Th' answer es uh 'hell no', by the way."

He scoffs sarcastically. "I know that. I'm not dumb. I'm smart. S-M-R-T, Smart."

Lina smiles slyly "Are yuh now? Now Ah'll hafta train yuh then. We should head back though, dark and all."

He looks around, it was late, dark, and he never got his nap. But he didn't really feel tired right now. In the end, he decided they should leave. "Alright... I'll take you home."

Lina nods. "Though... Ah've never seen yer home. ... He's still gone." She says as she walks towards the city.

He scratches the back of his head nervously. "About that... I don't really..." He stops, too embarrassed to answer.

Lina blinks "Wait. Wut es wrong? Yer normally... not stutterin'. No wait, slow speech? Bah, terms anyways."

He just waves his hand. "No, no, don't worry about it. Just forget you said that. Let's move on, shall we?"

Lina scowls "Fine." She walks backwards, facing Ninja. "But dun think Ah'm done with that topic."

"Well, I am. If ya don't like it, ya can go have some dinner." He puts his arms behind his head, and slowly raises them, stretching his back.

Lina stops "Wus that..." She stops Ninja with an open palm on his chest "An invintation? Or were yuh tellin' me tuh do et by my lonesome self?"

He drops his arms and stops abruptly as Lina puts her hand out. "It'd be an invitation if I had a place to invite ya too, catch my meaning?"

Lina frowns in an effort not to laugh. Honestly, it was ironic to her. "So... Ah have a home, not yuh. Me. Th' bumpkin?" She draws Ninja into her arms "Oh dear and silly boy... Ah'll take yuh tuh my place and feed yuh and clean yuh and walk you everyday." She chuckles. "Ah'll call yuh my puppy... hahaha."

He glares at Lina. "I am not an animal. And I was, I sure as hell wouldn't be a puppy. But thanks for the offer anyways. I gotta find out where me and Natsu are gonna stay for the night. I can't leave him alone."

0-0-0-0-0

Sethius stays at the inn, reading a book, and impatiently waiting for that timeframe to go by so that they may finally cross the bridge and get underway with fulfilling the prophecy of restoring the crystals.

Samantha travels to a little town to the south of Cornelia City to visit her parents and little brother, and inform them of her journey.

Jonah goes off to finally sell that broadsword he stole from Garland.

0-0-0-0-0

Bartz nods. "Good!" He looks at Link. '_Is he wearing a sock...?' _"Nice hat, buddy!"

Link grins. "Thanks, it's an elf thing. Your Bartz I presume. Nice ta meetcha."

Joshua blinks "W-what is an elf?"

Donovan shrugs "A wonderful pile of toy-makers?"

Darius sighs.

"Hey, we're proud warriors! Not toy makers. Get your facts straight man!"

Bartz frowns. "Elf...? You look pretty human to me...But I don't know what an elf is or looks like, so..."

He peers at Link. "Huh..." '_Aside from the sock, he looks just like anyone else. Hmm. Well, now that I look at him, he's got pretty weird ears...' _"So, what exactly makes an elf different from humans?"

"Weeelll...we got these pointy ears, were more attuned with nature then humans...some of us are born with certain gifts."

Bartz raises his eyebrows. "Certain gifts, eh...?"

He thinks about this. "I knew a shape shifter once, and come to think of it, he did have pointy ears...Huh. Well, anyways, welcome to the crew!"

"Thanks." Link scratches his neck. "So...do you know when we're gonna attack?"

Bartz frowns. "You guys stay here and try to get reinforcements and recruits and stuff, I'd guess...I'm planning to get some old friends to help out. Trust me, Exdeath is gonna pay for this."

"Alright. Will do...what kinda name is 'ExDeath'? Sounds scary."

Agrias looks at Bartz "No offence, but one more wont help. With or without you, we are attacking." She grins "Sorry if I wasn't clear on the happenings."

Bartz frowns. "One more? I'm talking about a whole crew here. Literally. And my friends are a lot stronger than you'd think..."

He turns to Link. "I take it you're from this world, not ours, then? Exdeath was an evil tree-creature that tried to take over the world with the power of the Void. I and three friends stopped him for good...or so we thought. But he's back. Somehow. Back from the dead."

He turns back to Agrias. "I really think you should gather up more troops, but if you want to get completely and utterly crushed, then there's not much I can do to convince you otherwise. Exdeath isn't a joke, miss, and he's got some powerful lady working for him this time around. She's not a pushover like Gilgamesh was, either...Plus, add to that all the monsters, and you get a hell of a lot of bad news. Whereas if you actually gathered up troops, trained recruits, and let me get my friends involved, we might stand a half-way decent chance. Possibly."

"But if you insist on trying to retake Tycoon right away, I'll be here to reorganize any remaining soldiers afterwards. Sorry if this isn't the pep talk you wanted."

"Yeah I'm from this one. Wait, TREE creature? But trees are good!"

Agrias taps her desk "I... don't care. But... I've sworn my blade under fools before. God seems to like fools... very well we'll try it your way."

* * *

**Goblim:** Lina, Luso, Agrias, Darius, Donovan, Joshua,

**NinjablazerZero:** Ninja, Natsu, WoL,

**Jonah:** Bartz, Jonah, Samantha,

**Link:** Link,

**WhiteLycan:** Sethius,


	24. Chapter 23: FFVIII  This is done too

**CoWR - Introduction**

_Chapter 23: FFVIII - This is done too_

_**DISCLAIMER: Blargh!**_

* * *

River looked at the charm he gave her, gazing at it as the light reflected in various patterns. She thought of what she could do for him as she gazed into the charm deeply. "..." Would it be foolish to get him some flowers? Not like there was any in Esthar...She finally lets loose a sigh.

It was a pitch-black landscape. But voices were heard.

_'What the hell did I just tell you River! Don't mind me! Focus on hitting the enemy hard!'_

'Damnit! When will you ever consider anything that I say?'

'When you start considering me tough enough to take a hit or two!'

'You know, it's always the same. Doesn't matter how hard I try, how hard I work...'

'People still think I'm weak!'

'Fine... Then I shall give you the floor. Show everyone watching how good you dance...'

'...'

'Okay, we'll try your strategy.'

'I'm sorry, but I think that's enough...'

'D-Damn... cheap shot.'

'...'

_'How did you...'_

'_...'_

'I guess... we got in the way of each other back there. I just want to be relied upon to be independent and you want to protect what's dear to you.'

'I don't know how this'll work out.'

'...For either of us.'

Then there was a bright light. "Whoa! Turn the lights off!"

A voice was heard again. "REI! You're awake!"

Followed by a tight hug. "Ay... Aw! Not so tight... Selphie!"

"Oh... sorry Rei. We thought you'll be knocked out for good."

Rei reclined on his bed. "Not a chance..." He looked around trying to find a calendar. "So how long was I out?"

"Uhmmm...a few hours."

"That long, huh?"

"Yup."

Rei looked on his side and saw a small vase with fresh paper white daffodils on it. "Freshly picked..."

"Those flowers are there when I came. Wasn't that your favorite?"

"My mom's favorite... maybe that's why she married dad... because his family name was Narcissus... another name for daffodils. So, any wild guess who brought me those flowers?"

"Well... it's absolutely not me. Do you want me to guess?" Selphie leaned closer to Rei, teasing the man.

"No thanks..."

Still Selphie continued. "It could be from some of the cadets, or maybe Instructor Xu. It could be Instructor Trepe!" She giggled. "... oooor... maybe Sgt. River!"

_'River...'_ Then Rei remember what he just dreamed of. He asked himself if the last part of it was true or not. He couldn't tell for the last thing that he could remember was seeing Jean before he passed out.

"Hello Rei! You are... drifting again. Should I call the doctor now?"

"Oh... no... Please... Anyway, what brings you here? I do remember quitting SeeD..." Rei looked away to Selphie, towards the window of his room.

"Do I really need a reason to look out for a friend?" Selphie paused. "But... as a matter of fact... I do have a reason. Here." Selphie gave Rei two white envelopes.

"Okay... what's this all about?"

"That one over there is your release papers; if you're serious of quitting SeeD, go sign it. The second one is your appointment letter as an Instructor. If you sign that, you'll be required to write a Letter to explain yourself about your actions on that simulation. On top of that, you'll have to answer the written reprimand that will be sent to you by the Commander. As additional penalty, you'll be assigned into a boring guard duty of Esthar's president instead of overseeing field exams that Instructors normally do."

"Is there even a field exam today? And I thought most of the cadets already quit?"

"Uhm... none, all field exams were cancelled indefinitely. And yes, we only have a handful of daredevils within our ranks."

Rei just smiled. "Tell you what... I'll keep this letter just in case. And..." And Rei signed his appointment letter as an Instructor. "...give this to the commander... tell him the letter of explanation will follow later today..."

Selphie fist pumps. "Great! Welcome back Instructor Narci..."

Rei interrupted. "...Arc... Instructor Arc... I'll be using that. Besides, it's a bit flashier than my real family name."

"Okay! Well, gotta go to report this to the commander then. He also said to give you this day off once you regain consciousness."

"Wow... am I really lucky or what?"

"You bet! Catch ya later." Selphie bubbly stood and ran out of his room.

"Yeah... I'll doze off for... a... couple... more... minutes..." And Rei took a shallow nap before he heads out.

Zell walks in as Rei is waking up. "Yo, Rei! Are you alright?"

Rei blinked. "Hey Zell! Well... just a bit out of energy. Although I can use some hotdogs yah know?"

Rei stood from his bed, stretched and changed to his casuals. "Let's go have a bite. Don't race me to it though."

"Kay man. No racing today. And... There aren't that many cadets to fall in line on the food cart, anyway."

Before Rei goes out with Zell, he went back to the side table to get the flowers and slid its stem to the chest pocket of his jacket. _'These were picked from the Quad...'_

"Alright Zell, let's go. I want to check Garden as well."

Zell just jogged in his place.

"Wait a sec, shouldn't you be on your post right now?"

"Don't worry about it. It's just a boring guard duty over the engineers anyway." With that, the two buddies walk through the city streets of Esthar and went straight to Balamb Garden at the west coast.

After wolfing three hotdogs in the inactive cafeteria, Rei was all set to move around, regaining his vitality.

Zell waved goodbye to return to his post, fearing of Quisits's wrath.

"Hmmm... a day off... what to do?" He asked to himself over and over again, but deep inside him, he wanted to go and see Jean. But something was telling him not to see her for awhile. He was hesitating. Was it because he said something embarrassing a while ago? Or was it because he was afraid to know Jean's response on his confession? Or was it because he already ran out of words to tell to the woman he love? Or was it because of what he dreamed of earlier? It can be any of those reasons. But it can also be ALL of those reasons.

Rei gasped. _'Great going Rei... you always screw around when it counted the most...' _He thought of wanting to protect the woman he loved with his all. But he also knew that the same woman wanted to be independent, to be looked up to, to be relied upon. He thought of being her knight, but the woman thought she didn't need such. Will he continue his own selfish "white knighting" of the woman he loves, at the expense of her pride? Or will he just... go away and let her realize her full potential and grow naturally to the most beautiful flower that she can be, without any outside intervention coming from him, whatsoever.

"Ah screw it!" Standing, Rei just burst out from the cafeteria and ran until his feet brought him to his mini-garden at the Quad. Seeing his little babies, Rei finally calmed down. As if automatic, Rei was already seen trimming the excess leaves that grew out, weeding out the healthy soil and watering his plants. Then he saw a few stems of daffodils without its crowning glories. _'I knew it...'_

0-0-0-0-0

River, after delivering the paper white daffodils to Rei's medical room, spars with Peak, another Paladin Brigade member in a normal boxing ring, exchanging punches and kicks, using guard pads. "It's like... we're get along... fine... except... for in combat..." She says between the physical exchanges.

Cliff and another member, Marsh, watch.

"I... don't..." She takes a break, hyperventilating as she grabs onto one of the ropes. "Know what to do. I don't want him to feel useless, but I also don't like being babied around."

Peak throws River a water bottle, which she hastily chugs down. "Hell, y'know me, Sarge. I'm no psychologist."

River shakes her head. "Maybe. But I'm not asking this to a psychologist. I'm asking this to you."

Peak sighs, mopping up his sweat drenched head. "Line up side by side and take turns?"

River mentally pictures her standing in the field, weapon drawn, waiting for her turn to act against a foe, as if combat was judged by some orderly fashion. The thought's enough to force out a hearty laugh. "Yeah, maybe."

Cliff, munching on some chips just grins. "Tha's the Rffr fwe remwembfer." He manages through a full mouth.

"Guys. I'm gonna... take a walk around town. Maybe clear my head some."

Cliff and Marsh look at each other a moment and then at River.

"Sarge... You never take a break."

"Well, you _are_ long overdue for a vacation." Marsh points out.

River climbs down from the boxing ring, taking her padded gear off. "Right... well... don't have too much fun without me."

"We got Marsh here. We'll manage somehow." Peak shouts back at her.

Marsh shouts an "H-Hey!" back at him.

The laughter grows more distant as River heads down the hall.

After taking care of his plants, Rei head out to the second floor. He wanted to see what happened to the ballroom but decided not to. He does not want to disappoint himself on his rare "official" day off. He looked out on the window of one of the classroom. A cold gust of wind greeted him as he saw the flight orbs already installed. The engineers and mechanics were just securing it completely, connecting the intricate cables and whatnots.

Then he remembered his journal. He couldn't remember what had happened a few hours ago. He ran to the dorms only to remember that they already move out to the residential area of Esthar. His Journal was there. Thus, he rushed back to the hi-tech city to fetch his journal.

As he was about to ran past a crossroad, he saw the girl who he wanted to see right from the very start, walking mindlessly on the highway. Normally, he would just jump in and try to surprise her. But this time, it is not the case. He just froze solid on the translucent city highway. Not knowing what to do, where to go, what to say. "Jean..." He just whispered.

That same girl didn't notice him just yet. Rather, she had too much on her mind, and wandered the floating streets somewhat aimlessly. She decided to check out the book store. Perhaps a good read would help take her mind off of things.

Turning into the corner, right where Rei stood, Jean just walked past him. He was stunned by such treatment. _'It can't be helped... maybe this is my... karma... for all of my failures...' _He just said to himself.

He turned around to see Jean walking away from him. But with all his courage, he finally broke out his silence. "I have reason to believe that you did such a splendid work out today. You're all soaking wet with sweat... River." He addressed her regally.

River stops. "Oh! Rei! Sorry! I didn't see you." A long pause falls over the two of them. "...I should probably go." She pivots to continue on to the bookshop. _'He's mad. I can't ask him to forgive me.'_

'_And there she goes... I think... this is the best... for both of us...' _But his body has something else in mind.

Before he knew it, Rei was already holding Jean's arms and talking. "Please... don't... don't go away... not until... I say sorry to you... at the very least..."

He lets go of Jean's arm and looked down.

Jean stops and turns around. "Rei. Sorry. I... didn't listen, I acted brashly, and I think... I got in your way." She also looks down, almost crying herself.

Rei was confused. Jean was apologizing to him when he was the one who should.

"R-River... what's going on?" He wiped away the dangling tear on her eyes. "Stop that... you're just making me feel bad much more... I should be the one who should apologize... I hurt you... I embarrassed you... I'm the one who always gets in your way... and... I trampled your pride as a strong woman. Forgive me... I'm such a jerk. Please..."

She shakes her head. "I was TOO prideful of my strength. I didn't want to accept help. Not from my Knight. Not even from my friend..." She hugs Rei, burying her face in his chest. "I should've listened."

Rei, in response, just wrapped his arms around Jean tightly, as if he does not want to let go. They were like that in almost a minute when Rei finally realized they were in the city streets.

He whispered to her. "Okay River, it is enough that I have embarrassed you with the higher ups of Esthar... I do not want you to be the talk of the town as well. Where were you heading out earlier?"

"The um... book store." She says with a heavy sigh, slowly pulling herself away from him. "Yourself?"

"To my pad... at the residential area... to fetch my journal..." He gazed into her blue eyes but immediately looked away, blushing. "Come on... let's to the bookstore. It's your turn to give me a tour." He said as his voice trembles.

"First, I need to know. Are you doing okay? I mean... you were out for a while... I brought flowers, but... it kind of seemed foolish to bring you what you already have."

"Oh... you mean this?" Rei pointed his finger on the daffodils attached to his left chest pocket. "I really appreciate it River. Thank you. It made me feel like... mom's beside me when I woke up and saw these flowers."

"As for my condition... I'm perfectly fine. The long bed rest did the trick. I depleted most of my stocked magic units but, I'll be able to draw it back. So no worries..." Then a long pause. "It's just that..." Rei hesitated and shook his head. "Come on... let's just go to the bookstore."

River exhaled and nodded. She grabs his hand and walks with him to the bookstore, in the shopping district. "The shops here are all connected to a digital network. You can purchase items directly from the terminals if you need to make your purchases quick. Just input your Gil Credit Information, and order what you need. I'd rather go inside and browse though, since we've got the time for that and all."

Rei just dismissed the thought that was bothering him and just went by to enjoy Jean's company. "This is what they call as 'Gil-less shopping', I see..."

They go inside the bookstore. "So... you prefer reading good ol books instead of reading online?"

"Well, that's how I did it in Fisherman's Horizon. Probably better for your eyes as well, right?" She begins to look through the books on the shelf.

Rei picked a book about flower arrangements and began to skim over it. "Hmmm... your right... it's easier to read here. There's no glare whatsoever that strains me eyes. What topics do you usually read, River?"

"Little bit of everything! I mean, there's mystery, romance, fantasy, history..." River could go on, but what's actually on the shelves takes over her attention, causing her words to drift off into silence once more.

Rei skimmed on the pages of the book that he picked. He was simply amazed by the pictures of different flower arrangements that were being shown in the book to supplement the instructions on how to do such. "It is simply amazing how man's hands can make something naturally beautiful, more elegant and picture perfect..."

He walked close to Jean to show to her the picture he was referring to. "These are blooming orange and yellow lilies. Lovely isn't it?"

As Jean glance on the picture, Rei speak out his mind again, whispering. "But not as lovely, as elegant... as picture perfect as you... Jean..." He breathed.

River looks at the picture, barely hearing what Rei mutters. "Yeah. It is pretty! Ever see this arrangement before?"

Rei, oblivious of what he just said, responded casually. "Nope. I'd rather see flowers growing in their natural environment instead of being 'caged' in a small earthen vase... but seeing how these plants are beautifully arranged like this... I can let it slide."

"I'll think I'll buy myself a book." He then looked to Jean. "Will you be buying one today?"

"...I'll take this one." She pulls a book off of the shelf, and tucks it under her arm, following Rei to the checkout counter.

The cashier chuckled as Rei placed Gil on the counter.

Rei just hanged his head. "Hey... It is my first time shopping here in Esthar. I don't have that credit or debit card this city uses on shops. Sorry for being primitive and all."

The cashier flinched. "N-not at all sir. I just find it odd to see a man buying this book."

Rei just sighed. "How much?"

"120 gil. Thank you for shopping."

Rei thought of paying the book Jean bought but opted not to for he thought Jean might think of it as invading her independence yet again. "Meet you outside River."

"Oh? Alright." River sets her book on the counter, and swipes her GilCred Card.  
"This should do it. Thanks." She walks out, both hands wrapped around the book and turns to Rei. "We can look around more if you want."

"Lead the way then." Rei nodded and looked around the bustling shopping district of Esthar. "You sure have a lot of free time today."

"Well, I put in for a short vacation. Of course, a state of emergency takes priority over that, and with my luck? It'll probably happen. I figured it was about time to take a break anyway..." She walks with Rei down the street lined with various shops.

Rei winced. "I really do hope no state of emergency happens on this rare "day-off" that I just had. Especially with you around..."

Then Rei talked to himself as they passed by the shops. _'Whoa! So she's spending this very rare vacation of her with me. That's something to look forward to. Dream on Rei, you just got lucky you meet her on your way to your pad. And see... she's not snuggling you like before when you toured her on Balamb. She is still pissed alright. But she cried apologizing in front of me earlier, aside from the fact that she brought me flowers. You're just thinking way too far off from where you should be; women have limitless number of faces that your sorry brain can never ever decipher in your lifetime. Still... I don't see her getting mad at me. But that doesn't mean she's not. Besides, maybe she's just like that beyond her work... friendly, hospitable, and accommodating."_

Rei inhaled deep and exhaled lowering his shoulders. "I'm hopeless..." He muttered.

"Let's see... well, there's the machine shop if you need a tune up or a remodel... supply store, and a cafe is on the lower tier..."

"I'm not particularly accustomed on machines and such... my saber need not be tuned up like most weapons. Maybe a bit of sharpening... but that's about it. Let's just go to the café over there."

With the book that he bought snuggled on his right arm, Rei just held Jean's free hand with his left hand and went straight to the cafe.

River has her seat, and opens the menu. "I like the tea here. They started importing it recently from the Winhill area. I've never been there though. Have you?"

Rei scanned a separate menu. "I'll be having a cup of hot chocolate. It completes my day when I was still a kid in the middle of the cold, dry nights of Trabia." Rei waved his hand on the waiter to get their orders then looked to Jean.

"Winhill? I read that it's all greeneries and vast pasture over there. Nope, haven't been assigned there so its one of the uncharted areas I have yet to reach here in our own world."

Rei smiled and asked Jean. "How about you, what are the places that you already visited under Dr. Odine's Paladin Brigade?"

Rei was still unaware that Dr. Odine was interested about his plant thaumaturgy.

"Well, we weren't sent on any missions to the actual otherworld civilizations, but we've been on probing excavations. Being technological vultures... you might say. There was this one island. It was like... a desert. But it had vast caches of machines buried in the sand... And there was also a great plain, with a tunnel network with ancient mining equipment... we found a weapon that can shift from gun to blade and back down in those minds. The concepts lead to the design of the Xenosaber. Oh, and there was the remnants of a tower. It had all sorts of steam based machines littered about it." River leans forward in her seat, resting her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her folded hands. "That place scared me the most. It was like... there was some aura emanating from deep within those tower ruins..."

"Whoa! You have been in so many places already on the other worlds. I'm a bit envious." Then Rei chuckled. "River... scared? Well that's new."

"The Paladin Corps was already doing great on your own. So why hire Garden?" Rei, ignoring the fact that he used the term "Corps" again, wondered. After a long pause, he answered his own question. "Maybe he wanted to be on site from now on... he did erect a laboratory inside Garden."

"So! Have you ever encountered and talked with the people of those realms?"

River shakes her head. "We were told explicitly to stay away from the local populaces." She glances away while thinking. "...The thing is... those one plains I told you about? The one with mining tunnels?" She recollects her experiences. "The plains had a floating sphere above them. A massive one. About the size of a small moon." She glances back at Rei. "The thing is... there's something off about it. It's **not** a moon. That I'm sure of. But if it isn't a moon...

...what is it?"

Rei leaned closer to Jean's face. "Maybe it's a veeery big honey glazed donuts with insurmountable amounts of sweets that made your stomach quiver." Rei gagged to avert Jean's attention.

"I think we have to order something to eat as well. You find donuts... delectable?" He grinned.

Then Rei pulled back and sit up straight. "Anyway, I'm sure we'll know what that is once we resurveyed that area on board Balamb Garden. Dr. Odine will not let that opportunity to pass."

"...Great. Now I'm craving donuts." She replies with a cheery smile. "Donuts it is."

If Rei could just melt right on the spot as he saw Jean smiling, he already did. The waiter took their orders of hot tea, a cup of chocolate and a couple of donuts. Some time later, they were already enjoying the confection and the hot drinks.

Rei placed his elbow cap on the table and then hanged his chin on his hand. "So River... any particular thing your fond of aside from reading? Food? Hobbies? Unusual or funny stuffs about you? I do think every piece of artifact that you found on your excavations forfeits to Dr. Odine so that's out of the question."

Rei hastily took a sip of his hot coco. "Ow! Ow! Ow! H-hot!"

River cringes. "Easy! It's called hot chocolate for a reason..." After the little hot chocolate calamity is settled, River sits back and thinks. "Well... I like to exercise, read, the occasional movie, like travel, music, and uh..." She touches her index fingers together repeatedly, looking away embarrassed. "Plush animals."

Rei thought he hit the jackpot from what he has learned. He made a mental note on every bit of things that Jean likes.

And then he remembered the side effects of wielding GFs. _'Well... just to be sure...' _He subtly slid a tissue paper underneath the table and pulled out a pen. He placed the tissue top of his thigh as his right hand starts to write. _'She's a typical girl alright. Wow... I feel so stupid now...'_

He paused on Jean's last remark. "Plush animals? By that you mean?"

_'She could be petting anything from cats, dogs or maybe even marine ornamental fishes.'_

"You know..." She nods to a shelf, which holds an old stuffed moomba. "Stuffed dolls. I'd have a collection, but... they don't allow them in the barracks."

"Oh man... Moombas? Well... I think you'll find my place a haven then. Have you ever visited the Shumi Village in the Trabia Continent?"

And then the thing about the dolls made him burst into laughter. "Damn! I could already slam my head in the table coz of my stupidity." He continued to laugh wholeheartedly. "Sorry... River... I completely mistook you for someone else."

And then he fixed himself. "You're the typical girl next door... River."

_'...drawn into this mindless situation... I swear... I'll do anything, give everything... just to take you away from this hellish situation that you have with Odine. Whether you finally accepted it as your ultimate fate or not... I'll make that smile a regular occurrence for you... you deserve a far better life than this. With your love ones...'_

"So River? What are your plans for the future?"

The question is unanswered due to an ethereal calling...

* * *

**WhiteLycan:** River and the Paladin Brigade

**Jonah:** Zell,

**Reikakou:** Everyone else


	25. Chapter 24: FFVII  Eternal Rivalry

**CoWR - Introduction**

_Chapter 24: FFVII - Eternal Rivalry_

_**DISCLAIMER: I shall...never own a copywrited thing.**_

* * *

Seeing Cid struggle against his weak attacks, Sephiroth chuckled more and continued to toy with him. However, he saw a familiar figure, and addressed him immediately.

Looking at Cloud, Sephiroth spoke. "Well, well... the puppet has returned to dance for me again. Hehehe." Even though Cloud was fast-approaching with his deadly Climhazzard attack, Sephiroth just stood there, calm and collected. "Hmph. Blind... even to this day." He then held his sword up with one hand, as if he was guarding.

As he's guarding, he quickly charges forward and meets Cloud with a single slash to hit multiple times. He then strikes again to do deal heavier damage.

Thus, there was a clash. Sephiroth's attacks were fierce and efficient. He successfully blocked Cloud's Climhazzard that staggered him. Almost all the succeeding flurries of slashes connected as Cloud curled and held his sword forward to parry a few. He was pushed back but nevertheless went to the offensive once again as he winced.

"I am not your puppet Sephiroth! And never was!" He front flipped and slammed the ground with his sword to send energy beams to Sephiroth then quickly leaped back to him to heavily slash him in the air whether Sephiroth evade, or block the Bladebeams.

Sephiroth was enjoying his tussle with Cloud. To fight his arch enemy was always a pleasure. To distort his mind was a gift for him.

Sephiroth saw blade beams approaching, and tanked the attack. Although he was damaged, he didn't falter, and neither would he show it. "Still a fool in denial. I'm disappointed, Cloud."

Cloud then approached and attacked Sephiroth hard. Guarding fully, he met the slashing blow, but was staggered, definitely. He was caught slightly off guard, and bent his posture a little. "Such... power. Can you channel all of your hatred into your full force?" Sephiroth then stood up, and readied his blade. "But... if it's despair that you so desperately crave... then it is what you shall receive." Sephiroth quickly charges forward while slashing multiple times with great force and swift movements.

0-0-0-0-0

The catastrophic explosion on the plains of the Cosmo Canyon was easily picked up by on the WRO Headquarters. Reeve instantly became apprehensive and quickly dispatched a search and rescue team after they have determined that it was indeed Cosmo Canyon.

_'Both on Junon and Cosmo Canyon? Who could have...?'_ Reeve place his elbows on the table as his hands grasped each other, contemplating and as if looking far beyond what the walls of his command room. He then turned his head to look on the large green monitor. It now shows a map, a much bigger map compared to what it was six months ago; a big portion of it was darkened and has no markings at all as to identify it. "Could that be caused by abominations from the other world?"

0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, two beings were already flying across the vast ocean that was separating the western and eastern continents of the Planet. "Sephiroth... we can finally shut him down permanently. Not even a speck of his negative lifestream will remain once we dispose him. Be prepared, Altima."

The black haired lass giggled and nodded to her brother. "Hai! Onii-sama!"

Bahamut flew faster towards Junon, as Reia keeps up with them.

0-0-0-0-0

The search and rescue teams were shocked on what they saw on what was left of Cosmo Canyon, a massive crater and no signs of life whatsoever. As they search on the rubble, they finally saw one soul lying unconscious to the ground ~ Nanaki. "Quickly! Bring him back to HQ.!" A medic yelled after administering first aid to the fallen warrior. Thus, Nanaki was flown to the WRO HQ.

0-0-0-0-0

Yuffie helps several people in Junon flee to safety, as do Cissnei and Katana, though Yuffie does not know that they're there.

Cid helped Yuffie on evacuating the survivors from the Junon siege. "So I assume we will be taking them all to WRO?" He asked Yuffie.

Yuffie nods "It's either sending them there or sending them directly to another town."

Cid Highwind winced as he still assists Yuffie on the evacuation. "Heh! If Sephiroth is back then there's no goddamn place in this planet that is safe."

0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, a separate WRO airship landed on Edge. The WRO operatives' purpose was Tifa.

"Oh! What brings you here? Did something happen to Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"Cloud Strife is still fighting Sephiroth as we speak; he seemed to be holding his ground against him. What you need to put your concern into is Nanaki." The WRO operative said.

Tifa's eyes widened. "What happened to him?"

"It is best that you come with us, the proud warrior was mentioning all of your names earlier as he sleeps, a bit on a troubled tone."

"Okay... let me close my bar first."

With that, Tifa flew towards WRO's HQ to go meet Nanaki. Unknowing of what exactly happened to him.

Drowsy still, Nanaki stirred, and slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by a white light. Looking around him, he was in what seemed like a ward. Suddenly, he noticed a figure in black.

Looking at the figure, he realized that it was a friendly one. It was that of Tifa Lockhart, an old friend. "...Tifa? What happened...?" Dazed and confused, he couldn't move much, and felt exhausted. "All I remember... was the canyon..."

"Don't move Nanaki. I know... Cosmo Canyon... I saw WRO's aerial shot of the canyon...It is so cruel... Was it Sephiroth? He came back again and just wrecked Junon. Cloud is fighting him now..."

She laid her palm on Nanaki's crimson fur above his head and gently brushed it. "We'll get to the bottom of this. Reeve is already busy sending WRO operatives and gathering intelligence."

Nanaki purrs as Tifa strokes his mane. As he listens to her, he interrupts her quickly. "What? He's returned? But how?" He then speaks again. "No, it wasn't Sephiroth... it was a couple of twins. They were young, and very powerful. It's not wise to underestimate them." Trying to get up, he failed, and continued to lie there. "They were looking for the Huge Materia, but their efforts were in vain. The distribution of the Materia was a good idea..."

Tifa was shocked on what Nanaki uttered. Another enemy as sinister and cold blooded as Sephiroth was at toll. She thought of it to be Kadaj and his cohorts. But Sephiroth was already present. There is no need for them. "Who... who could they be?"

Then a stuffed cat jumped on top of Nanaki's bed. "I believe these are the twins you're referring to Nanaki." The stuffed cat pushed a remote and the LCD screen by the wall showed a live footage of the ongoing fight at Junon with Sephiroth dealing with the lad and Cloud on the lass. "It is safe to assume that those children do not associate themselves to any of the conflicting sides. I do not know if that is something to look forward to though."

Nanaki looked at the screen, and watched the carnage unfold. "It's the twins! And Sephiroth! Cloud must be careful! They are dangerous beings!" _'Father... grandfather... look over Cloud. The canyon has been lost - don't let us lose this planet's lone soldier too.'_

0-0-0-0-0

"I do not wish for anything that you offer Sephiroth!" Cloud raised his blade to parry the quick slashes but the extreme force and ferociousness of the slashes went pass Cloud's guard. He was nicked several times by the Masamune and the final slash sent him against the crumbling wall of a cut building.

Wincing out the pain, He rushed back to Sephiroth who was chasing him to meet blades mid air, drawing the hollow blade to dual wield while traversing. Thus, a spectacular air clash was seen in the air as the shockwaves from Sephiroth's blades tear concrete walls and thick steel anew with Cloud blocking each of it.

And another blade lock happened mid air. "Stay where you belong! Deep in my memory!" Sephiroth was a bit irritated by Cloud's words and pushed him back to the ground releasing the blade lock. Cloud rebounded and launched himself back to the air to attack Sephiroth with Braver.

Then... a flash of light.

Cloud hit something solid mid air. He was sure of it for he felt the tingling sensation through out his body. However, to his surprise as he looked on what he hit. A pitched-black sword with a swallowing gleam blocked his powerful strike. "Hello there, Mr. Cloud." The lass in white overalls smirked.

On the Sephiroth's side, holy orbs surrounded him and simultaneously exploded. "You are already judged by Gaia unworthy of even a fragment of existence, Sephiroth!" A lad in black overalls on top of the soaring Bahamut uttered.

"Who are y~Nnnrargh!" Cloud was slammed back to the ground with one mighty swing of Reia's Nefarius Blade ~ Tyrhung.

Raiu drew out his twin Soul Sword ~ Kusanagi and sky dived from Bahamut towards Sephiroth who was still engulfed with the holy explosion.

Sephiroth was matching Cloud blow for blow, until the fight was interrupted. "Hm? Looks like the script has changed..." He is then bombarded by a barrage of Holy. As the smoke clears around him, he is attacked by the male. However, he could be seen holding his blade in front of him defensively. He stopped the attack, and he wasn't smiling. "Hmph. Birds of a feather, I see."

He looked on at the twins, but soon cracked a smile. "You've dealt with my plaything. That won't bode well now, will it, Mother?" With one swipe of his blade, he sent the man flying into the air. He flapped his wing and began to levitate, holding his hands out as if he had some divine right. "Go." In a flash, he was in front of the man, and slashed upwards while charging. His blade was angled, and therefore sliced towards the man's torso.

Raiu was specially crafted by the Lifestream for speed. And that is what he is about to prove this very instant. As Masamune makes its way to Raiu in a flash of light, the lad just grinned as the blade went pass through him. At a glance, one can see it as a clean hit that can cut a person into two. However, Sephiroth's blade only hit Raiu's afterimage.

Raiu was already about 10 meters away from Sephiroth. "I am without any reservation to the likes of you! We shall cleanse the Lifestream of its stain that is you and the wretched one whom you so called as 'mother'! And by erasing your very existence will be the first part of that contrivance! Now die and be silent!"

Thus, in a flash of light, Raiu charged back to Sephiroth and engaged him on impressive high speed sword fight. Sephiroth was able to hold out his ground for awhile but Raiu was slowly picking up the pace. Against the man with unequal strength, Raiu can not willfully afford to block or parry his attacks, he skillfully evade each slash and retaliates with flurries of slashes that Sephiroth was able to block until they finally reached the peak of their encounter.

As if mocking Sephiroth, Raiu mimicked his words. "Dodge this!" Wolf Fang In one fluid stroke that seemed like a flash of light, Raiu scissor cuts his twin sword Kusanagi and went past through Sephiroth. Only an afterimage of 8 blades, four simultaneously coming from the left and four from the right, seemingly gnawing Sephiroth was seen.

Meanwhile, Cloud's clash with the lass was already reaching its peak as well.

"Wow! You're so strong Mister!" Reia grinned deviously as her front flips midair and attacked Cloud with Tyrhung Breaker, sending massive amounts of crimson black energy towards the ground where Cloud stood.

Cloud narrowly evaded the deadly swing as he side stepped but the succeeding blast pushed him against the wall again. "Who are you people? What do you want!" Cloud said to Reia as he picked himself out. He unloaded a Firaga to Reia simultaneously sending three fire balls to the lass.

"What do I want? A playmate! Would you be the one to entertain me for eternity, Mister?" Reia just swiped away the fire balls with her black great sword. "Oh! Brother and I want the Huge Materias as well. 'Mama' wished for it. Waaa!"

But it was on that swipe that Cloud was able to connect his next move, Climhazzard, which pushed Reia backward as he used the Firaga only as a diversion. "Not a chance!" He slashed his equally massive sword upward that send Reia to the air and follows through with an Omnislash Version 5.

Cloud was about to blitz his way around Reia when the lass surrounded herself with torrents of tremendous fire that burned Cloud instead. "I'm not so sure about that." She giggled as she backhands Cloud back to the ground. "Play a bit nicer with me, Mister! That one earlier hurt a bit." He flashed another devious grin on her face.

Cloud thrust his sword to the ground to stand. "Well... this is not the game I am inclined to loose... kid." Emerald energy gushed out from Cloud as he enters his EX Mode, sliding all the blade attachments to the main blade of First Tsurugi.

Reia went ecstatic. "Oh! Oh! Was that lifestream energy that came out from you, Mister?" And then her face turned menacing. "Or was it you filthy humans called as... Mako...? The energy you sapped from my poor 'Mama'." Thus, she dives down to Cloud thrusting her Tyrhung forward engulfing herself with black crimson flames.

Sephiroth leaned forwards, as if he was weak around the abdomen. He then began to fall to the earth, looking like he was unconscious. "If only..." Before he hits the ground, his body flashes, and he lands on both feet perfectly. "...if only you knew. But you're all blind. Blind to your own sins." He then began to hover slightly. "A world which has been corrupted by greed, evil... yet you cling to your beliefs like flies cling to a rotting corpse."

He then begins to hover backwards, as a he then holds his blade in front of him with both hands. "If only you knew... how your lives are all forfeit!" A light begins to shine from his hands. Small particles of energy then form around everyone in Sephiroth's vicinity, including Cloud and the twins. "I'll take you down... into the fires of destruction AND creation." The particles grow, and they engulf the people closest to Sephiroth. Their vitality is dropped to only 1%, putting them on the verge of death.

Nothing can ever defend them from Sephiroth's Heartless Angel. Not Raiu's speed, nor Reia's toughness.

"I-impossible!" Raiu stood as he cured himself with White Wind.

Reia, who was enveloped by crimson black flames earlier, just fall flat to the ground.

"Altima!" Raiu yelled as he saw his unconscious sister. He went complacent, he thought. If he could have continued his barrage of attacks to Sephiroth, he could not have casted such devastating spell. He gritted his teeth hard that a bit of blood gushed out from his gums. In a blink of an eye, he was already beside her sister, tending her wounds. "Altima... please wake... please…"

Meanwhile, Cloud was again on his knees, both his hand was just hanging on the hilt of his great sword that was fixed on the ground. "I'll..."

As Sephiroth prepares his final swing to finish off his adversaries, multiple projectiles flanked him in a stellar array of immense explosions.

"Don't mess with us you motherfucker!" Cid was seen descending from the sky after unleashing his EX Burst ~ Highwind.

"Just go and hide under your mama's panties!" On Cid's background were multiple WRO airships, already on a lock on with Sephiroth's location.

Sephiroth looked up as he saw a whole fleet of airships approaching. Spotlights shone on him, and he saw Cid attacking with projectiles. "Well now, it's gotten lively all of a sudden." He then swipes his sword downwards, as if he was going to attack no longer. He then closed his eyes and smiled warmly. _'My existence... there is reason for this change. I can sense it.'_ He then chuckled lightly. _'...it's just like you'd always say.'_

He then flapped his lone wing, and began floating in midair. "Even if the morrow is barren of promises..." He then looks up, and concentrates on the oncoming onslaught. "...nothing shall forestall my return." His wing then wrapped around him, covering him whole. In a moment, the feathers all broke up and scattered in the wind. He was gone.

"And don't you ever come back here you son of a bitch!" Cid yelled after Sephiroth vanished. "Heh! Piece of trash."

"C-Cid..." Cloud muttered. "There are still... those kids..." Cloud finally gave in and let go of his grip on his sword, stumbling side ways.

"Oy! Oi! Oi! Hang in there!" Cid quickly ran to Cloud to assist him and then looked at the twins.

Reia finally opened her eyes and saw herself in her brother's arms. "Onii-chan... what... hap... pened...?"

"I'm so glad you made it... Altima..." He hugged his sister tightly and then glared back to Cid, cursing.

"We shall... meet again..."

In a burst of emerald light, seemed to be streaks of lightning, Raiu and Reia vanished into thin air. Tiny orbs of emerald light disperse in the air.

"Alright! All clear! No more hostiles." Cid comlinked to the rest of the medical team on standby. "Go check for survivors. And I need a damn fucking medic and stretcher here!"

As the medics searched on the remains of the battlefield, two faint cries were heard. "Someone's still alive here!" One of the medics yelled.

As they remove the rubble, a lad and a lass were seen with blood all over their torso and head. "Quickly, we can still save them."

Some time later, Cloud and the rest of the survivors as well as the two children were now on a chopper flying towards the WRO HQ.

Beside Cloud's stretcher on the chopper was the lass with bandages all over her head down to her chin. Only her face was exposed. She tilted her head to look to Cloud. "Hello there Mister spiky! We meet again!" The lass giggled. "I'm glad to see you much better now unlike before on Mideel."

"Reia please... stop that... can't you see that Cloud is sleeping? And just stay still. We just survived a genocide earlier." The lad on a stretcher beside the lass spoke.

The lass was just oblivious on what just happened on Junon and just frowned on her brother's remark. "Onii-chan... you're such... a kill joy..."

"Alright... we'll be needing your names and origins before we put you two to sleep." One of the attending physician said.

"Raiu... and Reia Midori... of Wutai... currently residing at... Mideel." And then Raiu felt asleep as the physician injected him some tranquilizers.

"Sleep tight little ones... don't move around too much." The physician uttered. "We'll arrive at the WRO HQ shortly."

* * *

**Neil:** Sephiroth, Nanaki,

**Me:** Cissnei, Katana, Yuffie,

**Reikakou:** Everyone else...he seems to do that a lot.


	26. Chapter 25: A Brief Respite

**CoWR - Introduction**

_Chapter 25: A Brief Respite_

_**DISCLAIMER: I'll never tell you who owns everyone! Never! *shot* OKAY! They're owned by SE or friends!**_

* * *

In the Spira region, Bevelle is in a state of absolute chaos as buildings have toppled and what was once a metropolitan paradise had now become ground zero. Rikku runs to the top deck to look down at the city as the Fahrenheit flies overhead. "Okay... that's... pretty bad."

Tidus wakes up. Careful not to wake Yuna, he gets up slowly and quietly then goes to get dressed.

Tidus and Yuna do menial things waking up while Rikku's involved with the actual overall plot. Namely observing what's left of Bevelle from atop the airship, which begins its landing.

"She's pretty down...I don't think there's much we can do here." Tidus goes to find and cheer up Yuna.

"Anything I can do for her?" Rikku insistently follows.

"Yeah, sure! Lessee...what could we both do to cheer up Yuna..." Tidus thinks, as does his RPer.

0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile on the Floating Continent, Sun and Sara have made their way across the mountain path to reach the town of Canaan.

"Canaan is famous for being the home of Cid Haze, the engineering genius. If anyone can help you with an airship, it is him."

"Good, because we're going to need one for where we are going."

Sun and Sara finally find the house of the engineer genius Cid.

"... Princess Sara? Child, what're you doing so far from Sasune?"

"... Sasune came under attack, Master Haze." Sun replys.

"Sasune under attack? Who by?"

"... I have no idea. A creature who looked like a woman, but monstrous in true form."

"... The Cloud of Darkness has returned."

Sara nods "Indeed Cid."

"Wait, you knew what that was?"

"An incarnation of the Void itself... it seeks to return all that exists to nothingness." ...If you can't tell, this was script style before and this is Sara talking.

"... When did it appear before?"

"A group o' Orphans from this very continent banded together to defeat it. I... we thought they succeeded."

"Ingus, who you met, was one of them."

"... I see."

"Now then, you said you needed a Ship?"

The two are introduced to the airship of Cid Haze.

"This here's the Nautilus! This baby used to be the airship of the Warriors of Light, until they needed the Invincible... Still, this baby'll get you wherever you need to go!"

"You've been most gracious Master Cid..."

"Yer father's been good to me, and anythin' I can do fer one of the Light Warriors only needs to be asked."

"Alright... Let's go Sara."

The two move to board the vessel.

"You never said where you intended to go..."

Sun turns back to the Princess. "The safest place I can think of. The world below."

Sun lies back in the cabin of the Nautilus, as it navigates its way to the world below.

'_The Cloud of Darkness... a being that is called into existence to return everything to the void. So what was it doing back there, when the Warriors of Light supposedly defeated it?_

... I think this might be part of something bigger.'

0-0-0-0-0

Rose steps from the shadows to greet Ultimecia who had returned loyal knight and all.

"How fares Esthar?"

Ultimecia just looks at Rose "It still holds strong, but that shall khange soon. I did get the information though."

"Hm..."

Rose folds her arms and looks at Seifer, then at Ultimecia.

"Good. I managed to capture the esper girl. She surrounded herself with potential weaknesses, so it was rather easy. Bevelle is also no more..."

0-0-0-0-0

Fang approached Firion "Alright I got a question or two. What was that the guy stole? And who was he? Ya seemed to know him."

Firion looks through the castle, Fang following behind. He didn't tell her to leave. She was offering help, and he could use it. She somewhat reminded him of Leila... "That was the Emperor of Palamecia, Mateus. He tried to take over this world after he had taken over Heaven and Hell. Me and my comrades had defeated him, and thought him dead. We were wrong. We must find the Princess and Gordon. They'll know what he came for."

Fang pounds her fist in her open palm "Well let's go then!"

Firion nods to Fang. "The throne room is nearby. Gordon and Hilda should be there."

He leads Fang to the Throne room. Inside were Gordon and Hilda, unharmed. The wall to the right was open. Only one thing was certain. The Emperor was after the sealed magic, Ultima. He had found it before, but he had not read the tome. Maria had been the one to learn the secrets of the ancient magic. Regardless, he knew of its destructive power, but for now, he had to focus on Hilda and Gordon.

"Are you two alright?"

Gordon nods. "Yes, we are. We were surprised. He did not attack or kill us. Why?"

Fang tightens her fist and grins, "Well why don't we get it back then? I'm all for a bit of despot deposing."

Firion looks to Fang and nods. But a problem arises. "There's only one problem. How will we find Mateus? Palamecia disappeared along with Pandemonium when we defeated him."

Fang folds her arms "Well... Hmm, I could call in a favor from the Cavalry. Maybe they'd help. 'Cept we got separated a while back. What a problem, eh?"

Firion seems to be confused when she mentions the Calvary. He had never heard of them. Where they a newly formed organization? "The Calvary? Is that a military corps?"

Fang shrugs "They're not new, I guess. I traveled with them for a bit and we got split up and I wound up here."

Firion thinks for a second. If they could find this "Calvary", He may be able to get some assistance against Mateus. The battle earlier also proved that Mateus is not alone, as well.

"You should both find the Calvary. The Battle earlier, Mateus wasn't the only one leading it. He had people helping him, but I don't think they were under him. We may need the assistance." Gordon says.

"I was just thinking the same. Would you like any help searching for them?" Firion asks.

Fang nods "Sure." She scratches her head "No clue where to start though."

0-0-0-0-0

While, Zidane continues to look for Vivi, the little mage wakes up, looking around. "My head hurts..."

Zidane runs over to Vivi "Hey V, you okay?"

"I've got a bit of a headache...but I'm ok. What happened while I was out?"

"They just fought and left...but why did they..." his eyes suddenly grow wide in realization "Garnet!" he yells as he begins running to the castle.

Vivi hurries after Zidane, but trips and falls flat on his face. He pulls himself back up onto his feet and continues running, his stubby legs going as fast as they can. '_I hope she's ok!'_

0-0-0-0-0

Elsewhere, Jecht makes sure to keep an eye on Terra. "I don't get what's supposed to be so special about ya anyway."

Terra mindlessly stands, waiting for her orders.

Jecht sighs, arms folded. "Such a damn bore." He thinks of his own son, who must be out there in the world, seeing as he himself lives. "Wonder how the runt's doin'..."

0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile Mateus stands on a balcony, looking out over the Edge of Madness. The throne which Chaos normally occupies is empty.

"So, where is the conductor for this evening?" Kuja floats over to Mateus, who gives his usual smirk before replying.

"Ultimately, he stands before you."

"You know who I mean."

"... Did you think while we struck the first blow, he would remain idle?"

Maria continues to wander the Fortress of Bedlam, and stops at the door to the balcony where Mateus and Kuja are talking, hearing the end of their talk '_Just keep walking, you're hired help and when you get your 'pay' you're out of here so you don't need to listen to all the inner workings...then again...' _"Hey guys, what are ya talking about?" she says walking onto the balcony.

Kuja turns to look at the interloper. "Nothing that you need concern yourself with _hireling_!"

"You overestimate your own importance Kuja. The center stage is not for you this time."

"Tch. Watch me." Kuja floats up and leaves the area.

"Narcissistic fool... still, all tools have their uses." He holds up the mask that he took from Fynn. "Unlike that fool, I learn from my defeats. This time, I will be prepared. Cosmos will soon call her warriors to her, and this war shall truly begin."

'_And by the end... I intend to be the only one left standing.'_

Maria just ignores Kuja, not that she got what Mateus was saying, due to all that cycle stuff she lacks knowledge of, so she asks a simple question that is probably connected with what he was talking about "So uh...what does the mask do?"

Thasha unceremoniously walks into the room with Maria and the Emperor. "No, no, don't mind me. I'm here for laughs, entertain me you gangly girl and fabulous ruler." Poke follows Thasha in, observing the goings on.

Maria is getting a little impatient that Mateus wasn't answering her.

Mateus finally finishes his inner monologue outlining his entire plans and ambitions for the entire conflict. ... Yes, that is what he was doing. "This seemingly simple device is the key to one of the most powerful magics in the world... one I should have made mine the first time. This time, I shall not make such a mistake. Underestimating my opponents lead to my defeat last time. It shall not happen a second time."

Maria blinks "So if it's the key...why aren't you getting the spell right now?"

Mateus laughs for a moment. "If it were that easy, I would possess it already. This particular spell has multiple layers of protection."

He holds the mask up to the light, as it glows lightly. "This mask must be taken to Mysidia, homeland of the mages. There, it must be placed on the statue within the depths of the chamber within."

He begins to pace back and forth. "With that completed, the second mask can be reclaimed, and the doppelganger restrained, and finally, the Crystal Rod reclaimed."

Maria mentally facepalms at herself, mostly because it should have been pretty damn obvious that it wouldn't have been as easy as getting some silly mask "And you aren't going to Mysidia yet because...?"

Thasha, having thankfully been ignored by Maria and Maetus, finally says, "Hm. Leave rhyming to the Edema Ruh or actors, dreaded as they are o' fabulous ruler." She folds her arms.

Mateus turns to Thasha, who just happened to pop up at the right time/wrong time depending on your interpretation. "If you're looking for something to do, then I have some suggestions."

Thasha was there, she was ignored as per her own request. She shrugs and says "Why not?"

Mateus turns to the green haired woman, and uses his magic to generate a map of the world. He highlights a smaller area. "This is the Tropical Isle. Contained within is the Black Mask, the counterpart to the mask I currently hold. The monsters within will not be a challenge to you. If you can convince one of the others to accompany you, then fine. If not, there will be no detriment to your chances of success."

Igso chooses that moment to walk in. "May I be of service in your quest, Lady Thasha?"

Thasha shrugs "Suuure." She looks at Maria "Hey, youngling, wanna do the mission with me?" Thasha looks at the newcomer from whenever "'Lady'? I like that." She shrugs "Might as well make it a party."

Maria grumbles something along the lines of 'I'm not that young', but either way, she agrees to go with Thrasha and Igso.

Thasha looks at Maria and Igso. "Younger by 20 years, child. Anywho. I'm the leader of this ragtag force? Greeeeeat."

Igso laughs his weird laugh. "So, what is the name of this place we venture to, then?" '_I hope it's flammable!'_

Thasha shrugs "Does it matter? We know where it is, enough said."

Poke hugs Thasha's legs "That man's stupid looking..." '_And a threat. I need to research him...'_

Igso glares at Poke. "Watch what you say, or you'll get burned!"

He turns back to Thasha. "I like to know the former name of places I go to. It's a...hobby of mine." He does that weird laugh again. '_Hee hee, former name.'_

Poke eeps and hides her face in Thasha's duster, secretly glaring at Igso.

Thasha draws her gun in a swift motion and points it at Igso. "People who threaten me die quickly." Her eyes harden. "People who threaten her die far too slowly." She replaces her gun in the holster. "And if you are so damn interested, look at the damn map."

Igso waves a hand in Thasha's direction. "My, my, what a _fiery_ temperament!" He looks at the map. "A tropical island?" He grins, and laughs that weird laugh again.

Thasha frowns and balls her fist. She draws it back and punches Igso in his chin "Would you quit the puns and stupid laughter?" '_Bastard has a hard skull, ouch.'_

Her fist goes through Igso's chin, burning her hand. Igso simply laughs. Again. Then, with a crooked grin, he asks, "When do we depart, sweet Lady Thasha?"

Poke glares at him. '_Arrogant, cocky, dick... probably screwed someone over on Cosmos' side, thus easy to manipulate, trap, and kill.'_

Thasha looks at her hand "Whenever I feel like it. What the hell's your name anyways?"

"Igso Vaenis, at your service." He bows mockingly. "But I prefer to be called 'Iggy'." He starts to laugh that weird laugh again, but cuts it off halfway through. "Ahem. How do you plan to get to this place?"

Mateus facepalms at the in-fighting, or rather he would, except facepalming is too undignified for an Emperor. "If you are quite finished fighting Cosmos' war for her..."

He leaves the group at large and walks further out to the balcony. "As often done as it is... I truly am surrounded by idiots."

Kam'lanaut walks up to Mateus. "Why does it seem like you and I are the only sane ones here Palamecia?"

"You would be surprised. Yet even fools have their uses..." '_Consider yourself almighty at your own behest... there is only one to equal me in this... organization.'_ Speaking of which, he leaves to go find that _one_ and plot.

...Yeah..."plot". That's what they're calling it these days.

"Scratch that, just me." The Zilart said as he watched Mateus walk off.

Thasha leads Maria and Igso to her personalized mini-airship: The Interval.

Where the... "book" Interval was sleek black and stealthy, this one was not. Nay, it was light blue and... obvious to all.

Thasha proudly points at it. "Tremble at its colors and power!"

Igso looks at it. '_Could use more red. Much, much, more red.'_

Maria facepalms at Thasha, but instead of insulting her intelligence like a certain other person, she just says "Can we just go now?"

Thasha feels her intelligence mocked as well as her choice of colors. "Right, let's just get this fuckin' show moving." She enters the cockpit and warms up the engines.

Igso gets into the Interval. As does Maria.

0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, in one of the many Sanctum airships floating around Cocoon, a woman who may be nicknamed 'Sandwich' in the near future sips some green tea. What does this have to do with the story? Absolutely nothing, I'm just lengthening my posts.

0-0-0-0-0

In a battlefield not of this earth, it seems a battle is taking place in the sky of this dimension.

Raging storm clouds clash against a blazing inferno in the sky, their wrath reverberating throughout the area.

_**... Such is the inevitable destination of our eternal battle. To think otherwise is folly.**_

_You're wrong. You have become as much a prisoner of this cycle as he has. Have you truly given up all hope?_

_**Hope? HOPE? You dare to speak of hope? ETERNALLY we have fought! And in the end, that is all that matters. The pawns, the result, you and I... ALL are immaterial as long as this cycle continues. And in the end... I can find no greater meaning than that.**_

_We are all prisoners of fate... as long as we believe that we are so._

_**... Words. Always words. Yet you too are trapped.**_

_You are wrong... because I will find a way to be free_

From the clash, a single orb of light descends from the sky and vanishes from the dimension, returning to the main world.

_**...Cosmos.**_

A red light follows where the golden light fell from the sky, and all is peaceful once more.

0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, the golden light alights in a plain of white, shallow water. Bolts of green light dance across the plain, and several pillars and sculptures of unknown purpose and origin line the area. In the center of this plain is a single white seat, a throne for a divine being.

The golden light descends on the throne and emits a flash of light, and when it rescinds, a woman stands in it's place.

"... It may be time now."

* * *

**WhiteLycan:** Rikku, Rose, Jecht, Terra,

**Link:** Yuna, Tidus, Vivi,

**Sun Tzu:** Sun, Sara, Cid III, Mateus, Kuja, Cosmos, Chaos,

**Me:** Ultimecia, Zidane, "Sandwich",

**Goblim:** Fang, Thasha, Poke,

**NinjablazerZero:** Firion, Gordon,

**Jonah:** Igso,

**Spitz:** Kam'lanaut


	27. Chapter 26: The War Begins

**CoWR - Introduction**

_Chapter 26: The War Begins_

_**DISCLAIMER: FINALLY! THE END OF THE INTRO! ...But I still don't own it's characters.**_

* * *

Apologies in advance for any errors and how it jumps around from one conversation to another.

In the throne of Order's Sanctuary, the Goddess Cosmos rises from her riposte after her battle with Chaos. "...No sense in delaying the inevitable." She raises her eyes to the heavens, and closes them, focusing on her chosen warriors.

_It is time._

On the Nautilus, Sun was lying back on the bed thinking over the past few hours, before closing his eyes and finding himself in a strange world of light. "...Guess this was the only logical way that this day coulda ended..."

As he watches, figures begin to appear in the air around him.

"...Just one fun new location after another." Lightning remarks.

A red head with pigtails runs up to the rose haired soldier. "Huh? Light?"

"...Hey."

Balthier give a small chuckle. "Well I have to say, I was almost certain I burnt the only alcohol I had today..."

Ashe looks around at the scenery and the rapidly appearing warriors "...This is..."

Sun walks over to the appearing group. "Anyone with any idea as to where we are?"

Spontaneously, everyone draws their weapons and point them at both him and each other. Except Vanille.

Sun raises an eyebrow "...I see you've met me before then."

Everyone takes that moment to drop their weapons, some because they recognize some of the people who have magically appeared in this dimension.

Caro, Mog, and Setzer all appear.

"MY SHIP!" Setzer wailed.

"Uh... where the hell are we?" Caro said, looking around.

"Wherever it is, it could be a little bit darker, kupo!" Mog said as he covered his eyes.

Lycan glances about quickly.

Sadira looks at the shallow water they all stand on. "Huh... strange..."

Rikku falls onto her butt. "Wow. This isn't Bevelle..."

"Or the cafe." River adds in.

A man in armor remains silent as he gazes about the expanse, not entirely sure what to make of it.

Terra's eyes open to see the sanctuary before her. "Last thing I knew I was... what WAS I doing?"

"They enemy? Unlucky that they'd capture me." Sethius is a finger twitch away from unleashing a spell on whatever ticks him off first.

Hope looks around, obviously confused "Vanille? How...? Who are you guys?"

Yuffie just puts her hands on her hips "Not the most confusing thing that's happened to me, but still!"

Gau crouches behind Setzer and growls a bit, afraid of all the people there.

Zidane is noticeably upset with the change in scenery, mostly because every second he wastes is a second Garnet could be dying with no one to help her.

Katana's startled by the change, and has his hand on the hilt of the blade, while Cissnei is just...confused.

Lina frowns and folds her arms "Well FECK! W'ere the flyin' hell are we?"

Luso jumps in the water "Not even deep enough to swim..."

Agrias looks about "Sort of... peaceful."

Darius scoffs "Peace is boring."

Fang folds her arms "So much for what I felt like doing today."

"What just happened?" Ninja looks around the area confused.

"I know as much as you two." Natsu walks towards Lina and Ninja, as confused as Ninja.

Meanwhile, a man appears as well. He looks around to find out where it he was. His name, Ryuzaki. "This place..." He surveys the area. "I have not read of this place in any text at all. Is this a dream?"

Firion also appears in this plane. "What just happened? How did I get here? Is this one of Mateus' tricks?"

A Moomba riding a Chocobo run across the plains of shallow water. The two were very scared, and as soon as they saw all the people, they became terrified.

The Chocobo jumps up and down in freight, yelling wails of Kweh.

The Moomba to hang onto the Chocobo. He could fall into the water and get his fur wet. No one likes the smell of wet fur.

Link looks around, confused. 'What...just HAPPENED?"

Yuan and Tidus stand next to Rikku, as confused as she is.

Vivi is equally as distressed as Zidane.

Rei was waiting for Jean's reply. He took another bite on his donut only to munch thin air as he does. "What the!"

The chair he was sitting vanished as well making him loose his balance and stumble butt first to the watery adobe. "Oh great... I sure did not wish for an emergency to happen... I might have wished for something worse."

He looked around and stood right next to Jean. "Don't tell me this is virtual reality as well... because I am sure that we were just in the café earlier."

Cid was sure that he was holding the large wooden steering wheel of his Shera a few seconds ago. Now he was utterly shocked on the sudden change of scenery. "Would you look at that? Whose crazy idea is this anyway?" He asked to the group of unknown faces.

Two children were also drawn in on the same plain. "Onii-chan... is that... mama?" The lass asked to the lad beside her as she saw Cosmos.

The lad did not bother to reply, as he was also equally perplexed on what just happened to them.

Nanaki continued to watch the fight unfold until the cavalry rolled in. That was when Sephiroth disappeared. "He's gone! Blast..." As the situation was taken under control, Nanaki was at ease, somewhat. '_What a day... but this is no coincidence. Evil is afoot.'_

His eyes then began to droop, and he felt drowsy. "I... I think I need to rest..." Tifa and Cait Sith nodded and left the room, letting the beast rest. However, after an extensive period of time, he woke in a vast chamber of pure Light. There were other souls there too. Nanaki stirred and looked around.

"W-what? Where am I? What is this trickery?" He was cautious of the others, and began to move slowly to where the masses were gathering.

Inside Balamb Garden, Squall was sitting in his chair, looking out to the night sky. The lights were off, and he looked as if he was pondering. '_So many changes... not quite what I was expecting.'_ He was weary after such an eventful period of time, and began to grow tired. "..."

_'Maybe things... can only get better...'_ And with that, he slumped back into his chair and nodded off. A little while later, he woke to find himself in a place where pure Light freely flowed. Squall, on the floor, looked around him as he slowly woke. _'...where the hell am I? Did I die, or something...?'_ He slowly made it to his feet, and noticed many others in the same place too. "There's others... but I'm better off finding answers by myself." And with the same confidence and attitude he always exuded, he began to walk towards the masses.

In the vast sanctuary, two youths were lying unconscious, surrounded by the Light that was flowing around the massive space. They were two unlikely partners, who met in a single, fateful encounter. The younger one, a male noble who carried two ornately decorated swords, was lying alongside a very reserved woman, who was three years his senior. Unable to see her face, she carried a dagger in her hand, and three swords were mounted onto her back. The younger man was a born leader, with a very charismatic personality. He was known as Alexander Igetis ton Andron. The older woman was a silent but intelligent surveyor with a special gift of prophesizing the future. She was known simply but appropriately as Claire Voyant.

Alexander opened his eyes, and looked around him. He was startled to see the landscape he saw, but soon saw his companion wake. "W-where are we?" He clutched his head and closed his eyes. '_I don't remember where I was... or anything that happened before...'_ He then shook Claire awake, hoping to see her stir. "Claire! Wake up! Something has happened!"

Claire slowly moved, and saw Alexander shaking her. She looked around and attempted to assess the situation... but to no avail. "My mind is blind to the past... but this place..." _'A stranger in a strange land once more...'_ She then rose to her feet, checking her weapons.

Alexander interrupted her in his anxiety. "Well, we're definitely not in Gaspard anymore..." He was then helped up by Claire, and they looked around again, still in disbelief. "Argh! If I actually remembered what was happening prior, then maybe we could make something of all this!"

Without looking at him, Claire spoke. "Patience is a virtue, my young friend."

Alexander exclaimed, "But of course." The two then noticed some people in the distance. It seemed that Alexander and Claire were on the edge of the sanctuary. "Hm. There are others here too... perhaps we should seek their counsel."

As he was about to walk ahead, her hand stopped him. "Even when danger may not appear threatening, it would be wise to avoid it."

Alexander retaliated. "Ah, but those lost in a Roman wilderness would do well to seek aid at the first opportunity, correct?" They both chuckled, and the two set off together towards the masses.

Before anyone's questions are answered, a brief flash of light emanates from Cosmos, to grab everyone's attention.

"I am Cosmos, Goddess of Harmony. For millennia, I have fought the God of Discord, Chaos in a battle to determine the state of existence; whether it moves towards the forces of light and balance, or falls into the hands of darkness and anarchy."

"A battle between good and evil?" Sun asks.

"Yes. For millennia, the balance has remained within control - neither darkness of light triumphing over the other. However... that age has passed."

She pauses for a moment, to let the information sink in. "Chaos has uncovered a vast, untapped force, which he has unleashed against you. The attacks on most of your cities have been a result of Chaos testing his power. A declaration of war against all that is good. He seeks only the absolute destruction of everything that you hold dear..."

"...Is that the reason that defeated enemies have come back to life?" Sun once again interjects.

Cosmos nods. "If you wish to fight back against what Chaos has brought against you... then you will have to band together."

Sun takes a look around at the assembled group. "...Feeling more confident already."

Lightning scoffs "...You're quite the pillar of confidence yourself."

Link nods, grinning. '_This is gonna be interesting...wonder if there's a reward...'_

Tidus looks at Yuna. "Guess we gotta help save the world again, eh Yuna?"

"Yes, it looks like it. But on a much grander scale...as it's more then one world now. We have a lot of help though."

Vivi looks up at Cosmos. "So th-that's why Garland and k-Kuja came back..."

Sethius looks at all of the people gathered, wearing an expression of "I'm not impressed. This lot? I wonder how many are capable of lifting a sword."

_'Esthar knows this already. Still... I suppose we should get help from the others... looks like this is bigger than Esthar and Garden after all...'_ River thinks.

Terra just seems hopelessly lost about everything.

"So... this Chaos bunch... I suppose a lot of us know them?" Sadira quickly asks the goddess.

Cosmos nods. "Garland, Mateus, The Cloud of Darkness, Golbez, Exdeath, Kefka, Sephiroth, Ultimecia, Kuja, Jecht and Gabranth... these and others are all in the service of Chaos..."

Cecil listens to Cosmos. "So, this is why Cagnazzo is back...wait, did she just say...?"

Rosa looks at Cecil. "Hmm?"

Cecil shakes his head. "Did she say...Golbez?"

Rosa's eyes widen. "Golbez? But, the Lunarian's moon has long left Earth, has it not? And he found the light within him, right? He helped us to defeat Zemus and Zeromus! Why would he be on Chaos' side?"

Cecil shakes his head. "I...Why...?" _Brother..._

Lightning turns to the Black Mage who disparages her swordskills. "...You can say that with those noodle arms?"

Sun on the other hand, is trying his damnedest to figure out exactly how he got into this situation, and looking around, sees at least one other person that is as confused as he is.

Figuring he has nothing better to do until the Goddess' Q&A session is over...

Sun walks over to Terra. "You look almost as confused as I am right now... So, where are you from?"

Terra blinks at this stranger, and looks skyward. "...It's sort of... fuzzy." She strokes her forehead, aggravated over her memory. "...I remember Mobliz..."

She blinks rapidly. "The orphanage! That woman! Then... where am I?" Terra struggles to keep her balance, mind wracked with worry over her predicament. "...I think I'm..." Her head pounds.

Elsewhere, Jecht takes notice of Terra's internal struggle, as her physical body collapsed to its knees and is fighting against the orders of the slave crown.

He kneels down, looking Terra over. "Hey. Knock it off. That's annoying." Jecht stands up and folds his arms, grumbling. _'She's fightin' that fancy headpiece? Not bad for a flimsy little flower like her.'_ He looks away, and then back at her again. '_Alright. I'm gonna do it.'_

He reaches down and grabs the Slave Crown off of her head and crushes it in his hand. "Now don't go sayin' ol' uncle Jecht never did anythin' nice in his life." Jecht watches Terra's physical body fall into a slump. "...An' don't go around thankin' me either." He sighs, arms folded. "They're gonna gimme hell for this. Welp. What's done is done."

Back in order's sanctuary, Terra slowly stands back up. "...I think... I'm in the hands of the enemy."

Sethius pretends not to hear Lightning's comment, muttering something about setting her hair on fire.

Lina wasn't impressed. Or happy. "Uh war? Yuh expect uh war? There's uh sayin' among bumpkins..." She rolls her sleeves up "Et's uh sordid 'feck yuh' and such."

Agrias sighs and shrugs. "Another war? Sounds less political at least." Darius grins openly at the prospect.

Fang, out of... erm, luck, sees Vanille. "Vanille!" She stomps on over to Vanille. "Where have you been, missy? I've searched two worlds it seems."

Luso stretches. "Can't honestly expect me to fight a war, battles suuuure, war's too big"

Sun listens to her talking at first, and picks up on a key word. "Mobliz? ... That's that town north of the Veldt..."

Then suddenly, Terra starts losing it in front of him. "Hey, are you alright? What do you remember? Hey!"

Her attack is over, and she stands back up. "In the hands of the enemy? ... In the hands of the enemy."

Sun can't help it. Her predicament is too much like the fate that awaited his people after the attack on their world (Irony is one of those things we call a bitch).

"Do you remember anything else? Like where you are right now?"

Cosmos looks out over the people who are concerned about the war. "I will not force any of you to fight that do not wish to. I simply ask you to consider the consequences of standing back and doing nothing. Chaos is relentless. His minions even more so. To simply do nothing... is to watch him reduce the world to ash."

Meanwhile, Vanille couldn't be happier to see Fang again... (... Wait, this is before Vanille gives up trying to keep Fang from discovering the truth. Bugger. Right...)

Meanwhile, Vanille couldn't be happier to see Fang again, but knows in her heart that her attempts to keep Fang from discovering their Focus is in jeopardy. In the end, she decides that her happiness takes precedence right now. "Fang!"

She runs towards her and hugs her in an attempt to avoid whatever she was going to do beforehand.

Fang holds Vanille and sighs "What am I going to do with you? Well I guess at this moment figurin' that out'll wait. At least I found you, despite the circumstances." She pulls back and grins "Now what have you even been up to anyways?"

Vanille thinks before she answers Fang. "Well, I've been traveling around with other L'Cie..."

She points Lightning and Hope out from the crowd. "Guys! I'd like you to meet my friend!"

Lightning walks over and appraises Fang from a warrior's perspective. Maybe she could keep up with her. ... Not that she'd ever admit that to her face. "Lightning Farron. ... Call me Light."

Hope walks over to Fang "Nice to meet you, I'm Hope Estheim."

Fang looks over Hope and grins "You look like a kid who'll wet himself in battle." She looks over Lightning "Right then, I'm Oerba Yun Fang. Just call me Fang."

Lightning thinks her assessment of Hope is a little off, considering the determination she has witnessed in him until this point, but concedes inwardly at least that she hasn't had the same time to spend with him.

Hope just stares at Fang, tempted to zap her with a Thunder spell or something, but decides against it and doesn't say anything.

Lina folds her arms "Ah jest sayin', not all uv Chaos' forces are ruthless an' such. But..." She then mutters something about "that dragon bitch" and how she wu... was gonna kill the dragon.

Terra shakes her head. "I need some time..."

Sun nods. "Take all the time you want. I can't imagine what you must be going through right now."

Lycan puts his hand on his hip, and inquires Ashe without looking at her. "I take it you'll be fighting for her cause."

Ashe turns to the mercenary in her employ. "I will meet any threat to Dalmasca that comes. That is the least I can do for my people. And if the world is in danger, then I will raise my blade to meet that threat."

She then considers the terms of the contract she has Lycan under. "What of you? Will you leave now that we're embroiled in a conflict of this scale? I wouldn't blame you. There was a time I refused to meet my problem's head on... and Dalmasca nearly paid the price."

Lycan folds his arms. "I need to get paid. Nothing in this world is free. I doubt that changed when the worlds merged. Speaking of which..."

He turns to Cosmos. "I'd like an explanation for that."

Tidus suddenly notices Lycan. "Hey, Yuna, Rikku, it's LYCAN!" he points.

Yuna looks over to where Tidus is pointing. "Hey, it is! I wonder where he's been..."

"Let's go ask him, c'mon!"

Lycan glances over. _'These guys...'_ He turns to face them.

Rikku runs right up and pokes him firmly in the chest. "So where'd you go, Mr. Swordsman?"

Lycan looks down at the girl pushing a finger into his chest and glances at Ashe, then off into the distance. "I got... lost?"

Rikku sighs. "That figures."

"Hey can you blame me? I've never been to Luca before."

"And you make such a big deal of yourself."

_'Better this excuse than admit that some big guy thrashed me and dragged me off to a cell...'_

Tidus laughs. "Lost eh?" He looks over at Ashe. "Who's your friend?"

Yuna walks up and stands next to Rikku. "Lycan, be more careful next time! We were worried about you!"

Terra finds a spot to sit down. "Oh... okay."

Cosmos considers her answer briefly. "Previously, our fights were conducted by taking small fragments of the separate worlds you all originate from. We would turn these into our battlefield, with this plain and Chaos' throne, the Edge of Madness, as the ultimate goal for each side. However, this fight is... different. This time, instead of sampling the consciousness of each warrior... we have called you in person. As a result of this, the worlds, once separate, are now as one. This will cease at the conclusion of the Great War, regardless of the victor. However... the ultimate state of each world is down to the ultimate victor."

Sun sits down with Terra momentarily. "If you can't remember anything right now, then pressing you for more information is only going to cause you more stress than you need right now."

Sun gives her a grin. "Worst comes to worst, we'll just have to take down all the enemies we can until we find you. ... Or you could escape on your own. I dunno how strong you are.

... Hell, I don't even know your name."

"Terra. And you?"

Lycan pretends to ignore Yuna and Rikku, listening to Cosmos's words instead. "...Great. So you brought the war to us." Lycan groans. "Seems like we're just tools to the gods, doesn't it."

Yuna, at being ignored, shrugs it off and turns to Rikku and Tidus. "So, what do you two think? I know I'm helping Cosmos, I don't want anymore innocent people getting hurt."

Tidus nods. "I'm with you, Yuna."

Link, meanwhile, is wondering if there's gonna be a reward for helping, but doesn't want to voice his thoughts to Cosmos.

Meanwhile Yuffie just stands there "So wait...There's more guys running around than just Sephiroth and those twins?"

Katana just observes some moar and Cissnei is still confused, mostly on what to tell the boss about this.

Gau has stopped growling, and in fact had come out of hiding when he noticed Cosmos' presence there.

Zidane is now more upset at the prospect of war. So much so, he does not notice all of the females in Order's. A sad day indeed when he doesn't notice all the pretty ladies, though maybe it's for the best, wouldn't want him to mistake a bishie for a girl.

Darius walks over to Alexander and Claire "You two look quite lost. That's funny to me. I'm Darius by the way." He folds his arms "Dark Knight currently under the command of Agrias Oaks, your names are?"

After Cosmos' speech, Alexander and Claire both discuss the situation. Alexander is quite surprised. "A war? We've walked out of one, and landed into another!"

Claire spoke to him. "War is cruel, but at the moment, perseverance is king."

Alexander looks back to her. "I guess you're right, Claire..."

Suddenly, they are approached by a man. They listen to him, and secretly acknowledge where he is from. _'The Agrias Oaks is a name I remember well during my personal studies...'_

Alexander spoke to the man. "Well, we seem to be lost. We don't actually remember how we arrived here..."

Claire looked on at the man silently. _'I sense a warning... fate's calling.'_

Darius shrugs indifferently "This is a wet and peaceful place." He looks between the two. "So are you together or _together_? I'd like to know if I made allies of a battle duo or... a couple. That and I like to get facts about people."

Ashe turns to Lycan at his disparaging remarks. "Tools of the gods or not, the war is here anyway."

She then turns to Tidus and Yuna. "Asheilia B'nargan Dalmasca. ... Call me Ashe if you have to. ... I went by Amalia at one point as well."

"Yeah, cuz they brought it here..." He mutters, and then turns to his Spiran acquaintances. "Yeah, she's my client."

"Client? Wait, what?" Rikku looked at Lycan and then at Ashe.

"She needed a war fought."

Tidus is still looking over at Ashe. "Who is she exactly? She looks important."

Meanwhile, Sun considers, and just decides to go with the straight name. "Sun. ... Sometimes I wonder if my mother was just really unimaginative, and it was a really sunny day outside."

"Sun... okay." Terra gives a nod. "I remember... fighting someone... but it's sort of a blur..."

Sun thinks back to the foe that he himself encountered. "It wasn't a strange caped... err... 'woman'... with tentacles was it? Because I have a score to settle with that one."

"No... This woman... she was a swordswoman. And in her eyes... I saw so much hatred... for everything."

Gau finally notices that a certain green haired girl is there as well... "Terra!" he yells as he runs over to her.

"Okay. Pawns on a grand scale, yet unknowing. Still, like all games, this one shall need the die to be thrown, correct? Very well. Count me in, and ante up!" Setzer said with a grin, throwing a blue poker chip into the air and catching it.

Caro simply shrugs. "Okay."

Mog follows Gau to Terra. "Terra! How nice to see you again, kupo!"

Terra looks up to see Gau running towards her. She gets up and runs... right by him to glomp on Mog. "Mog! Gau! And is that... Setzer?" She continues to hold Mog in her arms as she stands up. "So you two are here as well." She starts to look around for Locke, Celes, and the others. And it's kinda funny Lycan named those two out of all the characters...well, you'll see.

"W-watch the pom-pom, kupo!" Mog manages to choke out. "Caro's here... as well." The poor moogle turns blue in the face.

Terra lets Mog down. "Caro? I don't remember him much..."

Sun raises one eyebrow at the people coming towards Terra. "Interesting... friends you have there." '_Talking Moogles. ... Welp, I guess in all the worlds...'_

He looks towards the people that have walked towards Terra. "Sun. And you guys are...?"

Ninja stares at Cosmos. He didn't want to get involved in any war at all. This wasn't his concern, but deep down, he wanted to fight. He needed to protect this world. "Give me one good reason why I should help you fight this, 'Chaos'."

Natsu sees Ninja, and runs towards him. He wanted to find out what this talk of war was about.

Meanwhile, The Warrior walks towards Cosmos. His duty was to serve her and protect the world. The time has come to fulfill the prophesy. "Mi'lady Cosmos. Does this world truly involve them all? Some appear as if they should stay away from battle."

Moomba dismounts the Chocobo and runs towards all the people. He wanted to see what was happening. His chocobo companion follows with a 'Kweh'.

Caro and Setzer walk toward Terra as well.

"I'm Mog!"

"Caro."

"Setzer, legendary gambler extraordinaire!"

"Gau!" the monster boy says to the new guy.

Bartz looks around, all confused like. "What the hell?" After the whole speech is over, he wanders around. He bumps into someone in the crowd. "Hey, watch where you're goi-FARIS!"

Faris looks at Bartz. "Bartz, matey! How've you been?"

Bartz shakes his head. "Fine, but Lenna isn't! You heard what the Goddess said - Exdeath is back! He sacked Tycoon and sent Lenna to the Void!"

Faris' expression became serious. She grips Bartz by the collar of his shirt. "...Tell me yer jokin'! Sis can't be...!" Faris then looks at the ground in a moment of sorrow. "That's **two** sister's I've 'ad to bid farewell to. If Exdeath has indeed returned..." She looks up into Bartz's eyes which flicker with fury. "I'll pursue the scurvy rat bastard back into his void and make 'im **wish** I'd give him even the nighest chance to let it consume that moss infested carcass of his again!"

Bartz nods. "But the thing is, if he sent Lenna to the Void, she might be alive still. I want you to try and find out how to get back into the Void. I'll focus on retaking Tycoon, OK?"

Faris nods. "Aye, Bartz..."

Bartz walks off. '_We'll get her back. And Exdeath is gonna go down...again!'_

As he walks, he sees a young girl with a horn trying not to cry as she talks to a boy with a tail. '_Huh...? Does that guy have a tail...? Huh.'_

Zell frowns at the news. "So...this is why Ultimecia is alive...and in our time...This is bad, man..."

Jonah shakes his head. "Who'da thought..."

Samantha looks at Cosmos. '_The prophecy...is this what it was talking about?'_

Cosmos looks to Ninja. "I understand if you do not wish to battle. I will not force you to do battle. But please, for the sake of the world, please help us all."

Ninja looks at the goddess, unsure of whether he should fight. Was he afraid? "I don't see how this involves me. If they attack me, I'll fight back, but as soon as they leave me, I'll keep minding my business till they come back."

"Your father... and your brother. They assist Chaos in this war. This involves you more than you think."

Ninja freezes for a second. His father... his brother... they fought for Chaos. This was as much his war as it was Cosmos' and Chaos'. His thoughts of not wanting to fight went away instantly. Now, he wanted to help. He needed to. "So... I do have to fight."

Natsu runs towards Ninja. He heard of his father and brother. Again, they'll have to fight. He looks down at the shallow water. "Dad..."

Jonah walks up to Ninja and Natsu from one direction and Samantha from another direction. Samantha gives Natsu and Ninja a concerned look. "Your family...you never talked about them, other than each other. I didn't even know you had another brother...Why would your brother and father fight for Chaos?"

Jonah shrugs. "Are you really serious about fighting for this Cosmos person? You're probably gonna end up having to fight your bro and dad if you do."

Ninja looks at Samantha and Jonah. "I didn't talk about them cause I don't like pushing my problems on other people. If they are with Chaos, then I have to fight."

Natsu looks at the two warriors. Ninja was as hardheaded as ever. "Please... Don't try to talk us out of this. This is something we have to do."

Jonah starts to say something, but Samantha hushes him. "I understand. It's your choice, after all."

Rei took time to think about everything that the Goddess of Harmony have just said. He wanted to ask a lot of questions but opted to leave the task to the other unfamiliar face and just listened to them converse with the Goddess. _"So... Esthar was already preparing on a much larger scale. I guess I earned myself a trip around the world?"_

Then he finally saw a Moomba going around. "I didn't think a Moomba can be a warrior as well."

Then he saw the Moogle which reminded him of the Guardian Forces. "I could not ask for more..." He picked up the Moomba and cuddled it. Then turned around to show it to Jean. "I do believe this is the "plush" animal you're referring to earlier."

The lass ran up in front of Cosmos and asked her. "Hey! Hey! Are you our mama?"

The Goddess just made a very warm smile to the lass.

"Excuse us... my Goddess... My little sister is mistaken." The lad pulled his sister back to the crowd.

Then Cid noticed the two children, the survivors that they found on the aftermath of the Junon siege. "Hey kids, if you don't wanna get lost. Stick with me."

"Uuhh... Onii-chan..." The lass looked to her brother.

The lad quickly addressed the man in front of them. "Would you kindly take us under your wings then... I am Raiu... and this is my twin sister, Reia." Raiu courteously bows down to Cid. "Thank you for saving us earlier."

"Reserve the thanks. We should figure out first how are we gonna get out of this place. And the names Cid." Cid was already worried by the fact that he did not put on auto-pilot his airship before he stumbled on Order's. But there is no chance to do it anyway. "Bah! I guess we should just get ourselves acquainted with them."

Thus, Cid, Reia and Raiu went to introduce themselves to the rest of the warriors and saw Yuffie on the way.

Moomba wiggles around. He doesn't know Rei means no harm, and is afraid Rei might harm him. He desperately tries to make Rei let go.

The Chocobo sees his acquaintance and thinks he is in trouble and decides to save him. He runs towards Rei, with a loud Kweh.

River looks at the Moomba and chuckles. She takes him from Rei's grasp and sets him down. "Sorry about that little guy. He didn't mean anything by it. I'm River. He's Rei."

"Hey... hey!" And on cue Rei was tackled to the ground by the chocobo. "Guh!"

Rei was about to retaliate but quickly calmed down to see a chocobo on top of him. "Hey there feathery pal. I'm no enemy here." He patted the downs of the chocobo as he remembers his own chocobo at the Chocobo Forest at Trabia. _"Taka..."_

River gasps at seeing Rei get tackled, but couldn't help but chuckle. "Popular with the animals?"

Rei scratched the back of his head. "Not necessarily... although I did leave a chocobo in Trabia."

He finally stood and decided to be acquainted with the rest of the group, patting the Chocobo's head before he turned to Jean. "Come on. Let's get to know them... our 'comrades'."

The Moomba examines Jean. Upon seeing she won't hurt him and is a friendly, he looks to his Chocobo friend and nods to him. As if speaking telepathically (but not really), the Chocobo gets off of Rei.

Moomba waves at Jean as if he was saying hello.

The Chocobo, with a Kweh, looks at Jean and Rei. He decides to follow them to the others, seeing as that way, they'll be able to figure out what is happening.

Zell sees Rei and River. "Yo Rei! So, this is why all those other worlds are here? And why Ultimecia is alive, and in our time?"

Cecil walks away from Rosa and the masses of people, confused. '_Brother...'_

A little girl runs up to Zidane. "Zidane!" Eiko grabs hold of him. "Lindblum was attacked! And, and, Black Mages! Not the ones from the Village, either - they weren't aware at all! And, and, we had to flee, and Lindblum..." Tears are streaming down her face.

"What? Lindblum too?" Zidane says, now even more distressed that it wasn't a one attack per city per each world, which means things may have gone south for the others.

Sethius grumbles and steps forward to Cosmos. "Uhh... Miss Goddess of Harmony. We know now that all of the worlds are in danger, and we're the ones who are going to stamp out our foes but... HOW do we go about doing that? Do you have some sort of plan, or are you just going to leave us to figure everything out?"

Lycan nods in agreement, something rare for him for sure, but he would like to know what task they should set out to do to accomplish their goal in the long run.

Rikku just grumbles about how the mercenary can just shrug off her company so easily, as if she, Yuna, and Tidus were mere acquaintances.

Cosmos waves her hand, and a map (The most precious commodity of the CoW Universe) of the world arises from the waters.

Cosmos or Cosmos aligned forces are marked with the Sigil of Cosmos, while Chaos controlled territories are marked with the Stigma of Chaos.

The Fortress of Bedlam is marked with a Larger Stigma, though it is clearly surrounded by a dark barrier.

The Bastion of Sanctity is marked with... well, take a guess.

"This here..." The Goddess points towards the Fortress, "Is the home territory of the enemy. Their fortress is impenetrable, as long as the balance of power is within Chaos' hands.

To remove it, we must defeat enough of Chaos' minions, and reclaim territories for Order and Harmony, in order to weaken the barrier and allow entry.

For this to succeed, you must work together. You will not always have the strength of your companions to guide you, and there will not be many times when you will work in unity... but if we work towards a single goal, we can triumph."

Ashe notes the reaction that Lycan's indifference is getting from Rikku. "...Is he always like this?"

Sun meanwhile, is still getting to grips with Terra's friends. '_Not like I have anything to say on the strange department.'_ "There you go. Liberate the entire world from the forces of darkness, defeat a god, and restore harmony and order to the entire world. Should be a piece of cake."

"You didn't hire him did you? Just a warning: he's never heard of 'service with a smile'." Rikku shoots a glare at Lycan and sighs.

Lycan pays more attention to what Cosmos is saying. "Capture territories... alright. That I think we can do. Retaking the places that have fallen would be a good start..."

"Conquer and Capture? Sure. We have airships, or at least I do." Setzer grinned.

"That's good and all, but it won't help us... I think." Caro said with a frown.

"Well, it's a way to get around, kupo."

Rei walks by Lycan. "It seems to be pretty much easy... but the enemy has its own plans. I'm afraid mimicking the enemy's own tactics of coordinated attacks to retake our territories is a good start. But unlike them, we are on a big disadvantage. Only a handful of... shall we say "Cosmos Forces" were able to fend off the enemy but most of the kingdoms and major cities were already taken as what the map shows."

"More than that, the enemies had a great head start when they attacked us by surprise while we are almost depleted of resources. Plus the fact that they are sure to prepare for us to retaliate. Banding together is good to retake one territory but I think we should "defend" as well. What meaning does it have on retaking one territory when the enemy conquers 10 in return? This should be carefully planned out and properly prioritized."

The Goddess begins to glow brighter and brighter, and the world around the group begins to grow fainter. "Time runs short... Please... Save the World..."

The world then vanishes into a flash of light.

'_Look to the Bastion... To the north...'_

Terra says a last thing to her friends before she slips back into the waking world. "Sun! Setzer! Mog! Gau! I'll see you all again, in the real world!"

0-0-0-0-0

Sun wakes up from his spell with a start.

"Master Sun! We've been..." Sarah jumps from her seat at his bedside.

You okay there kid? You've been out of it for a while!"

"... It's okay... I think..." Sun closes his eyes to try and take in what has happened. "... It seems that the events of today... are part of something far, far larger than any of us..."

0-0-0-0-0

River opens her eyes. "We're back in the cafe? Did that... really happen?"

Rei was about to speak more about tactics and all when the next thing he experienced was a soft custard melting on his mouth. "Hmmm... Yummy..."

He faced River. "If that was indeed true... we should be having a call right about... now."

And their comlinks beep instructing all SeeDs and Paladin Brigade members to go report to the President's office.

"Indeed it was... I saw President Loire and the commander there so much for a day off.."

0-0-0-0-0

Lycan opens his eyes to find him standing in the outskirts of Rabanastre with Ashe. "...That DID just happen, right?"

0-0-0-0-0

Rikku awakens to see Yuna and Tidus near by. "Hey! Wait... what's going on?"

Tidus looks around. "We're back! What did Cosmos say...something about a Bastion..."

"I think it was 'Look to the Bastion, to the north.'"

"We got an airship, right? We can get to the north!" Rikku runs off to bother her father about getting an airship. "Hey Pops, we gotta get to the north, now!"

"Why? Nothin' up there but the Zanarkand Ruins."

"Just... trust me on this one."

Cid grumbles a bit. "Well alright then. Better be good though." Cid grumbles even more as he works on the navigator, setting course for this 'Bastion' Cosmos spoke to Rikku about in the subconscious vision.

0-0-0-0-0

Vivi lands back in Alexandria. "Zidane! We're back! We gotta find Garnet!"

Zidane, of course, started running toward the castle like a headless chicken.

Vivi hurried after him, trying not to trip.

0-0-0-0-0

Sadira awakens aboard the Strahl with Balthier and Fran. "Woah... sorry about that. I'm gonna have to take a look at what they fed me in that cafe."

0-0-0-0-0

Basch himself awakens. "...A vivid dream. And perhaps prophetic. I'll need to visit her highness it seems."

0-0-0-0-0

Link appears back in the Tycoon Remnant's Camp. "Huh. That was interesting."

0-0-0-0-0

Yuffie awakens on one of the WRO airships with some of the worried crew attending to her, seeing as she suddenly collapsed. Saying she was fine and shooing the crew members out of the room '_Was that really just a dream? It didn't feel like it...'_

Katana and Cissnei waste no time in starting their helicopter to head towards the north.

0-0-0-0-0

Hope awakens in that passageway he and Light were in "What was that?"

0-0-0-0-0

Gau jumps up from the place he fell asleep.

Mog, Caro, and Setzer do the same.

"Right then. Might as well jump in. To the north, kupo!" Mog said, walking up to the wheel.

"HEY! My airship, I pilot!" Setzer said, taking the wheel.

Caro pats Gau on the back. "It's alright, Gau."

"But first... Let's find Terra." Setzer said.

"Right!" Caro and Mog agreed.

They fly off.

0-0-0-0-0

Terra awakens in the Fortress of Bedlam. "...Ungh... what..."

"Hey. Kid. You doin' alright?"

Terra looks up at the giant of a man.

"Get off the floor, darlin'. You'll catch a cold."

Terra stands up and looks about. "This is..."

"Afraid so. Deep within the stronghold of the Big Bads little lady. At least you have your free will back."

Terra goes silent, then remembers Rose. "Is **she** here?"

Jecht massages his own neck, looking off into space. "Can't really say. She comes and goes whenever she damn well pleases..."

Terra goes defensive. "And you are you?"

"Call me Jecht. Greatest damn fighter you'll ever see in this bunch. Yer lucky I felt like being such a softie too. See that broken piece of junk on the ground? It was bein' used to control you. Until I went n' did somethin' about it."

"So you helped me?"

"Help you? Yeah yeah, sure. You were throwin' a fit before, I just thought I'd do somethin' about it before I ended up gettin' real ticked off."

"...What do I do now?"

"You could try n' find a way out of here, or you could work with me and probably get out of this unharmed."

"Why are you..."

"You got all mixed up in something ya didn't wanna be a part of. Just didn't sit well with me. Right now though? Yer on your own. Follow my lead or get out by yourself. Your choice."

Terra goes silent for a while.

"Hurry it up will ya? I'm not gonna wait around forever for an answer."

Terra decides that she'll cooperate with Jecht for the time being.

* * *

**Sun Tzu:** Sun, Lightning, Vanille, Balthier, Ashe, Cosmos,

**Spitz:** Caro, Mog, Setzer,

**WhiteLycan:** Lycan, Sadira, Rikku, River, Armored guy/Basch, Terra, Sethius, Faris,

**Me:** Hope, Gau, Yuffie, Zidane, Katana, Cissnei,

**Goblim:** Lina, Luso, Agrias, Darius, Fang,

**NinjablazerZero:** Ninja, Natsu, Ryuzaki, Firion, Moomba, Chocobo,

**Link:** Link, Yuna, Tidus, Vivi,

**Reikakou:** Rei, Cid, Reia, Raiu,

**Neil:** Nanaki, Squall, Claire, Alexander,

**Jonah:** Bartz, Faris, Cecil, Rosa, Zell, Jonah, Samantha,

And that my friends, is the end of this chapter of our tale! Join us next time for the next chapters in the journey, which include Masks, saving half Espers, restoring crystals, and even more characters being added to the already huge roster!


End file.
